No me olvides
by fann1
Summary: Kate Beckett fue secuestrada y tres meses más tarde, ella es encontrada. Ella recupera el conocimiento, pero no la memoria; no recuerda nada de sus meses en cautiverio. Años más tarde, su secuestrador aparece. Richard Castle, el detective encargado del caso, para protegerla se la lleva a vivir con él. Adaptada.
1. Sinopsis

**Nota importante:** Esta historia la había subido antes pero la borré. Así que ahora que tengo más tiempo voy a volver a subirla. Otra cosa que quiero aclarar, es que la anterior era una adaptación, es decir, que yo había modificado el libro original y le había quitado o agregado cosas escritas por mí. Para no demorarme y asegurarme de que voy a terminar de publicar esta historia, voy a subir la original. Es decir, todo pero todo lo que vas a leer fue escrito por Anderson Sienna, yo no he quitado ni he agregado información solo cambié los nombres de los personajes.

Por lo tanto, **la trama, la escritura y prácticamente todo le pertenece a Anderson Sienna y hago uso de algunos de los personajes del programa de televisión, Castle. No pretendo ganar ni hacer nada con ellos ni tampoco ofender a sus creadores (Castle) ni a la autora del libro (Anderson Sienna).**

Otra cosa, si no ha quedado claro, **esta historia y la anterior tienen diferencias** , varias. Si quieres volver a leerla debes empezar desde el principio para entenderla mejor.

Debido a que la tengo adaptada, **actualizaré seguido**. Tres o más veces a la semana, según mi tiempo y ganas, pero me comprometo a terminarla a más tardar antes de mediados de marzo, ya que en ese tiempo comienzo la escuela. **Los capítulos se dividirán en partes** , por ejemplo, capítulo 2: parte 4.

Ya dicho eso, que disfruten su lectura!

No se olviden de comentar, agregar a favoritos o seguir la historia, cualquiera de esas acciones me animan a subir más capítulos ;)

* * *

 **Sinopsis (original)**

 _Una noche de verano, Katherine Beckett fue secuestrada. Tres meses más tarde, una familia la encontró inconsciente en un bosque que rodeaba al lago Big Bear, en California. Después de ser llevada de urgencia al hospital, Kate recupera el conocimiento, pero no la memoria; no recuerda nada de sus meses en cautiverio ni de su captor._

 _Cuatro años más tarde, una serie de asesinatos se suceden en la tranquila ciudad de Fresno. Kate ha cambiado de domicilio y de nombre, y sigue sin recordar. Sin embargo, el asesino parece dispuesto a que ella no lo olvide: las víctimas se le parecen sorprendentemente y se empeña en imitar la escena de su secuestro._

 _Richard Castle, está a cargo del caso y es quien relaciona los asesinatos y el secuestro de Katherine. Entonces, decide buscarla y convencerla de que debe ayudar con la investigación. A pesar de que el primer contacto entre ambos -un simple apretón de manos- es tan intenso como un rayo, Kate se niega de plano a colaborar. Pero cuando el criminal logra entrar a su casa_ _para dejarle un mensaje, Katherine correrá a los brazos del detective Castle para pedir ayuda. Rick, que sabe que no es conveniente involucrarse sentimentalmente con Kate, no ve otro camino que llevarla a vivr con él para protegerla. Allí, el deseo luchará con el deber y terminará por imponerse. El asesino, por su parte, va cerrando el círculo sobre ella: le deja mensajes a través de sus víctimas y ataca a sus amigas. Su furia se desatará, sin embargo, cuando compruebe lo que sucede entre Kate y Rick. Y será el detective el que se dará cuenta de que no está involucrado en un caso común, sino que debe salvar a la mujer que ama._


	2. Cap 1, parte 1

Capítulo 1

Parte 1

 _Septiembre_ _de_ _1996._

—¡Mama, mama! —los gritos de Thomas Paddington retumbaron en el lago Big Bear esa mañana de principios de otoño.

Thomas, un niño de diez años, extremadamente delgado y demasiado alto para los años que tenía, corría a toda prisa en medio del bosque, mientras dejaba escapar su aliento en cada zancada. La pequeña cabaña que su familia había alquilado para pasar el fin de semana, con la intención de pescar y cazar liebres o algún que otro venado, parecía no aparecer nunca ante sus ojos. Cuando por fin la divisó, tampoco aminoró la marcha.

Penny, su hermana mayor, le salió al encuentro.

—¡Por Dios, Tommy! ¡Vas a alarmar a todo el mundo! —le gritó y frunció el ceño.

Antes de subir los escalones de madera, Tommy se detuvo en seco para poder recuperar el aire.

—¿Dónde está mamá? —Tommy hizo caso omiso a las quejas de su hermana y se escabulló en la cabaña antes de que ella lograra sujetarlo por el brazo. Corrió hacia la cocina y se abalanzó sobre el regazo de su madre.

—¡Tommy, cariño! ¿Qué sucede? ¡Tu padre y yo pensábamos que estabas peleando con tu hermana!

Christine Paddington acomodó los mechones rojizos de su hijo más pequeño detrás de sus orejas, y le apoyó una mano en el pecho.

—¡Tú corazón está realmente acelerado! —dijo, y comenzó a preocuparse, sin duda, no se trataba de ninguna de las rabietas que él y Penny estaban acostumbrados a tener.

—¿Qué sucede, Tommy? —preguntó su padre mientras probaba un pedazo de pastel—. Creía que ibas a poner algunos señuelos esta mañana, estoy ansioso por ir a cazar.

Tommy respiró hondo y lanzó sendas miradas a sus padres.

—¡Mamá, papá! —Estiró el brazo y señaló hacia fuera—. ¡Hay una joven allí, creo que está muerta!

Burt Paddington se levantó de un salto, y la silla terminó estrellándose contra el suelo.

—Tommy, ¿qué dices?

—¡La he visto, papá! —aseguró y abrió sus ojos azules como platos. Christine lo sujetó de los hombros y lo obligó a mirarla.

—¿Dónde?

—En el bosque, junto al tronco caído —explicó.

Christine y su esposo se miraron un instante, ambos eran conscientes de que Tommy tenía una imaginación bastante activa, pero también sabían que su hijo jamás inventaría semejante historia, solo con la intención de jugar con ellos.

—Será mejor que vayamos a echar un vistazo. —Burt se puso su viejo sombrero de fieltro y, tras de pedirle a su esposa que se quedase con Penny en la cabaña, tomo la escopeta que colgaba de la pared y salió en compañía de su hijo.

Padre e hijo caminaban rápido por el sendero donde, segundos antes, Tommy había aparecido corriendo desesperado. Iban impulsados, sobre todo, por la ansiedad de descubrir lo que les estaría esperando en medio de aquel bosque.

—Ya falta poco —murmuró Burt y se abrió camino a través de unos matorrales—. ¿Estás seguro de que era por aquí?

—Sí, papá. —Tommy se puso la mano sobre la frente porque los rayos de sol le estaban dificultando la visión—. Estaba allí, junto al árbol caído.

Cuando por fin el árbol al que Tommy se refería apareció ante sus ojos, Burt Paddington se sintió embargado por una sensación inquietante. ¿Y si la muchacha que Tommy había visto estaba muerta? No quería ni siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad. Lanzo un vistazo a su hijo y, con ambas manos, apretó la escopeta contra su pecho. Se cercioró de que estuviera cargada y lista para ser usada, en caso de ser necesitarlo. Cualquier cosa podía suceder en un lugar apartado como aquel. No habían visto a ningún excursionista ni a ningún cazador desde la tarde anterior, y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la vida de su familia ni la suya.

—Tú, quédate aquí.

Tommy asintió sin siquiera protestar mientras observaba aterrado como su padre se acercaba al lugar donde, minutos antes, había visto a la muchacha.

Burt rodeo algunos pinos, creyó paralizarse de miedo cuando una bandada de petirrojos salió de entre los árboles y pasó volando casi al ras de su cabeza.

—¡Demonios! —Se acomodo su sombrero y siguió caminando.

Entonces la vio. Estaba tendida sobre un colchón de hojas y ramas. No se movía, estaba quieta, demasiado quieta. Paso por encima del tronco caído y se acerco a ella. No estaba simplemente dormida, de lo contrario, se habría despertado al oírlo llegar. Parecía tener algo más de veinte años. Llevaba un fino vestido de algodón, y su cabello castaño era una mata enredada en una trenza a un costado de la cabeza. Sus brazos estaban extendidos al costado del cuerpo, y tenía evidentes marcas de ataduras alrededor de las muñecas. Estaba descalza, y sus pies lastimados y sucios aun sangraban. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué le había sucedido a aquella muchacha?

Se arrodillo a su lado y tomo su mano, estaba fría, húmeda, pero aun podía sentir su pulso, aunque débil.

—¿Está muerta, papa?

Tommy le hablaba a su padre, pero sus ojos azules estaban clavados en la muchacha que parecía estar allí desde hacía días.

—No, Tommy, no lo está. —Puso una mano en la frente sucia de la joven, estaba casi tan fría como la piel de sus manos—. Debemos ocuparnos de ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Tommy asintió sin pronunciar palabra, mientras su padre se colgaba la escopeta sobre su espalda y cargaba a la muchacha en sus brazos.

—Tú adelántate y dile a mama que prepare la camioneta, debemos llevarla hasta el hospital de Loma Linda de inmediato.

Tommy no respondió, solo dio media vuelta y empezó a desandar el sendero hacia la cabaña. De vez en cuando, se daba la vuelta y observaba cómo su padre intentaba apresurar el paso con la muchacha colgando de sus brazos.

—Resiste, jovencita —le pidió a viva voz—. No voy a permitir que mueras ahora que te hemos encontrado.


	3. Cap 1, parte 2

**Capítulo 1**

 **Parte 2**

Toda la familia Paddington decidió acompañar a Burt hasta el hospital de Loma Linda. Christine y Penny se habían ubicado en el asiento trasero del Land Rover, junto a la muchacha que, todavía, seguía sin reaccionar. Tommy, que iba sentado junto a su padre, no dejaba de contemplarla. Temía que, en cualquier momento, su respiración pausada se detuviera definitivamente, sin duda, aquel era un temor que compartían todos en la camioneta. El miedo latente de que, en cualquier momento, la joven desconocida muriese en los brazos de Christine. Burt hacía lo imposible para que los sesenta kilómetros que separaban la pequeña ciudad de Loma Linda del lago Big Bear se acortaran rápidamente, pero el tráfico, un tanto pesado esa mañana, no ayudaba demasiado.

—¿Aún respira?

Christine le respondió que sí a su esposo, por enésima vez.

Cuando tomaron Barton Road y el edificio apareció ante ellos, Burt recorrió el trayecto que quedaba sin importarle recibir una multa por exceso de velocidad. Consiguió estacionar en un puesto libre en la parte frontal del hospital, y, sin perder tiempo, volvió a cargar a la muchacha en brazos y enfilo hacia el interior, seguido por su esposa y sus dos hijos.

—¡Necesitamos un medico con urgencia! ¡Esta muchacha se está muriendo! —grito e irrumpió en la sala de emergencias.

Dos enfermeras se acercaron a él y lo guiaron hasta un pequeño cuarto rodeado de cortinas blancas.

—Por favor, señor, recuéstela sobre la camilla y retírese —le pidió una de las enfermeras.

Burt la coloco con sumo cuidado sobre la camilla fría y, antes de dejarla allí, le apretó la mano.

—Señor, debe retirarse.

—Sí, sí. —Retrocedió unos pasos y, a través de las cortinas entreabiertas, pudo observar a los médicos abalanzarse sobre ella con agujas y unos estetoscopios que colgaban de sus cuellos. Con una pequeña linterna esculcaban las pupilas de sus ojos. Escuchó palabras que no alcanzó a comprender, mientras una de las enfermeras le ponía una máscara de oxigeno que le cubría casi todo el rostro. Otra enfermera se acerco nuevamente a él para ordenarle que se marchase de allí. Echó una última mirada a aquella joven que parecía estar librando una batalla, en clara desventaja, contra la misma muerte. Salió y se reunió con su familia para hacer lo único que estaba a su alcance, orar y esperar que todo saliera bien.

—¿Señor Paddington? —Un sujeto desgarbado y de cabello rojo se detuvo frente a él.

—El mismo —respondió Burt y se levantó de su asiento.

—Soy el comisario Trevor Cassidy. Tengo entendido que usted y su hijo han encontrado a una jovencita moribunda en los bosques que rodean el lago Big Bear. —Extendió la mano.

Burt se seco el sudor acumulado en la palma de su mano debido a los nervios y a la angustia de la espera, y respondió a su saludo.

—Así es, esta mañana, mi hijo Tommy —señaló al pequeño, que dormía sobre el regazo de su madre cerca de ellos— había salido a poner algunas trampas, y ha sido entonces cuando la ha encontrado. Ha corrido a alertarnos y me ha llevado hasta el lugar donde la había visto. Estaba muy mal cuando la he encontrado. Sin perder tiempo, la hemos traído hasta Loma Linda y estamos aquí esperando que nos den alguna novedad —explicó.

—Está bien. —Le sonrió afable.

Burt Paddington se dejó caer en su asiento, pero se puso de pie al instante.

Un medico atravesaba el pasillo y caminaba raudamente hacia ellos. Burt lo reconoció como uno de los que había atendido a la joven en la sala de emergencias.

—¿Los señores son familiares de la señorita que ha ingresado esta mañana?

—No, doctor —respondió Burt—. Nosotros la hemos traído, pero ni siquiera sabemos quién es.

—Doctor, soy el comisario Cassidy —intervino el policía—. Alguien de su hospital nos ha llamado.

—Sí, es evidente que la joven ha sufrido alguna especie de tortura. Tiene varias laceraciones en las muñecas, presenta también un deterioro general, además de desnutrición y deshidratación aguda —indicó con seriedad—. Esta joven ha recorrido un largo trayecto antes de ser encontrada, sus pies están muy lastimados.

—¿Se va a poner bien? —Burt hablaba por él y por el resto de su familia que se había unido a la conversación para ponerse al tanto de las novedades.

—Deberá permanecer un tiempo internada, pero el pronóstico es bastante alentador. —Palmeo el hombro de Burt—. Si no la hubiesen encontrado, no habría resistido otro día más en aquel bosque.

Burt Paddington no era un hombre que se emocionara con facilidad, pero aquellas palabras le provocaron un nudo en la garganta. Asintió y se quedo en silencio mientras apretaba la mano de su esposa.

—¿Podría hablar con la muchacha? —pregunto el comisario Cassidy.

—Me temo que eso deberá esperar. No ha recuperado el conocimiento todavía y, con los sedantes que le hemos dado, no lo hará hasta mañana.

—Está bien, doctor. Gracias.

—De nada, lo veré mañana.

Trevor Cassidy observó una vez más a Burt Paddington.

—¿Ha verificado si llevaba alguna identificación, algo que nos indique quién es?

Burt negó con la cabeza.

—Nada, llevaba solamente un vestido sin bolsillos, y no he encontrado un bolso o algo que se le parezca junto a ella. —Hizo una pausa—. Pareciera que tan solo hubiese surgido de la nada.

—No, amigo. Vino de alguna parte y, de acuerdo con lo que ha dicho el doctor, desde muy lejos. Es muy probable que alguien la esté buscando.

—Seguramente —repitió Burt.

—Pobre muchacha —dijo Christine y abrazó a Tommy contra su pecho.

—Les agradecería que pasaran por la comisaría para declarar. Abriremos una investigación, y será necesario contar con su testimonio y el de su hijo. —Miró a Tommy, quien todavía parecía estar conmocionado por lo sucedido.

—¿Es necesario que Tommy declare? —Christine no quería que su hijo tuviera que pasar por aquello.

—Me temo que sí. —Alargó la mano y le tocó la frente al niño—. Apuesto a que Tommy estará encantado de visitar la comisaría.

Los ojos azules y enormes de Tommy Paddington lo miraron fijamente.

—¿Hay más policías y armas allí?

Cassidy soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, pequeño, sí. Yo mismo me encargaré de que conozcas cada rincón de la comisaría —le prometió.

—¡Viva! —gritó y soltó a su madre. Era increíble cómo los niños podían, de un momento a otro, cambiar su estado de ánimo; pasar de la tristeza a la euforia en solo un instante. Segundos antes, estaba abrumado por el hallazgo de la joven moribunda y, después, parecía estar contento con la idea que le proponía el comisario Cassidy.

—Los veré allí más tarde, entonces. —Saludó a la familia Paddington y se marchó. Debía ponerse a trabajar en aquel caso de inmediato, alguien en alguna parte, seguramente, estaba sufriendo por la ausencia de aquella jovencita.

Ben Castle se aflojó el cuello de la corbata y lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

Una llamada, una simple llamada telefónica había bastado para poner fin a tres meses de angustia y terror. La había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo que ya creía imposible que, a esas alturas, alguien pudiera devolverle la paz con tan solo un par de palabras. Esa paz que le había sido robada impunemente meses atrás.

«La han encontrado.» Dos palabras que repicaban en su cabeza sin cesar mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la comisaria de Loma Linda. El clima era agobiante, y una multitud de gente parecía atiborrar cada rincón de la pequeña comisaria. Deseaba llegar a la oficina de Cassidy y ponerse al tanto de las novedades. Había llegado desde Fresno y esperaba marcharse de allí con las respuestas que había estado buscando.

Sonrió cuando, por fin, una mujer de unos cincuenta años, pequeña y regordeta, se acerco a él.

—Disculpe, ¿podría decirme dónde puedo encontrar al comisario Cassidy?

—¿Es usted el teniente Ben Castle, verdad? —pregunto mientras estudiaba su apariencia.

Ben Castle frunció el ceño.

—Sí. ¿Cómo se ha dado cuenta?

La mujer se acomodo las gafas que insistían en bajar por el puente de su nariz.

—Podría decirle que, después de trabajar aquí durante tantos años, he sido bendecida con la capacidad de reconocer de inmediato a un policía cuando lo veo, pero la respuesta es más simple. Trevor me dijo que usted vendría, y a leguas se nota que usted no es de aquí —respondió y se encogió de hombros.

—Entiendo. —Le sonrió y, a pesar de lo que le había dicho, el presintió que lo de su capacidad era más real de lo que ella creía.

—Venga conmigo.

La siguió a través del pasillo y, cuando se detuvieron ante una puerta de vidrio con las persianas cerradas, la mujer se dio media vuelta y lo miró.

—Él lo está esperando —le indicó y se alejó por donde había venido.

—Gracias… —Habría querido preguntarle su nombre, pero ella ya había desaparecido de su vista.

—Adelante. —La voz de Trevor Cassidy denotaba preocupación.

—Comisario, soy el teniente Ben Castle de la División de Personas Desaparecidas de la Policía de Fresno —se presentó.

Cassidy extendió la mano y lo invitó a sentarse.

—Me alegra que haya podido venir, Teniente. —Apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero—. ¿Fuma?

—No, lo dejé hace algunos años.

—Muy bien por usted.

Ben Castle estaba impaciente; deseaba escuchar lo que aquel hombre tenía que decirle.

—Cuando buscamos en la base de datos de personas desaparecidas en California en los últimos meses y dimos con su caso, no creímos obtener resultados tan pronto —explicó mientras se apoyaba contra el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Están seguros de que se trata de la misma persona? —No quería pensar que su viaje hasta allí había sido en vano.

—Por completo; hemos visto las fotografías y, aunque la muchacha está bastante desmejorada, sin duda es la misma.

Ben Castle respiró hondo. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro; después de tanto tiempo había comenzado a reír nuevamente.

—Quisiera verla.

—Podemos ir ahora mismo, si quiere. Acabo de llamar al hospital, y el doctor me ha informado de que ya ha despertado.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y abandonaron la oficina con rumbo al hospital. Ben Castle sintió, entonces, que una luz blanca, radiante y poderosa se abría ante él después de haber estado caminando a través de un túnel oscuro y desolador.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Parte 2**

Toda la familia Paddington decidió acompañar a Burt hasta el hospital de Loma Linda. Christine y Penny se habían ubicado en el asiento trasero del Land Rover, junto a la muchacha que, todavía, seguía sin reaccionar. Tommy, que iba sentado junto a su padre, no dejaba de contemplarla. Temía que, en cualquier momento, su respiración pausada se detuviera definitivamente, sin duda, aquel era un temor que compartían todos en la camioneta. El miedo latente de que, en cualquier momento, la joven desconocida muriese en los brazos de Christine. Burt hacía lo imposible para que los sesenta kilómetros que separaban la pequeña ciudad de Loma Linda del lago Big Bear se acortaran rápidamente, pero el tráfico, un tanto pesado esa mañana, no ayudaba demasiado.

—¿Aún respira?

Christine le respondió que sí a su esposo, por enésima vez.

Cuando tomaron Barton Road y el edificio apareció ante ellos, Burt recorrió el trayecto que quedaba sin importarle recibir una multa por exceso de velocidad. Consiguió estacionar en un puesto libre en la parte frontal del hospital, y, sin perder tiempo, volvió a cargar a la muchacha en brazos y enfilo hacia el interior, seguido por su esposa y sus dos hijos.

—¡Necesitamos un medico con urgencia! ¡Esta muchacha se está muriendo! —grito e irrumpió en la sala de emergencias.

Dos enfermeras se acercaron a él y lo guiaron hasta un pequeño cuarto rodeado de cortinas blancas.

—Por favor, señor, recuéstela sobre la camilla y retírese —le pidió una de las enfermeras.


	4. Final del Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **Parte 3**

Burt la coloco con sumo cuidado sobre la camilla fría y, antes de dejarla allí, le apretó la mano.

—Señor, debe retirarse.

—Sí, sí. —Retrocedió unos pasos y, a través de las cortinas entreabiertas, pudo observar a los médicos abalanzarse sobre ella con agujas y unos estetoscopios que colgaban de sus cuellos. Con una pequeña linterna esculcaban las pupilas de sus ojos. Escuchó palabras que no alcanzó a comprender, mientras una de las enfermeras le ponía una máscara de oxígeno que le cubría casi todo el rostro. Otra enfermera se acercó nuevamente a él para ordenarle que se marchase de allí. Echó una última mirada a aquella joven que parecía estar librando una batalla, en clara desventaja, contra la misma muerte. Salió y se reunió con su familia para hacer lo único que estaba a su alcance, orar y esperar que todo saliera bien.

—¿Señor Paddington? —Un sujeto desgarbado y de cabello rojo se detuvo frente a él.

—El mismo —respondió Burt y se levantó de su asiento.

—Soy el comisario Trevor Cassidy. Tengo entendido que usted y su hijo han encontrado a una jovencita moribunda en los bosques que rodean el lago Big Bear. —Extendió la mano.

Burt se seco el sudor acumulado en la palma de su mano debido a los nervios y a la angustia de la espera, y respondió a su saludo.

—Así es, esta mañana, mi hijo Tommy —señaló al pequeño, que dormía sobre el regazo de su madre cerca de ellos— había salido a poner algunas trampas, y ha sido entonces cuando la ha encontrado. Ha corrido a alertarnos y me ha llevado hasta el lugar donde la había visto. Estaba muy mal cuando la he encontrado. Sin perder tiempo, la hemos traído hasta Loma Linda y estamos aquí esperando que nos den alguna novedad —explicó.

—Está bien. —Le sonrió afable.

Burt Paddington se dejó caer en su asiento, pero se puso de pie al instante.

Un medico atravesaba el pasillo y caminaba raudamente hacia ellos. Burt lo reconoció como uno de los que había atendido a la joven en la sala de emergencias.

—¿Los señores son familiares de la señorita que ha ingresado esta mañana?

—No, doctor —respondió Burt—. Nosotros la hemos traído, pero ni siquiera sabemos quién es.

—Doctor, soy el comisario Cassidy —intervino el policía—. Alguien de su hospital nos ha llamado.

—Sí, es evidente que la joven ha sufrido alguna especie de tortura. Tiene varias laceraciones en las muñecas, presenta también un deterioro general, además de desnutrición y deshidratación aguda —indicó con seriedad—. Esta joven ha recorrido un largo trayecto antes de ser encontrada, sus pies están muy lastimados.

—¿Se va a poner bien? —Burt hablaba por él y por el resto de su familia que se había unido a la conversación para ponerse al tanto de las novedades.

—Deberá permanecer un tiempo internada, pero el pronóstico es bastante alentador. —Palmeo el hombro de Burt—. Si no la hubiesen encontrado, no habría resistido otro día más en aquel bosque.

Burt Paddington no era un hombre que se emocionara con facilidad, pero aquellas palabras le provocaron un nudo en la garganta. Asintió y se quedo en silencio mientras apretaba la mano de su esposa.

—¿Podría hablar con la muchacha? —pregunto el comisario Cassidy.

—Me temo que eso deberá esperar. No ha recuperado el conocimiento todavía y, con los sedantes que le hemos dado, no lo hará hasta mañana.

—Está bien, doctor. Gracias.

—De nada, lo veré mañana.

Trevor Cassidy observó una vez más a Burt Paddington.

—¿Ha verificado si llevaba alguna identificación, algo que nos indique quién es?

Burt negó con la cabeza.

—Nada, llevaba solamente un vestido sin bolsillos, y no he encontrado un bolso o algo que se le parezca junto a ella. —Hizo una pausa—. Pareciera que tan solo hubiese surgido de la nada.

—No, amigo. Vino de alguna parte y, de acuerdo con lo que ha dicho el doctor, desde muy lejos. Es muy probable que alguien la esté buscando.

—Seguramente —repitió Burt.

—Pobre muchacha —dijo Christine y abrazó a Tommy contra su pecho.

—Les agradecería que pasaran por la comisaría para declarar. Abriremos una investigación, y será necesario contar con su testimonio y el de su hijo. —Miró a Tommy, quien todavía parecía estar conmocionado por lo sucedido.

—¿Es necesario que Tommy declare? —Christine no quería que su hijo tuviera que pasar por aquello.

—Me temo que sí. —Alargó la mano y le tocó la frente al niño—. Apuesto a que Tommy estará encantado de visitar la comisaría.

Los ojos azules y enormes de Tommy Paddington lo miraron fijamente.

—¿Hay más policías y armas allí?

Cassidy soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, pequeño, sí. Yo mismo me encargaré de que conozcas cada rincón de la comisaría —le prometió.

—¡Viva! —gritó y soltó a su madre. Era increíble cómo los niños podían, de un momento a otro, cambiar su estado de ánimo; pasar de la tristeza a la euforia en solo un instante. Segundos antes, estaba abrumado por el hallazgo de la joven moribunda y, después, parecía estar contento con la idea que le proponía el comisario Cassidy.

—Los veré allí más tarde, entonces. —Saludó a la familia Paddington y se marchó. Debía ponerse a trabajar en aquel caso de inmediato, alguien en alguna parte, seguramente, estaba sufriendo por la ausencia de aquella jovencita.

Ben Castle se aflojó el cuello de la corbata y lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

Una llamada, una simple llamada telefónica había bastado para poner fin a tres meses de angustia y terror. La había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo que ya creía imposible que, a esas alturas, alguien pudiera devolverle la paz con tan solo un par de palabras. Esa paz que le había sido robada impunemente meses atrás.

«La han encontrado.» Dos palabras que repicaban en su cabeza sin cesar mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la comisaria de Loma Linda. El clima era agobiante, y una multitud de gente parecía atiborrar cada rincón de la pequeña comisaria. Deseaba llegar a la oficina de Cassidy y ponerse al tanto de las novedades. Había llegado desde Fresno y esperaba marcharse de allí con las respuestas que había estado buscando.

Sonrió cuando, por fin, una mujer de unos cincuenta años, pequeña y regordeta, se acerco a él.

—Disculpe, ¿podría decirme dónde puedo encontrar al comisario Cassidy?

—¿Es usted el teniente Ben Castle, verdad? —pregunto mientras estudiaba su apariencia.

Ben Castle frunció el ceño.

—Sí. ¿Cómo se ha dado cuenta?

La mujer se acomodó las gafas que insistían en bajar por el puente de su nariz.

—Podría decirle que, después de trabajar aquí durante tantos años, he sido bendecida con la capacidad de reconocer de inmediato a un policía cuando lo veo, pero la respuesta es más simple. Trevor me dijo que usted vendría, y a leguas se nota que usted no es de aquí —respondió y se encogió de hombros.

—Entiendo. —Le sonrió y, a pesar de lo que le había dicho, el presintió que lo de su capacidad era más real de lo que ella creía.

—Venga conmigo.

La siguió a través del pasillo y, cuando se detuvieron ante una puerta de vidrio con las persianas cerradas, la mujer se dio media vuelta y lo miró.

—Él lo está esperando —le indicó y se alejó por donde había venido.

—Gracias… —Habría querido preguntarle su nombre, pero ella ya había desaparecido de su vista.

—Adelante. —La voz de Trevor Cassidy denotaba preocupación.

—Comisario, soy el teniente Ben Castle de la División de Personas Desaparecidas de la Policía de Fresno —se presentó.

Cassidy extendió la mano y lo invitó a sentarse.

—Me alegra que haya podido venir, Teniente. —Apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero—. ¿Fuma?

—No, lo dejé hace algunos años.

—Muy bien por usted.

Ben Castle estaba impaciente; deseaba escuchar lo que aquel hombre tenía que decirle.

—Cuando buscamos en la base de datos de personas desaparecidas en California en los últimos meses y dimos con su caso, no creímos obtener resultados tan pronto —explicó mientras se apoyaba contra el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Están seguros de que se trata de la misma persona? —No quería pensar que su viaje hasta allí había sido en vano.

—Por completo; hemos visto las fotografías y, aunque la muchacha está bastante desmejorada, sin duda es la misma.

Ben Castle respiró hondo. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro; después de tanto tiempo había comenzado a reír nuevamente.

—Quisiera verla.

—Podemos ir ahora mismo, si quiere. Acabo de llamar al hospital, y el doctor me ha informado de que ya ha despertado.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y abandonaron la oficina con rumbo al hospital. Ben Castle sintió, entonces, que una luz blanca, radiante y poderosa se abría ante él después de haber estado caminando a través de un túnel oscuro y desolador.

No era la primera vez que despertaba, pero, aún así, aquel cuarto impecablemente limpio y pintado de blanco le seguía pareciendo un lugar extraño. Todo le parecía raro; desde las enfermeras que se acercaban para cambiarle el suero o para constatar su estado, hasta los médicos que pasaban a verla y preferían guardar silencio cada vez que ella los acosaba a preguntas. Nadie quería explicarle lo que estaba haciendo en aquel lugar. Nadie le contaba por qué había ido a parar a aquel hospital. Intentó encontrar las respuestas a esas mismas preguntas dentro de su cabeza, pero fue inútil.

Se movió en la cama y, entonces, vio la marca en sus muñecas. Pasó la yema de los dedos por la línea roja que apenas comenzaba a cicatrizar. Movió las piernas y la invadió una punzada de dolor; tuvo la sensación de que mil agujas se clavaban en la planta de sus pies. Tironeó de las sábanas y se cubrió la boca con la mano para no gritar. El dolor era apenas soportable y, no era para menos, tenía los pies terriblemente hinchados, y se podía ver un hilo de sangre seca sobre las vendas.

Volvió a cubrirse y apoyó de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada. ¿Qué había sucedido con ella? ¿Por qué no lograba recordar cómo había terminado lastimada de aquella manera?

Una enfermera entró a su habitación. Le sonrió y levantó las sábanas.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó.

—Sí, bastante.

—Bien, te traeré un calmante y enviaré a alguien para que te cambie el vendaje —le respondió mientras revisaba sus pies.

—¿Podría decirme qué fue lo que me sucedió?

—Lo siento, señorita Beckett; el doctor Wilard no nos autoriza a darle ese tipo de información.

Iba a protestar, pero sabía que sería en vano; la enfermera no le diría nada. Al menos, en aquel lugar sabían quién era ella. Tuvo la extraña sensación de que había escuchado su propio apellido después de no haberlo oído durante mucho tiempo.

—Iré a por el calmante. —Volvió a cubrirla con la sábana—. Regreso enseguida.

—Gracias. —Se quedó mirándola hasta que abandonó la habitación y, al hacerlo, dejó la puerta abierta. Si no le hubiesen dolido tanto los pies, se habría levantado de esa cama y habría buscado algún teléfono para poder llamar a su hermano. Seguramente, Jason estaría preocupado por ella; había prometido llegar temprano a casa y, en ese momento, sin saber cómo y por qué se encontraba malherida en aquel hospital. Oyó unos pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo; de seguro la enfermera regresaba con el calmante. Un hombre alto, con el cabello entrecano y bigotes entró en su habitación.

—¿Quién es usted? —Era la primera vez que veía a aquel hombre.

—Señorita Beckett, soy el teniente Castle y he venido desde Fresno para hablar con usted —le informó mientras se acercaba a la cama.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

—¿De Fresno?

Ben Castle asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Pero… no entiendo. —Quiso echar un vistazo a través de la ventana, aunque desde su cama no alcanzaba a ver nada—. ¿Acaso no estamos en Fresno?

—No, estamos en Loma Linda, a unas seis horas de Fresno.

—¡Pero eso no es posible! —Estaba aturdida, sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo—. ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? Anoche, después de dejar la universidad, fui hasta la biblioteca; Jason me llamó para decirme que una pizza de _pepperoni_ estaba esperándome en casa.

—¿Eso es lo último que recuerda? —Las ilusiones de encontrar, por fin, respuestas se desvanecieron en un segundo.

—Sí. —Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos—. Salí de la biblioteca y perdí el autobús, luego… —Se detuvo de repente.

—¿Qué sucedió luego?

Quiso recordar lo que se suponía que había sucedido después de perder el autobús, pero no pudo. Pese a hacer un esfuerzo por traer los recuerdos a su mente solo había un enorme hueco en su memoria.

—¡No puedo recordarlo! —Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se detuvo cuando una terrible jaqueca comenzó a martillarle el cerebro.

Ben Castle se sentó junto a ella y la tomó de las manos.

—Cálmese, ya recordará todo lo sucedido.

Le temblaban las manos, se sentía completamente perdida, y aquel extraño pretendía consolarla por algo que ni siquiera ella sabía de qué se trataba.

—¿Qué es lo que usted sabe? ¿Por qué un policía viene hasta aquí para hablar conmigo?

La contempló y, más que nunca, sintió pena por ella.

—Tal vez deberíamos esperar.

—No. —Sus ojos castaños estaban suplicando una respuesta suya—. Dígame lo que ha pasado.

Sus manos delgadas y temblorosas seguían entre las suyas, las apretó con más fuerza, necesitaba de él en aquel momento.

—Señorita Beckett… —Hizo una larga pausa antes de continuar—. Usted desapareció una noche, hace tres meses, cuando salía de la biblioteca de la universidad. Nadie ha sabido nada de usted durante todo ese tiempo, hasta el día de ayer cuando apareció cerca del lago Big Bear y fue traída hasta este hospital.

Su cuerpo cayó pesadamente sobre la hierba todavía húmeda. Sus rodillas se enterraron en el lodo, pero no le importó. Golpeó el suelo, una y otra vez, con los puños cerrados hasta que los nudillos de sus dedos se enrojecieron. Ningún dolor se comparaba al dolor de haberla perdido, no había nada en el mundo que calmara la angustia que le provocaba su partida.

La había cuidado durante casi tres meses, se había desvivido por atenderla, por pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado. Había abandonado todo y a todos con tal de dedicarse a ella en cuerpo y alma.

¿Y cómo le había pagado ella? Huyendo, huyendo de él como si fuera un animal rabioso, alguien a quien ni siquiera se le podía tener lástima sino repulsión.

Había salido a buscarla, había seguido su rastro de la misma manera que un cazador sanguinario persigue la pista de su presa más preciada. Sin embargo, había llegado demasiado tarde. Un hombre y un niño la habían encontrado antes que él y se la estaban llevando, la estaban apartando de su lado para siempre. No pudo hacer nada, solo se había quedado allí, escondido entre la maleza, observando cómo aquellos extraños se la arrancaban de su vida.

Se arrojó al suelo y, cuando el barro frío le toco la cara, cerró los ojos. Sólo la veía a ella. Cada rincón de su mente estaba impregnado con su imagen su rostro aniñado, su cabello castaño trenzado que le caía sobre los hombros. Extendió la mano, en un intento por llegar hasta ella, pero, cuando abrió los ojos y descubrió que estaba solo en medio de aquel bosque, creyó morir.

Estaba anocheciendo, pero, para un hombre como él, la oscuridad era la compañía perfecta, su cómplice más fiel. Se puso de pie, sus brazos rígidos colgaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Comenzó a caminar mientras se abría paso entre los matorrales, pausadamente, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo. Después de todo, no tenía prisa por regresar, ella ya no estaba esperándolo. Levantó la vista al cielo, la luz de la luna iluminó su rostro, una sonrisa sádica se dibujo en él.

No importaba el tiempo que le llevara, podría esperar toda la eternidad si fuera necesario, pero la encontraría, y nuevamente estarían juntos, esa vez para siempre.

* * *

 **Nota: Bueno con eso terminamos el capítulo 1, el siguiente sería el cap 2. Les he subido las tres partes, que serían como tres capítulos creo que eso es bastante pero si recibo dos comentarios, favoritos o followers continúo un poco más ;). Si encuentran algún error de adaptación, como los nombres o algo así, avísenme así los arreglo.**


	5. Cap 2, parte 1

A/N: Estoy muy feliz de ver que algunas de mis antiguas lectoras están leyendo esto. No me gustó borrar la historia anterior pero sentía que si alguna vez voy a escribir una novela quiero que sea completamente mía, con mis ideas, personajes, una trama propia, etc. Que disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

 _ **Parte 1**_

 _Cuatro_ _años_ _más_ _tarde._

Richard Castle estacionó su Lexus gris plata junto a la acera. La avalancha de curiosos que ya se había dado cita en el lugar debía llevar horas allí. Seguramente, para los vecinos de aquella zona residencial de Fresno, un homicidio no era cosa de todos los días, y aquel acontecimiento, sin duda, despertaba no solo la curiosidad y el morbo esperado, sino también una gran inquietud.

Llevaba trabajando en la División de Crímenes Violentos ya más de seis años. Sin embargo, a pesar de enfrentarse a cosas que poca gente soportaría, nunca había llegado a acostumbrarse del todo. Ignoraba cuánto tiempo le llevaba a alguien habituarse a lidiar con la muerte cara a cara, casi a diario. No es que no le afectara ni mucho menos, pero en los años que llevaba en ese trabajo, había aprendido a dejar los escrúpulos de lado. Procuraba que cada escena de un crimen tuviera para él un significado particular. Se había obligado a ver cada caso con ojos frescos. Creía que era una nueva perspectiva, lo único que podía ayudarle a seguir adelante con su trabajo y con su vida.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud; pudo esquivar no solo a los curiosos sino también a la prensa que, como de costumbre, ya se encontraba en el lugar del hecho preparada para dar la primicia. Pasó junto a unos reporteros que desistieron de abordarlo para hacerle alguna pregunta. La mirada fulminante que les lanzó fue suficiente para que se sintieran amedrentados.

Caminó hacia la entrada de la residencia. El lugar ya estaba acordonado, y un par de oficiales se aseguraban de que nadie se acercara demasiado.

—Buenos días, muchachos —saludó, se agachó y pasó por debajo de la cinta policial amarilla.

—Buenos días, detective.

Raudamente, saltó los tres escalones que lo separaban de la entrada principal que estaba abierta, y busco a su compañera.

Susan Wilder venía a su encuentro, contoneaba no solo su cabello color rojo fuego, sino también sus caderas. Richard la observó mientras se acercaba. Sin duda era un ejemplar digno de admirar, y no era raro que todos los policías giraran sus cabezas para dedicarle un par de miradas. Su altura y sus piernas interminablemente largas, sumadas a su melena ondulada y un par de ojazos grises, hacían de ella una mujer muy llamativa. «Demasiado sexy para ser policía», pensó Richard cuando la tuvo cerca.

—¿Cómo estás, Castle? —saludó mientras se ponía una mano en la cintura.

Richard le sonrió.

—No tan bien como tú, Wilder —respondió. Hacía dos años que eran compañeros, y les divertía aquel juego de usar sus apellidos para hablarse entre ellos.

Susan frunció el ceño y le hizo señas para que la siguiera.

—¿Qué tenemos?

—Alison Warner ha sido encontrada muerta esta mañana, a las siete y treinta. —Atravesaron la sala y subieron las escaleras en medio de un par de técnicos forenses que estaban sentados en uno de los escalones recogiendo fibras de la alfombra.

—¿Vivía sola? ¿Quién la ha encontrado?

—Vivía sola, y una amiga suya, con la que supuestamente debía reunirse anoche, ha notificado el hecho. La llamó varias veces durante la noche, pero no logró comunicarse con ella. Esta mañana ha venido hasta la casa y ha encontrado a su amiga muerta —explicó sin detenerse.

Entraron a la habitación de la víctima; a simple vista, aquella parecía ser, sin duda, la escena primaria del crimen. Un fotógrafo y un médico, ambos del equipo forense, se encontraban trabajando en el lugar. Richard observó todo como si, analizando sus pormenores, pudiera descubrir lo que había sucedido allí. Había cosas que representaban un extraño _déjà‑vu_ , una escena que ya habían visto con anterioridad.

—Richard, Susan, ¿cómo estáis? —saludó el forense, a la vez que apartaba por un segundo la atención de la víctima para concentrarse en los policías.

—Hemos tenido días mejores, Zach —dijo Susan mientras recorría la habitación con especial cuidado de no pisar los pétalos de flores esparcidos por encima y alrededor de la cama.

—Lo sé.

—¿Tienes ya la causa de la muerte? —quiso saber Richard, aunque sabía de antemano su respuesta.

—Podré decirte más después de la autopsia. —Le indicó que se agacharan—. Pero a priori diría que es muy probable que haya sido estrangulada.

Ambos policías observaron los rastros de sangre en los ojos de la víctima.

—Hemorragia petequial —aseveró Richard.

—Así es, amigo. —No se sorprendió ante su afirmación; después de varios años trabajando para la policía, aquellos términos exclusivamente médicos no le eran del todo desconocidos.

—Igual que la mujer asesinada hace dos semanas en el boulevard Golden State —dijo Susan, tras lanzar un suspiro.

—Me temo que no es lo único que tienen en común, Susan. —Sacó un par de guantes de látex del maletín del forense y se arrodilló—. Las dos víctimas llevan el mismo peinado, y ambas son castañas.

—Sí, lo había notado.

Richard levantó el vestido de la joven y no se sorprendió con lo que vio.

—El mismo maldito tatuaje, justo debajo de la cintura; las mismas malditas flores regadas por toda la habitación —señaló Susan contrariada. No era la primera vez que se enfrentaban a un asesino en serie, pero los dos años que llevaba en la División de Crímenes Violentos le decían que se estaban enfrentando a alguien muy diferente. Un loco demasiado inteligente como para no dejar huellas ni fibras en las escenas de los crímenes; alguien que buscaba, mediante sus víctimas, revivir la imagen de alguna mujer que, de seguro, había tenido un significado crucial en su vida.

—Debe de ser su madre —murmuró.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Richard levantó una ceja.

—Este maldito demente seguramente pretende traer de nuevo a su madre; y lo hace con sus víctimas.

Richard se puso de pie y así permitió que Zach continuase con los estudios preliminares.

—No creo que sea a su madre a quien trata de revivir. —Se pasó una mano por la mata de cabello negro cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás—. Observa las trenzas, el vestido corto y de estilo juvenil; además, las dos víctimas son jóvenes; si quisiera representar a su madre buscaría a mujeres mayores, no a jovencitas.

—Sí, es probable que tengas razón. —Buscó un par de guantes para ella.

—¿Cuándo murió, Zach? —Richard observó el rostro de la muchacha. Estaba blanco y tenía los labios entreabiertos en una mueca casi siniestra. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran sus ojos; estaban muy abiertos, parecían guardar el terror y la angustia que debía de haber padecido en sus últimos segundos de vida.

—Según la temperatura del hígado, lleva unas seis horas muerta.

Richard observó su reloj.

—Eso quiere decir que fue asesinada, aproximadamente, a las dos de la madrugada.

Zach asintió.

—¿Qué hay del tatuaje? ¿Fue realizado _post_ _mortem_ como en la otra víctima?

—Es muy probable; si lo hubiese hecho cuando aún estaba viva, no habría resistido el dolor y se habría desmayado; y sabemos que intentó estrangularla mientras estaba despierta. No creo que hubiese esperado a que despertase para luego estrangularla.

—Es paciente, pero no tanto —acotó Susan mientras echaba un vistazo al tatuaje de un nudo celta grabado en la piel de la víctima a fuego vivo. Al menos, no había estado consciente cuando el desgraciado se lo había hecho.

—Quiere que lo miren a los ojos mientras las está estrangulando. Eso indica, probablemente, que siente cierta especie de conexión con las víctimas o con la mujer que trata de caracterizar a través de ellas. —Richard lanzó una mirada a sus manos—. Le coloca las manos sobre el pecho, como si estuviera buscando una manera de redimirse ante la mujer que busca representar.

—No puede haber redención para un sádico como él —respondió Susan a la vez que se dejaba vencer por la rabia. Sabía que debía aprender a controlar su temperamento explosivo, pero le hervía la sangre cada vez que se enfrentaba a crímenes tan crueles como aquel.

Richard esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva. Conocía a su compañera mejor que nadie y, muchas veces, había sido él el encargado de calmar su furia.

Uno de los técnicos forenses que estaban trabajando en la escalera entró en la habitación y, con cuidado, comenzó a recolectar los pétalos de flores en bolsas de papel.

—¿Qué crees que significan? —preguntó Susan mientras observaba al joven hacer su trabajo.

—Sin duda, es un mensaje; tal vez los pétalos de nomeolvides tengan un significado simbólico para él.

—Es un loco.

—Es más que eso —corrigió Richard—. Sabe lo que hace, Susan. Es un asesino completamente organizado, no deja evidencias físicas en la escena, planea con tiempo sus crímenes, estudia a sus víctimas con minuciosidad antes de dar el gran paso, llega hasta ellas y ejerce su poder. No está loco, al menos, no en el sentido al que tú te refieres.

—Como sea, Castle. Debemos atraparlo y acabar con su locura antes de que vuelva a atacar —sentenció y salió de la habitación.

Richard asintió.

—Bajemos y echemos un vistazo al resto de la casa.

Recorrieron la planta baja en un intento por buscar el lugar por donde había entrado el asesino. La puerta principal no había sido forzada.

—¡Detective! —Un oficial lo llamó desde la cocina—. ¡Venga a echar un vistazo a esto!

—Ve tú; yo, mientras tanto, voy a interrogar a la amiga de la víctima —le indicó Susan y se dirigió hacia la sala.

—Dime que has encontrado algo realmente bueno —dijo Richard ya en la cocina.

—Entró por aquí, detective. —Corrió la cortina en dónde había un círculo recortado en el cristal de la puerta.

Se acercó y abrió la puerta que daba a un patio trasero, delimitado por una cerca de madera. Había algunos sectores en donde la hierba había sido apenas aplastada, pero no lo suficiente como para poder tomar alguna huella de calzado. Salió al patio y comenzó a caminar; casi seguro era el mismo trayecto que horas antes había hecho el asesino. Cuando llegó hasta el fondo de la propiedad, echó un vistazo a la banqueta de madera apoyada contra la cerca.

—Dile a alguno de los forenses que venga —gritó.

—Enseguida, señor.

Segundos después, un hombre cuarentón enfundado en su mono blanco apareció en el patio.

—Busque huellas en la banqueta y en la puerta de la cocina —le indicó—. Es muy probable que se haya marchado saltando por aquí.

—Por supuesto.

Se quedó observando con atención cómo el forense echaba un polvillo oscuro sobre la banqueta para luego levantar las huellas dactilares. Richard dudaba que alguna de ellas perteneciera al asesino, pero, aun así, no podían dejar pasar nada por alto. Cometería algún error y, entonces, finalmente, lo atraparían.


	6. Cap 2, parte 2

_**Capítulo 2:**_

 _ **Parte 2**_

¿Quieres un poco? —Susan le ofreció un vaso de té helado.

—No, gracias. Sabes que detesto el té —gruñó Richard desde su escritorio.

—Si bebieras un poco menos de café y probaras mi delicioso té verde no tendrías ese humor tan —levantó la vista al cielo raso y busco un adjetivo que no ofendiera a su compañero— especial.

—Sabes que no puedo vivir sin mi ración diaria de cafeína —replicó e intentó esbozar una sonrisa—. Será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar.

—Sí, será lo mejor. —Acercó su silla al escritorio de Richard y comenzó a leer unos papeles que sacó de una carpeta.

—He revisado una y mil veces el caso de la muerte de Anna Beasley y, cada vez que lo leo, me aterran las coincidencias con la muerte de Alison Warner —dijo y lanzó un suspiro.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo la amiga de Alison?

—Que comenzó a preocuparse cuando faltó a su cita sin avisar y luego no respondía al teléfono. —Sacó su libreta de anotaciones—. Según ella, llegó a su casa cerca de las siete y treinta, como Alison no respondía, tomó la llave que ella misma le había dado y entró a la casa, el resto ya lo sabes.

—¿Te dijo algo del aspecto que tenía Alison cuando la encontró? —quiso saber.

—Sí, me comento que le extrañó muchísimo verla vestida así y peinada con una trenza. Según ella, Alison nunca usaba esa clase de vestidos, y rara vez usaba trenza.

—Lo que tenemos, entonces, es que ambas víctimas tienen cierto parecido a alguien que pertenece a su mundo. Su fantasía consiste en hacerlas parecer lo más parecidas posible a ese alguien a quien busca representar una y otra vez.

—Tal vez, la clave sea descubrir quién es esa mujer —comentó Susan mientras arrojaba su libreta sobre las carpetas.

Richard asintió en silencio. Sus ojos azules se habían clavado en la pizarra ubicada detrás del escritorio en donde iban registrando los pormenores del caso. De repente, dio un respingo y saltó de su silla.

—¡Por Dios, Castle! ¿Quieres matarme de un infarto o qué?

Él ni siquiera la escuchaba; su atención estaba en las fotografías de ambas víctimas.

Susan se le unió y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y bien?

—Hay algo familiar en ellas —dijo y frunció el ceño. Recorrió ambos rostros, una y otra vez, mientras buscaba algo que le dijera que no estaba equivocado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Yo he visto antes a esa mujer, Susan —aseveró y la miró.

—¿Te refieres a la mujer que el asesino quiere revivir en su fantasía?

—Sí, sí. —Cruzó la oficina como una tromba y, a grandes zancadas, dejó el pasillo atrás.

Susan corría detrás de él, pero sabía exactamente hacia dónde se dirigía su compañero. Bajaron las escaleras que llevaban al sótano y, cuando Susan logró alcanzarlo, él ya estaba revisando uno de los expedientes abandonados en un viejo fichero de metal. Susan echó un vistazo a lo que se había convertido en la oficina de casos no resueltos.

—¿Me vas a decir qué buscas exactamente? —Se plantó a su lado, pero él seguía ocupado revisando unos papeles que había sacado del fichero.

—¡ _Voilà_! —exclamó después de unos segundos.

A Susan le agradó la expresión de triunfo en su rostro. Aquella carrera hasta el sótano tal vez había valido la pena, después de todo.

Sacó entonces una fotografía.

—Mira y dime lo que ves. —Puso la fotografía ante sus ojos.

—A ver. —La tomó y la observó con atención. La misma expresión de triunfo apareció en su rostro cansado.

—¡Por Dios! —exclamó. La joven de la fotografía guardaba gran similitud con las dos víctimas halladas. Tenía el cabello y los ojos castaños, la trenza a un costado de su cabeza estaba casi deshecha, pero seguía siendo una trenza—. ¿Quién es? ¿Acaso es otra víctima, una que no hemos relacionado con este caso?

Richard sacudió la cabeza.

—¡No, no! —Le entregó el archivo—. Esta joven fue secuestrada hace cuatro años y, de alguna manera, logró huir de su captor. El caso nunca fue resuelto; ella apareció tres meses después, pero no recordaba nada de lo sucedido.

Susan lo escuchaba mientras leía los pormenores del caso.

—El tatuaje, lleva el mismo tatuaje —comentó al observar una foto del nudo celta marcado a fuego.

—Sí, se lo hicieron mientras estuvo cautiva —afirmó pensativo.

Susan distinguió un nombre familiar cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar la carpeta.

—Richard. —Hizo una pausa—. El investigador del caso fue…

—Sí, fue mi padre, Susan —dijo, a la vez que terminaba la frase de su compañera. Una sombra de tristeza cubrió el azul de sus ojos.

—Deberías hablar con él, tal vez pueda ayudarnos.

—Lo sé. —Sabía que sería difícil tratar aquel asunto con su padre después de tantos años, pero debía intentarlo.

—Si lo deseas, puedes ir ahora, yo, mientras tanto, iré al laboratorio para ver si hay alguna novedad —dijo y apoyo una mano en su hombro.

Él asintió, aun cuando parecía no haber escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho. Echó un vistazo a su reloj, habían pasado quince minutos de las siete.

—Espero que me dejen verlo a estas horas.

—A cualquier problema les muestras tu placa y pan comido, Castle. —Susan le sonrió y le dio el ánimo que necesitaba.

—Tienes razón. —Se dirigió hacia la escalera—. Avísame si los del laboratorio han encontrado algo.

Susan le dijo que sí y volvió a poner toda su atención en el expediente que llevaba en las manos.

Apenas puso un pie fuera de la jefatura, los periodistas se abalanzaron sobre él como moscas a la miel. Cualquier intento de esquivarlos, esa vez, sería inútil. Respiró hondo y se armó de la paciencia necesaria para enfrentarlos.

—¡Detective, detective! —La marea de hombres y mujeres que sostenían sus micrófonos y grabadoras se arremolinó alrededor suyo.

—¡Con calma, por favor! —pidió y levanto las manos para evitar que un micrófono terminara en su boca—. Soy el detective Richard Castle y responderé a sus preguntas.

—Detective Castle, estamos en directo para el noticiario de las siete —le anunció una mujer morena que se abría paso entre sus colegas—. ¿Puede confirmar, finalmente, que estamos ante un asesino en serie, que los dos asesinatos fueron cometidos por la misma persona?

En todos sus años como policía sabía a la perfección qué preguntas responder y cuáles no, y aquella, definitivamente, pertenecía a la segunda categoría.

—Señorita, no puedo confirmar lo que usted dice —respondió, de manera escueta, ante la expresión de fastidio de la mujer.

—¡Detective, para el _Fresno_ _Bee_! —Una mujer le acerco la grabadora a la cara—. ¿Es verdad que en las escenas de los crímenes se encontraron pétalos de flores alrededor de las víctimas?

A Richard no le sorprendió la pregunta con anterioridad, en varias ocasiones, se había filtrado información importante que había llegado hasta la prensa. Y, muchas veces, aquello significaba un tropiezo en la investigación.

Richard frunció el ceño.

—No sé cómo ha llegado hasta la prensa esa información, pero cualquier dato que se revele en el momento inadecuado solo puede estropear nuestro trabajo.

—Pero ¿es verdad, entonces? —insistió la reportera.

—¿Es verdad? —Todos lo acribillaron con la misma pregunta, mientras el avanzaba hacia su automóvil.

—Prefiero no responder —dijo y subió al vehículo.

—Eso suena a afirmación, detective —dijo el reportero que le había hecho la pregunta en primer lugar.

—Piense lo que quiera. —Comenzó a subir el cristal de la ventanilla—. No más comentarios, muchas gracias.

Su agradecimiento sonaba falso, y en realidad lo era. Odiaba aquello, era una de las partes engorrosas que conllevaba su trabajo y estaba seguro de que nunca se acostumbraría. El deber de la prensa era mantener informada a la comunidad, pero a veces, sentía que algunos hacían su trabajo solo para saciar su propia curiosidad o por pura morbosidad.

Encendió el motor de su Lexus y se marchó a toda prisa. Dejó a los periodistas con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

A/N: Creo que ya se pueden dar una idea de quién es Ben Castle. Voy a subir todo el capítulo 2 completo.


	7. Fin del Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2:**_

 _ **Parte 3**_

En los pasillos de la clínica de reposo, el aire olía demasiado a mentol. Richard se quitó las gafas de sol y colocó ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones mientras esperaba que la enfermera que aquella tarde cuidaba a su padre viniera a buscarlo. Absorto en la vista del enorme jardín trasero ni siquiera oyó cuando ella se le acercó.

—Señor Castle, no lo esperaba hasta la próxima semana. Su padre se encuentra en la sala de visitas —le indicó, con una expresión de cansancio en el rostro. Había visto a aquella mujer llamada Eve cientos de veces y siempre llevaba esa misma expresión en su arrugado rostro. Supuso que no sería demasiado agradable trabajar en un lugar como aquel; seguramente, tratar con los pacientes a diario sin sentirse afectada debía de ser difícil. Él visitaba a su padre una vez por semana y cada vez que lo hacía, salía de allí con mal sabor en la boca. La clínica era hermosa, una mansión de estilo colonial en las afueras de la ciudad, pero lo que se respiraba allí dentro distaba mucho de ser placentero.

Siguió a la enfermera a través de la enorme sala de visitas. Distinguió la figura encorvada de su padre sobre una mesita junto a la ventana. Estaba armando un puzle, aquella había sido su afición desde que había ingresado en la clínica tres años antes.

—Señor Castle. —La enfermera tocó el hombro del anciano—. Su hijo ha venido a visitarlo —le anunció y esbozó apenas una sonrisa.

Pero Ben Castle no apartó la vista de la mesa.

Richard le dijo a la enfermera que los dejara a solas y cuando ella se alejó para atender a otro paciente que demandaba su atención tomó una silla y se sentó frente a su padre.

Lo observó mientras insistía en colocar una pieza del rompecabezas en un lugar donde no parecía encajar. Lanzó un suspiro, aún le costaba ver a su padre de aquella manera. Ben Castle siempre había sido un hombre fuerte y bien plantado. Richard lo había admirado desde niño, no solo como padre sino como profesional. Siempre supo que también él se convertiría en policía, y esa decisión se la debía a él. Su padre era respetado y reconocido dentro de la fuerza policial, sin embargo, sus superiores no titubearon ni un segundo cuando decidieron darlo de baja, tres años atrás. Richard recordó el día en que su padre había llegado a casa después de haberle comunicado, oficialmente, que ya no podría seguir ejerciendo sus tareas como teniente de la policía de Fresno. Desde ese preciso momento, su vida cambió, y Ben Castle ya no volvió a ser el mismo nunca más. Se encerraba en casa y apenas comía. Richard se vio obligado a contratar a alguien para que cuidara de su padre mientras él trabajaba, pero nadie duraba más de un par de semanas a su lado. Se había vuelto irascible y, más tarde, cuando apenas hablaba y, el psicólogo le dijo que había caído en un gran pozo depresivo, no tuvo más remedio que seguir sus consejos e internarlo en aquel lugar. Le había dolido mucho hacerlo, siempre habían estado juntos desde la muerte de su madre cuando él tenía quince años, y separarse de su padre significó un dolor tan grande como la pérdida de su madre. Lo visitaba religiosamente cada semana y, muchas veces, apenas hablaba con él. Vivía sumido en aquellos rompecabezas que él mismo le compraba no bien terminaba de armar uno. Esperaba que ese día no estuviese demasiado medicado y lograra entablar una conversación con él.

—Papá. —Extendió el brazo sobre la mesa de madera y tocó su mano huesuda—. ¿Me oyes?

Tras una fracción de segundo, Ben Castle levantó la mirada y clavó sus pequeños ojos en el rostro de su hijo.

—Rick… —balbuceó, y el azul de sus ojos pareció recobrar su brillo habitual.

—Sí, papa, soy Rick —le respondió y apretó su mano—. ¿Cómo estás hoy?

Ben se encogió de hombros un par de veces.

—Sobrevivo otro día más, hijo.

A Richard se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Deseaba levantarse de aquella silla, arrastrar a su padre fuera de aquel lugar y llevarlo de regreso a casa, pero sabía que no era posible.

—Cuando te recuperes, volverás a casa conmigo. —Sus palabras sonaron más a un deseo que a una realidad.

—Sabes que eso no va a pasar, hijo. Jamás volveré a ser el mismo de antes. —Soltó la pieza de color celeste que sostenía en la mano—. Mi vida acabó cuando me quitaron la posibilidad de seguir cumpliendo con mi trabajo.

Hubiese querido creer que había sido una injusticia lo que le habían hecho a su padre, pero sabía que no era así. Había cometido un error, y ese error casi le había costado la vida a otro policía. El hecho de haber trabajado en el caso del secuestro de Kate Beckett y de haberse entregado a él en cuerpo y alma sin obtener ningún resultado había sido devastador para él. El juego del gato y el ratón que el secuestrador se había empeñado en jugar con él fue el disparador que puso en picado no solo su vida profesional, sino también personal. Cuando el caso se cerró, después de que la joven apareciera con vida, su padre aún seguía dedicando el tiempo que no tenía a trabajar extraoficialmente para resolverlo. Aquello consumió sus fuerzas y su capacidad mental, a tal límite de no poder concentrarse en los nuevos casos que le eran asignados.

—Papá, necesito hablar contigo de un asunto —comenzó a decir inquieto, no sabía cómo reaccionaría su padre al hablar nuevamente de aquel tema que había estado evitando durante los últimos tres años—. Se trata del caso en el que estabas trabajando; el de la joven secuestrada en la Universidad Estatal de California…

—Kate Beckett —le interrumpió Ben.

Richard asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Percibió que la expresión en el rostro de su padre había cambiado.

—¿Sabes?, a pesar de tener la cabeza embotada por los medicamentos la mayor parte del tiempo, no hay un día en que no piense en ella. —Cerró los ojos un instante, y la imagen de aquella jovencita asustada que no comprendía lo que le estaba sucediendo vino a su mente como un recuerdo fresco, casi vívido.

—¿Qué puedes decirme de ella, papá?

—¿Por qué quieres saber de ella, Rick? —Se movió intranquilo en su silla.

—Según el expediente de su caso, apareció tres meses después de haber sido secuestrada, sin recordar nada de lo sucedido durante su cautiverio.

—Así es, yo mismo hablé con ella tras su reaparición en el hospital a donde había sido trasladada. La pobrecita creía que la noche anterior había salido de la universidad; era como si el tiempo que había estado secuestrada se hubiera evaporado de su mente.

—¿Nunca recordó nada?

Ben sacudió la cabeza.

—No, yo seguí viéndola durante unos meses, y nunca llegó a recuperar la memoria —sonrió con amargura—. Creo que, en parte, ni siquiera deseaba hacerlo; estaba horrorizada de lo que pudiera llegar a recordar —añadió.

—Entiendo.

—Nunca me lo dijo abiertamente, pero estoy seguro de que le desagradaba que yo insistiera en seguir viéndola para ver si había tenido algún progreso. —Volvió a tomar la pieza color celeste que había abandonado minutos antes—. Con el tiempo, hasta se cambió el apellido, decidida a comenzar una nueva vida y dejar todo ese suceso en el pasado.

Aquel dato no figuraba en el expediente del caso.

—¿Recuerdas cuál es el apellido que usa ahora?

Ben frunció el ceño y entreabrió la boca.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en ella, hijo?

Debía decirle la verdad, no tenía otra opción.

—Creemos que hay alguien que intenta revivir su imagen a través de otras mujeres a las que luego asesina —explicó sin rodeos; no cabían las medias palabras con su padre.

La pieza del rompecabezas cayó sobre la mesa.

—Es él… es él —balbuceó con la mirada clavada en la pequeña pieza de cartón que acababa de caer de su mano.

—Estamos casi seguros de que se trata del mismo hombre que secuestró a Kate Beckett hace cuatro años —aseveró y observó a su padre atentamente.

—Mitchell —dijo él de repente.

—¿Perdón?

—Mitchell, ahora se hace llamar Kate Mitchell —le indicó, sin mirarlo a la cara.

—Ok, creo que sería de gran ayuda si lograra hablar con ella. —Se tranquilizó cuando los ojos de su padre se volvieron hacia él—. ¿Crees que seguirá sin recordar todavía?

—No lo sé —respondió con ironía—. ¿Cómo podría saberlo encerrado aquí dentro?

Richard sabía que su padre no lo culpaba a él de aquel encierro, pero, en ese momento, se sintió el blanco de sus reproches.

—Papá…

—No digas nada, hijo. No es tu culpa que yo haya terminado en este lugar. —Intentó esbozar una sonrisa para él—. Deberás averiguarlo por ti mismo; búscala y lo sabrás.

—No creo que quiera ayudarnos con este caso. Si, como tú dices, ha cambiado su identidad para poder seguir con su vida, dudo que mi visita sea de su agrado —dijo mientras lanzaba un suspiro.

—Inténtalo, Rick —le pidió—. Busca a la muchacha; tal vez ella sea la clave para resolver el caso. —Hizo una larga pausa antes de continuar hablando—. Atrapa a ese malnacido y ponlo donde debe estar antes de que siga causando más daño. Termina mi trabajo, hijo.

Richard no pudo hacer otra cosa sino asentir. Debía atrapar al sujeto y valerse de cualquier recurso para lograrlo. El primer paso sería encontrar a Kate Beckett o Mitchell y hablar con ella. Lo atraparía, aunque fuera la última cosa que hiciera en la vida. Se lo debía a la familia de las víctimas, a la misma Kate y, sobre todo, se lo debía al hombre que le había dado la vida.

* * *

A/N: Terminamos las tres partes del capítulo 2. Se acerca el primer encuentro de Castle y Beckett =)


	8. Cap 3, parte 1

_**Capítulo 3**_

 _ **Parte 1**_

En el mismo instante en que la puerta se abrió, una bola peluda y del color del fuego pasó como un rayo entre sus piernas y desapareció detrás de unos frondosos arbustos a un lado de la casa.

Una mujer un poco excedida de peso y vestida con un enorme pijama amarillo limón lanzó un par de maldiciones al aire.

Richard intentó abrir la boca y presentarse, pero ella no se lo permitió.

—¡Demonios, Kate, va a matarme! —Salió al porche y echó un vistazo alrededor—. ¡Gatito, gatito, ven aquí!

Pero no había señales del felino escurridizo por ninguna parte. Entonces, se dio media vuelta y dedicó su atención al sujeto que había osado llamar a su puerta antes de las ocho de la

de seguros ni de ninguno de esos pacatos religiosos que se acercaban a su puerta para prometerle la vida eterna.

Richard sacó su placa del bolsillo y se la mostró.

—Soy el detective Richard Castle. —Sostuvo la placa de metal frente a su rostro un instante—. Necesito hablar con la señorita… Mitchell —agregó con voz serena.

Sarah siguió con atención los movimientos de su mano, mientras él colocaba su insignia en su lugar nuevamente.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene que hablar con Kate? —Seguía todavía con el ceño fruncido.

—Me temo que eso no puedo decírselo a usted, señorita…

—Johnson, mi nombre es Sarah, y soy la mejor amiga de Kate.

—Señorita Johnson, es importante que hable con su amiga. —Lanzó un vistazo al interior de la casa a través de la puerta entre abierta, pero solo se oían las voces que provenían de un televisor encendido.

—Kate no está. Todas las mañanas sale a correr al menos medía hora. —Miró su reloj—. No debe de tardar en regresar.

—¿Me permitiría entrar y esperarla? —Le sonrió mientras esperaba de su parte una respuesta afirmativa.

Sarah dudo un instante antes de invitarlo a entrar, pero aquel sujeto era policía y, además, no tenía el aspecto de querer intentar algo malo contra ella. Lo observó cuando pasó a su lado. «Nada mal», pensó mientras le indicaba que podía esperar a su amiga en la sala.

—Gracias. —Se sentó en uno de los sofás de terciopelo rústico color chocolate que abarcaban casi toda la sala de estar.

—¿Le gustaría una taza de café, detective?

—Me encantaría. —Se aflojo el nudo de la corbata y, cuando vio que Sarah se metía en la cocina, se dedico a contemplar el lugar.

La sala era sobria con un toque de elegancia, el juego de sillones combinaba a la perfección con el empapelado color siena tostado de las paredes. Una enorme alfombra con diseños en Jacquard descansaba bajo las suelas gastadas de sus botas y ocupaba casi todo el suelo.

Frente a él, había dos estantes altos de pino color miel repletos de libros y adornos modernos, que enmarcaban una chimenea de hormigón. Un gran ventanal daba a un jardín lateral, donde alcanzó a divisar un par de bancos de hierro forjado.

Se giró para ver lo que había a sus espaldas. Una puerta entreabierta captó su atención, el olor a aceite de lino y trementina era inconfundible. Se puso de pie y, tras cerciorarse de que Sarah aun estaba en la cocina, se dirigió hacia allí.

Empujó la puerta despacio. Aquel lugar era un taller de pintura, alguien parecía pasar horas allí dentro. Había docenas de enormes cuadros, algunos, al descubierto y sin terminar, y otros, celosamente ocultos bajo papel de estraza. Sentía curiosidad por saber cuál de las dos amigas era la que se dedicaba a pintar.

Lo descubrió enseguida.

Los motivos, que aparecían repetidos una y otra vez en aquellos lienzos, le resultaron demasiado familiares. Flores azules, flores azules de cuatro pétalos diseminadas casi compulsivamente en la mayoría de las obras.

Más que nunca, estaba convencido de que buscar a Kate Beckett había sido la decisión correcta. Despegó la vista de aquellos cuadros y salió antes de que la dueña de la casa notara su ausencia.

En el mismo momento en que puso un pie fuera del taller, la puerta principal se abrió, y una mujer vestida con ropa deportiva ajustada apareció ante él.

—¿Qué tienes para mí, Zach? —Susan se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. El día apenas había comenzado, pero sentía que su cuerpo pesaba una tonelada. Todavía le duraba el cansancio del día anterior, y la falta de sueño se notaba en su rostro. Podría haber disimulado las ojeras y la palidez con maquillaje, pero no había tenido ni el tiempo ni las ganas de hacerlo.

—La autopsia ha confirmado lo que ya sabíamos, preciosa —murmuró el patólogo forense, al tiempo que guardaba un bolígrafo en el bolsillo de su delantal—. Murió por asfixia mecánica. —Levantó la sábana que cubría el cadáver de Alison Warner—. Los moretones comienzan a hacerse visibles; el asesino apretó su cuello con mucha fuerza.

Susan se inclinó sobre la mesa de disección, y su boca se torció en una mueca cuando el olor a formol pareció impregnar su nariz. Allí estaban, unas manchas azules y amarillentas alrededor del cuello de la víctima.

—¿Has encontrado alguna fibra o cabello en el cuerpo?

—No, me temo que nuevamente no ha dejado ningún rastro —respondió con desánimo—. Tenía la esperanza de que las huellas dactilares de sus manos se hubiesen transferido a la víctima cuando la estranguló, pero debió de usar guantes.

Susan asintió. No era el primer cadáver que veía después de una autopsia, pero le afectaba más cuando las víctimas eran tan jóvenes. Observó la incisión en forma de «Y» grotescamente cosida que comenzaba en los hombros, atravesaba el tronco y descendía hasta terminar en la zona púbica.

—Tampoco hubo ataque sexual, ¿verdad?

—El resultado del examen fue negativo; al igual que la otra víctima, tampoco fue violada —informó mientras guardaba algo que Susan prefirió no saber qué era dentro de un frasco de vidrio y lo colocaba en un mueble de metal.

Susan tocó la mano de Alison y examinó sus dedos; estaban tan fríos como la mesa de acero.

—¿Has revisado sus uñas?

—Sí, parece que ni siquiera se defendió; no hay rastros ni de piel ni de sangre debajo de ellas.

—¡Maldición! —Dio una patada potente contra el suelo—. ¡No puede ser que este tipo no cometa ningún error!

—Nadie es perfecto, Susan. —Volvió a la mesa de autopsias—. Ya sabes lo que dicen; el asesino siempre se lleva algo de la escena del crimen, pero también deja algo de sí en el lugar. Nadie es infalible y, a menos que sea un experto en criminalística, llegará el día en que cometa un error.

—Y entonces será cuando lo atrapemos por fin —concluyó Susan por él.

—Tú lo has dicho, preciosa. —Le sonrió.

—¿Has podido identificar qué objeto usó para grabarles el nudo celta en la piel?

—Los muchachos del laboratorio han hallado partículas de acero inoxidable que se derritieron y se mezclaron con la piel de la víctima. —Frunció el ceño—. Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar, es un material altamente resistente al fuego y es utilizado en varias industrias, desde instrumentos decorativos hasta equipos quirúrgicos usados en medicina, y no olvidemos los utensilios de cocina más simples, puede haber usado cualquier cosa —aseveró.

—Comprendo. —Intento sonreír, pero las noticias no eran alentadoras—. Voy a centrarme en los pétalos de nomeolvides y en el simbolismo del nudo celta, tal vez encuentre algo allí.

—Buena suerte, preciosa.

—Zach… —Se giró antes de abrir la puerta—. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Lo que quieras, esta mañana me he despertado más generoso que de costumbre.

—¡Deja de llamarme así!

Cuando Susan cerró la puerta de la sala de autopsias, la risa de Zach aún retumbaba por los pasillos de la morgue.

* * *

 **A/N: En este momento me estoy regañando a mí misma por subir tan pronto. Siento que debo hacerlas sufrir un poco más ;) Pero estoy aburrida y no sé si mañana voy a tener tiempo así que…**


	9. Fin del Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

 _ **Parte 2**_

Kate se quedó inmóvil, su respiración todavía agitada se detuvo durante una milésima de segundo. Clavó sus ojos castaños en el hombre que salía de su taller, y el sudor que le caía por el cuello pareció helarse sobre su piel.

Desesperada, desvió su mirada hacia la mesita que estaba junto a la ventana. Tal vez, podría llegar hasta ella y buscar la pistola que guardaba dentro del último cajón. Si no recordaba mal, ella misma la había cargado antes de colocarla allí, en caso de necesitarla en alguna ocasión, y aquel parecía ser el momento propicio.

Debía ser rápida para cubrir la distancia que la separaba de la pistola, pero le era imposible moverse ni siquiera una pulgada. Estaba petrificada por el miedo, sentía que las pesadillas que la atosigaban por las noches se habían convertido en realidad. Su corazón bombeaba frenéticamente dentro de su pecho, se pasó una mano por el cuello y, cuando el extraño comenzó a caminar hacia ella, se recostó contra la puerta. ¿Dónde estaba Sarah? ¿Acaso le había hecho daño a su amiga y venía por ella? Podría correr si al menos las malditas piernas le respondieran. Creyó desmayarse cuando vio que él buscaba algo dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Señorita Beckett, no se alarme. —Sacó con cuidado la placa y la extendió hacia ella—. Soy el detective Richard Castle de la División de Crímenes Violentos. —Era completamente consciente de que ella se había aterrorizado al descubrirlo dentro de su casa.

Kate podría haberse sentido aliviada tras saber que era policía, pero, muy por el contrario, aquello la perturbo aun más.

—¿Dónde está Sarah?

—¡Kate! ¡Qué bueno que has llegado! —Sarah entró en la sala, cargaba una bandeja con dos tazas de café humeante—. El detective Castle ha venido a verte.

Los ojos castaños de Kate se ensombrecieron hasta volverse casi negros. «Castle», recordaba muy bien aquel apellido, pero no conocía al hombre que había sorprendido saliendo de su taller de pintura.

Sarah dejó el café sobre la mesita y le sonrió a su amiga. Sabía, por la expresión poco amigable en su rostro, que aquella visita no le agradaba en absoluto. De inmediato, se dio cuenta de que lo mejor sería dejarlos a solas y, sin mediar palabra, regreso a la cocina.

Richard dio dos pasos hacia ella.

—Señorita Beckett, necesito que hablemos —dijo, con voz baja y vehemente.

Beckett. Aquel era su apellido. Sin embargo, le parecía completamente desconocido. Después de su secuestro, le habían aconsejado que se lo cambiara por su propia seguridad, y no había tenido más remedio que acceder, sobre todo, para complacer a su hermano mayor quien, desde aquel hecho, la trataba como si en cualquier momento fuera a romperse.

—No lo creo. —Su respuesta fue tajante.

Richard dejó escapar un áspero suspiro. La observó en silencio un instante. Algunos mechones sueltos se habían pegado a su cuello transpirado, y una mancha de sudor que descendía por el centro de su atuendo pegaba la tela a su piel y acentuaba así la redondez de sus pechos. Richard aparto la mirada y se enfrento de nuevo a aquellos ojos que lo miraban con recelo.

—Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo y…

Kate le lanzó una mirada fulminante y le impidió continuar.

—Usted lo ha dicho, detective. —Lo miró directamente a los ojos—. No comprendo por qué después de tanto tiempo la policía viene a buscarme otra vez.

—Créame que si he venido hasta aquí es porque es absolutamente necesario que hablemos.

Había determinación en el tono de su voz y, por un instante, Kate se sintió intimidada por él y por esos ojos tan azules como el zafiro que la observaban impacientes.

—Mire, no sé qué quiere de mí, pero lamento decirle que ha sido en vano que haya venido hasta aquí —comenzó a decir.

—Él ha vuelto —soltó, antes de volver a escuchar que había cometido un error al buscarla.

Kate se dejó caer en el sillón y agachó la cabeza. Un silencio tenso pareció aplastar el aire que los rodeaba. Richard no supo qué hacer y comprendió, demasiado tarde, que no debería haber dicho aquello de esa manera. Se sentó en el sillón frente a ella y esperó a que estuviera lista para hablarle.

Un par de minutos después, Kate alzó la mirada y buscó la suya con desesperación.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —Le temblaba el mentón, y sus manos se movían inquietas sobre sus piernas desnudas.

Richard tuvo el impulso repentino de sentarse a su lado y apretar aquellas manos temblorosas con fuerza, pero no lo hizo. Odiaba tener frente a él a una mujer vulnerable y no poder hacer nada para hacerle sentirse mejor.

—Señorita Beckett —hizo una pausa para contemplar aquellos ojos castaños e intensos que no solo imploraban una respuesta sino también un abrazo reconfortante— estamos casi seguros de que la persona que la secuestró a usted hace cuatro años es la misma que ha cometido ya dos asesinatos en la ciudad —explicó y estudió su reacción.

Kate, entonces, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana que daba al jardín.

—¿Qué le hace pensar eso? ¿Ha dicho que estaban «casi seguros»?

Richard se acercó a ella y se paró a su lado. Los rayos de sol, que entraban a través del cristal de la ventana, se posaban delicadamente sobre su rostro y en la mata de cabello castaño recogido en la coronilla en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos se detuvieron un instante en su boca y percibió que todavía estaba temblando.

Kate no lo miró, pero sentía sus ojos que observaban cada milímetro de su rostro y, entonces, una extraña inquietud se apoderó de ella. Una sensación nueva, desconocida, casi tan fuerte como el terror que la recorría por dentro.

—Las víctimas que él elige —pensó un segundo antes de continuar hablando— guardan cierta semejanza con usted. Elige muchachas de cabello castaño a las que peina con una trenza al costado de la cabeza.

Ella escuchaba lo que él tenía que decirle sin pronunciar palabra.

—Les pone un vestido ligero de algodón y les quita los zapatos.

Kate se llevo una mano a la boca.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Yo usaba el mismo vestido cuando fui encontrada hace cuatro años en el bosque!

—Así es.

—El detective que vino a hablar conmigo me lo dijo. —Kate entrecerró los ojos—. Se apellidaba Castle, igual que usted.

—Era mi padre, él fue el detective que trabajó en el caso de su secuestro desde el principio —le informó.

Kate notó cierta nostalgia en su voz.

—¿Él lo ha enviado a hablar conmigo?

—En cierta manera, sí, pero tarde o temprano debía venir a verla —afirmó—. Como le he dicho, estos crímenes se relacionan con lo que le pasó a usted hace cuatro años.

—Puede tratarse de una coincidencia. —Se negaba a creer que aquello estaba sucediendo nuevamente.

—Me temo que no. Además del parecido evidente de ambas víctimas con usted, hay otros indicios, las dos habían sido tatuadas con un símbolo antiguo, conocido como «nudo celta» o «triqueta» que el mismo asesino grabó en su piel a fuego vivo.

Richard siguió la mirada de Kate cuando sus ojos castaños bajaron hasta su cintura.

—Yo también tengo uno. —Posó su mano unas pulgadas por debajo de la cintura y sobre la ropa sudada—. Lo tengo conmigo desde esa vez… como una señal de lo que me sucedió —dijo mientras bajaba la voz.

—Hay algo más.

Sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente, y Richard sintió alivio al descubrir que ya no lo miraba con temor.

—¿Algo más? —Kate experimentó una fuerte presión dentro de su cabeza.

—Sí; he observado los cuadros en su taller y me he quedado en verdad impactado.

—No creo ser tan buena como para haber causado tal efecto en usted —comentó contrariada.

—No, usted no me entiende. —Se movió un poco hacia delante y, accidentalmente, sus brazos se tocaron. Un toque sutil e inocente, pero que despertó en él un calor intenso. La observó para comprobar si aquel contacto había tenido el mismo efecto en ella. Kate quitó el brazo instintivamente, y él supo, entonces, que aquel roce casual le había afectado tanto como a él—. Las flores en los cuadros que usted pinta —dijo al fin.

—¿Qué pasa con ellas? Son solo pétalos de nomeolvides —respondió, aún sin entender adónde quería llegar él con eso.

—¿Por qué las pinta? ¿Por qué aparecen en sus obras una y otra vez?

Kate habría querido tener una respuesta a su pregunta.

—No lo sé, ni siquiera yo misma puedo explicármelo.

—Tiene que ver con su secuestro, Kate —dijo él y sintió que le estaba dando la respuesta que ella había estado buscando para entender su obsesión por pintar aquellas flores en particular.

—Eso no puede ser.

—Hemos encontrado las mismas flores en las escenas de los crímenes. El asesino esparce sus pétalos alrededor de las víctimas, como una especie de símbolo, algo que, sin duda, lo une a usted.

—No entiendo. —La verdad es que prefería no entender lo que aquel policía le estaba contando y permanecer ajena a todo aquel asunto.

—Está obsesionado con usted, Kate. —Respiró hondo un par de veces—. Y en su loca obsesión, fantasea con tenerla nuevamente. Me temo que la muerte de esas jóvenes es, para él, solo un camino que está tomando para llegar hasta usted.

—¿Cree que vendrá a por mí? —Se le heló la sangre de solo imaginarlo.

—No lo sé, pero lo que está claro es que usted sigue tan viva en su mente retorcida como el primer día, por eso necesito su ayuda, tal vez usted sea la única que pueda acabar con su locura.

Kate comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por la sala, presa de los nervios. Él la seguía a una corta distancia. Después de un momento de silencio, por fin habló.

—No me pida eso. —Se cruzo de brazos, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando el sudor frío entró en contacto con su pecho—. No puedo ayudarle, lo siento.

Richard comprendía perfectamente cómo se sentía. Debía tener toda la paciencia del mundo si quería lograr algo de ella. Podía ser un hombre muy persistente si se lo proponía.

De pronto, la sujetó del brazo y la obligó a girarse, ella lo miró con desconcierto.

—La necesito, Kate. Necesito que me diga lo que recuerda para poder detener a ese bastardo.

Kate habría querido correr y desaparecer de la vista de aquel hombre y del mundo entero, de ser posible, pero la manera en que él la estaba mirando le impidió moverse siquiera un milímetro.

—¡No puedo! ¡Déjeme en paz! —le suplicó.

—¡Usted puede detenerlo! —le repitió e hizo un esfuerzo por no levantar la voz y asustarla aun más.

—¡No! —Intentó soltarse, pero su mano grande le rodeaba el brazo con fuerza.

—Solo dígame lo que sabe.

—¡No puedo! —Se mordió los labios temblorosos—. ¡No recuerdo nada! ¡Nunca recuperé la memoria! —gritó.

Richard entonces la soltó. No estaba preparado para lo que ella le había dicho. Sabía que, cuando había reaparecido tres meses después de su secuestro, no recordaba nada de lo sucedido durante su cautiverio pero tenía la esperanza de que, después de cuatro años, hubiese recuperado la memoria.

—Sigue sin recordar —dijo con desánimo.

—Sí —murmuró—. El tiempo que estuve desaparecida se borró por completo de mi memoria, los recuerdos de lo que me pasó, simplemente, se desvanecieron.

—Creía que en estos años, tal vez.

—Creía mal, detective. —Se alejó de él y caminó hacia la puerta—. Como le acabo de decir, su viaje hasta aquí ha sido en vano. No podrá obtener nada de mí, porque no tengo nada para decirle.

Richard no podía marcharse de allí sin obtener ningún resultado.

—¿Ha intentado con alguna terapia regresiva, tal vez con hipnosis?

—No —se limitó a decir mientras abría la puerta—. Si me disculpa, necesito darme una ducha antes de ir a trabajar.

—¿Lo intentaría? —debía usar cualquier recurso para obtener información de ella. Estaba seguro de que la solución de su secuestro y de los crímenes estaba enterrada en algún rincón de sus recuerdos.

—¿Usted piensa que deseo recordar? —Sonrió con tristeza—. Lo que menos quiero es traer a mi mente lo que me pasó durante esos tres meses.

—Sería de gran ayuda si lo hace, Kate. —Avanzó hacia ella y, cuando quedaron frente a frente, clavó sus ojos azules en los de ella.

Kate contuvo el aliento un instante. Notó que no solo había preocupación en ellos, algo más parecía ensombrecerlos.

—Lo siento, detective. —Se hizo a un lado y esperó que él finalmente saliera por la puerta para ya no regresar.

—Esta es mi tarjeta, en caso de que cambie de opinión.

Ella no dijo nada mientras le dejaba la tarjeta sobre una mesita. Luego, salió de la casa sin siquiera volver a mirarla. Kate cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó contra ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró profundamente mientras sus manos se abrían y cerraban a los costados de su cuerpo.

—Kate, ¿estás bien?

No escuchó a su amiga que se acercaba hasta que la tuvo casi a su lado. Abrió lentamente los ojos y, tras mirarla por un momento, asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué quería el guapo?

—Remover el pasado y reavivar viejas heridas —respondió al avanzar hacia la escalera que conducía a su dormitorio—. Pero le he dejado bien en claro que no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

—¿No vas a contármelo? —preguntó demasiado intrigada como para dar por terminada la conversación.

—Ahora no, Sarah. —Le dio la espalda—. Voy a llegar tarde a la editorial. Hablaremos de ello cuando regrese.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Se acomodó la parte delantera de la gorra de béisbol que llevaba y se levantó el cuello de la chaqueta. Hacía casi dos horas que estaba esperando estacionado frente a la jefatura de policía. Sabía que, en cualquier momento, lo vería aparecer detrás de la enorme puerta de cristal erguida junto a las escalinatas que conducían al interior del lugar. Lo sabía porque lo había visto entrar un rato antes, y estaba dispuesto a esperarlo hasta que volviera a salir.

Al verlo bajarse de su Lexus, supo que estaba de mal humor. Desde la distancia que los separaba, pudo percibir la expresión furibunda en su rostro. El detective ni siquiera había notado su presencia. Se había asegurado de estacionar su viejo automóvil a una distancia prudencial, la suficiente para poder observarlo y, al mismo tiempo, pasar desapercibido casi por completo.

Sonrió satisfecho. Estaba seguro de que él lo conduciría hasta ella. Sin saberlo, el detective la pondría nuevamente cerca, al alcance de sus manos una vez más. Y esa vez, las cosas serían muy diferentes ya no volvería a escapar. No le daría esa oportunidad, porque no se la merecía.

Aquella vez el final sería diferente, más radical, más trágico. Solo había una forma de que ambos estuvieran juntos para siempre y él la conocía mejor que nadie.

Subió un poco más el cristal de la ventanilla y luego se frotó las manos en la tela rugosa de sus vaqueros. Estaba a punto de encender el tercer cigarrillo de esa mañana cuando lo vio salir. Iba acompañado por una mujer pelirroja. «Su compañera», supuso, mientras los observaba subirse al automóvil de él.

Sin titubear encendió el motor y asió con fuerza la palanca de cambio. Agachó la cabeza cuando el Lexus gris plata pasó junto a él. Segundos después, lanzo un vistazo al espejo retrovisor y se puso en marcha.


	10. Cap 4, parte 1

**A/N: Quiero decirles que tuve un problema al adaptar esta parte, ya que en la novela original la protagonista se llama Isabella y por lo tanto su secuestrador la llama Bella, como diminutivo. No encuentro una forma de cambiar eso, por eso he decidido dejarlo de esa manera. Es decir, que cuando dice Bella, habla de Kate. Tómenlo como un apodo.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

 _ **Parte 1**_

Kate estacionó su escarabajo rojo cereza a un costado de la casa y, antes de apagar el motor y poner un pie fuera, echó un vistazo al reloj. Había llegado cuarenta minutos más tarde de lo habitual después de haber trabajado todo el día en Sunrise Press, una de las editoriales más prestigiosas de California. Trabajaba allí desde hacía casi tres años y nunca dejaría de agradecerle a Jennifer Shelton haberle dado la oportunidad de sumarse a su equipo. Jennie era su jefa y, además, una amiga que no había dudado ni un segundo en emplearla cuando se presentó en su oficina temerosa y casi segura de recibir un «no» como respuesta.

Kate había sido sincera con ella desde el principio; le contó lo que le había sucedido un año antes: su secuestro y su posterior amnesia. Jennifer decidió darle la oportunidad, sin importarle su pasado ni el hecho de no haber podido terminar la carrera y graduarse en la universidad. Las palabras de su jefa le quedaron grabadas en la mente desde aquél día. «No necesitas un diploma; sé lo que vales y lo que puedes hacer.»

Aquella entrevista había sido la primera cosa buena desde el día de su reaparición tras su cautiverio de tres meses. Había entrado en la editorial y se había ganado el respeto y la confianza de todos. Dos años más tarde, y con el apoyo de Jennifer, de Sarah y de su hermano Jason, había podido completar lo que le quedaba de la carrera de Diseño Gráfico hasta finalmente graduarse, incluso con honores. Había sido una época difícil, trabajaba durante el día y estudiaba por las noches en su casa para presentarse, una vez por mes, a hacer los exámenes. Podría haber asistido a la universidad y haber ido a clases nocturnas, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Regresar de noche al mismo sitio en donde había sido secuestrada era una situación que solo la habría traumatizado aun más.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, cogió su bolso de corderoy color borgoña y la enorme carpeta de cartón en donde guardaba sus diseños, y se bajó del automóvil. Subió los tres escalones que daban a la cocina y se detuvo antes de entrar. Observó la cesta de mimbre a un lado de la puerta. Estaba habituada a que _Otelo_ estuviera allí cada vez que ella regresaba a casa, pero estaba vacía y, su juguete preferido, un aro de plumas multicolor, continuaba allí desde el día anterior. Seguramente, estaría dentro de la casa, durmiendo sobre su sillón favorito y correría hacia ella apenas la viera para restregarse contra sus piernas y recibir una caricia afectuosa en la cabeza.

La cocina estaba vacía cuando entró; dejó el bolso y la carpeta sobre una mesita junto a la puerta.

—¡Sarah! ¿Estás en casa? —Se sirvió un vaso de agua fría.

Su amiga bajó los escalones corriendo.

—¡Ya has llegado! —exclamó y entró en la cocina.

Kate apoyó el vaso en la mesa.

—¿Sucede algo? —Había una expresión extraña en el rostro de su amiga que no le gustaba nada.

Sarah no respondió y lanzó una mirada al vaso que segundos antes. Kate había dejado en la mesa.

—Sarah, te conozco y sé que quieres decirme algo; desde esta mañana, he notado que estás un poco nerviosa. —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Acaso ha regresado el policía nuevamente?

Sarah negó con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces, qué es? —La actitud de su amiga comenzaba a asustarle.

—Se trata de _Otelo_. —Sus palabras salieron de sus labios rápidamente como si así la noticia causara menos impacto.

—¿Qué sucede con él? —Kate sintió pánico.

—Esta mañana, cuando vino el detective guapo, salió disparado y no ha vuelto desde entonces.

Kate pasó por su lado sin siquiera mirarla. Buscó a su gato, de manera frenética, por todos los rincones de la casa, en sus lugares favoritos, pero no había señales de él. Sarah se unió a su búsqueda, aunque sabía que sería inútil; ella misma lo había buscado varias veces durante el día sin obtener resultados. Bajaron al sótano y después salieron al patio. Uno de sus vecinos les dijo que lo había visto por la parte trasera de la vivienda esa mañana temprano, pero cuando había vuelto a mirar, el gato ya no estaba allí.

Le dieron las gracias y volvieron a la casa. Kate, exhausta y abatida, se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala.

—Tal vez haya una gata en celo en el vecindario —comentó y se cruzo de brazos. No era la primera vez que _Otelo_ desaparecía, solo que la vez anterior se había subido a la copa de un árbol y, por miedo a bajarse, se había quedado allí arriba todo el día hasta que Jason pudo finalmente bajarlo—. ¡El árbol!

—Ni siquiera te molestes, Kate. Yo ya he estado ahí y no está. Además, no creo que sea tan tonto para subir allí de nuevo, después de todo el escándalo que causó la otra vez —dijo y esbozó una sonrisa para quitarle un poco de drama al asunto.

—Estaba asustado de verdad. —Kate sonrió al recordar sus enormes ojos verdes y lo rápido que latía su corazón cuando lo acurrucó contra su pecho.

—Aparecerá, Kate. —Se sentó a su lado—. Seguramente está haciéndose el donjuán con alguna gata del vecindario mientras tú estás aquí afligida por él.

Kate asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Deseaba, con todo su corazón, que así fuera. _Otelo_ era, para ella, más que una mascota; adoraba a esa bola de pelos color fuego que había llegado a su vida dentro de una caja de cartón, prolijamente envuelta y adornada con un enorme lazo de color rojo en forma de rosetón. Lo adoraba, porque había sabido conquistarla de inmediato con sus maullidos y ronroneos; pero, sobre todo, porque había sido un regalo de su hermano Jason que había aparecido una tarde con la caja y con un aire misterioso. Habían pasado seis meses desde su reaparición, y _Otelo_ fue como una chispa de alegría en medio de tanta tristeza.

Sarah le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

—No te preocupes, cuando le duela la barriga de hambre, regresara.

—Sí —respondió apenas. Levantó las piernas y se las rodeó con ambos brazos, apoyó el mentón sobre las rodillas y cerró los ojos. No quería llorar, y apretó los parpados con fuerza.

—Distraigámonos un poco. —Sarah tomó el mando a distancia y encendió la televisión. Estaba sintonizado en el canal de las noticias cuando, de pronto, escuchó una voz masculina hablar. Kate abrió los ojos de inmediato.

—¡Mira, es el detective Castle! —exclamó Sarah y se acomodó mejor en el sofá.

Kate continuaba con la mirada fija en la pantalla del televisor.

La voz grave del hombre que había estado esa misma mañana hablando con ella se mezclaba, en ese momento, con la de los insistentes reporteros.

—Es mucho más guapo en persona, ¿no crees? —preguntó Sarah.

Kate la miró.

—Es en lo que menos me fijé mientras estuvo aquí —contestó con seriedad. Anhelaba que su amiga quedara satisfecha con su respuesta. Una de las cámaras hizo un primer plano a su rostro, e Kate experimentó un leve estremecimiento al recordar la forma en que aquellos ojos, intensamente azules, la habían mirado esa mañana.

—Di lo que quieras, pero a mí me parece guapísimo. Además, tiene una voz muy seductora.

—Cállate, no me dejas escuchar —dijo tajante antes de que su amiga siguiera enumerando las virtudes de aquel hombre.

—Detective, ¿tiene alguna pista de quien cometió los crímenes? —preguntó una mujer.

—¿Cree usted que el Asesino de las Flores atacará de nuevo? —quiso saber otro reportero.

—Hay preguntas que no puedo responder para no entorpecer nuestra investigación. —La expresión de fastidio desapareció de su rostro—. Esperamos que el asesino no vuelva a atacar, estamos haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo para atraparlo. —Hizo una pausa que duró unos cuantos segundos y, entonces, miró directamente a la cámara—. Toda la ayuda que podamos recibir será bienvenida. Debemos desterrar a este criminal de las calles de Fresno lo antes posible, no podemos permitir que se cobre la vida de otra víctima inocente.

Kate tragó saliva y se movió en su asiento presa de la inquietud. Presentía que cada palabra que Richard Castle pronunciaba estaba dirigida especialmente hacia ella.


	11. Cap 4, parte 2

_**Capítulo 4**_

 _ **Parte 2**_

—¡ _Boris_ , sal de aquí!

La lengua áspera y húmeda del bulldog de más de veinticinco kilogramos le había dejado una mancha pegajosa en la mejilla y en la parte baja de la mandíbula. Intentó apartarlo con una sola mano, ya que con la otra sostenía una de las mancuernas de hierro que levantaba cada mañana, no solo para mantenerse en forma, sino para relajarse y olvidarse un poco del estrés del trabajo.

—¡Te lo advierto, pequeño demonio! —Pero sus amenazas no surtieron el efecto deseado; el robusto y mofletudo _Boris_ insistía en que aquella mañana el rostro de Richard fuera su juguete favorito.

Richard tomó, entonces, la toalla que descansaba sobre el aparato de pesas y la arrojó lo más lejos posible. Fue a dar al otro lado de la terraza, junto a la puertaventana que daba al salón comedor y que, por fortuna, había dejado abierta; de otro modo, el perro se habría estrellado contra ella.

Lo observó mientras corría en busca de su presa; a pesar de su sobrepeso y sus patas cortas, poseía la velocidad que, seguramente, solo le daban su ímpetu y sus ganas de complacer y jugar con su amo.

Se sentó en la banqueta de cuero negro y dejó la mancuerna en su lugar antes de que _Boris_ regresara a entregarle la toalla. Apoyó los codos sobre las piernas y se pasó ambas manos por el cabello. Cerró los ojos en un intento por normalizar su respiración. Se preguntó por qué _Boris_ estaba tardando en regresar con la toalla. Cuando levantó por fin la vista lo supo, el pequeño bribón se había quedado dentro de la sala y estaba recostado sobre la toalla o lo que quedaba de ella. Su fuerte mandíbula mordía unos cuantos jirones, mientras sus garras tironeaban con fuerza de la tela hacia abajo.

Richard no supo si reprenderlo o dejarlo que siguiera entreteniéndose con su nueva adquisición. Se decidió por lo último, al menos, por un rato, se olvidaría de él.

Se puso de pie y levanto los brazos por encima de la cabeza y los estiró lo más que pudo. Respiró profundamente un par de veces y los bajó.

Repetía aquella rutina de ejercicios, al menos, cinco veces a la semana y de alguna manera, le servía de escape de su rutina de trabajo que se iniciaba cada mañana a las ocho. Miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared de enfrente, tenía todavía treinta minutos, el tiempo suficiente para pegarse una ducha y desayunar de forma decente. Se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y sin perder tiempo, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño.

Quince minutos después, renovado y oliendo a menta, se preparó un desayuno rápido. Aquella mañana consistía en una buena taza de café y un par de rosquillas que había comprado en la mejor pastelería de todo el Tower District, como él la consideraba.

Se sentó sobre la mesa y le dio un mordisco a la crujiente masa. No se sorprendió cuando _Boris_ apareció de la nada y se sentó a su lado para mirarlo con ojos de corderito degollado, con la clara intención de obtener lo que quería.

Richard sonrió, le arrojo la mitad de una rosquilla y lo observó irse contento a su rincón predilecto para saborearla. Bebió un sorbo de café y, de pronto, como una ráfaga que llega sin previo aviso, la imagen de Kate Beckett vino a su mente.

Habían pasado dos días desde la visita a su casa, y no había tenido noticias suyas. Estaba asustada en ese momento, sus ojos castaños habían reflejado el terror que significaba para ella revivir la historia de su secuestro. Habría deseado no necesitarla, poder prescindir de ella y dejarla tranquila, pero no podía. Estaba seguro de que ella era la única que podía ayudarle a atrapar al asesino. Porque ya no dudaba de que era el mismo que la había secuestrado cuatro años atrás y había acabado con la carrera de su propio padre. Mientras terminaba de beberse el café, decidió que, aunque ella no lo llamara ni quisiera saber nada con él, insistiría en su propósito y lograría convencerla. Sería una tarea difícil, pero no se detendría hasta derribar la barrera de temor que le impedía poder recordar. Kate era una mujer frágil y vulnerable, una mujer a la que cualquier hombre querría proteger y cuidar. Lo embargó la misma sensación que había experimentado cuando, sin querer, sus brazos se tocaron. Había algo en ella que le atraía, y no era solo su belleza, era algo que había llegado a percibir detrás de su mirada. Quería volver a verla. Dos necesidades completamente diferentes se debatían dentro de él. Precisaba a Kate para resolver el caso, quizá, y detener a aquel hombre que tanto daño había hecho. Pero la necesitaba aun más de una manera que todavía no llegaba a comprender, y eso le desconcertaba. Tampoco comprendía por qué no había podido dejar de pensar en ella durante esos dos días. Se dijo a sí mismo que solo era porque sospechaba que estaba en peligro y quería protegerla, y de paso, obtener la ayuda que solo ella podía brindarle; pero sus propias cavilaciones al respecto no lograron convencerlo por completo.

Debía verla de nuevo. Tenía que verla. No supo exactamente la razón de su deseo, pero lo único que sí sabía era que la volvería a buscar; y la próxima vez, necesitaría ser más convincente.

La taza casi se le cayó de las manos cuando la melodía de su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar.

—Castle —dijo con voz fuerte y clara.

—¿Estás fuera de la cama, compañero?

La voz de Susan al otro lado de la línea sonaba demasiado seria.

—Sí. ¿Qué sucede? —Sabía que eran malas noticias.

—Ha atacado de nuevo, Rick. —Se oyó un suspiro.

Richard dejó escapar una maldición en voz baja.

—¿Dónde?

Tras oír los datos que le pasó su compañera, colgó. Sin perder tiempo, se colocó la cartuchera y se cercioró de que su arma reglamentaria estuviese en su lugar. Buscó su chaqueta de cuero y antes de marcharse saludó a _Boris_ que continuaba destrozando su presa y que apenas le prestó atención.

Al llegar a la escena del crimen, creyó que vomitaría la rosquilla que había desayunado apenas unos minutos antes. Todo el lugar parecía una copia idéntica de las dos escenas anteriores. Metódico, organizado. El sujeto que buscaban era lo suficientemente calculador y muy seguro de su propio control.

—Se siente poderoso al ejercer su control frente a su víctima, pero obtiene más poder al controlarse a sí mismo —murmuró en voz baja.

—¿Perdón?

Susan había llegado un par de minutos antes que su compañero y al entrar al lugar del hecho, le pareció estar frente a un _déjà‑vu_.

—Siente placer por el solo hecho de someterlas a su poder —explicó mientras sacaba un par de guantes de látex y se los colocaba.

—¿Un sádico sexual?

Richard negó rotundamente con un enérgico movimiento de cabeza.

—No, no hay violación. No es lo que le interesa. —Caminaron hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo cubierto con una sábana blanca—. Las víctimas son sagradas para él.

Susan le lanzó una mirada cargada de incredulidad.

—¿Sagradas? ¿Por eso las mata? ¡Vamos, Rick, este tipo es un maniático!

—No lo subestimes, Susan. —Miró hacia la puerta de entrada—. ¿Por qué no ha llegado Zach todavía?

—He hablado con él hace un momento, el pobre estaba en medio de una autopsia. No tardará en llegar.

—Bien, veamos lo que tenemos aquí mientras lo esperamos. —Se agachó y esperó hasta que Susan se agachara a su lado para levantar la sábana.

Richard bajó la tela hasta su cuello y una vez más, la imagen de aquella pobre muchacha le resultó cruelmente familiar.

—¿Han logrado identificarla?

—Sí. —Se sacó una libreta del bolsillo de su camisa color verde limón—. Se llamaba Tessa Hodgins, tenía veintitrés años, estudiaba medicina y vivía sola.

—La misma edad que tenía Kate cuando fue secuestrada —afirmó.

Susan asintió.

—Tú que has hablado con ella y la has visto en persona —hizo una pausa—, ¿se parece realmente a las víctimas de este sujeto?

Richard observó el rostro pálido de Tessa Hodgins, tan blanco como la sábana que cubría su cuerpo ya sin vida.

—Sí, tiene su mismo cabello, sus ojos son muy parecidos. —Los ojos abiertos de la joven miraban hacia el cielorraso.

—Es escalofriante.

—Sí. — Castle deslizó la sábana para cerciorarse de que el nudo celta estuviera tatuado debajo de su cintura, pero lo que apareció ante los ojos asombrados de ambos policías fue más perturbador.

—¡Por Dios! ¡No me digas ahora que este tipo no está loco de remate!

Richard no le respondió. Sus ojos azules seguían clavados en el vientre de la muchacha muerta. Un nombre había sido tallado, de manera cruel, sobre su ombligo. Sintió que se le helaba la sangre al leer lo que aquel hombre había escrito. Cinco letras, cinco garabatos perfectamente legibles en letra de imprenta. «Bella.» Repitió el nombre en su cabeza decenas de veces para convencerse de que no era una alucinación.

—¿Qué crees que ha usado para hacer eso? —preguntó Susan mientras observaba a su compañero, que estaba absorto mirando el cadáver.

—No lo sé; sabremos más cuando Zach realice la autopsia.

—He escuchado que alguien mencionaba mi humilde nombre. —Zach Colby irrumpió en la habitación con su habitual maletín.

Susan se puso de pie y le sonrió apenas.

—Tienes trabajo, Zach —le anunció y devolvió la libreta a su lugar.

—¿Otra más, verdad?

Ambos asintieron al unísono.

—Hay algo diferente esta vez, Zach. —Richard le mostró el mensaje que el asesino había dejado en el cuerpo de su tercera víctima.

—¡Cielos! —Zach abrió su maletín y después de calzarse los guantes tocó los surcos rojos que había dejado la incisión en la piel de Tessa Hodgins—. El corte es casi simétrico, parece estar hecho con una especie de daga pequeña o un bisturí —indicó.

—Susan, dile al fotógrafo que venga a sacar las fotos antes de mover el cuerpo.

—Enseguida, Castle.

Se dispuso a abandonar la habitación cuando algo llamó poderosamente su atención, junto a la ventana, algo blanco relucía bajo los rayos de sol que se filtraban por el cristal. Caminó hasta el lugar y se agachó para observar mejor. Lo reconoció de inmediato: era maquillaje en polvo; alguien lo había pisado y se había impregnado en la alfombra. Se levantó y caminó hacia el tocador de la víctima. Como había imaginado, la polvera no estaba. Se inclinó, había más polvo en aquel lugar; echó un vistazo debajo del armario y encontró la polvera abierta y casi vacía. La levantó y la sujetó con cuidado.

—Rick, ven aquí.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡No te lo vas a creer! —Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su rostro.

Lo llevó hasta donde había encontrado la huella parcial cerca de la ventana.

Richard no quería ilusionarse demasiado; la huella de calzado que el polvo había desvelado solo era parcial, y tal vez pertenecía a la víctima.

—Busca al fotógrafo, y que luego hagan un molde de la huella —le indicó.

Susan asintió.

—Quizá tengamos suerte, y haya cometido el primer error —auguró.

—Esperemos que sea así; por el momento, no podemos adelantarnos.

Susan fue en busca del fotógrafo, y Rick regresó junto a Zach.

—Esto es completamente nuevo, Rick. La primera vez que deja un mensaje —le comentó el forense.

—Lo sé. —Se pasó la mano por la nuca y trató de relajarse con una respiración profunda, pero no le sirvió de nada—. ¿Cuánto hace que murió?

—El _rigor_ _mortis_ ha alcanzado ya su máxima rigidez —indicó mientras movía el cuerpo—. Lleva muerta entre seis y doce horas; sabré más cuando tome la temperatura de su hígado. La incisión fue _post_ _mortem_ , no hay rastros de sangre.

Richard lo observó mientras sacaba un largo termómetro del maletín y lo colocaba en el costado derecho de la víctima.

—La temperatura apenas alcanza los trece grados centígrados. —Quitó el termómetro—. Eso nos da un parámetro más exacto: diez horas.

Rick miró su reloj de pulsera.

—Significa que murió a las diez y media de la noche, aproximadamente.

—Exacto.

El fotógrafo forense y uno de los peritos llegaron. Tras tomar algunas fotografías del cuerpo y de la escena del crimen, el fotógrafo se marchó, no sin antes avisar a Castle de que su compañera había salido de la casa para interrogar a los vecinos.

—Debe de ser abrumador para ella cada vez que se enfrenta a una escena como esta —comentó Zach mientras extraía unos tubos de plástico de uno de los tantos compartimientos de su maletín de trabajo.

—Creo que, sencillamente, está acostumbrada —repuso Rick mientras observaba cómo el perito volcaba el yeso sobre la huella.

—¿Lo crees de verdad? No considero que alguien pueda acostumbrarse a la muerte una y otra vez, y salir indemne después.

—¿Y lo dices tú?

Zach asintió mientras levantaba las cejas.

—Parece ilógico, pero es así, llevo más de siete años haciendo esto y creía que, con el tiempo, me acostumbraría. Por supuesto que me he habituado a los cadáveres, porque convivo con ellos —sonrió—, ya sé que «convivir» no es el término adecuado, pero paso la mitad del día entre ellos. Solo que es a esto a lo que nunca podré adaptarme —señalo el cuerpo inerte de Tessa Hodgins— personas inocentes que caen en las manos equivocadas y terminan siendo asesinadas de manera demasiado cruel.

Richard le sonrió con comprensión. Entendía a lo que se refería, él podía fingir que no lo afectaba pero era inútil hacerlo. Había elegido ser policía no solo para complacer a su padre, sino porque creía en lo que hacía. Proteger y salvaguardar la vida de las personas era lo que siempre había considerado su principal regla a seguir, aunque en la academia no le habían enseñado qué hacer con el resentimiento y la impotencia que lo aturdía cada vez que era testigo de una escena grotesca como aquella.

—Estrangulada como las demás muchachas —afirmó Zach.

—Sí. —Los ojos azules se desviaron otra vez hacia el vientre de la muchacha.

—¿Quién será «Bella»? —preguntó Zach y se rascó la barbilla. No tardó en llegar a una conclusión—. ¿Es ella, verdad? ¿La mujer a la que intenta representar a través de sus crímenes?

Rick lo miró y no pronunció palabra. En aquel momento, Zach comprendió que su silencio encerraba un «sí» como única respuesta.


	12. Final del Capítulo 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

 _ **Parte 3**_

Estaba de nuevo en aquella sala después de dos días. Esta vez esperaba obtener una respuesta más positiva de su dueña. Sus dedos tamborileaban nerviosos sobre una de sus rodillas, y todavía ni siquiera había tocado la taza de café que le había ofrecido Sarah.

«Kate bajará en un momento», le había dicho antes de desaparecer por las escaleras que supuso llevarían a su habitación. Habían pasado ya más de veinte minutos, y su paciencia estaba a punto de ceder.

No se marcharía sin hablar con ella; si lo que pretendía Kate Beckett era lograr que se cansara de esperarla y se marchase, estaba muy equivocada. Estaba dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Cinco minutos después, la vio bajar las escaleras con lentitud. Llevaba unos vaqueros bastante holgados y una blusa blanca que dejaba por completo al descubierto sus hombros. Advirtió de inmediato en su rostro el fastidio por verlo allí, y no se molestó en disimularlo.

Rick se puso de pie y extendió su mano, pero ella rechazó cualquier contacto y se sentó en el sofá de una plaza y quedó frente a él.

—No creí que volvería —le dijo tajante mientras observaba una carpeta que él llevaba consigo.

Rick volvió a sentarse y cuando la miró, le sonrió. Pero la actitud fría y distante de Kate le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

—Era necesario hacerlo, Kate.

Le molestaba que la llamara por su nombre de pila; prefería que la llamara «señorita Beckett», pero no le dijo nada. Se veía claramente extenuado. Unos surcos se dibujaban debajo de sus ojos, el nudo de su corbata de seda estaba casi deshecho y la camisa color beige, que llevaba debajo de la chaqueta, arrugada. Apartó de inmediato la mirada cuando él descubrió el escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido. Juntó ambas manos sobre su regazo. Aquel hombre solo lograba que ella se sintiera inquieta.

—Le dije que no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para ayudarlo. —Intentó sonar calmada y segura de lo que decía.

—Tal vez esto logre hacerle cambiar de opinión. —Colocó la carpeta que había llevado sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Descúbralo usted misma.

Kate posó su mirada en la carpeta de cartón oscuro que el detective señalaba. Dudó un instante sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero al no obtener ninguna respuesta de parte de Richard, supo que abrir esa carpeta era lo único que podría sacarla de su confusión.

Levantó la solapa y la cerró de inmediato.

—¡Por Dios! —Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda—. ¿Qué pretende al mostrarme esto?

—Que conozca la realidad. Es lo único que pretendo de usted —le dijo con seriedad. Podría haberle dicho que también esperaba un poco de comprensión y buena voluntad de su parte, pero se lo aclararía en otro momento.

Kate trató de ponerse de pie, pero él fue más rápido y la sujetó de la muñeca.

—¡Suélteme! —le rogó.

Richard no la soltó; por el contrario, la obligó a sentarse nuevamente, pero Kate se apartó cuando él se acomodó a su lado.

—Es usted la que me obliga a ser grosero y comportarme de este modo —le dijo para justificar su actitud impulsiva.

—¡No puede obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero! —le gritó y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

¿Cómo haría para convencerla de que sólo quería protegerla y no dañarla?

La soltó lentamente, pero no podía dejar de contemplarla. Aun con el temor y la rabia reflejados en sus pupilas, aquellos ojos castaños parecían haber lanzado un hechizo en su contra, y no estaba seguro de querer romperlo.

Después del silencio y la tensión, por fin Richard le habló.

—Lo siento, debería haber sido menos rudo con usted, Kate.

Kate se enderezó en el asiento y se cruzó de brazos, como si con aquel gesto pudiera defenderse de aquel hombre y de lo que pretendía con ella.

—Quiero que entienda que si he regresado a verla es porque las cosas han cambiado. —Hizo una pausa para respirar hondo—. Ha vuelto a atacar. —Observó que ella entraba en estado de alerta—. Esta vez nos ha dejado un mensaje.

—¿Un mensaje? —El ceño fruncido le daba el aspecto de una mujer capaz de sobreponerse a sus miedos, pero Richard sabía cuán frágil era en realidad.

—Es mejor que lo vea por usted misma. —Tomó la carpeta y buscó entre las fotografías tomadas al cuerpo sin vida de Tessa Hodgins.

—Creo que ya he visto lo suficiente —le dijo. Sintió náuseas de solo pensar en las imágenes que había visto segundos antes, sabía que tardaría en borrarlas de su mente.

Richard encontró la foto que quería que ella observara y cubrió la mitad con uno de los papeles metidos en la carpeta; no era necesario enfrentarla de nuevo con la imagen del rostro de la muchacha muerta.

Kate lo miró, mientras él hacía el esfuerzo por cubrir la parte más horrible de la foto y la acercaba hacia ella. Antes de descubrir lo que él insistía tanto en mostrarle, volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y logró tranquilizarse, aunque sin conocer la razón de aquella repentina calma.

Leer lo que estaba escrito en el cuerpo de aquella mujer fue devastador para ella. Experimentó una fuerte presión en la cabeza y creyó que le estallaría en cualquier momento.

—Kate, ¿se siente bien? —Richard guardó la fotografía y, sin dudarlo, la tomó de la mano.

Inconscientemente, ella la apretó con fuerza. La mano de Richard estaba tibia, mientras que la de Kate estaba tan fría como un témpano de hielo.

—Me duele la cabeza —susurró y cerró los ojos.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? —Se sentía tan impotente.

—Nada, ya se me pasará. —Se recostó en su lugar y cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que su mano seguía en la mano de él. Con un movimiento rápido, la quitó y se la llevó al pecho—. No puedo creerlo.

—Ahora más que nunca, estoy convencido de que estos crímenes tienen que ver con usted. —Apretó la mandíbula—. Le ha dejado un mensaje.

Ella volvió a mirarlo y sus ojos estaban húmedos. A Rick se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Comprendo lo difícil y traumático que puede resultar todo esto para usted, pero si no nos ayuda, tal vez, nunca lo atrapemos —le aseguró—. Es un sujeto bastante inteligente y organizado, no deja huellas en las escenas de los crímenes y entra en las casas de sus víctimas sin despertar la mínima sospecha.

—Pero yo no recuerdo nada de él —dijo a punto de llorar—. ¿Cómo puedo serle de utilidad si ni siquiera sé lo que me pasó durante los tres meses que estuve desaparecida?

—Solo le pido que acepte colaborar en el caso. —Reprimió el impulso de apretar nuevamente su mano al ver que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla—. Iremos despacio y si es necesario, recurriremos a alguna terapia alternativa para hacerle recordar.

Kate lo miró aturdida.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—He estado indagando y hay buenas probabilidades de que, si se somete a la hipnosis, pueda recuperar su memoria —explicó.

Ella no pronunció palabra durante un rato. No era la primera vez que alguien le mencionaba la idea de hipnotizarla para recuperar sus recuerdos. Y como aquella primera vez, no estaba tan segura de que eso fuera, en realidad, lo que quería hacer. Era terrible convivir, día a día, con la incertidumbre de no recordar lo que había sucedido en esos tres meses, pero sería más terrible aún descubrir qué había ocurrido realmente con ella durante su cautiverio.

—No lo sé —respondió, por fin.

—Piénselo, sería de mucha ayuda —le dijo. Sentía, por fin, que la barrera que se había creado entre ambos comenzaba a desmoronarse poco a poco.

—Bella —dijo ella de repente.

—¿Le trae algún recuerdo ese nombre?

Kate movió la cabeza.

—No, nunca nadie me ha llamado así. —Se mordió el labio inferior—. Al menos, que yo sepa.

—Parece que, al menos, una persona sí la llamaba de esa manera —sentenció Castle.

Kate sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espalda.

—Es extraño.

—¿El qué? — él enarcó las cejas.

—Como le he dicho, nadie me llama así; sin embargo, siento que estoy familiarizada con ese nombre.

—Tal vez es un recuerdo que pugna por salir de su mente —adujo él.

—No, ni siquiera es eso, es solo… una sensación. —Quería que comprendiera lo que trataba de explicarle, pero estaba habituada a que la gente se quedara mirándola cada vez que decía algo como aquello. Después de su secuestro, era común despertarse con la sensación de vivir algo ya vivido, o escuchar una melodía por primera vez y tararearla de principio a fin. Eran sensaciones que la sorprendían de improviso; cualquier cosa podía despertarlas: un perfume, una canción, una imagen. Pero nunca conseguía nada más y cuando se esforzaba por recordar, lo único que obtenía era un terrible dolor de cabeza.

—Entiendo —respondió él. Pero Kate sabía que, en realidad, no era así.

Kate se enjugó las lágrimas con la mano y volvió a clavar sus ojos castaños en él. Aquel hombre esperaba una respuesta de su parte y aunque estaba segura de que se arrepentiría toda la vida por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no dudó cuando le dijo que aceptaba ayudarlo.

Una amplia sonrisa iluminó el rostro anguloso de Richard Castle.

—Sabía que tarde o temprano me diría que sí.

—¿Es confianza en sí mismo o pura arrogancia? —preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.

—Soy la clase de persona que, cuando se empeña en conseguir algo, hace lo imposible por lograr sus objetivos.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, detective.

—Por favor, llámeme Rick; después de todo, de ahora en adelante, vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

Kate esbozó una tenue sonrisa. Las palabras del detective quedaron rondando en su mente mientras lo acompañaba hasta la puerta. «Pasar mucho tiempo juntos.» No sabía exactamente a lo que se refería, pero esperaba que él no la presionara demasiado. Se conocía y sabía que no podía desenvolverse bien bajo la presión de los demás.

Antes de marcharse, Richard se volvió y la observó.

—Buscaré al mejor especialista en hipnosis del país si es necesario —le aseguró.

Por un instante, Kate tuvo miedo de su convicción, sobre todo, porque la de ella distaba mucho de la de él.

—¿Puedo pedirle algo?

—Lo que sea.

—No corra; necesito tiempo para habituarme a la idea.

Richard lanzó un suspiro.

—Tiempo, lamentablemente, es lo que no tenemos, Kate.

Ella asintió sin decir nada. Él extendió la mano para despedirse y cuando sus manos volvieron a unirse, ninguno de los dos estuvo ajeno a la corriente de calor que los envolvió.

—Seguimos en contacto —dijo él sin soltarla todavía.

—Tengo su tarjeta —respondió Kate.

Sus manos se separaron, pero la sensación que ambos habían compartido permaneció en el aire mucho más tiempo.

No percibieron su presencia; tampoco se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados.

Kate se despertó tarde a la mañana siguiente, era su día libre y le gustaba quedarse retozando en la cama durante un buen rato. Extrañaba a su compañero de aventuras, y su semblante se nubló al observar que _Otelo_ no estaba durmiendo a sus pies hecho un ovillo, como cada mañana. Habían pasado tres días desde su desaparición y nadie parecía haberlo visto. Ella y Sarah habían pegado carteles dentro del complejo de viviendas y también en la zona aledaña. Pero nadie había llamado para dar ningún dato, aun con la recompensa de quinientos dólares que ofrecía.

No le había mencionado nada a Jason todavía y agradecía que él continuara fuera de Fresno supervisando la construcción de una escuela en Easton, porque sabía que lamentaría tanto como ella la desaparición de _Otelo_.

Se levantó de la cama y observó que el día había amanecido con un sol espléndido y que, a esa hora de la mañana, ya comenzaba a hacer calor. Abrió las cortinas de par en par y dejó que los rayos de sol inundaran la habitación. Estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza, exhaló e inspiró un par de veces y Richard Castle se apoderó de sus pensamientos. Eso la pilló por sorpresa.

Había insistido y finalmente la había convencido. Estaba segura de que con su persuasión, podría conseguir muchas cosas en la vida.

—¿En qué piensas? —Sarah entró a la habitación. Cargaba una bandeja con una taza de café, un par de _croissant_ y un enorme vaso de zumo de pomelo.

—¿Todo eso es para mí?

—Depende.

—¿De qué? —Kate intentó a quitarle la bandeja a su amiga, pero Sarah la apartó a un lado.

—De que me digas en qué o en quién estabas pensando cuando he entrado.

—En nadie —soltó enseguida Kate.

—¡Ah! Entonces estabas pensando en alguien y no en alguna cosa. —Sarah entrecerró los ojos.

Kate intentó arrebatarle la bandeja una vez más, pero fue inútil.

—¿Qué diferencia hay?

—Mucha. —Finalmente le entregó la bandeja y se sentó a su lado en la cama—. Apuesto a que no me va a costar mucho adivinarlo.

Kate se encogió de hombros.

—¿Es el detective guapo, verdad?

Ella se metió un trozo de _croissant_ en la boca para no responderle.

—Tu silencio es bastante elocuente, amiga.

Kate tragó la crujiente masa y la miró.

—¡No he dicho nada porque no podía hablar! ¡Estaba comiendo!

—Tú di lo que quieras, pero sé que no me equivoco. —Entrelazó los dedos sobre su regazo—. Ha venido a verte tan solo un par de veces y sin embargo sé que te ha impactado.

Kate frunció el ceño y sonrió nerviosa.

—Estás equivocada. —Miró su reloj—. Son más de las diez, ¿no llegas tarde a la oficina?

—Si piensas que vas a evadir hablar del tema, te advierto que no lo vas a lograr. —Se puso de pie e hizo un ademán con los brazos—. ¡No me niegues la posibilidad de ilusionarme con la idea de que, por fin, te gusta un hombre después de no sé cuánto tiempo!

—Lamentaré decepcionarte, entonces —respondió.

—Será mejor que continuemos con esta charla luego, si no me voy, mi jefe me va a matar.

Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Ah, lo olvidaba! —Sarah le gritó desde las escaleras—. ¡Ha llegado un paquete para ti, lo he dejado en la mesita de la sala!

—¡Está bien! —respondió Kate.

Se terminó el desayuno y como la curiosidad era más urgente que su ducha matinal, bajó hasta la sala para buscar el paquete que le habían enviado. Seguramente era algún obsequio que le mandaba su hermano. Desde lo de su secuestro vivía consintiéndola y debía reconocer que le agradaba sentirse mimada por él. Jason era su única familia y siempre habían estado muy unidos, en especial después de quedarse solos cuando eran ambos adolescentes.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y la vio de inmediato. Una enorme caja cuadrada forrada en papel celofán color rojo. Se acercó y buscó alguna tarjeta, pero no la halló. Pensó que la encontraría dentro, rompió el envoltorio y lo arrojó al suelo. Parecía una niña que ansiaba abrir su regalo la mañana de Navidad, hasta sonreía como una. Pero esa sonrisa se congeló cuando quitó la tapa y descubrió, por fin, lo que se escondía en el interior de la caja.

Sus gritos de espanto retumbaron en el silencio de aquella soleada mañana de verano.


	13. Cap 5, parte 1

**A/N:** Hola! Sii volví, tuve unas pequeñas vacaciones sorpresa y no pude subir. Hoy les regalo tres capítulos. Recuerden comentar.

 **Capítulo 5 **

**Parte 1**

Recostado en su cama dio mil vueltas aquella mañana. Apenas había logrado pegar ojo en toda la noche. La excitación y la adrenalina que corrían por su cuerpo se lo habían impedido. Se había habituado a que el vértigo fluyera por sus venas y encendiera su sangre hasta el punto incluso de quemarse con ella.

Era una sensación que lo acompañaba desde hacía tanto tiempo que no podía recordar cuándo había comenzado con exactitud. Tal vez todo había empezado aquella noche de verano cuando, por fin, se había decidido a dar el siguiente paso: el gran paso.

Esbozó una sonrisa de complacencia, y el sol que entraba a través de la ventana iluminó su rostro y le hizo parecer más perverso aún.

Recordaba el día que la había visto por primera vez. Ese día nunca se lo podría quitar de la cabeza. Había sido para él como descubrir un mundo nuevo, un mundo que le había sido negado con crueldad. Era preciosa; con su larga cabellera castaña recogida en una trenza y su andar deliciosamente femenino había logrado captar su atención desde el primer momento. Adoraba escuchar su risa cuando pasaba por el pasillo de la universidad junto a sus amigas. Se conformaba con eso, lo poco que obtenía de ella había sido suficiente al comienzo. La admiraba, la amaba en secreto, como si hacerlo fuese un pecado. Ella ni siquiera lo miraba, jamás le había prestado atención; sin embargo, él sabía que ella le pertenecía. De un modo diferente, sagrado, le había sido asignada para convertirse en el amor de su vida. Era una diosa de carne y hueso, tan cercana y al alcance de la mano, y al mismo tiempo, parecía pertenecer a otro mundo; un mundo donde él no tenía cabida, porque simplemente, ella desconocía su existencia.

Había ensayado muchas veces encerrado en su cuarto la manera de acercarse a ella y hablarle de los sentimientos que despertaba en él, pero sus intenciones de hacerlo quedaban siempre en vanos intentos. Tenía miedo, miedo de hacer el ridículo ante ella y de obtener solo su rechazo. Prefirió seguir amándola y admirándola en secreto desde la oscuridad, un lugar en donde se sentía cómodo y a salvó.

Pero un día todo eso cambió. Supo que todo había cambiado cuando la vio abrazada a uno de los jugadores del equipo de baloncesto de la universidad. Podía sentir cómo se le desgarraba el corazón en pedazos mientras la veía sonreír entre los brazos del otro. Esa risa que debía estar destinada solo para él y nadie más. Eran una de las parejas más populares de todo el campus y él debía ser testigo de cómo le estaba siendo arrebatada la mujer que había nacido para convertirse, un día, en su eterna compañera. Quería compartir el resto de la vida con ella, tenerla a su lado, cuidarla y amarla como nadie más lo haría. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro y ningún deportista engreído detendría la rueda del destino que había comenzado a rodar el mismo instante en que sus caminos se cruzaron por primera vez.

Sintió rabia, celos, un anhelo incontrolable de apartarla, no solo de quien se la estaba robando, sino de todo el mundo también. Aborrecía que otro estuviera disfrutando con lo que le pertenecía solo a él.

Entonces decidió dar finalmente ese gran paso que una y mil veces había imaginado en su cabeza, noche tras noche, tumbado en su cama. Se había visto tantas veces hacerlo que sería la cosa más sencilla del mundo.

Era una noche calurosa y esperaba verla salir de la biblioteca, como cada jueves, y observarla bajar los ocho escalones que conducían a la calle con el garbo que la caracterizaba. Había sido más fácil de lo que había pensado; iba sola y la parada de autobuses estaba desierta. Él seguía contemplándola mientras ella hojeaba uno de los libros que sostenía en los brazos. Recordaba con exactitud lo que llevaba puesto. Tenía un vestido de algodón color rosa viejo que caía suelto sobre su cuerpo y le llegaba hasta la altura de las rodillas. Si aspiraba con fuerza pasta podía percibir el aroma a gardenias que despedían sus cabellos. Parecía llevar su olor impregnado todavía, a pesar de haber pasado ya cuatro años desde aquella noche en que sus sueños se habían convertido finalmente en realidad.

Una mueca de fastidio surcó su rostro. Por un momento había creído que todo su plan se vendría abajo cuando el jugador de baloncesto apareció y le ofreció llevarla hasta su casa. El mismo sudor frío que le provocó aquella inesperada aparición le volvió a recorrer la espalda. No podía arrebatársela de nuevo, ella debía marcharse de aquel lugar solo con él. El «no» que ella repitió categóricamente un par de veces fue un sonido dulce que resonó en sus oídos. Se sintió regocijado, pleno de nuevas esperanzas cuando lo vio marcharse en su coche. Lo había rechazado, tal vez había comprendido por fin, que no era a él a quien estaba destinada, que había alguien más a quien entregarle su corazón, alguien que había esperado por ella desde siempre. Alguien que le demostraría el verdadero significado del amor y de vivir eternamente junto al ser que se ama.

Se sentó en la cama, su corazón había comenzado a latir más fuerte. Recordar el instante en que por primera vez la había tenido entre sus brazos siempre era devastador y reconfortante al mismo tiempo. Después de internarse con ella entre los arbustos del parque desde donde la había estado espiando, la apoyó con cuidado sobre la hierba mojada por el rocío y le cogió las manos. Estaba dormida y respiraba lentamente, el olor a gardenias de su cabello se mezclaba con el hedor del cloroformo. Le acomodó la trenza sobre el pecho y le acarició la mejilla. Su piel era tan suave como la había soñado. Ella era exactamente como la había imaginado, hermosa, sublime, mágica, pero tan real como la vida misma.

Destinada por siempre a él.

Trató de llegar lo más rápido posible, pero el tráfico de Fresno parecía haberse vuelto en su contra aquella mañana. Había recibido la llamada de Kate quince minutos antes y se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta al escucharla llorar horrorizada a través del teléfono. No había podido decirle mucho, pero entre el llanto descontrolado y el estado de _shock_ , lo único que había llegado a entender era que alguien había muerto.

Cuando el amontonamiento de coches comenzó a disiparse apretó el acelerador. Segundos después escuchó las sirenas de un coche patrulla que iba detrás de él. Con el ánimo encrespado se detuvo junto a la acera y lanzo una maldición mientras el oficial se acercaba.

—¿Sabe que en esta zona no puede ir a más de ochenta kilómetros por hora?

Castle no podía perder tiempo. Sacó la placa de su chaqueta y se la mostró.

—Soy detective y estoy en medio de un caso de asesinato —le dijo y justificó así la alta velocidad.

El oficial se agachó para observar la identificación y después de quitarse las gafas de sol le extendió, de todos modos, la multa.

—Envíela a la División de Crímenes Violentos —le indicó y antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, volvió a poner el pie en el acelerador y se marcho a toda velocidad.

Lo que menos le importaba en ese momento era recibir una multa por sobrepasar los límites de velocidad en una zona residencial; ya se encargarían en el departamento de que él la pagara. Lo primordial era Kate; verla y saber lo que había sucedido. Un temor profundo lo embargó, el temor de saberla en peligro y no poder hacer nada para salvarla. Si alguien de su círculo íntimo había sido asesinado solo podía significar una cosa: el asesino estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba. Y si estaba cerca, no tardaría en llegar hasta ella. No lo permitiría, nadie le haría daño, ya había sufrido demasiado y si dependía de él, no volvería a sufrir una vez más.

La gran reja que flanqueaba la entrada al vasto complejo de máxima seguridad, conocido como Pacific View, se estaba cerrando tras haberle permitido el paso a una camioneta. Rick apretó con más fuerza el acelerador y logró colarse antes de que la reja de hierro forjado se volviese a cerrar. Observó la caseta del vigilante y lo saludó con la mano. Ya lo conocía de las dos ocasiones en las que había estado allí, de otro modo, ya lo tendría detrás de él con el objeto de detenerlo.

La camioneta seguía delante de él y parecía tomar su mismo rumbo. Lo comprobó cuando se detuvo frente al jardín de Kate y un hombre alto vestido con vaqueros y camisa de leñador se bajó y caminó a toda prisa hasta la casa. La puerta principal se abrió antes de que el hombre alcanzara el porche. Kate salió corriendo y se arrojó a sus brazos mientras lloraba desesperada.

Los observó detenidamente y dudó por un instante si debía aproximarse o esperar. Seguían abrazados; desde donde estaba podía distinguir cómo las manos delgadas de Kate se aferraban con fuerza a la espalda del hombre mientras él le acariciaba el cabello y le besaba la cabeza una y otra vez.

Experimentó una punzada de celos, una absurda sensación que no tenía explicación. Por un momento, se imaginó a sí mismo en el lugar de aquel hombre y el hormigueo que le recorrió las entrañas provocó que se moviera impaciente en el asiento. Una inquietud que aumentó cuando Kate notó su presencia y se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Sus dedos se crisparon alrededor del volante, luego, lanzó un suspiro, abrió la portezuela del Lexus y se bajó. A medida que se acercaba el hormigueo aumentaba y se convirtió en tensión cuando estuvo frente a ellos.

—Señorita Beckett —saludó.

El hombre se giró impetuoso y lo observó minuciosamente con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Usted sabe el verdadero apellido de Kate? —pregunto atónito.

Castle estaba a punto de responder, pero Kate se le adelantó.

—Jason, es el detective Castle. Yo misma lo he llamado —dijo algo más calmada.

—¿Castle? —El asombro parecía haber aumentado.

—Sí, Jason, es hijo del teniente Castle.

Rick extendió la mano para presentarse formalmente ante el hombre que segundos antes abrazaba y consolaba a Kate con tanta ternura.

—Richard Castle.

El semblante rudo en el rostro de Jason cambió hasta desvanecerse casi por completo.

—Mi nombre es Jason Beckett, y soy el hermano de Kate —anunció.

Castle sintió alivio al oír la palabra «hermano». Sus músculos se relajaron y pudo esbozar una sonrisa.

—¿Es usted su hermano? —preguntó, como si necesitara que se lo volviera a confirmar.

—Sí, su hermano mayor.

—Antes de llamarlo a usted, he llamado a Jason —dijo Kate aferrada todavía al brazo de su hermano.

—Ha hecho bien —le respondió. Esperaba no estar causando la impresión incorrecta, se sentía increíblemente torpe por haber pensado lo que no era y luego, al descubrir la verdad, haber experimentado un alivio casi irracional—. ¿Qué ha sucedido? —Necesitaba con urgencia meterse en su rol de detective antes de seguir haciendo el ridículo.

—Es… es _Otelo_ —respondió Kate, mientras escondía otra vez la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

—Es su gato —explicó Jason rápidamente—. Desapareció hace tres días y esta mañana algún maniático le ha enviado su cabeza envuelta en una manta como obsequio.

Él la miró pero ella seguía abrazada a su hermano con el rostro vuelto.

—Será mejor que entremos —indicó Castle.

—No quiero. —La voz de Kate era apenas un susurro.

—Entraremos por la cocina y te prepararé una tila. —Jason la tomó del rostro y depositó un beso breve en su frente.

—Será lo mejor —convino Rick sin apartar la mirada—. Yo iré a revisar mientras llegan los peritos y los refuerzos que he pedido.

Jason asintió y se llevó a Kate hacia la parte lateral de la casa. Rick entró en la casa pero por la puerta principal. Antes de acceder a la sala se colocó los guantes de látex y caminó hacia la mesa donde estaba el paquete. La tapa estaba tirada en el suelo, justo delante de la mesa. Una especie de manta de color azul asomaba a través de los bordes de la caja. Una masa de pelos y sangre descansaba en su interior. Los ojos verdes del gato estaban abiertos y por completo opacos. El hocico estaba un poco torcido y se podían ver sus colmillos blancos relucir en medio de la sangre que ya se había oxidado y le daba un aspecto más espantoso todavía al pobre animal. Sabía que no podía mover nada, entonces, se arrodilló y observó la tapa de cartón con cuidado. No había nada escrito en ella; echó un vistazo alrededor en busca de alguna tarjeta, un mensaje, pero no lo halló. Tampoco le hacía falta, sabía perfectamente quién había sido el autor de aquel acto tan atroz.

—¡Vaya, nunca habría creído que llegaría a ver ese ángulo de ti! —exclamó Susan al entrar en la sala y ver a su compañero arrodillado con los codos apoyados sobre el suelo y con el trasero hacia arriba.

Castle se levanto de inmediato y se acomodó los pantalones.

—¡Y todavía no has visto lo mejor! —le respondió él para seguirle el juego. Se arrepintió enseguida, cuando vio aparecer a Kate en la puerta de la cocina. No quería que pensara que estaba bromeando en un momento tan doloroso para ella.

Jason la tomo del brazo y la llevo hasta el sofá.

—Habría sido mejor que se quedara en la cocina, Kate —le dijo.

—No, no puedo permanecer ajena a todo esto —respondió e intentó recobrar un poco la compostura. Observó por un instante a la mujer que estaba junto al detective y con la que parecía compartir cierta intimidad.

Castle se apresuró a hacer las presentaciones pertinentes y cuando el perito forense llegó al lugar, le salió al encuentro y dejó a Susan con los hermanos.

—Señorita Beckett, ¿ha sido usted misma quien ha recogido el paquete? —preguntó Susan y así dio comienzo a su interrogatorio.

Kate sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no. Esta mañana, antes de irse a su trabajo, Sarah me ha dicho que había llegado un paquete.

—Tendremos que hablar con ella.

—Sarah trabaja hasta la tarde, es asistente del Editor en Jefe del _Fresno_ _Bee_ —le informó Kate.

—La caja no tiene ninguna tarjeta, tampoco nada que indique que haya sido enviada por alguna tienda de regalos —dijo Susan pensativa.

Jason Beckett frunció el ceño.

—¿Está tratando de decir que la han traído hasta aquí personalmente?

Kate no pudo evitar alarmarse mientras esperaba la respuesta de la detective.

—No lo sabemos; no hasta que hablemos con la señorita…

—Johnson, el apellido de Sarah es Johnson —respondió Jason, tan consternado como su hermana.

—Sabremos más cuando el perito termine su trabajo —les anunció con seriedad.

Los tres lanzaron una mirada al hombre que había llegado minutos antes y que continuaba hablando con Castle mientras revisaba con cuidado el paquete que contenía la cabeza del pobre _Otelo_. Lo vieron asentir con un leve movimiento de cabeza y acercarse luego a ellos.

Se paró junto a su compañera y miró a Kate, que recostaba la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

—Señorita Beckett, el perito se llevará la caja con los restos de… —hizo memoria para recordar el nombre del gato—… de _Otelo_.

Ella asintió en silencio.

—Rick, deberíamos hablar con la señorita Johnson, ha sido ella quien ha recogido el paquete —anunció Susan y se volvió hacia él.

—Está bien.

—Será mejor que vayamos cuanto antes.

Rick volvió a asentir, pero algo le impedía moverse y marcharse de aquella casa. Kate estaba en peligro y su temor más grande era que ella fuera la próxima víctima.

—Kate, ¿podríamos hablar un momento a solas?

Detrás del dolor que reflejaban sus ojos castaños, Rick percibió asombro. No fue la única. Susan frunció el ceño, intrigada por el extraño pedido que había hecho su compañero.

—Podemos hablar en la cocina —respondió ella y se puso de pie.

—Perfecto.

La siguió a muy corta distancia y, de forma inconsciente, respiró hondo para beber el aroma que despedía su piel, una mezcla floral absolutamente embriagadora. Kate le dio paso y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere hablar conmigo en privado?

Castle se pasó la mano por la cabeza antes de clavar sus ojos azules en los de ella.

—Señorita Beckett, Kate —comenzó a decir—, lo que ha sucedido esta mañana ha sido, en verdad, espantoso para usted y antes que nada, quería decirle que lo siento mucho.

—Gracias.

—No sabemos aún si esto tiene que ver con el asesinato de las tres chicas, pero debemos considerar seriamente la posibilidad de que sea así.

Kate se cruzó de brazos para evitar que el temblor se hiciera más fuerte.

—Pero ¿usted está seguro de que es él?

Rick solo pudo asentir; no le mentiría, no cuando su vida era la que estaba en juego.

—¿Y también está seguro de que es solo cuestión de tiempo que venga a por mí? —Kate pronunciaba aquellas palabras como si se estuviera refiriendo a otra persona, como si así lograse apartar el peligro que comenzaba a cernirse en torno a ella.

—Es muy probable, sobre todo si se trata del hombre que la secuestró hace cuatro años —alegó mientras se acercaba.

Apoyó su mano en el brazo de Kate que seguía contra su pecho.

—Debería considerar la posibilidad de mudarse de aquí —le dijo con suavidad.

Ella se quedó un instante observando la mano que rozaba su brazo. Sin poder explicarlo aquel gesto había logrado que su temblor desapareciera casi por completo.

—No.

Su respuesta sonó cortante, como si estuviera segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Pero…

Levantó la mirada y trató de mostrarse serena.

—De ningún modo voy a permitir que ese maniático me obligue a abandonar mi hogar, hacer eso sería demostrarle que está logrando su objetivo y no estoy dispuesta a seguir su juego.

Castle siempre había admirado el valor en una mujer pero aunque Kate quisiera aparentar entereza, sabía que solo era una mujer vulnerable frágil: una mujer que necesitaba protección.

—Kate, piénselo. Aún no sabemos cómo ha llegado esa caja hasta usted, pero sea del modo que haya sido, solo significa una cosa —hizo una pausa— él sabe dónde encontrarla.

Su mano apretó con un poco más de fuerza su brazo; era placentero sentir la piel suave y tibia de Kate contra la suya. Ella intentó ponerle fin a aquel contacto, no porque le molestara, sino porque estaba provocando un mar de sensaciones que se arremolinaban en su interior.

—Usted mismo ha podido darse cuenta de que el lugar en donde vivo es casi una fortaleza, un complejo privado en el que es difícil introducirse sin ser visto; hay vigilancia las veinticuatro horas y cámaras de video por todas partes.

—Lo sé, y si él ha estado aquí será de gran utilidad toda esa tecnología, pero de todos modos me sentiría más tranquilo si considerase la posibilidad de marcharse de aquí, apuesto a que su hermano también lo estaría. ¿Por qué no se muda con él?

—De ningún modo. Jason vive en Clovis, es totalmente independiente y no quiero que cargue de nuevo conmigo, fue suficiente que tuviera que hacerlo cuando reaparecí después de mi secuestro. Me cuidó y dejó su propia vida de lado. No puedo hacerle pasar por todo esto una vez más —afirmó y se soltó finalmente con un paso hacia atrás.

—No creo que su hermano piense lo mismo, sobre todo si se encuentra usted en una situación peligrosa.

Kate negó con la cabeza de manera enérgica.

—Le voy a pedir un favor, detective.

Castle se preparó para escucharla, pero presentía lo que estaba a punto de pedirle.

—No le mencione a Jason la posibilidad de mudarme de aquí. Lo conozco y no dudará un segundo en llevarme con él.

¿Cómo podía negarse cuando la mirada de aquella mujer parecía calarle hasta el alma? Podría haber protestado e inventar mil motivos y decirle que era por su propia seguridad, sin embargo, la determinación que vio en sus ojos se lo impidió. Intentó tranquilizarse y pensar que, tal vez, todo el asunto de la caja había sido solo una broma macabra, que nada tenía que ver con los asesinatos y con su secuestro. Pero sabía que no era así.

—Bien, como prefiera —dijo por fin—. Mi compañera y yo hablaremos con su amiga Sarah, pero antes pasaremos por la caseta del guardia para averiguar si ha visto algo y requisaremos las cintas de video.

—Está bien.

Él se dio media vuelta y se detuvo cuando ella le toco el hombro.

—Gracias —le dijo. Él la miró, y Kate retiro la mano de inmediato, sus ojos azules podían quemar más que la piel curtida de sus manos.

—No me lo agradezca, solo quiero que sepa que no estoy de acuerdo con su decisión.

—Lo sé.


	14. Final del Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Parte 2

Susan intentaba seguirle el paso a su compañero, pero entre los zapatos de tacón alto que había decidido llevar esa mañana y el suelo pedregoso, era una misión difícil de conseguir. Se estaban dirigiendo a la entrada de aquel complejo de lujosas viviendas que se parecía a una fortaleza privada, para hablar con el guardia y conseguir algún dato que los llevara a descubrir quién había enviado la caja.

—¡Castle! ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Susan mientras caminaba un par de metros detrás de él.

Rick se detuvo para permitirle alcanzarlo y lanzó un soplido.

—Reconozco esa mirada —dijo ella y se puso a su lado—. Estás preocupado y creo saber por qué.

—¡Debería haber aceptado mi sugerencia de abandonar este lugar y marcharse con su hermano! —despotricó. No quería estar enfadado, pero la impotencia y la inquietud eran dos sensaciones que solo lograban alterarlo.

—¡Cálmate, Rick! —Le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—No puedo, Susan. Sabes mejor que yo, que lo que ha sucedido no es un hecho aislado, incluso antes de obtener las pruebas necesarias para confirmarlo.

—Veo que al menos tu olfato detectivesco sigue intacto; lamento decirte que no puedo decir lo mismo de tu objetividad.

—¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso, Wilder? —Su rostro se contrajo y formó unas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos.

—Soy mujer, Castle.

—¡Eso ya lo sé!

—Y como tal, puedo percibir ciertas cosas que los hombres pasan por alto.

Castle hizo un gesto mientras levantaba ambas manos.

—¿Y?

—Me he dado cuenta, por ejemplo, del modo en que la miras. —Estudió la reacción de su compañero.

—No la miro de ningún modo en especial —refutó y detuvo su andar—. Solo… solo me he quedado impactado por el parecido de Kate con las víctimas.

Mentía y lo hacía deliberadamente.

—¡Vamos, Rick! Ya sabías lo de su semejanza con las tres chicas muertas, ¡hasta has visto su foto en el expediente del caso de su secuestro!

—Sí, pero verla en persona es una cosa muy diferente —se justificó.

—Sí, claro, sin duda lo ha sido. —Susan asintió con la cabeza un par de veces.

—Mira, Wilder, esta conversación no tiene sentido y no nos lleva a ningún lado. —Reanudó la marcha—. Será mejor que hablemos con el guardia y veamos si podemos conseguir las cintas.

—Sin una orden, lo veo difícil.

—Esperemos que ponga un poco de buena voluntad.

Se presentaron al guardia y le hicieron algunas preguntas. Les contó que, muy temprano esa mañana, un niño que paseaba en su bicicleta había aparecido con el paquete que, según decía, debía entregar en persona. Les dijo también que nunca lo había visto antes por allí, por lo que dedujeron que no vivía en aquella zona. Cuando le pidieron la cinta de video de esa mañana y el guardia les dijo que la cámara se había estropeado el día anterior, se desanimaron y no tuvieron más remedio que contar solamente con lo que los ojos de aquel hombre, ya mayor, habían visto. Susan anotó la descripción del niño y aunque sabían que sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar, debían aferrarse a cualquier indicio para lograr avanzar en la investigación.

—¿Seguro que vas a estar bien, hermanita?

Lo que menos deseaba Kate era preocupar a su hermano mayor. Prefirió mentirle solo para tranquilizarlo y evitar que nuevamente se convirtiera en su sombra.

—Lo estaré, Jason —le aseguró.

—¿A qué hora regresa Sarah?

—A eso de las seis.

—Bien, me quedare contigo hasta que ella regrese.

Kate acarició la mejilla pecosa de su hermano.

—No es necesario, Jason; además, debes regresar a Clovis. Sabes que no me gusta que conduzcas de noche —le recordó.

—¿Olvidas quién es el hermano mayor aquí? —Le sonrió y le apretó la mano contra su rostro.

—No, pero a veces me hace bien saber que yo también puedo cuidarte a ti.

Jason la abrazó de repente e Kate presintió su temor.

—Kate, no podría soportar si algo malo te sucediera. No podría volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez. Cuando desapareciste de la universidad aquella noche, mi mundo se derrumbó por completo y no hubo un solo día durante esos tres meses, en que no me sintiera morir al ver que pasaba el tiempo y no sabía nada de ti.

Kate se apartó y tomó el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos.

—Lo sé y habría deseado que no pasaras por semejante situación.

—Si hubiese ido por ti esa noche nada habría ocurrido. Fue culpa mía.

Ella le puso el dedo índice sobre los labios.

—Cállate, no digas eso. No vuelvas a repetirlo jamás —le ordenó e hizo un esfuerzo enorme por controlar las lágrimas.

Jason intentó esbozar una sonrisa.

—Cuando me llamaron de Loma Linda para decirme que habías aparecido, no lo podía creer; es decir, nunca perdí las esperanzas de que te encontrarían, pero el temor de no volverte a ver era devastador.

—Y desde entonces te has ocupado de mí, me has cuidado y has procurado que nada me faltase.

—Tenía que hacerlo. Era mi deber, Kate; no solo porque soy tu hermano mayor, sino porque solamente nos tenemos el uno al otro.

—No sabes lo que has significado para mí, Jason. Sé que cuando éramos niños peleábamos mucho —odiaba ponerse melancólica.

—Sí, ¡sobre todo cuando me sentía el mejor cirujano de toda California y usaba a tus muñecas como mis pacientes!

Ambos rieron al traer aquellas imágenes de su infancia al presente.

—Recuerdo que tú habías encontrado un modo de vengarte —dijo Jason y fingió enojo.

—¡Era lo menos que podía hacer! —se defendió Kate. No podía precisar el número de balones que le había pinchado; solo recordaba lo furioso que se ponía Jason cuando los descubría debajo de su cama.

—¡Se te ponía toda la cara roja de la rabia!

—¡Eran mis balones!

—¡Y eran mis muñecas!

Se volvieron a abrazar, pero esa vez una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus rostros.

—Jason, no es necesario que te quedes —le dijo unos minutos después mientras tomaban un refresco sentados en los escalones del porche.

—Déjame hacerlo, Kate; además, quiero saludar a Sarah. —Bebió un pequeño sorbo—. Hace tiempo que no la veo.

Kate observó a su hermano con atención. No estaba muy segura de sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga, pero sí sabía que Sarah se derretía por él desde que tenía quince años. Siempre había soñado con la posibilidad de verlos juntos y de que un día la convirtieran en tía.

—Creo que la última vez fue en su cumpleaños, ¿no?

Jason asintió y desvió la mirada de los ojos suspicaces de su hermana.

—¿Sigue tan maniática de la limpieza como siempre?

—Como siempre. Deberías ver cómo se altera si dejo una toalla húmeda tirada en el suelo del baño, o si la cocina queda hecha un desastre cada vez que me pongo a preparar algún plato. —Hizo una pausa—. Creo que está en su naturaleza, solo necesita de alguien que le haga ver que su obsesión no tiene sentido.

Jason la interrumpió; sabía el rumbo que estaba tomando aquella conversación.

—¿Qué tal tu trabajo en la editorial? —preguntó para esquivar el tema.

—Perfecto. Jennie confía plenamente en mi capacidad y me ha encargado uno de los proyectos más importantes que la editorial tiene este año —respondió entusiasmada.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Sunrise Press va a lanzar una colección de libros de arte y Jennie quiere que no solo me encargue del diseño, sino también de la elección de los contenidos.

—¡Eso es estupendo, Kate!

—Sí, sabes que amo mi trabajo como diseñadora, pero mi verdadera pasión es el arte.

—Lo llevas en la sangre. Recuerdo cuando mamá nos contaba que su abuelo era un reconocido artista en Inglaterra, incluso había trabajado para la Reina y había pintado unos cuadros que decoraban una de las paredes del Palacio Real.

Kate asintió. Ella misma había escuchado, cientos de veces, la historia del abuelo Henry Forrester, que había vivido en Inglaterra a finales del siglo xix. Cansaba a su madre pidiéndole que se la contara y anhelaba poder visitar aquel lugar algún día y contemplar las pinturas de su bisabuelo en persona.

—Aún tienes pendiente ese viaje a Londres.

—Sí. Tal vez el próximo año pueda escaparme y cumplir ese sueño que tengo desde niña —dijo con la emoción instalada en sus ojos.

—Kate, no quiero quitarte la ilusión ni mucho menos, pero —dejó el vaso de refresco casi vacío sobre el suelo de madera— no podemos hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido. Lo de _Otelo_ ha sido espeluznante, y las sospechas de la policía.

—¿Qué es lo que te han dicho?

—Cuando el detective Castle y tú os habéis ido a hablar en privado a la cocina he aprovechado para hacerle algunas preguntas a su compañera.

—Jason.

—Estaba preocupado por ti, Kate. Debía saber lo que estaba sucediendo. —Había evitado hablarle del asunto pero como la hora de marcharse y dejarla sola se estaba acercando no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo—. ¿Por qué no me habías mencionado nada de los asesinatos?

Kate percibió el reproche en sus palabras.

—No quería alarmarte, Jason. Tal vez no tenga nada que ver…

—La policía piensa que sí —la interrumpió agitado.

No dijo nada, no había nada que pudiera decir para tranquilizar a su hermano si a ella también la asaltaban las mismas sospechas y el mismo miedo.

—¿Te quedas hasta que vuelva Sarah? —preguntó y buscó su mano para aferrarla entre las suyas.

—Me quedo, sí. —Una sensación conocida ya para él lo embargó casi de inmediato.

Ambos se quedaron allí, con la mirada clavada en el firmamento, conscientes de que, tal vez, sería solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo volviera a ocurrir.


	15. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

—Soy el detective Castle y esta es mi compañera, la detective Wilder. —La recepcionista del _Fresno_ _Bee_ , uno de los periódicos más prestigiosos de la ciudad, los miró de arriba abajo mientras se preguntaba qué estarían buscando ese par de policías que parecían salidos de alguna serie de televisión que el canal local trasmitía cada jueves por la noche y que ella nunca se perdía. Debía reconocer que el hombre que estaba frente a ella, recostado sobre el mostrador, era más guapo que el protagonista de su serie favorita.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarles? —les preguntó a ambos, pero su atención estaba centrada en Rick. Susan había pasado casi desapercibida para la mujer morena que lucía una camisa de color violeta exageradamente escotada.

—Buscamos a la señorita Sarah Johnson. —Castle le sonrió y provocó que la joven se ruborizara.

—Sarah es la asistente del señor Phillips, su oficina está en el segundo piso —le informó.

—Gracias, preciosa.

Susan le dio un codazo mientras esperaban que el ascensor que acababa de bajar se vaciara.

Rick le respondió con una sonrisa. Sabía que a su compañera no le gustaba ser ignorada casi por completo, sobre todo porque cuando se lo proponía, podía parar hasta el tráfico.

—Ya nos tocará un recepcionista de sexo masculino —le dijo él mientras fingía pesar.

Susan no dijo nada pero el fuego que destilaban sus ojos lo decía todo.

—De vez en cuando deberías dejarme usar mi propio encanto —comentó Richard, mientras entraban al ascensor.

—Solo espero que lo uses en la dirección correcta —le espetó ella.

Richard supo de inmediato a qué se refería. Su compañera había percibido algo en su actitud hacia Kate Beckett, y ese algo le estaba molestando. Trabajaban juntos desde hacía dos años y se conocían muy bien. Él sabía que si Susan le decía aquello, era solo porque estaba preocupada por él. Temía que perdiera objetividad y eso lo llevara a un punto del cual ya no habría retorno.

El viaje hasta el segundo piso se hizo en completo silencio; sin embargo ambos sabían que había un tema pendiente por tratar y que debían hacerlo lo antes posible.

Sarah reconoció a Castle de inmediato y le hizo señas de que se acercara a su escritorio apenas lo vio.

—¡Detective Castle, qué sorpresa! —Se levantó de la silla y lo invitó a sentarse a él y a la mujer que lo acompañaba.

—Ella es Susan Wilder, mi compañera.

—Un placer conocerla.

—Igualmente, señorita Johnson.

—¿En qué puedo serles de utilidad? —Cerró una carpeta que estaba revisando antes de que ellos llegaran y les sonrió.

—Estamos aquí para hacerle algunas preguntas —dijo Rick y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Adelante.

—Esta mañana ha llegado un paquete a la casa que comparte con Kate.

Sarah asintió y Susan se sorprendió por el tono que usaba su compañero para referirse a Kate Beckett.

—El paquete me lo entregó un niño; me dijo que Jim, el guardia que vigila el acceso al complejo, le había dejado entrar.

—¿Le dijo algo más?

Sarah frunció el ceño, no entendía a que venían tantas preguntas.

—Solo que traía un obsequio para Kate. ¿Por qué me están interrogando sobre esto? ¿Ha sucedido algo?

—En el paquete estaba la cabeza envuelta del gato de la señorita Beckett —explicó Susan.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —El grito de Sarah lo oyó todo el personal que se encontraba trabajando aquella mañana—. ¡El pobre _Otelo_!

—¡Sarah! ¿Estás bien? —Un hombre que llegó casi corriendo a pesar de su cojera se abalanzó sobre ella—. ¡Tu grito de espanto nos ha alarmado!

Sarah puso su mano sobre el hombro de su nuevo compañero de trabajo.

—Sí, Peter, es solo que… —No pudo continuar. Miró a Castle y buscó en su mirada algo que le dijera que lo que acababa de oír no era verdad. La comprensión que percibió en los ojos del detective no dejaba lugar para las dudas—. ¡Dios mío, qué crueldad! ¿Cómo está Kate?

—Su hermano Jason está con ella —respondió Richard.

—¿Jason está en Fresno?

—Así es, Kate ha sido quien lo ha llamado.

—Ha hecho bien, necesitará de su hermano en un momento como este. —Se soltó de la mano de Peter y le agradeció por su apoyo.

—Estoy para servirte, Sarah —le dijo, pero no se movió de su lugar; parecía estar esperando que ella le presentara a las personas que habían venido a traerle aquella mala noticia.

Sarah se dio cuenta de inmediato.

—Perdón por mi falta de cortesía. —Intentó esbozar una sonrisa—. Detectives, él es mi compañero, Peter Franklin, una de las últimas adquisiciones que ha hecho el periódico y un gran reportero. Peter, ellos son los detectives Castle y Wilder.

El hombre rodeó el escritorio y extendió el brazo para estrechar con fuerza las manos de los policías.

—Es un placer.

—Señor Franklin.

—Llámeme Peter, por favor, si no, me siento tan viejo como el Franklin que viene en los billetes de cien dólares —bromeó.

Castle apenas festejó su chiste, solo quería continuar haciéndole preguntas a la amiga de Kate.

—Si nos disculpa, debemos hablar en privado con la señorita Johnson.

—¡Oh, por supuesto! Lo lamento, solo estoy estorbando. No todos los días nos topamos con verdaderos detectives aquí en la oficina. Ha sido un placer. —Se dirigió a Sarah—. Nos vemos luego, Sarah.

—Sí, Peter, gracias.

Cuando volvieron a quedarse a solas con ella, él arremetió de nuevo con las preguntas.

—¿Recuerda alguna característica del niño? El oficial nos ha brindado una descripción, pero tal vez usted nos pueda decir algo más.

—Me temo que no pueda agregar nada más de lo que dijo Jim. Era un niño pelirrojo, de unos doce o trece años. Conducía una bicicleta, una de esas que se usan en las montañas, con llantas más gruesas que las demás.

Ambos asintieron.

—Llevaba un buzo de los Falcons. —Se quedó pensando un momento—. Recuerdo que me dijo que tenía entradas para el próximo partido que se jugará en la ciudad.

Rick y Susan se miraron. Habían logrado mucho más de lo que esperaban.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó Richard.

—No, me comentó eso y me dijo que le entregara el paquete a Kate.

—Está bien, muchas gracias por atendernos, señorita Johnson. —Castle se puso de pie.

—Su testimonio nos ha sido muy útil —comentó Susan y se paró junto a su compañero.

—Espero que sí. —Aún estaba consternada por lo de la cabeza del gato en la caja, pero agradeció recordar todo lo que pudo del muchacho que se la había entregado esa mañana.

Rick y Susan abandonaron la enorme oficina en donde el repiquetear de los teclados y el murmullo de la gente volvían, lentamente, a apoderarse del lugar una vez más. Antes de subir al ascensor, Peter Franklin, con su rostro afable, los saludó agitando su mano en el aire.

…

Kate observaba con atención a su hermano; la impaciencia se reflejaba en su rostro cada vez que echaba un vistazo al reloj.

—Sarah llegará de un momento a otro —le dijo.

Habían entrado en la casa y Jason se había ofrecido a ayudarla a preparar la cena. Kate vació un paquete de arroz dentro de una cacerola de agua hirviendo y le pidió a su hermano que le alcanzara una de las cucharas de madera que colgaban de la pared.

—Ten.

—Gracias. —Revolvió para evitar que se pegara y cubrió la cacerola con la tapa—. Supongo que vas a quedarte a cenar.

Jason se rascó la barbilla.

—No lo sé, hermanita. He dejado algunos asuntos pendientes en Clovis, porque he salido de inmediato después de tu llamada, y los trabajos en la escuela deben estar terminados a más tardar en quince días. Eso si contamos con que el buen tiempo nos siga acompañando.

Kate hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Creía que te morirías por probar mi risotto.

Él le frotó la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice.

—Sabes que es casi imposible que me resista a ello, pero lamentablemente, deberé marcharme en cuanto me asegure de que estás acompañada.

Kate le sonrió y constató que, en efecto, había comprado queso la última vez en el supermercado.

El teléfono de la sala comenzó a sonar.

—¿Quieres atender tú por mí, Jason? —le pidió.

Jason le hizo una reverencia y corrió hasta la sala.

—Kate, es para ti —le informó unos segundos después.

—¿Quién es?

—Tu jefa.

Kate dejó el queso y tras limpiarse las manos, fue hasta la sala.

—Jennie, ¿cómo estás? ¿Sucede algo? —Había quedado con ella en que hablarían a la mañana siguiente en la editorial, por eso se sorprendió por su llamada.

—No es nada, Kate. Quería solo avisarte que la reunión de mañana a las diez se ha pospuesto.

Kate estuvo a punto de protestar pero desistió de hacerlo.

—Acabo de hablar con Brandon Tanner y me ha dicho que le es imposible llegar antes del mediodía, por lo que hemos decidido pasar la reunión a la tarde.

—Está bien, supongo que no habrá inconveniente en reunirnos por la tarde, entonces. —Habría preferido tener aquella reunión por la mañana y ocupar la tarde haciendo lo que más amaba: encerrarse en su taller y pintar durante horas y así olvidarse del tiempo y de los demás; pero sabía que para Jennie era muy importante la incorporación de Brandon Tanner a su equipo de trabajo.

—¿Estás segura de que no te molesta, Kate?

—Para nada, nos vemos mañana, entonces.

Cuando colgó, sonrió al ver a Sarah entrar por la puerta principal. No hubo necesidad de palabras, solo necesitaba que ella la abrazara.

—¡Ha debido de ser horrible!

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —le preguntó Kate sin soltarla.

—El detective Castle y su compañera han estado en el periódico y me han hecho algunas preguntas.

Kate asintió.

—Jason está aquí —anunció mientras lanzaba una mirada hacia la cocina. De inmediato, percibió los nervios de su amiga.

—¿Sí?

—Sí, no quería marcharse sin saludarte. Vamos, está en la cocina.

Sarah alisó un par de arrugas que se formaban en la falda azul que llevaba y acomodó el cuello de su camisa blanca; se aseguró de que ningún mechón de cabello estuviera atrapado dentro de la tela y miró a su amiga expectante.

—¿Cómo estoy?

—Hermosa, como siempre.

—Tampoco tienes que mentirme —le dijo y la siguió hacia la cocina.

—Jason, aquí la tienes. —Sujetó a Sarah de la muñeca y la plantó delante de ella. Le dio un leve empujoncito y esperó que el saludo entre ellos fuera más que un simple «hola».

—¡Sarah, cuánto tiempo! —Jason la rodeó con sus largos brazos, y Kate notó la rigidez en los miembros superiores de su amiga. Sus brazos colgaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo, como si fuera incapaz de responder a su abrazo.

—Jason, ¿cómo estás? —apenas pudo murmurar.

Él se apartó para observarla mejor y las mejillas de Sarah se volvieron rojo carmesí.

—¡Estás estupenda! Hasta creo que has perdido algo de peso —comentó con una enorme sonrisa.

—Tres kilos en un mes —respondió orgullosa.

—¡Ya me parecía!

Kate tosió, era hora de que recordaran que ella estaba también allí.

—Será mejor que me ocupe de la cena —dijo, y pasó junto a ambos.

—En ese caso, me despido, Kate. —Soltó a Sarah y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermana—. Prométeme que cualquier cosa que suceda me la harás saber enseguida —le susurró al oído.

—Te lo prometo, Jason. —Se dieron un beso y, tras despedirse de Sarah con un beso en la mejilla, los dos hermanos salieron de la casa para darse otro abrazo bajo la luz que la luna proyectaba aquella noche en el porche.

….

Rick y Susan se encontraban en la oficina de su superior, Phil Conway, y esperaban a que terminara de hablar por teléfono.

Castle se preguntó con cuál de sus dos hijas estaría hablando. No podía deducirlo, porque Phil siempre las llamaba «cielo» o «cariño». Conocía a ambas. Trisha era la mayor y estaba casada con un banquero; se había mudado a San José después de su boda, siete años atrás, y ya le había dado a Phil tres nietos de los que nunca se cansaba de hablar. La menor, Pauline, había estudiado Medicina y después de graduarse se casó con un colega y se mudaron a Raisin City, donde ambos además trabajaban. Todavía no le había dado ningún nieto a su padre, pero Phil presentía que pronto le anunciaría que estaba embarazada y que su pequeña lo haría nuevamente abuelo.

—Rick está aquí, sí. —Una sonrisa perfectamente blanca hizo contraste con su piel morena.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Rick mientras se acercaba al escritorio.

—Es Trisha, te manda saludos y pregunta cuándo irás a visitarla.

—Dile que cuando el esclavista de mi jefe me lo permita —respondió en voz alta y se aseguró de que Trisha lo oyera desde el otro lado de la línea.

Phil Conway lanzó una carcajada.

—Yo también te quiero, cielo. Adiós, cuídate.

Colocó el auricular en su sitio y se recostó contra el respaldo de su silla. Observó a Richard y a Susan con atención; lanzó una bocanada de aire y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Qué tenemos del caso del Asesino de las Flores? —preguntó en tono burlón. Como policía y jefe de la División de Crímenes Violentos le molestaba que la prensa siempre se encargara de buscarles apodos a los asesinos. Lo único que conseguían con eso era fomentar su popularidad y era justamente eso lo que aquellos delincuentes buscaban: el reconocimiento por sus crímenes. Esperaba que, algún día, la prensa comprendiera que aquello solo aumentaba su pervertido ego.

Susan le entregó una carpeta.

—Las autopsias de las tres víctimas parecen una fotocopia una de la otra. Las tres murieron por estrangulación, ninguna muestra signos de haberse defendido, no hay rastros de piel o tejido debajo de sus uñas. No fueron atacadas sexualmente y fueron encontradas con los ojos abiertos.

—Para que su rostro fuera lo último que vieran antes de morir —acotó Richard.

Phil asintió, sus ojos negros se posaron con rapidez en las fotografías que ilustraban el expediente del caso.

—¿Qué han podido averiguar sobre el tatuaje?

—Se los hace _post_ _mortem_ con alguna especie de instrumento de acero inoxidable. Es un símbolo de origen celta. Me he puesto en contacto con una experta, me reuniré con ella lo antes posible —anunció Susan.

—Bien. ¿Qué hay de la tercera víctima? ¿Por qué cambió su patrón?

—Creemos que intenta mandar un mensaje. —Richard frunció el ceño.

—Ahí es donde entra la señorita Kate Beckett.

Ambos asintieron pero fue Castle quien continúo hablando.

—El mensaje está dirigido a ella, el asesino talló una variación de su nombre en el cuerpo de Tessa Hodgins.

—«Bella.»

—Sí, según Zach también fue _post_ _mortem_ , ya que no se encontraron rastros de sangre en la escena del crimen, lo que sí hemos hallado esta vez es una huella parcial de un calzado —señaló mientras observaba a Susan.

—Ahí están los resultados, señor. A pesar de lo poco que obtuvimos tras hacer el molde con yeso, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que se trata de algún tipo de bota militar. Nuestro sospechoso calza un 42 y mide, aproximadamente, 1'75 cm.

—Bien, al menos es algo. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Han podido hablar con Katherine Beckett?

Susan se puso de pie.

—Será mejor que Richard le responda, señor. Yo, mientras tanto, pasaré por el laboratorio a ver si hay resultados de la caja que esta mañana le ha sido enviada a la señorita Beckett.

—Está bien, Susan.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, Rick se sintió un poco cohibido bajo la mirada inquisidora de su jefe y amigo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué has conseguido con la señorita Beckett?

Richard se enderezó en el asiento.

—Por lo pronto, he logrado que acepte colaborar en el caso. Ha comprendido que estos asesinatos se relacionan con su secuestro y me temo que el incidente de la caja también.

—¿Crees que está en peligro?

—Sí.

Phil Conway lanzó un suspiro.

—Cuando tu padre y yo trabajamos en el caso de su secuestro nos devanamos los sesos por intentar atrapar a ese lunático. Tú, mejor que nadie, sabes el juego perverso que comenzó a jugar con él. Le enviaba mensajes que decían que Kate estaba bien y que no deseaba regresar a su casa; repetía una y otra vez, que estarían juntos para siempre, que ni tu padre ni nadie podría jamás separarlos, que antes prefería matarla que perderla. Luego, tres meses después, ella logra escapar y aparece casi moribunda en un bosque en el lago Big Bear. Ben y yo creímos que por fin lograríamos cerrar el caso, pero cuando descubrimos que no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido, sentimos que era como volver a empezar de cero.

—Sigue todavía sin recordar —dijo Richard y apretó la mandíbula.

—Es una pena, estoy seguro de que si pudiera recobrar la memoria nos ayudaría a cerrar su caso y a detener los crímenes.

—Lo sé, Phil. Le he propuesto que consulte a algún especialista; le sugerí que probara con la hipnosis, pero no quiero presionarla demasiado. Lo que menos desea es recuperar el calvario que debió de ser su vida durante esos tres meses.

—Espero que logremos algo de ella, antes de que otra joven inocente se convierta en la cuarta víctima del Asesino de las Flores.

Rick asintió pero no le confesó que su temor más grande era que Kate fuese la próxima en su lista.

….

Kate jugaba con el arroz bañado en queso dentro de su plato. No tenía apetito. La imagen de la cabeza ensangrentada de _Otelo_ no desaparecía de su mente. Sabía que le costaría dormir esa noche y que, si no recurría a las «pastillas mágicas» de Sarah, se quedaría despierta y recrearía en su mente, una y otra vez, el momento en que había abierto la caja.

—No tienes hambre. —Sarah estaba sentada junto a ella y tampoco había probado bocado.

Kate negó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—No logro dejar de pensar…

—Shh, ni siquiera lo digas. —Le tocó el hombro—. Sé que no es fácil, pero trata de olvidar lo que ha pasado.

—Si lo lograse con solo desearlo. —Clavó sus ojos castaños en los ojos verdes de su amiga—. Pero no puedo.

—¿Por qué no te recuestas e intentas dormir? Puedo darte un tranquilizante para que logres conciliar el sueño.

Kate miró el desorden de la cocina.

—No te preocupes, yo ordeno todo, sabes que mi manía no me permitirá irme a la cama a sabiendas de que la cocina está hecha —observó alrededor— un pequeño desastre.

—Lo siento, quería preparar el risotto con queso, porque creía que Jason se quedaría a cenar.

—No tienes que justificarte, Kate. —La ayudó a levantarse—. Vamos, te vas a dar un baño caliente que te relaje y luego te meterás en la cama. Después, te llevo el tranquilizante y si ves que no puedes dormir, te lo tomas.

Kate asintió sin protestar y dejó que su amiga cuidara de ella, al menos por esa noche.

El timbre de la puerta le impidió dar un paso más.

—¿Quién será a estas horas?

—Deja que yo vaya.

Kate miró a su amiga caminar hacia la puerta con cautela y espiar a través de la mirilla antes de abrir. ¿Quién insistía en tocar a esas horas de la noche?

—Es el detective Castle —le anunció antes de abrir.

Efectivamente, Richard Castle estaba plantado junto a la puerta de su casa con una amplia sonrisa enmarcando su rostro.

—Disculpe que me aparezca a esta hora, pero necesitaba hablar con la señorita Beckett. —Dirigió la mirada hacia Kate que no le había quitado los ojos de encima desde que su amiga había abierto la puerta. La luz que alumbraba el porche iluminaba solo parte de su rostro y el brillo que emanaba de sus ojos azules hacía destacar aún más la profundidad de su mirada. Llevaba el cabello húmedo y unos mechones caían en desorden sobre su ancha frente. Los ojos de Kate bajaron por la línea de su mandíbula y recorrieron la nuez que se acentuaba en su garganta cada vez que respiraba. Un poco más abajo, un poco de vello oscuro y rizado se asomaba a través de la camisa en tonos grisáceos que llevaba puesta.

El trance en el que parecía haber caído Kate se desvaneció al escuchar la voz de su amiga.

—Pase, detective.

—Gracias.

Kate continuaba sin pronunciar palabra a tan solo un par de pasos de él.

—Bueno, si me disculpan, hay trabajo que me espera en la cocina. —Dio media vuelta y desapareció de la sala mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisita traviesa.

—¿Quiere tomar un café? —Se estaba poniendo nerviosa y sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

—No, gracias, no se moleste. —Richard procuró ignorar la emoción que bullía en su interior al volver a verla.

—Siéntese —le indicó.

Castle la observó mientras se ubicaba en la orilla del sofá. No supo si sentarse frente a ella o a su lado; siguió sus deseos y se sentó junto a ella.

—Usted dirá —dijo ella finalmente, e hizo añicos el silencio que comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más tenso.

Richard estiró su brazo por encima del respaldo del sofá y sus dedos casi tocaron el cabello de Kate que caía sobre su espalda en una cola de caballo. Se preguntó qué se sentiría al enterrar los dedos en aquella mata de suave cabello castaño y lentamente liberarlo de la banda de goma que lo contenía para dejarlo caer libre sobre sus hombros.

Kate se movió inquieta. Cuando lo hizo, su rodilla desnuda rozó la tela áspera de los vaqueros que Richard llevaba. La suave fricción provocó en él una marejada de sensaciones que subieron hasta su garganta. Entonces ella lo miró y Rick apenas pudo contener el impulso de tomarle el rostro y besarla. Respiró hondo un par de veces; debía concentrarse en su trabajo y pensar en la protección de Kate. Sin embargo, inevitablemente, sus pensamientos se desviaban en otra dirección.

—He querido venir y saber cómo estaba. —Sus ojos se posaron en los labios entreabiertos de ella.

Kate intentó procesar en su cerebro lo que aquellas palabras significaban. Sabía que, tal vez, solo formaba parte de su trabajo como policía. Después de todo, era uno de sus deberes velar por el bienestar de las personas, pero la manera en que él la había mirado mientras se lo decía le hizo pensar otra cosa. Estaba preocupado por ella y por su seguridad, preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle, y había venido hasta su casa, en medio de la noche, para saber cómo se encontraba. Descubrir aquello no la incomodó; muy por el contrario, la hizo sentirse más segura.

—No voy a mentirle —empezó a decir—. He tratado de aparentar fortaleza ante mi hermano y mi amiga, pero por dentro, estoy destrozada. No solo es la muerte cruel de _Otelo_ , sino todo lo demás; los crímenes, mi secuestro, ese hombre, usted…

—¿Yo?

—Sí, usted pretende cosas de mí y no sé si podré dárselas. Aparece en mi vida y me dice que necesita mi ayuda para detener a un asesino; me pide que recuerde una época de mi vida que preferiría no desenterrar nunca de mi memoria.

—Lo siento; nunca he querido presionarla, Kate.

—Sé que lo siente y que solo está tratando de hacer su trabajo, pero le pido que me entienda a mí también. —Lo observó mientras él apartaba un mechón de cabello todavía húmedo de su rostro.

—Créame que nunca habría deseado que se involucrara en todo esto, pero lamentablemente hay alguien más, allá afuera, que desea todo lo contrario. —Se moría de ganas de abrazarla y de probar esos labios que se movían inquietos de un lado a otro mientras lo escuchaba. Probar el sabor de su boca y embriagarse con él hasta perder la razón.

Si Kate no se hubiera puesto de pie, en aquel preciso momento, habría terminado por ceder a sus instintos; y sabía que luego se arrepentiría de una locura como esa.

Caminó hacia la ventana que daba al jardín; la cercanía de aquel hombre la inquietaba y sus ojos azules parecían tener la clara intención de querer hechizarla. Necesitó apartarse de él y poner un poco de distancia entre ellos. Sabía que continuaba sentado a un par de pasos de distancia, pero percibía la intensidad de su mirada pegada a su espalda. Se pasó la mano por el cuello: su pulso se había acelerado. Lo que el detective Richard Castle provocaba en ella era algo nunca antes experimentado; una sensación que la dominaba por completo y nublaba sus cinco sentidos.

Se dio media vuelta y cuando volvió a enfrentarse con sus ojos pudo sentir el temblor en sus piernas.

—Detective, es tarde.

Castle se levantó de un salto y avanzó hacia ella.

—Es verdad, ni siquiera sé qué estoy haciendo aquí —respondió y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Lo acompaño. —Pasó a su lado y, por un segundo, creyó que él la detendría y la besaría apasionadamente. Pero no fue así.

Salió con él hasta el porche y trató de mostrarse lo más serena posible.

—Nos vemos —dijo él y le lanzó una última mirada antes de echarse a andar hacia su automóvil.

Kate se quedó en silencio mientras observaba cómo se subía en su Lexus plateado y ponía distancia entre ellos.

Se recostó contra la puerta y contempló la luna un instante antes de entrar en la casa.

Una silueta se mezclaba entre las sombras que esa misma luna dibujaba caprichosamente aquella noche.

Nadie escuchó el nombre que esa silueta pronunció, casi en un susurro, una y otra vez.

Bella, Bella, Bella.

* * *

 **Les vuelvo a repetir por si se les olvida o si no leyeron cuando lo dije, Bella, es el diminutivo de Isabella, el nombre original de la protagonista. En este caso sería el diminutivo o apodo por el que el asesino la llama a Kate.**

 **Ahora creo que Kate y Rick, se están dando cuenta cada vez más de la atracción entre ellos y Susan también.**


	16. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

La enorme y espaciosa oficina que servía para aquel tipo de reuniones se había llenado aquella tarde. La larga mesa estaba ocupada casi por completo y Kate se había ubicado junto a Jennie, porque ella se lo había pedido.

Estaba nerviosa y no era para menos. Se trataba del primer proyecto que su jefa le encargaba y ella sería la principal responsable de llevarlo adelante con éxito. Jennie le había dicho que pondría a su disposición el personal y el material que fuera necesario y que la dejaría trabajar con total libertad. Aquella reunión era para afinar los últimos detalles y poner en marcha, finalmente, el proyecto en el que cualquier persona amante del arte habría deseado trabajar.

Había elegido una falda y una chaqueta de color gris ceniza para darse un toque más formal; debajo, llevaba una camisa en un tono un poco más pálido que el del traje. Su larga melena castaña estaba prolijamente sujeta en lo alto de su cabeza en un moño. Había entrado a la oficina con unas cuantas carpetas en los brazos y se sintió un tanto incómoda cuando la atención de la decena de hombres asistentes a la reunión se centró en ella. Conocía a la mayoría; al resto, seguramente, se los presentaría Jennie en el pequeño cóctel que se daría una vez finalizada aquella reunión.

Demasiada gente, murmullos y miradas furtivas que iban dirigidas a ella. Kate Mitchell, la novata encargada de llevar adelante un proyecto tan importante como aquel.

Jennie revisaba unos papeles; Kate se preguntó por qué no daba comienzo a la reunión de una buena vez, deseaba largarse de allí y dar por terminada esa sensación de sentirse un bicho en exhibición. ¡Dios! ¡Cómo quería estar en su taller en aquel mismo momento!

La puerta se abrió y todos se giraron para observar si el último asistente se había dignado, por fin, a aparecer.

Kate notó que el rostro de su jefa se relajaba ante la aparición de aquel hombre que en ese momento cruzaba la oficina y se dirigía hacia ellas después de saludar con cortesía a los demás.

—Jennie, lamento llegar tarde, pero era imposible escaparme de aquella otra reunión —dijo, se agachó y le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano.

—No te preocupes, Brandon. Las personas importantes siempre se hacen esperar. —Se giró y le sonrió a Kate—. Brandon, esta es Kate Mitchell. Kate dirigirá el proyecto de la colección.

Brandon extendió la mano y se dispuso a besar la de Kate de la misma manera que había hecho con Jennie.

—Kate, este es Brandon Tanner.

Kate le entregó la mano. Jennie no necesitaba decir nada más, ya sabía quién era él, no solo porque no se había hablado de otra cosa en la editorial en los últimos días, sino porque el nombre de Brandon Tanner era reconocido a nivel nacional. Uno de los mejores diseñadores del país y el creador de las mejores campañas publicitarias.

—Es un honor conocerlo, señor Tanner —dijo con timidez.

—El honor es mío, Kate. Llámame Brandon; después de todo, vamos a trabajar juntos.

Kate asintió mientras él se sentaba junto a Jennie que dio por comenzada la reunión. Había pensado que los nervios la traicionarían más de una vez, pero estuvo más tranquila de lo normal; sobre todo, cuando le tocó exponer a ella las ideas que sustentarían el proyecto que al término de aquella reunión ya tenía un nombre oficial: «Art & Pleasure». Había sido elegido entre todos a través de una votación, después de que ella misma lo sugiriera. Kate sintió que aquel había sido un gran voto de confianza hacia su trabajo.

Los ejecutivos se iban acercando, poco a poco, al par de mesas en donde los esperaba un pequeño refrigerio. Kate se quedó en su lugar un momento más, a solas Jennie y Brandon conversaban junto a la ventana y ella aprovechó para ordenar sus carpetas.

Una de sus compañeras la instó a que comiera algo pero desistió: tenía el estómago cerrado y solo aceptó un vaso de agua.

—¡Ah, no! ¡No puedes beber agua! —Brandon exclamó al verla llenar su copa—. Debemos hacer un brindis, bebe al menos un poco de vino.

Kate le sonrió y de mala gana aceptó la copa de vino que él le acercaba.

—Por «Art & Pleasure», porque sea un éxito. —Chocó la copa de Kate con un leve movimiento—. Y por ti, Kate.

Kate bebió un sorbo de vino para ocultar de alguna forma la vergüenza de sentirse el centro de atención. Todos la miraban y, en un momento dado, deseó salir corriendo de allí y encerrarse en su taller. Sin embargo, debía aceptar que aquello también formaba parte de su vida, aunque le agradara menos. Prefería estar enfundada en sus vaqueros gastados, dar pinceladas sobre sus lienzos, respirar el olor del óleo y la trementina, encerrarse por horas en su estudio, en vez de estar allí, rodeada de tanta gente, la mayoría casi desconocida.

Para su alegría, Jennie se había unido a ellos e Kate se sintió menos incómoda. De vez en cuando observaba su reloj pulsera, procuraba hacerlo mientras su jefa y Brandon Tanner estaban distraídos, no quería dar la impresión de que quería largarse de aquel lugar lo antes posible.

Como Jennie y Brandon estaban entretenidos conversando con un hombre que, según había escuchado, era uno de los mayores distribuidores de libros del país, Kate logró escabullirse al menos un rato para recuperar un poco de soledad. Caminó hacia el gran ventanal y contempló cómo la noche ya se había adueñado de Fresno. Los edificios que la rodeaban y que de día parecían moles majestuosas, en ese momento parecían solo bestias dormidas. Respiró hondo y se cubrió el pecho con los brazos. Estaba tan oscuro ahí fuera; cualquiera se podría perder en medio de aquella negrura devoradora. Se preguntó si el hombre que amenazaba de nuevo su vida viviría como una sombra y se ocultaría de los demás en medio de la noche. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—Estás aquí pero tu pensamiento no.

Kate se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Brandon Tanner.

—Necesitaba un poco de soledad —le dijo mientras esbozaba una tibia sonrisa.

—Te entiendo. A veces, la soledad suele ser la mejor compañera. —Se paró a su lado y contempló la vista que Fresno les ofrecía desde aquella oficina—. La soledad y la noche, una combinación demasiado lúgubre para algunos y demasiado perfecta para otros.

Kate asintió.

—Apuesto que ahora tu único deseo es marcharte de aquí.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Su forma de hablar le intrigaba.

—Porque lo mismo deseo yo —se limitó a responder.

—¿Y por qué no te vas entonces?

—¿Por qué no te vas tú? —retrucó y colocó las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

—No podría desairar a Jennie. —Lanzó un fugaz vistazo a su jefa—. Ella ha puesto en mis manos este proyecto tan importante y confía en mí más que nadie.

—Todos confían en ti, Kate. Incluso yo —dijo y le sonrió.

—Quisiera creer que eso es verdad, pero sé que muchas personas que están hoy aquí piensan que no lo lograré. —Era un sentimiento que la había acompañado desde el mismo momento en que Jennie le había comunicado que sería la encargada de dirigir el nuevo proyecto.

—Solo es envidia —señaló Brandon.

—No, no es eso. Solo que creen que Jennie debería haber elegido a alguien con más experiencia y la verdad es que quizá tengan razón en desconfiar de mí.

Brandon sacudió la cabeza.

—No debes pensar así; tienes la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarles a todos ellos y a ti misma que puedes hacerlo. Yo te ayudaré, para eso estoy aquí.

Kate bajó la mirada avergonzada por su falta de confianza en sí misma.

—Gracias.

—Me las darás cuando comprendas que tengo razón —resopló, y un mechón de su cabello negro bailó con gracia sobre su frente—. Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa.

—Oh, no, no es necesario —se apresuró a decir—. He venido en mi automóvil.

—En ese caso, déjame acompañarte, al menos, hasta que subas a él.

Podría haberse negado, pero prefirió no hacerlo. No deseaba bajar sola hasta el subsuelo con la impresión de que alguien saldría en medio de la oscuridad para atacarla.

Se despidieron de Jennie y de un par de hombres que hablaban con ella, que Kate solo había visto un par de veces con anterioridad y tras recoger sus carpetas, se marcharon.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó Brandon y suspiró aliviado mientras se recostaba contra una de las paredes del ascensor.

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír; sobre todo, porque ella pensaba lo mismo solo que no se había atrevido a decirlo. Mientras el ascensor descendía los siete pisos que los separaban del subsuelo, Kate se dedicó a contemplar al hombre que acababa de conocer. Tenía un aspecto jovial; debía de tener no más de treinta años, no era mucho más alto que ella y era de complexión algo robusta.

Su cabello negro formaba algunas ondas y le llegaba más allá del cuello; sus ojos eran verdes y llevaba unas elegantes gafas; unas cuantas pecas asomaban en sus mejillas. Pero, sin duda, lo que más llamaba la atención en su rostro era una cicatriz que cruzaba por un lateral de su mandíbula.

Él se la tocó cuando descubrió hacia dónde estaban dirigidos los ojos de Kate.

—Fue hace muchos años, un accidente de coche de donde salí casi ileso, a no ser por esta pequeña marca que llevaré hasta el día que me muera —le contó.

Kate notó tristeza en su voz, de seguro le dolía hablar de aquel tema y se lamentó de haberse quedado mirando su cicatriz como una niña tonta.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, ya lo he superado. Pasó hace más de diez años y, además, creo que no me queda tan mal, ¿no? Me da un aspecto de hombre recio; creo que a las mujeres les gusta eso —bromeó, para ocultar su tristeza.

—No a todas —replicó Kate.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió.

—¡Vamos! ¡No me vas a decir que una mujer como tú no se sentiría halagada si se topara con un sujeto rudo, con barba de varios días y que solo oliera a sudor! ¡Un típico vaquero del lejano Oeste!

Kate no hizo nada para reprimir la carcajada.

—¡Claro que no! —dijo a la defensiva. Por un segundo, la imagen de Richard Castle la asaltó y se lo imaginó vestido de vaquero, con sus botas de cuero gastadas, un gran sombrero de ala ancha, el rostro ensombrecido por una barba descuidada, las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y aquellos ojos azules que cada vez que la miraban la invitaban a querer explorar qué había más allá.

—Te has quedado muy callada de repente. —Brandon la acompañó hasta donde estaba estacionado su Volkswagen—. ¿En qué pensabas?

Kate agitó la cabeza e intentó deshacerse de aquella imagen demasiado tentadora y le respondió.

—En nada.

—Bueno, déjame decirte que la expresión en tu rostro era demasiado placentera como para que estuvieras pensando en «nada».

Los colores se le subieron a las mejillas.

—¡Lo sabía! —Le apuntó con su dedo índice—. ¡Estabas pensando en tu vaquero rudo y sudoroso!

Si hubiese tenido más confianza con él, le habría golpeado el estómago con las carpetas. Se estaba riendo a costa de ella y lo estaba haciendo deliberadamente.

—Es tarde, debo irme. —Abrió la puerta de su automóvil y arrojó las carpetas dentro antes de que se convirtieran en posibles armas mortales.

—Bonito automóvil —comentó Brandon al elogiar su Volkswagen Beetle color rojo cereza.

Kate entró y cerró la puerta. Bajó la ventanilla y lo miró.

—Gracias por acompañarme, Brandon.

—De nada, Kate.

Le dedicó una última sonrisa mientras encendía el motor y antes de marcharse lo saludo con la mano. Le había caído bien Brandon Tanner.

Se movía entre las sombras vestido de negro. Adoraba la noche y sumergirse en su oscura boca para perderse en ella y así pasar desapercibido. Hasta sus ojos parecían haberse acostumbrado a ver en la oscuridad, al igual que los gatos. Era muy parecido a un felino astuto, de movimientos gráciles, serpenteaba entre las sombras, prefería la noche al día. Disfrutaba mientras tanta gente dormía, se sentía dueño del mundo y de las tinieblas que lo rodeaban.

Su cuerpo, vestido de negro por completo, se movió con sigilo a través de los árboles. Observó con detenimiento la caseta de seguridad que despedía una tenue luz nacarada. Desde su interior le llegaba el sonido de una radio encendida en donde el locutor hablaba de deportes y comentaba, apesadumbrado, la mala racha que habían tenido los Grizzlies de Fresno en la última temporada.

Se acercó a la caseta casi en silencio, parecía que sus pies se deslizasen por la hierba, la tocaban apenas. Oculto detrás de la columna de cemento que flanqueaba la reja de hierro, levantó un poco la cabeza para observar mejor.

El guardia estaba muy cómodo recostado en su silla con los pies cruzados sobre el pequeño escritorio pegado a la pared. Estaba demasiado entretenido con una revista, donde exuberantes señoritas mostraban sus atributos físicos en llamativas fotos de colores, como para prestar atención a nada más. Mucho menos a las sombras que se recortaban bajo la luz de la luna. Se arrojó al suelo y se arrastró hacia la reja. Cuando se puso de pie nuevamente, solo la gorra del oficial se asomaba a través de la ventana de la caseta de seguridad.

Atravesar aquella fortaleza de hierro era la parte más difícil de su plan pero una vez que lograse sortear aquel obstáculo ya nada lo detendría. Tan solo unos pasos lo separaban de ella.

Sus manos enguantadas se aferraron con fuerza a los barrotes como si fueran garras. Comenzó a escalar y con la fuerza de sus piernas, logró darse un empujón y llegar hasta la parte más alta. Se detuvo un momento, la cámara de video no tardaría en girar hacia donde se encontraba él; le tomaría solo unos segundos captar su imagen y transmitirla a los monitores de seguridad. Debía saltar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Cruzó las piernas por encima de la reja y sin dudarlo se arrojó al suelo; contuvo una maldición y con un rápido giro logró desaparecer de nuevo entre las sombras. El ruido de su cuerpo, que golpeó contra el suelo de hormigón, había llegado hasta los oídos del distraído guardia, y este se levantó de su silla de inmediato y perdió el equilibrio al hacerlo. Se quitó la linterna que colgaba de la presilla de sus pantalones y abandonó la seguridad de la caseta.

Dirigió la luz hacia la reja pero no había nada. Alumbró luego hacia la zona más boscosa, pero solamente aparecían los árboles. Se quitó la gorra y se rascó la cabeza.

«Tal vez solo ha sido un mapache hambriento», pensó, y apagó la linterna y volvió a la caseta. Revisó los monitores que mostraban imágenes de la entrada y de las calles internas que conducían a las propiedades dentro del complejo pero no había nada. Todo parecía estar en absoluta calma.

Calma absoluta era la sensación que lo embargaba en aquel momento; sabía que luego llegaría la exaltación, la emoción de tenerla cerca. Respiró hondo unas cuantas veces y se dirigió a la parte trasera de su casa. Sería fácil entrar; sabía que aquellas casas no contaban con alarmas individuales, sus dueños confiaban en la seguridad que les brindaba vivir en un lugar apartado y cerrado como aquel. Encontró la pequeña claraboya que daba al sótano sin problemas. Había estudiado los planos de aquellas casas y conocía perfectamente cada detalle. No era demasiado grande, pero sí lo suficiente como para que él pasara a través de ella. La empujó e introdujo primero las piernas, se asió de los bordes con ambos brazos y de un pequeño salto fue a parar al suelo del sótano. Por suerte un cesto de ropa sucia amortiguó su caída y encubrió cualquier ruido extraño. Se puso de pie y observo el lugar. El sótano estaba en semipenumbra, alumbrado solo por la poca luz que arrojaba la luna a través del cristal de la claraboya. Reinaba un completo silencio pero él sabía ser también silencioso. Caminó hacia las escaleras y comenzó a subir los escalones de uno en uno, lentamente. Cuando por fin llegó hasta la puerta se detuvo un instante y apoyó una mano contra la pared.

No podía creer que después de esperar tanto tiempo finalmente la vería. Los cuatro años de sufrimiento y agonía por haberla perdido darían paso a la alegría de tenerla otra vez para él. Cruzó el umbral de aquella puerta y atravesó la cocina con dos zancadas.

Sabía que había dos habitaciones en la parte alta de la casa y que estaría durmiendo en una de ellas. Debía seguir sus instintos para dar con la correcta. Siempre lo había hecho y nunca le habían fallado. La sala era tal como se la había imaginado. Sus manos cubiertas por un par de guantes negros recorrieron la suave tela de los sillones y se la imaginó sentada allí, leyendo un libro, en una noche de invierno, mientras el fuego crepitaba en la chimenea. Él estaría sentado a su lado, la contemplaría, la tomaría de la mano y le repetiría, una y mil veces, lo mucho que la amaba.

El corazón se le subió a la garganta cuando escuchó ruidos en el piso de arriba. Una de las puertas se abrió y tuvo apenas un segundo para esconderse detrás de la biblioteca.

Una mujer morena y algo excedida en su peso bajó las escaleras con el cabello revuelto en lo alto de la cabeza mientras lanzaba un par de bostezos. La vio perderse en la cocina y luego regresar con un enorme vaso de leche en una mano y una caja de galletas de chocolate en la otra. Desde su escondite pudo observar con claridad en cuál de las dos habitaciones había entrado y así dedujo cual era la que ocupaba ella.

Esperó hasta que esa puerta se cerró y, con cautela, comenzó a subir la escalera. Cada peldaño lo acercaba más a ella y cualquier intento de acallar los latidos de su corazón fue en vano. Se detuvo ante su puerta y sostuvo la manilla entre las manos. La calma se había convertido ya en excitación; la frialdad, en euforia.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y la cerró tras de sí. La habitación estaba a oscuras y la luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba su silueta en la cama. Dormía muy plácida, cubierta con las sábanas. Su cabeza reposaba sobre la almohada y respiraba con lentitud. Si extendiese la mano, podría tocarla, matar la ausencia que había padecido durante esos cuatro años. Destruir la distancia que los había mantenido separados, cuando su destino era estar juntos hasta la misma eternidad. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos cuando su perfume llegó hasta él. Ella se movió inquieta en la cama y dio media vuelta; entonces, la sábana se deslizó hasta la cintura y desveló lo que los había unido durante todos esos años. El nudo celta permanecía intacto y se dejaba ver debajo de la prenda de algodón que ella llevaba. Frenó el impulso de acercarse y tocarla para asegurarse de que era tan real como la había soñado. Ansiaba tocarla y sentir la suavidad de su piel de nuevo pero no había ido a eso. La misión que lo había llevado hasta su casa, aquella noche, era por completo diferente. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar si sería sencillo o no llevársela de allí sin ser visto. No había ido a llevársela; solo estaba en esa habitación para recordarle que él existía, que estaba a su lado en todo momento, aunque no lo supiera, y que jamás permitiría que ningún hombre se acercara a ella. Se metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos internos de la chaqueta de piel negra que llevaba y sacó un ramillete de flores. Acomodó sus pétalos azules un poco aplastados y lo colocó sobre la almohada, junto a su rostro. Se quedó cerca un instante para escucharla respirar. Su misión estaba cumplida. Sin embargo, le lastimaba dejarla. Le dolía que ella no hubiera abierto los ojos y hubiera extendido sus brazos para darle la bienvenida que él se merecía. Ya habría tiempo para todo eso cuando, por fin, estuvieran juntos nuevamente. Sabía ser paciente y esperaría por ese momento mágico el tiempo que fuera necesario.

—¿Has dormido mal? —preguntó Susan aquella mañana mientras revisaba algunos detalles del caso.

Él se masajeó el cuello con movimientos circulares pero nada lograba calmar el dolor que punzaba con insistencia dentro de sus músculos.

—Este dolor me está matando.

—Demasiadas tensiones, Rick —sentenció Susan y se acomodó el pelo detrás de las orejas—. Deberías relajarte un poco.

¡Cómo si fuera tan sencillo hacerlo! Pensó malhumorado.

—¿Qué has conseguido del laboratorio?

Ella lo miró resignada; al parecer no pensaba darse, ni siquiera, cinco minutos de pausa.

—Nada importante, no se hallaron huellas salvo las de la mano de un niño; parece como si esa maldita caja estuviera inmaculada.

—¿Has podido averiguar quién las vende?

—No conseguiremos nada por ese lado. Según los del laboratorio es una caja fabricada de forma artesanal —explicó.

Castle rió con sarcasmo.

—¿Quieres decir que nuestro asesino es, además, un artesano al que le gusta hacer sus propias manualidades?

—Así parece; aunque seguramente construyó él mismo la caja para que no lográsemos rastrearla.

—Sí, seguro.

—Castle, acaba de llegar esto para ti. —Un oficial le entrego un par de sobres y volvió a desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó intrigada su compañera.

—Dos entradas.

—¡Bueno, veo que vas a seguir mis consejos y saldrás a divertirte un poco!

Castle se puso serio y le entregó las entradas para que ella misma las viera.

—Son entradas para el partido de los Falcons para este fin de semana. —Lanzó un soplido mientras las volvía a guardar en el sobre—. Solo es trabajo, Rick.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Entradas para el cine, o tal vez el teatro?

—Pues sí, por qué no. Deberías desconectar un poco del trabajo, apuesto que el cuello te dolería menos.

—En cuanto lo atrapemos y toda esta pesadilla termine, te prometo que me tomaré unas vacaciones. —No le había mencionado nada pero pensaba tomar su pequeño barco que lo esperaba en la bahía de San Francisco, salir a navegar y perderse, al menos unos días, en la profundidad del océano.

—¿Tienes idea de cuantos adolescentes habrá en ese partido de hockey?

—Pelirrojos, no muchos —respondió con soltura Castle mientras subía las piernas encima del escritorio—. Vamos a tener suerte, Wilder. ¿No eres siempre tú la que dice que tenemos que ser un poco más optimistas?

Susan lo miró directamente a los ojos y Richard percibió el cansancio en ellos.

—Sabes que si no fuera así terminaríamos metidos en un hospital envueltos en una camisa de fuerza. —Se detuvo de inmediato al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Richard percibió su embarazo.

—No te preocupes.

—Lo siento, Rick. Sabes que no me refería a… —¡Dios! ¿Por qué a veces no se limitaba a cerrar su enorme bocaza?

—Te he dicho que lo olvidaras.

Susan asintió y volvió a concentrarse en el papeleo. Había metido la pata, había actuado con el mismo tacto de una mula al mencionar aquello. Casi nunca hablaban del tema del padre de Castle. Ella sabía que él lo visitaba una vez a la semana en la clínica donde estaba internado desde hacía unos años y que cada vez que iba, regresaba peor. Siempre dejaba que fuera él quien mencionara algo al respecto pero podía percibir cuánto dolor le provocaba ver a su padre en aquel estado después de haber sido, durante tantos años, no solamente uno de los mejores policías de la ciudad, sino su héroe desde que era niño. El mismo Richard Castle le había contado que había elegido ser policía como una manera de honrar a su padre. Una ironía lo obligaba a ser testigo de cómo ese hombre, a quien siempre había admirado y respetado, se apagaba irremediablemente encerrado en aquel lugar.

Leía distraída unos papeles y, de vez en cuando, alzaba la vista para observarlo. Parecía estar atento a la pantalla de su portátil pero seguía con la mirada triste.

Le habría gustado levantarse de su lugar, ir hasta él y darle unas cuantas palmaditas en el hombro para demostrarle su apoyo solo con aquel silencioso gesto.

Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero en ese instante la puerta se abrió con violencia, e Kate Beckett entró como un torbellino a la oficina.

Castle abandonó su silla de un salto y se quedó perplejo cuando ella se arrojó desesperadamente a sus brazos.

—¡Kate! ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—¡Ha estado en mi casa!

* * *

 **A/N: He decidido que los capítulos que tengan unas 10 páginas los subiré completos. Los había subido en partes para que no se hagan muy largos pero creo que es lo mismo y además los subo más rápido. Ustedes me pueden decir cómo se les hace más cómodos.**


	17. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Susan le acercó el vaso y se lo colocó entre las manos.

—Bebe un poco. Es agua con azúcar.

Kate levantó la vista, tenía los ojos irritados de tanto llorar, la nariz enrojecida y la palidez instalada en su rostro.

—Gracias —balbuceó apenas. Clavó la mirada en la puerta por donde unos minutos antes Rick había desaparecido y bebió un pequeño sorbo del agua que la detective Wilder le ofrecía.

—Regresará en cuanto le sea posible —le dijo Susan. Era indudable que la joven estaba esperando que Castle apareciera por esa puerta de un momento a otro. Se sentó junto a ella y meditó un momento sobre la escena de la que había sido testigo. En otras circunstancias lo que había presenciado carecería de algún significado importante; pero cuando después de entrar en aquella oficina, completamente desencajada, se había arrojado entre los brazos de su compañero, supo de inmediato que allí había algo más. Tal vez algo de lo que ni ellos mismos eran conscientes.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—Discúlpame. Debo responder. —Rodeó el escritorio y levantó el auricular—. Wilder… —Hizo una pausa—. Entiendo. —Comenzó a jugar con un bolígrafo—. No te preocupes, me encargaré de ella. Mantenme al tanto. Se lo diré, adiós.

—¿Era el detective Castle?

—Sí, está en tu casa con los peritos. Me ha dicho que intentes comunicarte con tu amiga para avisarle de que busque un lugar en donde pasar la noche —le informó mientras colocaba el auricular en su lugar.

—¿No podremos regresar a casa? —su voz sonaba todavía conmocionada.

—Me temo que no, ese lugar ya no es seguro.

—Creía que estaría protegida en un lugar como ese.

—A veces ningún lugar es seguro cuando te enfrentas a un psicópata como este. —Sus palabras eran duras y solo ayudaban a desanimarla aun más, pero debía ser sincera con ella. Después de todo, el tipo había estado en la misma habitación con ella y nadie se había percatado de nada.

—No entiendo qué es lo que quiere de mí. —Juntó las rodillas y apoyó las manos en su regazo.

—No te esfuerces en entenderlo —le aconsejó—. Puedo decirte que he visto de todo, pero nunca ha dejado de sorprenderme.

—¿Cuánto hace que eres policía?

—Van a ser tres años en noviembre —respondió.

—¿Hace mucho que eres la compañera del detective Castle?

—Dos años. Yo trabajaba en la policía de Fremont y pedí mi traslado para incorporarme a la División de Crímenes Violentos. Allí me asignaron para trabajar junto a Rick.

Kate asintió. Hacía dos años que estaban, prácticamente, casi todo el día juntos; no era extraño entonces que hubiera alguna intimidad entre ellos.

—Supongo que lo conoces bien. —Ni siquiera supo por qué había hecho aquel comentario.

Susan se sorprendió por lo que ella acababa de decirle; le pareció percibir un atisbo de celos oculto en aquellas palabras.

—Ya sabes, nunca se llega a conocer demasiado a una persona, pero con Rick hubo una conexión casi repentina, congeniamos desde el primer día y no podría elegir un mejor compañero que él. —Esperaba saciar su curiosidad con la respuesta que le había dado.

—Entiendo. —Terminó de beberse el agua con azúcar—. ¿Podría usar su teléfono para llamar a mi amiga?

—Por supuesto, habla tranquila. Regreso en un momento. —Recogió el vaso vacío y salió de la oficina.

Kate, lentamente, se puso de pie y caminó hacia el teléfono, marcó el número de su amiga y cuando escuchó la voz de Sarah, intentó no derrumbarse por segunda vez.

—¿Qué sucede, Kate?

¿Cómo reaccionaría ella cuando supiera que un extraño había estado en su casa la noche anterior y que habría ocurrido una tragedia si alguna de las dos lo hubiese descubierto?

—¿Tienes algún sitio en donde pasar la noche?

—¿Por qué me estás preguntando eso?

—No podremos volver a la casa, Sarah: él estuvo allí anoche.

Por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, Kate no escuchó nada del otro lado de la línea.

—¡Dios, Kate! ¿Tú estás bien? Cuando he salido esta mañana de casa ni siquiera he pasado a despedirme a tu habitación; he preferido dejarte dormir después de lo tarde que habías llegado de tu reunión.

—Estoy bien, no me hizo nada.

—¿Dónde estás ahora?

—En la comisaría de policía, en la oficina del detective Castle.

—¿Qué harás tú?

La pregunta de su amiga la tomó desprevenida.

—No lo sé.

—Podríamos alquilar una habitación en algún hotel hasta que podamos regresar.

—No sé si voy a poder regresar, Sarah: ese lugar ya no es seguro.

—¿Qué te han dicho en la policía?

—Hasta ahora solo sé que no podemos regresar. Están recogiendo pruebas y entorpeceríamos su trabajo —le explicó mientras enredaba el dedo en el cable del teléfono.

—Seguramente. —Hizo una larga pausa—. Yo puedo quedarme en casa de Verónica; ya sabes, la rubia encargada de la sección de espectáculos. No creo que tenga problemas en hospedarme por algún tiempo.

—Muy bien, hazlo. Yo veré qué es lo que hago.

—La propuesta de compartir una habitación de hotel sigue pendiente —le recordó.

—Si no encuentro ninguna otra solución, te aviso, y vemos qué es lo que hacemos. ¿De acuerdo, Sarah?

—De acuerdo, Kate. Llámame por cualquier cosa que necesites. A propósito, ¿crees que nos dejarán sacar algunas cosas de la casa?

—Le preguntaré a los detectives.

—Bien, cuídate, por favor. No permitas que ese loco se acerque a ti otra vez —le pidió afligida.

—Lo intentaré —le prometió, pero era consciente de que aquella promesa no dependía de ella.

Colgó y volvió a sentarse en la silla. La puerta permanecía cerrada y ni la detective Wilder ni el detective Castle aparecieron durante el siguiente cuarto de hora. La impaciencia estaba acabando con la poca fortaleza que le quedaba. Pensó en salir de aquel lugar y regresar a su casa; necesitaba que alguien le explicara cómo aquel hombre había podido acercarse tanto a ella. Se le erizó la piel de solo pensar que había estado a su lado mientras ella dormía tan tranquila en su cama.

Debía también preocuparse por buscar un lugar en donde pasar la noche. Podría haber telefoneado a Jason pero no estaba dispuesta a obligarlo a regresar a Fresno cuando hacía apenas veinticuatro horas que se había marchado. Además estaba en medio de la construcción de una escuela y corría contra reloj para poder terminarla a tiempo. La opción de llamar a Jennie ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente. Debía pensar en algo, de otro modo, acabaría durmiendo en la habitación de algún hotel.

Comenzó a golpear los pies contra el suelo; el sonido acompasado de los tacones de sus zapatos repiqueteando le trajo un poco de calma. Se reclinó hacia atrás y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, solo supo que debía ser ya la hora del almuerzo, porque su estómago comenzaba a gruñir. La detective no había regresado aún y ella quería marcharse de aquel lugar.

De repente la puerta se abrió y Rick acortó la distancia que los separaba en un santiamén. Kate sintió que era arrastrada por una oleada de emociones cuando lo vio. Deseaba que él, nuevamente, la estrechara entre sus brazos como había hecho temprano aquella mañana. Pero ya estaba más calmada y nada justificaría una acción semejante de su parte.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó él y se sentó a su lado.

Kate se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que él la tuteaba y aquella nueva intimidad le produjo un extraño hormigueo en la piel.

—Mejor, gracias.

—Habría querido venir antes, pero no he podido —le explicó mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa.

—¿Han podido encontrar algo?

—Hemos encontrado un par de huellas de pisadas en el sótano.

—¿Entró por allí?

—Presumimos que sí, la claraboya estaba entreabierta. Al parecer pisó algo de lodo antes de entrar en la casa y dejó un par de huellas. Las compararemos con las halladas en la casa de Tessa Hodgins para confirmar que se trata del mismo hombre.

Kate arqueó las cejas.

—Tú sabes que sí lo es —dijo y lo tuteó por primera vez ella también.

Él lanzó un suspiro, no podía evitar ponerse contento por el paso que habían dado casi sin darse cuenta. Era como si un muro de formalidad se hubiese derribado entre ellos.

—Sí, pero siempre es mejor contar con las evidencias para confirmarlo.

—¿Por qué crees que estuvo allí y no me hizo nada?

Rick se encogió de hombros; quería tener una respuesta sensata para ella pero no podía dársela cuando él mismo la ignoraba.

—En realidad, no lo sé; tal vez tenía miedo de arriesgar demasiado si te llevaba consigo. Creo que le da pánico ser atrapado antes de poder llevar a cabo su misión.

Kate apretó los labios.

—Matarme.

Rick se acercó aún más y le tomó ambas manos.

—No lo creo; si quisiera matarte, lo habría hecho anoche.

Kate intentó controlar los latidos de su corazón; no porque estuvieran hablando de que su vida estaba en peligro, sino porque la cercanía de Castle solo conseguía perturbarla.

Rick sintió deseos de acariciar el cuello largo y arqueado que asomaba por encima de la camisa entallada que llevaba Kate, pero sacudió la cabeza con violencia y rechazó la idea. Debía recordar que se encontraban en su oficina y que ella acababa de pasar por una situación angustiosa. La poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba se desvaneció por completo cuando ella levantó los ojos hacia él.

Si en ese momento Susan no hubiese irrumpido en la oficina habría cometido la mayor estupidez de su vida; algo que, definitivamente, no se podía permitir.

—¡Has llegado por fin! —su exclamación pareció quedar suspendida en el aire cuando observó cómo las manos de Kate Beckett descansaban entre las manos de su compañero.

Castle las soltó de inmediato y se puso de pie.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó a Susan sin mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Estaba en la cafetería y me he entretenido hablando con Zach. —Miró un segundo a Kate—. ¿Hace mucho que has regresado?

—No, en realidad acabo de llegar —respondió y se sentó en la punta del escritorio.

—¿Qué ha pasado en la casa?

Castle le explicó todo y, por unos minutos, mientras ellos hablaban, Kate se sintió una intrusa a pesar de que lo que estaban diciendo tenía estrecha relación con ella.

—¿Has conseguido dónde pasar la noche? —le preguntó de pronto Susan.

Kate se puso de pie y se alisó la falda.

—No todavía; mi amiga Sarah se quedará en casa de una compañera de trabajo. Me ha dicho que si no encontraba nada, le avisara para que nos fuéramos a un hotel —les explicó.

—¿Qué hay de tu hermano?

—Preferiría no molestarlo. Está retrasado en su trabajo y mi presencia allí solo serviría para preocuparlo; además vive en Clovis.

Susan asintió.

—Necesito hablar contigo en privado. —Rick sujetó a su compañera del brazo y la arrastró casi hasta el pasillo.

—¿Qué demonios haces, Castle? —Los ojos grises de Susan se encendieron de furia.

—No podemos permitir que pase la noche en un hotel, ambos sabemos que debemos reubicarla en un lugar más seguro y esa casa ya no lo es.

—¿Qué sugieres?

—Que se quede contigo, en tu casa.

—Imposible, estoy de remodelaciones y hace una semana que estoy viviendo en casa de mi hermana; creía que te lo había contado.

—No lo sé, tal vez lo hiciste, pero no lo recordaba. —Se quedó un momento meditabundo y la expresión que se dibujó en su rostro no fue del agrado de Susan.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

Castle tomó a su compañera por los hombros, en caso de que necesitara calmarla después de oír lo que tenía que decirle.

—Entonces se quedará en mi _loft_.

—¿En tu casa? —repitió perpleja—. ¿No estarás hablando en serio, verdad? —Sin embargo, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no estaba bromeando con ella.

Él escuchó, con paciencia, la decena de razones por las cuales lo que quería hacer no era lo más apropiado, pero nada de lo que Susan dijo le hizo desistir. Ella había comenzado a levantar la voz y estaban llamando la atención de todos en el lugar.

Kate también escuchó los murmullos desde la oficina. Se acercó a la ventana y descubrió que los que estaban discutiendo en el pasillo eran Richard Castle y su compañera. No alcanzaba a distinguir lo que decían pero ella parecía ser la que estaba más enojada, mientras que él se dedicaba a esquivar sus embestidas con tranquilidad.

Richard conducía e intentaba dirigir su atención solamente a la carretera, pero le era difícil con Kate sentada a su lado. La observó de reojo cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo. Parecía estar más tranquila, tenía un brazo estirado sobre la ventanilla y el otro apoyado sobre su regazo. Le prestaba atención al panorama con la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado y sin poder evitarlo, la mirada de Castle se posó en las piernas que asomaban debajo de la falda color lila, que combinaba a la perfección con su camisa impecablemente blanca, a esas alturas, repleta de arrugas. Rick se sintió cautivado por el suave movimiento de sus pechos al compás de su respiración. Su melena descansaba sobre el asiento y algunos mechones caían en desorden sobre un costado de su rostro, la observó mientras intentaba acomodárselos nuevamente detrás de las orejas y deseó poder hacerlo él mismo.

Un bocinazo de un automóvil que le exigía que se moviera lo devolvió a la realidad y cuando lanzó una maldición en voz alta Kate se volvió y clavó sus ojos castaños en los suyos.

Castle desvió la mirada, a la vez que reanudaba la marcha Kate lo contempló durante un instante y, luego, volvió a dirigir su atención al exterior.

Se había subido a su automóvil casi sin chistar. Después de aquella discusión con su compañera, Rick fue por ella a la oficina y le dijo que la llevaría él mismo a un lugar seguro. Lo había notado demasiado molesto como para siquiera preguntarle hacia dónde se dirigían; solo se limitó a hacer lo que él le decía. Al parecer, la riña que había tenido con la detective Wilder había sido grave. Se preguntó qué clase de relación tendrían realmente. Susan Wilder le había dicho que estaban juntos desde hacía dos años y que conocía a su compañero más que a nadie en el mundo. Kate no estaba por completo segura, pero había creído percibir algo más que admiración de parte de ella. Quizá no solo se relacionaban en su trabajo, sino que lo hacían de una manera más personal e íntima. Kate tragó saliva; debía reconocer que aquella idea no le agradaba demasiado, sobre todo porque al parecer, la detective Susan Wilder veía en ella a una posible rival. Castle giró hacia la izquierda y siguió derecho a través de la avenida Manning; luego se introdujo en la calle Henderson Sur. Kate lo miró otra vez.

—Creía que habías dicho que no podía volver a mi casa —dijo ella al reconocer el lugar que iban dejando atrás.

—Necesitas preparar una maleta solo con lo necesario.

—No necesitaré ninguna maleta, solo me hará falta darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa. Es probable que mañana tu gente haya terminado y pueda regresar a casa —alegó confiada.

Rick detuvo el automóvil al borde del camino y apretó las manos en el volante.

—Me temo que eso no va a ser posible, Kate —le dijo con la vista fija en el parabrisas—. Tú, mejor que nadie, sabes que esa casa ya no es segura para ti; él pudo burlar todas las medidas de seguridad y meterse en tu habitación. —Apretó los nudillos con fuerza; aún no lograba sacarse del cuerpo la zozobra que le había provocado saber que aquel hombre había estado tan cerca de ella.

—¡Pero no puedo marcharme y dejar todo así sin más! —protestó indignada—. ¡No es justo que sea yo la que tenga que estar huyendo!

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo; no es lo justo, pero sí lo más seguro.

Kate levantó las manos.

—¿Y qué hay de mis cosas? Mis cuadros: ¡no puedo abandonar mi taller así como así!

Castle había sospechado que no iba a ser sencillo tener esa conversación con Kate, pero debía convencerla de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo mejor para ella.

—Mira, por esta noche, quiero que recojas solo lo necesario y lo metas dentro de una maleta. Mañana veremos lo demás, ¿te parece bien?

Kate lanzó un suspiro de resignación y asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. No podía hacer otra cosa, no tenía más alternativa que hacer lo que Rick le dijera. Estaba en sus manos y era consciente de que si no confiaba ciegamente en él, estaría perdida.

Durante la poca distancia que los separaba de su casa estuvieron en completo silencio. Rick, complacido por la actitud que Kate había adoptado al saber que ya no podría volver a su casa al menos por un tiempo, e Kate, por completo resignada a que su vida ya no sería la misma.

Finalmente llegaron a la entrada principal del complejo Pacific View y no hubo necesidad de detenerse ya que la reja estaba abierta. Un par de peritos estaban recolectando huellas dactilares de las barras de hierro. Kate los observó un instante mientras hacían su trabajo. Luego Rick aceleró la marcha y ella clavó la vista en la ventanilla.

—Hemos llegado —anunció él y apagó el motor del Lexus.

Kate le lanzó una mirada cortante; estaba enfadada pero sabía que no lo estaba con él, sino con la situación que estaba obligada a sobrellevar.

Se bajaron del automóvil y debieron sortear dos camionetas y un par de patrullas antes de alcanzar el porche de su casa. Había varios hombres en la sala; algunos buscaban huellas y otros iluminaban la alfombra con una lámpara de luz fluorescente.

—Ven, te acompañaré a tu habitación. De seguro, todavía están los peritos recogiendo evidencias.

Kate lo siguió a través de la escalera y fue testigo de cómo todos los que se encontraban en su casa lo saludaban con afecto. No había duda de que Richard Castle era muy respetado dentro de la fuerza policial.

Llegaron a su habitación y él entró primero; Kate titubeó un instante antes de animarse a entrar. Apenas unas horas antes, había huido despavorida de allí al descubrir el ramillete de nomeolvides sobre la almohada.

Rick le tocó el brazo y ella dio un respingo.

—Ponte estos guantes —le dijo y le entregó un par de guantes de látex.

Lo miró mientras él se ponía los suyos. Él levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

—Tú dirás qué es lo que quieres llevarte.

Por un momento se quedó prendada de sus ojos azules y de su sonrisa antes de poder reaccionar y responder.

—La… la maleta está en la parte superior del armario —le indicó.

—Bien, iré por ella. —Se dirigió hacia el armario y se detuvo a conversar con uno de los peritos que estaba reclinado sobre su cama. En una mano sostenía un pequeño sobre color marrón y en la otra, una pinza de metal que usaba para levantar, con seguridad, cabellos o algún tipo de fibra que pudiera haber dejado aquel hombre la noche anterior.

Kate se puso los guantes antes de que Rick regresara y caminó hacia el armario en primer lugar. Abrió el segundo cajón y se movió cuando Castle se paró tan cerca de ella con la maleta abierta. La colocó en el suelo y se puso las manos en la cintura.

La observó con atención mientras ella sacaba algunas prendas y las arrojaba dentro de la maleta. Se dispuso a abrir el tercer cajón, pero dudó un instante. No estaba muy segura de querer que Rick viera cómo sacaba su ropa interior.

Él captó su incomodidad de inmediato y, sin decir nada, dio media vuelta y volvió con el perito. Kate sacó las prendas y sin detenerse a pensar cuáles llevarse y cuáles no, las arrojó junto a las otras.

Rick, sin que ella lo notara, la estaba observando y a pesar de que ella había sacado su ropa interior con un rápido movimiento en un intento por esconderla de él, había alcanzado a ver una masa de encajes y seda de varios colores. Cerró los ojos un instante y se la imaginó vestida, solamente, con una de aquellas prendas.

—Ya he terminado aquí, detective.

Castle lo miró aturdido; por un segundo se había olvidado de que había alguien más en aquella habitación con ellos.

—Eh… sí, gracias —dijo y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

Kate se acercó con la maleta entreabierta.

—¿Puedo colocarla sobre la cama?

Él asintió.

Puso la maleta abierta en la orilla de la cama y caminó hacia el armario. Sacó algunos pantalones, unos de corte más formal, y otros no tanto; unas cuantas camisas, algunos vestidos y un par de chaquetas. Todavía no sabía ni siquiera a dónde la llevaría, pero debía pensar que, tal vez, no podría regresar en unos cuantos días y debía seguir yendo a la editorial.

Se agachó y buscó un par de zapatos; eligió los de color negro que combinarían con cualquier atuendo que decidiera llevar. Rick seguía de pie a solo unos pasos de ella. Kate podía sentir que sus ojos estaban posados en su espalda, en el preciso lugar en el que la tela de su camisa comenzaba a quemarle. Decidió también llevar dos pares de sandalias; intentó incorporarse con todo aquello en las manos y cuando se dio la vuelta, tropezó con el borde de madera que sobresalía del armario. Los zapatos y las sandalias volaron por el aire y ella habría estampado su nariz en el suelo si Rick no la hubiera sujetado de los brazos.

—¿Estás bien?

Kate apenas pudo asentir con la cabeza. El calor que había quemado su espalda segundos antes comenzaba a invadir el resto de su cuerpo. Sobre todo en sus brazos, que las manos de Castle rodeaban con fuerza. Él redujo un poco la presión apenas ella recobró el equilibrio, pero el fuego que amenazaba con consumirla poco a poco no disminuía. Casi por inercia levantó la vista y descubrió que los ojos de Castle estaban clavados en su rostro y la devoraban con la mirada. Kate bajó hasta su boca y deseó, en ese mismo instante, que él la besara aun cuando sabía que un beso suyo solo lograría excitarla más.

Los labios gruesos y apenas pintados de Kate se habían entreabierto y él supo que aquello era una clara invitación a ser explorados. Se los imaginó suaves y pecaminosamente dulces; con un sabor que tentaba y atormentaba al mismo tiempo. Cuando las manos de Kate se posaron en su pecho, Rick creyó que el corazón le subiría hasta la garganta. Sus propias manos ya no seguían sosteniéndola por los brazos, sino que habían ascendido hasta sus hombros y, con los pulgares, le acariciaban el cuello. Kate cerró los ojos mientras aquel contacto arremolinaba un montón de sensaciones en su interior. Instintivamente se apretó contra él y, cuando sus caderas se recostaron sobre las suyas, Rick supo que si no se detenían en ese momento, ya no habría marcha atrás.

—Si ya has terminado de recoger todo lo necesario, será mejor que nos vayamos —dijo él y la soltó.

Kate se apartó de inmediato e hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar la serenidad.

—De acuerdo —respondió ella con voz neutra. No quería demostrarle cuánto le había afectado lo sucedido. La ayudó a levantar los zapatos y los acomodaron junto con las demás prendas. Kate lo observó mientras él cerraba la maleta. Todavía estaba perturbada y sus latidos no habían recuperado su ritmo normal, pero logró parecer confiada y serena cuando él alzó la vista y la miró.

—¿Nos vamos? —Sujetó la maleta con fuerza y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Kate asintió, dio un último vistazo a su habitación y antes de salir sacó una carpeta del cajón de su mesita de noche. Allí guardaba el memorando de la reunión en la editorial y a pesar de que tenía una copia en su oficina, prefirió llevárselo adonde fuera que Castle la estuviera trasladando. Lo siguió a través de la escalera y atravesaron la sala en medio de los peritos que todavía seguían trabajando. Se detuvieron en el porche y allí Rick le dijo que ya podía quitarse los guantes. Ella lo miró confundida; ni siquiera se había percatado de que aún llevaba los malditos guantes. Se los quitó y no supo qué hacer con ellos.

—Dámelos.

Se los dio y la piel áspera de la mano de Castle rozó la palma de su mano y provocó un momento de tensión. Él dejó la maleta en el suelo y tras quitarse también sus guantes, se los entregó a uno de los peritos para que se deshiciera de ellos.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el automóvil y minutos después abandonaban la zona oeste de Fresno para internarse en el Tower District. Kate no se había animado aún a preguntarle hacia dónde se dirigían. Después del pequeño acercamiento que habían tenido, él había actuado distante con ella. Se maldijo en silencio por haberse mostrado tan receptiva a su contacto y haber esperado que la besara: lo único que él había hecho era impedir que terminara en el suelo. La frialdad que le había demostrado luego se lo había confirmado. La había apartado y había reprobado cualquier actitud suya.

Prefirió concentrarse en admirar el lugar. No frecuentaba mucho aquella parte de la cuidad. Había estado algunas veces en uno de sus teatros más prestigiosos y había cenado en un restaurante alemán con su hermano para festejar su vigesimoquinto cumpleaños. Era un barrio demasiado elegante tal vez para su gusto, pero con muchísima vida social. Contaba con excelentes restaurantes y una decena de clubes nocturnos. Ella prefería el Boulevard Kearney o el tranquilo barrio de Sunnyside.

Tras recorrer la avenida principal durante casi tres kilómetros, Rick se desvió a la derecha y condujo por una calle menos poblada hasta detenerse finalmente frente a un gran edificio de ladrillos rojos y gastados ubicado justo en la esquina.

Él se bajó sin pronunciar palabra y sacó su maleta del maletero del Lexus. Kate continuaba todavía en su lugar. Lo miró a través del espejo retrovisor mientras rodeaba el automóvil y, en un segundo, estuvo a su lado. Abrió la puerta y la invitó a bajarse.

—Hemos llegado, bájate.

Kate no tuvo más remedio que obedecerle. El sol le dio en la cara y se puso la mano en la frente para poder ver mejor.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó mientras contemplaba el enorme edificio de tres plantas que ocupaba casi toda la manzana.

—Aquí es donde yo vivo.

* * *

 **Por fin la llevó a vivir con él, el momento que todos habíamos esperado. Por ahora lo dejo aquí, tal vez mañana suba pero no prometo nada. Apresten atención a los nuevos personajes que han aparecido en los capítulos anteriores y a los que aparecerán en los posteriores, cualquiera de ellos podría ser el asesino. Los últimos que recuerdo que han aparecido son Jason, Peter y Brandon.**

 **Comenten!**


	18. Capítulo 9

_**Capítulo 9**_

Kate le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Buscamos un lugar seguro en el que puedas instalarte —respondió él con tranquilidad, y se puso en marcha.

—¡Espera! —Le tironeó de la chaqueta—. ¡No puedo quedarme aquí!

Castle se detuvo y lanzó un suspiro. Sabía que aquel momento llegaría. Se armó de paciencia y la miró a los ojos. Esperaba que ella comprendiera el porqué de aquella situación.

—Es perfecto, nadie podrá imaginarse jamás que tú estás aquí; es precisamente lo que necesitamos.

Kate sabía que los argumentos que Rick le estaba dando eran válidos, pero en su cabeza no lograba concebir que él y ella pudieran llegar a convivir bajo el mismo techo; mucho menos después de lo que había sucedido en la habitación de su casa. Era simple: no podía aceptar.

—No puedo; no puedo vivir aquí contigo —dijo por fin.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó él mientras dejaba la maleta en el suelo—. Es un lugar que no llama mucho la atención; hay suficiente espacio para que podamos convivir sin ningún problema y, además, a Boris le encantará tener un poco de compañía femenina.

Kate frunció el ceño.

—¿Boris?

—Sí, ya lo conocerás —dijo y sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Subamos y discutamos el asunto mientras comemos algo. No sé tú, pero yo vengo hambriento.

Volvió a recoger la maleta y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del edificio mientras Kate continuaba de pie en el mismo lugar. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo, debía hallar una solución y marcharse cuanto antes.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí mucho tiempo? —le preguntó él mientras entraba.

Kate se cruzó de brazos para contrarrestar la rabia que estaba sintiendo. Había aceptado ayudarle y dejar que le buscara un lugar donde quedarse por su propia seguridad, pero nunca había esperado que él la llevara a su casa. Podría haberse quedado atornillada allí hasta que el sol que caía directamente sobre su cabeza terminase por asarla y demostrarle así que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que pretendía hacer; sin embargo sospechaba que él era capaz de dejarla allí; sabía que tarde o temprano, acabaría por ceder. Comenzó a avanzar pesadamente hacia él y cuando lo alcanzó junto a la puerta Rick se mordió el labio inferior para contener la risa.

—Qué bueno que hayas comprendido lo que es mejor para ti.

Cuando Kate lo miró, sus ojos castaños despedían chispas de cólera.

—Todavía no está dicha la última palabra —respondió secamente.

Caminaron hasta un montacargas enorme que funcionaba como ascensor y él le cedió el paso. Ella entró y se recostó contra la pared en el lado opuesto a Castle. Tenía la vista clavada en el techo y evitó tener contacto visual con él en todo momento. Segundos después, el ascensor se detuvo y Castle salió primero. Kate echó un vistazo al pasillo, aquel lugar parecía demasiado solitario.

—¿Hay otros inquilinos aparte de ti y del tal Boris? —preguntó mientras caminaba detrás de él.

—Solo hay cuatro lofts en el edificio, solo tres están habitados. Te van a encantar mis vecinos. —Se detuvo y le señaló una de las dos puertas que había en aquel pasillo—. Allí viven Mónica y Jessie, con la pequeña Priscilla; en el tercer piso, viven el señor y la señora McKey y sus cinco gatos. Ya irás conociéndolos a todos.

Según sus palabras Castle esperaba realmente que aceptara quedarse en aquel lugar. Sería mejor hablar en serio con él y hacerle entender que aquello no era más que una locura.

Llegaron hasta la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo e Kate supo que, detrás, se encontraba el mundo privado de Richard Castle; un mundo al que no estaba segura de querer entrar y, mucho menos, conocer.

Rick entró y arrojó las llaves dentro de una vasija de barro que descansaba sobre una mesita de mimbre.

—Bienvenida a mi hogar. —Extendió los brazos y la invitó a pasar.

Kate se preguntó a cuántas mujeres habría llevado a aquel lugar y les habría dicho lo mismo. Con seguridad la detective Susan Wilder había tenido el honor de conocer la casa también.

Kate se sorprendió gratamente cuando puso el primer pie dentro de aquel lugar. No era una vivienda tradicional sino un enorme loft con paredes revestidas en ladrillo rústico que imitaban la fachada externa del edificio. Unas columnas de hormigón, distribuidas de forma simétrica, parecían sostener el techo. Todo estaba ubicado en un solo ambiente. El salón comedor y la cocina estaban separados de lo que, supuso sería la habitación principal, por una puerta corredera de madera. Un gran ventanal daba a una terraza completamente cubierta donde Kate distinguió unos cuantos aparatos de gimnasia.

El salón apenas estaba amueblado; había un enorme juego de sofás color azul, adornado con almohadones de gobelino, y la mesa de centro era un baúl bajo de cuero color peltre. A un costado una estantería de madera de dos puertas sostenía una enorme pantalla de televisión.

Enfrente había una mesa de billar donde las bolas de marfil estaban esparcidas sobre el paño verde y gastado, como esperando una partida pendiente. Dos de los muros estaban cubiertos por posters de viejas películas de ciencia ficción y terror.

—¿Te gusta? —Por la expresión de fascinación en el rostro de Kate sabía de antemano cuál sería su respuesta.

Kate caminó por el salón y salió a la terraza. Castle corrió detrás de ella y se dejó contagiar por su entusiasmo; parecía que no le iba a costar tanto convencerla, después de todo.

Además de los aparatos de gimnasia y las pesas, había un juego de mesa y sillas de madera y macetones de terracota con flores de diversas variedades al pie del balcón. Se dirigió hacia el mirador y a pesar de no estar a demasiada altura, la vista desde allí era maravillosa. Se podía ver el centro de Fresno y se imaginó la belleza de aquel mismo panorama en una noche de luna llena.

—¡Es maravilloso! —En ese momento, todas las excusas que había recopilado en su cabeza para negarse a su loca idea de vivir con él se disiparon ante la magnitud y belleza de aquel sitio. Era consciente de que no debía mostrarse tan entusiasmada frente a él; en especial, después de haber protestado y rechazado su propuesta. Pero debía reconocer que no le molestaría pasar unos días en aquel lugar.

—Sí, lo es —dijo él y apoyó los codos en el balcón—. No lo cambiaría ni por la casa más lujosa del mundo.

Kate distinguió algo blanco que se movía entre las enormes hojas verdes que caían de una de las jardineras. Se inclinó y con las manos apartó el follaje para descubrir quién estaba oculto mirándola con sus enormes ojos pardos. Un bulldog obeso, con el hocico ancho y respingón, se asomó con timidez.

—Hola, encanto. —Le acarició la cabeza al perro que parecía estar complacido por sus mimos—. ¿Cómo se llama? —quiso saber.

—Te presento oficialmente a Boris, el verdadero dueño de este lugar.

Kate sonrió.

—Entonces este es el famoso Boris —comentó mientras rascaba la barbilla al bulldog.

—Pues sí. Parece un chico agradable cuando acabas de conocerlo pero, créeme, puede convertirse en un verdadero fastidio —bromeó.

—Yo no lo creo. —Lo miró con suspicacia—. ¿Sabes lo que dicen, no? Los perros siempre terminan pareciéndose a sus dueños.

Rick frunció el ceño.

—Si buscabas ofenderme, lo has logrado.

Kate sonrió.

—No seas tonto. —Volvió a dirigir toda su atención a Boris, que se empeñaba en lamer la mano de Kate como si fuera un delicioso hueso.

—¡Boris, compórtate! —le advirtió Rick; alzó la mano y le apuntó con el dedo.

—Déjalo, no me molesta. —Le acarició el lomo salpicado por dos manchas marrones y Boris se arrojó al suelo.

—Lo has conquistado realmente. —Aquello no era habitual. Boris siempre había sido un tanto receloso a la hora de recibir visitas; sobre todo cuando se trataba de mujeres—. No tiende a ser tan cariñoso con los extraños; en especial, con los de tu género.

Kate intentó ignorar su comentario pero si Boris hubiese podido hablar, le habría preguntado cuántas mujeres habían pasado por allí antes que ella.

—Tengo una conexión especial con los animales. —Su voz se tornó melancólica de repente.

Castle sabía que el recuerdo de haber visto la cabeza de su gato no le sería fácil de olvidar; tal vez, Boris y sus lengüetazos lograran animarla.

—¿Te imaginarás por qué lo llamé Boris, no?

—Creo que sí. ¿Eres fanático del cine de terror?

—No, no. Clásicos de terror y ciencia ficción —la corrigió.

—Ok, no es difícil concluir que lo llamaste así debido a Boris Karloff.

—El gran Boris Karloff —la volvió a corregir—. Supongo que habrás visto algunas de sus películas.

Kate negó con la cabeza.

—Eso tiene arreglo. Tengo una colección completa de películas del género.

—Suena interesante —no supo qué más decir, pues las películas de terror no eran sus favoritas; prefería una buena comedia romántica o alguna película de época.

—No te veo muy entusiasmada con la idea. —Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Me encantará ver alguna de tus películas —mintió.

—No te creo, pero no importa.

Boris lentamente se fue quedando dormido mientras ella le rascaba la barriga con suaves movimientos circulares.

—Así cualquiera se relaja —dijo él mientras observaba cómo los delgados dedos de Kate acariciaban la barriga prominente de su perro.

—Dejémoslo que duerma, al parecer, está cansado.

—Sí, de romper todo lo que encuentra a su paso.

—Es un perro y los perros suelen hacerlo; sobre todo para llamar la atención de sus dueños —le explicó mientras bajaba la voz.

—Entonces quisiera saber cuál es su secreto para haber obtenido la tuya casi de inmediato. —Él también había bajado la voz y sonaba más grave de lo habitual. Un escalofrío bajó por la espalda de Kate. Recordó las palabras de Sarah cuando le dijo lo sensual que era su voz, y debía reconocer que su amiga tenía razón.

Rick notó que su comentario la había perturbado.

—Entremos, así conoces el resto —le sugirió.

Ella asintió y regresaron al interior.

La siguiente parada era la cocina. Era pequeña, pero con el mobiliario necesario. En el centro, había una encimera con cajones y puertas a ambos lados; dos taburetes de madera la rodeaban. De la pared colgaban tres armarios con laminado plástico blanco con detalles en caoba.

—Es sencilla, pero confortable —comentó.

—La decoré yo mismo, y no solo la cocina. —Le tomó la mano—. Ven.

Ella se dejó llevar sin oponerse. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta corredera que Rick abrió en un santiamén. Como Kate había adivinado, aquella era su habitación y él estaba invitándola a conocerla. El suelo, a diferencia del resto del lugar que era de linóleo color ocre, era de madera de navío restaurada. Un armario con espejo biselado de estilo inglés descansaba junto a otra puerta que daba al cuarto de baño. La cama estaba rodeada con un dosel de bronce que le daba un aspecto muy señorial, y una manta color índigo combinaba a la perfección con las paredes empapeladas en azul celeste; una gran butaca descansaba junto a la ventana. Le llamó la atención la miniatura de una goleta sobre la mesita de noche.

—¿Te gusta navegar?

—Mucho. —Esbozo una sonrisa—. Tengo mi propio velero —le contó.

—¿De veras?

—Sí, está anclado en la bahía de San Francisco. De vez en cuando me gusta ir hasta allí y navegar en él hasta llegar a la bahía Suisun.

—Suena relajante.

—Lo es. —Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones—. Me gustaría llevarte a dar un paseo algún día.

Lo dijo sin pensarlo, sin detenerse a considerar las consecuencias de aquel ofrecimiento, solo quería que ella pudiera experimentar la misma paz que él sentía cada vez que se internaba en el océano a bordo de su barco.

Kate no dijo nada, apenas le devolvió la sonrisa. La idea de salir a navegar con él sonaba excitante pero no estaba dispuesta a enfrentar el peligro que representaría estar a solas con él en alta mar.

Kate echó un nuevo vistazo a la cama. Al parecer era la única en el lugar y no entendía cómo él pretendía que ella durmiera allí. Era su habitación, su cama, su espacio, y ella no quería invadir su intimidad.

—Supongo que dormiré en el sofá del salón —afirmó.

—Supones mal, Kate. Como un caballero que soy no puedo permitir que una dama duerma allí. Dormirás en mi cama, yo usaré el sofá.

—Rick, no tienes por qué hacer eso; puedo perfectamente dormir en el salón.

—Si quieres compartir el sofá conmigo, no voy a poner ninguna objeción; pero creo que estaríamos más cómodos si tú duermes aquí. —Mantuvo una expresión grave pero había una chispa de risa en sus ojos.

Kate se sonrojó e intentó fruncir el ceño, sin embargo, una sonrisa, al fin, se abrió paso en sus labios.

—Creo que tienes razón pero todavía estas a tiempo de arrepentirte.

—Buscaré tu maleta para que acomodes tus cosas.

Cuando salió aprovechó para echar un vistazo al cuarto de baño.

Las paredes estaban completamente cubiertas de azulejos blancos estampados con motivos marinos. El conjunto de sanitarios eran de una tonalidad azulada, al igual que la bañera que yacía recostada en un rincón, rodeada por una cortina de plástico. Salió cuando escuchó a Rick entrar en la habitación.

—Aquí tienes. —Colocó la maleta sobre la cama.

—Gracias.

—Acabo de pedir una pizza —le avisó—. Supongo que debes estar hambrienta.

Comer ocupaba en ese instante el último lugar en su lista de prioridades a pesar de no haber probado bocado en lo que iba de día. Lo que más deseaba era darse un baño y relajarse un buen rato.

—En realidad no tengo hambre. —Se puso la mano en el vientre—. Tengo el estómago cerrado.

—Son los nervios, la tensión por la que has tenido que pasar.

Asintió; tenía razón en lo que decía aunque sabía muy bien que se debía a algo más, y ese algo tenía que ver precisamente con él.

—Me gustaría darme un baño y recostarme un rato —dijo ella mientras esperaba a que saliera de la habitación y la dejara sola.

—Por supuesto —respondió él sin moverse.

Kate se cruzó de brazos.

—¿No deberías esperar al repartidor de pizzas en otro sitio?

Él la miraba fijamente, el azul de sus ojos se había vuelto más intenso. Kate sintió que la garganta se le secaba.

—¿Podrías salir, por favor?

—Claro, por supuesto. Lo siento. —Estaba actuando como un tonto—. Siéntete como en tu casa, te guardaré un par de porciones —le dijo y cerró la puerta corredera tras él.

Ya sola, Kate se dejó caer sobre la cama y suspiró. Pasó las manos por la manta, se sentía suave al tacto como si fuera de terciopelo. Cerró los ojos en un intento por calmarse un poco. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí, en la habitación de aquel hombre y recostada en su cama? Levantó los párpados y observó los cuatro delgados postes de bronce que se erguían alrededor del lecho. Le parecía estar en otra época, en un palacio señorial, y aquella cama perfectamente podría pertenecer a algún rey europeo. Se rió de sus propios pensamientos y de lo soñadora que solía ser a veces. Se levantó de un salto y preparó la bañera, regresó a la habitación y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, no sin antes cerciorarse de que Rick hubiera cerrado bien la puerta antes de irse. Buscó algo de ropa dentro de la maleta y volvió a meterse en el cuarto de baño.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Castle se estaba comiendo una porción de pizza de pepperoni acompañado por Boris. Habría preferido compartir aquel almuerzo improvisado con Kate pero comprendía que lo que más necesitaba ella era descansar. La imagen de Kate durmiendo en su cama lo estremeció. No sabía cómo haría para ignorar lo que ella despertaba en él al tenerla tan peligrosamente cerca, pero tenía bien claro en su cabeza que no podía involucrarse con esa muchacha. Debía mantener su objetividad y pensar en ella solo como testigo potencial del caso en el que estaba trabajando y que debía resolver por el bien de tanta gente. Le dio un pedazo de pizza a Boris y guardó el resto en el horno porque, con seguridad, Kate se despertaría con hambre luego.

Tenía que volver a la comisaría, no había hablado con Susan después de la discusión y quería ponerse al tanto de los resultados de las investigaciones en casa de Kate.

Fue hasta la sala y buscó la chaqueta. La puerta de su habitación estaba como él la había dejado. No supo por qué, pero camino hasta ella y apoyó la cabeza contra la madera. No se escuchaba nada, con seguridad, ya estaría dormida. Apretó la manilla. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era lo más prudente, pero necesitaba verla antes de marcharse. Corrió con cuidado la puerta y la observó desde allí. Dormía tranquilamente, su rostro se veía apacible y su cabello caía sobre la almohada. Se había cubierto solo con las sábanas y la manta estaba a los pies de la cama. La blusa de manga corta que llevaba dejaba sus brazos desnudos, uno descansaba encima de la almohada, mientras que el otro caía sobre su vientre. Se quedó observando el movimiento de su pecho, que subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración. De pronto, Kate se movió inquieta y entonces él se percató de lo que estaba haciendo y cerró la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido. Caminó a toda prisa hacia la cocina, buscó un lápiz y un papel para dejarle una nota; la dejó sobre la mesa y salió.

En el pasillo, se cruzó con Mónica y Jessie Barton.

—Hola, Richard. ¿Cómo estás? —saludó el joven matrimonio.

—Estoy bien. Disculpad, pero llevo prisa. —La puerta del montacargas se abrió—. Dadle un beso a la pequeña Priscilla de mi parte.

—Lo haremos —respondió Jessie—. ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar esta noche?

—Os agradezco, pero no puedo. —Les dedicó una sonrisa amable.

—No deberías trabajar tanto —dijo Mónica con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya me conoces, Mónica —respondió Rick y se encogió de hombros mientras la puerta del montacargas se cerraba.

…

Unos extraños arañazos en la puerta la despertaron. Por un momento no recordó dónde se encontraba y se asustó. Luego, cuando reconoció la habitación, comenzó a calmarse. Apretó el rostro contra la almohada. Aún conservaba el perfume de Rick; ni siquiera el perfume de gardenias que ella usaba había disipado el fuerte aroma de su loción masculina. Se incorporó y observó la hora. Su reloj de pulsera le indicó que eran ya las tres de la tarde y por lo tanto había dormido más de dos horas. Miró hacia la puerta cerrada, parecía que alguien quería derribarla. Volvió a alarmarse, pero cuando escuchó los gimoteos de Boris del otro lado se levantó de inmediato y fue en su busca.

Apenas abrió la puerta, el perro se abalanzó sobre ella buscando sus manos.

—Hola, Boris. —Le apretó los mofletes y a él pareció no molestarle en absoluto—. Es bueno verte.

Luego, el bulldog corrió y se metió debajo de la cama. Lo escuchó revolcarse sobre el suelo de madera.

—¿Qué haces ahí?

Kate se arrodilló y se agachó para poder ver mejor. Boris estaba mordiendo una vieja toalla hecha jirones.

—¡Eres un chico malo, Boris! —lo reprendió mientras movía la mano.

Boris dejó de morder y la miró con sus expresivos ojos pardos. Parecía que no era la primera vez que escuchaba aquellas palabras.

Se arrastró hacia ella y dejó los jirones a un lado.

—No debería hacerte mimos —le dijo con una seriedad que se esfumó cuando él comenzó a lamerle el rostro.

—¡Para! —La lengua húmeda le hacía cosquillas—. ¡Que te quedes quieto, Boris! ¡Esto no es gracioso!

No tuvo más remedio que tirarse al suelo y jugar un rato con la mascota. Cuando él, finalmente, desistió de ella y regresó bajo la cama, Kate notó que había algo además de la toalla hecha jirones, allí debajo.

—¿Qué tienes ahí?

Estiró el brazo, y su mano rozó una delicada tela, seda o algo parecido. Por fin, logró sacarla y descubrir de qué se trataba.

—¡Vaya, vaya! —Lo que Kate había hallado era un sujetador de seda color negro y adornado con encaje. Estaba sucio, pero seguía casi intacto. Con la prenda en la mano no supo qué hacer. Seguramente, alguna de las amantes de Rick lo había olvidado allí. Pensó que, tal vez, pertenecía a su compañera. Podía imaginarse el motivo de la discusión que habían tenido Castle y la detective Wilder aquella mañana. Lo más probable era que él le hubiese comunicado sus intenciones de llevarla a su loft, y, por supuesto, eso había enfurecido a la detective.

Se puso de pie, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y arrojó el sujetador en la cesta de la ropa. No era asunto suyo; sin embargo, le molestaba haberlo encontrado debajo de la cama de Castle. ¿Cómo haría él para llevar a alguna mujer con ella allí? Tal vez su vida amorosa se vería reducida por su culpa. No lo lamentaba; después de todo la idea de ofrecerle su casa había sido de él.

Regresó a la habitación pero ya no había señales de Boris. Sacó algo de ropa de la maleta y se decidió por unos vaqueros sencillos y una blusa. Se había despertado hambrienta y los ruidos en su estómago solo podrían aplacarse con algo de comida. Se recogió el cabello y abandonó la habitación.

El lugar estaba en completo silencio y Rick no estaba por ningún lado. Debía de haberse marchado mientras ella dormía. Echó un vistazo a la terraza y descubrió a Boris jugando con un hueso de goma encima de una de las banquetas que acompañaban a los complementos de gimnasia.

Entró en la cocina y vio la nota de inmediato. La sacó y la leyó.

«Kate, te he dejado pizza en el horno. Dispón de todo como si fuera tuyo. Regreso más tarde, Rick.»

Kate hizo una bola con el papel y la tiró en al cesto de la basura. Abrió el horno y sacó la caja de pizza. La colocó sobre la encimera que servía también de mesa y prefirió servirse un refresco antes que abrir una de las latas de cerveza que había visto. Se llevó un pedazo de pizza a la boca. Estaba fría pero no le importó. Encendió la radio y buscó la emisora de música más popular de Fresno, era la que siempre escuchaba. La melodía de una canción bastante melosa resonó en la cocina; al menos la música le haría compañía. La locutora de turno, de voz estridente, dio unos cuantos comerciales y luego dio paso al conductor de aquel programa vespertino. Se llamaba Bob y se notaba que sabía hacer bien su trabajo. Los oyentes comenzaron a llamar a la estación para pedir sus temas preferidos. Kate canturreo las canciones que conocía y Boris regresó, curioso, a la cocina. Kate le dio otro pedazo de pizza y terminó de beberse su refresco mientras se balanceaba al ritmo de una canción que hablaba del amor no correspondido. El tema terminó y el locutor anunció que tenían una dedicatoria muy especial.

—Nos ha llamado un caballero que prefiere quedarse en el anonimato y mantener así el misterio, para dedicar una canción a una dama muy especial. Me pidió recitar una parte de la letra del tema que escucharemos a continuación. Dice así: «Te enviaré nomeolvides para ayudarte a recordar.» La canción es del año 1982; se titula Recuérdame y la intérprete es Patrice Rushen. Bella, quienquiera que seas, tú eres la afortunada, y este tema va dedicado a ti.

Kate se quedó quieta, casi sin atreverse a respirar. Sintió una punzada de dolor aguda en la cabeza. Esa misma canción ya la había oído antes. Le era extrañamente familiar. El dolor de cabeza se hizo más persistente y tuvo que sentarse en uno de los taburetes para no caerse. Poco a poco la melodía se fue acabando y con ella cada nota que parecía perforar su cerebro. Sin embargo, la sensación que le había provocado se negaba a abandonarla.

* * *

 **El asesino está acosando cada vez más a Kate y la policía no tiene ningún sospechoso, veremos como sigue. Me encantan las partes donde ella tiene celos. Por cierto, muchas gracias a los que comentan, no soy de contestar con un mensaje privado pero eso no quiere decir que no lea y aprecie cada uno de los comentarios. Nos vemos mañana con otro capítulo. Feliz Miércoles.**


	19. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Entró a su oficina y, por primera vez, se alegró de que su compañera no estuviera allí. No estaba con ánimo de soportar sus sermones de nuevo. Se quitó la chaqueta y encendió su portátil. Debía ponerse a revisar el caso una vez más y ver si no había pasado por alto alguna cosa.

La puerta se abrió y Susan entró caminando enérgicamente. Pasó por su escritorio sin dirigirle la mirada y se sentó detrás del suyo. La observó de reojo mientras buscaba un bolígrafo en el portalápices de cerámica que decoraba su mesa desde el primer día que había llegado desde Fremont. Seguía molesta y no lo adivinó solo por no haberlo saludado al llegar, sino porque reconocía la expresión en su rostro cuando algo le disgustaba. Sus ojos grises se tornaban un poco más oscuros y la comisura de sus labios adquiría cierta rigidez. Le habría gustado darle un espejo para que se viera en aquel instante. Poco quedaba de la sensual detective Susan Wilder.

Aquello no podía continuar así: él, concentrado en la pantalla, y ella, fingiendo que leía unos informes importantes.

—Hace más de diez minutos que lees el mismo papel —comentó él sin mirarla.

Susan no le dijo nada, solo dio vueltas a las hojas y fingió seguir leyendo.

—Parecemos dos chiquillos, Wilder. —Despegó los ojos de la pantalla del portátil y la observó—. No podemos comportarnos como tales. Hablemos.

Ella le devolvió la mirada pero seguía tan fría como antes.

—Si quieres hablar del caso, adelante. No suelo mezclar los asuntos personales con el trabajo —enfatizó, con una sonrisa irónica.

—Yo tampoco lo hago —replicó y se recostó en su silla—. Kate es la principal testigo que tenemos, lo único que he hecho es ofrecerle protección. Ambos sabemos que su vida corre peligro.

—Lo sé perfectamente, Castle. Pero sigo creyendo que llevarla a vivir contigo no es lo más sensato. —Se cruzó de brazos por encima del escritorio y lo miró directamente a los ojos—. ¿Sabes lo que sucedería si nuestros superiores se enteran? Te quitarían el caso. ¡Estás arriesgando todo por una simple necesidad básica que tus pantalones no pueden contener! —No había querido decir aquello pero alguien tenía que hacerle entrar en razón.

—Nunca antes me habías hablado de esa manera, Wilder.

—Nunca antes habías sido tan inconsciente. Puedes quedar fuera del caso —le recordó.

—No hay por qué alarmar a todo el mundo, nadie tiene por qué enterarse —comentó con tranquilidad. No quería perder los estribos, menos, cuando estaba a punto de vencer la resistencia de su compañera.

—¿Pretendes, además, que me convierta en tu cómplice y que arriesgue mi propio trabajo? —No podía creer que él le estuviera pidiendo aquello. ¿Hasta dónde llegaba su obsesión por aquella mujer?

Rick se levantó de su silla y se acercó a ella.

—Solo te pido que me comprendas y que, por una vez, olvides el protocolo. —Se sentó sobre el escritorio de su compañera—. Sabes que te necesito.

Susan agachó la mirada y suspiró resignada.

—Está bien, no voy a decir nada. —Levantó la mano antes de que él hablara—. Pero debes prometerme una cosa primero.

No le gustaba hacer promesas sin saber primero en qué consistían.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño.

—No te involucres sentimentalmente con Kate Beckett. —Apoyó su mano en la de él—. Eso solo te llevaría a cometer errores. No lo arruines, Rick, no vale la pena.

Castle quería hacerle esa promesa y asegurarle que la cumpliría, pero sabía que era imposible.

—Me pides demasiado, Wilder.

—Al menos, inténtalo, Castle. No solo por el caso, sino por ti y también por ella.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Kate confía en ti; no es secreto para nadie que se siente segura a tu lado. —Recordó el momento cuando había ido a buscarlo tras descubrir que su secuestrador había estado en su casa—. Está demasiado vulnerable. Puede terminar por confundir las cosas y buscar algo más que tu protección, Rick.

Él asintió. Susan tenía razón y él lo entendía, pero también sabía que lo que le estaba pidiendo iba más allá de toda lógica y de toda razón. Podía ordenarle a su cabeza que hiciera hasta lo imposible para dejar de pensar en Kate como una mujer a la que deseaba con locura, pero era inútil cuando su corazón y cada poro de su piel le pedían a gritos lo contrario.

Kate trató de calmarse e hizo uso de una técnica de respiración que le había enseñado Sarah hacía un par de meses. Pero después de unos minutos se dio cuenta de que era inútil.

Había apagado la radio y estaba en el salón, recostada en el sofá. Sabía que no tenía nada que temer en aquel lugar; el _loft_ de Rick se había convertido en una fortaleza para ella y él no la encontraría allí.

Se masajeó las sienes con los pulgares y el dolor de cabeza, poco a poco, comenzó a disminuir. Cada vez que le sucedía aquello era porque un recuerdo se empeñaba en aflorar a la luz, pero muy pocas veces lograba rescatar algo de verdad importante. Todo parecía desvanecerse cuando se esforzaba más por recordar. La melodía le era claramente familiar y la dedicatoria estaba sin duda dirigida a ella; sin embargo, y por más que lo intentara, no conseguía descubrir lo que significaba aquella canción en realidad. Su mente era una nebulosa gris donde, de vez en cuando, un rayo de luz lograba traspasar la oscuridad pero se desvanecía antes de que pudiera retenerlo en su memoria.

Se recostó en el sofá, se colocó en posición fetal y cerró los ojos. Intentó concentrarse pero fue en vano; los recuerdos venían y se iban con voluntad propia. Eran imprevisibles y se disparaban erráticamente; la tomaban por sorpresa y la dejaban débil y más confundida aún. Al final, su cuerpo y su mente fatigados sucumbieron al agotamiento y cayó en un tranquilo sopor.

—¿Crees que Kate lo habrá escuchado? —preguntó Susan sentada en el asiento del acompañante del Lexus de Castle.

—No lo sé, pero está sola y tengo miedo de que algo le suceda.

Susan percibió su preocupación y supo que no solo era porque estuviera bajo su cuidado. Nunca antes lo había visto actuar de aquella manera, hasta el punto, incluso, de arriesgar su propio empleo por una mujer.

—Quiere acercarse a ella y no se cansa de hacérselo saber. —Abrió la ventanilla del automóvil y sonrió complacida cuando la brisa fresca comenzó a jugar con su cabello—. Las muertes, el mensaje en la última víctima, las flores en su almohada y ahora le dedica una canción en la radio. Si no fuera por los crímenes y el mensaje en el cuerpo de Tessa Hodgins diría que se trata solamente de un hombre enamorado.

—Por más sádico que parezca, lo está, Susan. —Hasta a él se le heló la sangre al decir aquello—. En su fantasía Kate lo ama tanto como él a ella y no concibe la vida de otro modo.

—Entiendo —meditó un segundo—, ¿por qué esperaría cuatro años para volver por ella?

A él también se le había pasado por la cabeza aquella pregunta cientos de veces.

—No lo sé. Tal vez durante todo ese tiempo no ha logrado dar con ella. Kate se cambió el apellido y abandonó casi todos los vínculos que la unían a la época de su secuestro. Solo su hermano y su amiga han seguido formando parte de su vida después de eso.

—Sí, pero igual siento que hay algo que no encaja en todo este asunto. ¿Qué ha sucedido con él en esos cuatro años? ¿Dónde ha estado? ¿Qué ha hecho?

—Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, Wilder.

—Lo sé, lo sé —mascullo entre dientes. Odiaba encontrarse frente a un enigma que no podía resolver—. ¿Y si ha estado preso o internado en algún hospital psiquiátrico? —sugirió de repente.

Rick sabía que aquella no era una idea del todo descabellada.

—Podríamos revisar los registros y ver qué hallamos —sugirió ella.

—Susan, sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar. No sabemos nada del sujeto, ninguna pista que al menos nos permita cotejar datos —le respondió antes de que se entusiasmara demasiado.

—Es realmente complicado este caso; creo que si no comete un error, nunca lo atraparemos. Es demasiado organizado y perfecto para mi gusto.

—No existe el crimen perfecto, Susan. Lo atraparemos, te lo aseguro.

Ella asintió y recostó la cabeza en el asiento.

Minutos después ambos llegaron a la casa de Rick. Cuando entraron encontraron a Kate durmiendo en el sofá con _Boris_ tendido a sus pies.

—¡Qué imagen tan adorable! —susurró Susan.

Él hizo caso omiso al comentario burlón que había hecho su compañera y observó el cuadro que tenía enfrente. Tuvo que reconocer que le gustaba la sensación provocada por aquella imagen.

—Dejemos que duerman. —Sujetó a Susan del brazo y la arrastró hasta la cocina—. ¿Quieres una cerveza?

Susan asintió. Echó un vistazo a la radio y lo miró. Él la encendió y descubrió que estaba sintonizada en la estación que había pasado aquel mensaje, pero no le extrañó porque él mismo escuchaba esa emisora de vez en cuando.

—¿Te han dicho cuándo nos entregarán la grabación con la llamada?

—Mañana mismo. El operador ha sido muy amable con nosotros —comentó Susan distraída.

Él sonrió al recordar la cara del pobre hombre embobado con su compañera y con el escote en su camisa.

—Ha sido más amable contigo y no lo culpo. —Le guiñó el ojo.

Susan se sonrojó.

—Hagamos un brindis. —Extendió el brazo con la lata de cerveza fría en su mano—. Brindo por la amistad y por este trabajo que, aunque muchas veces apesta, no sabríamos vivir sin él.

Rick sonrió y ambos chocaron las latas haciendo que un poco de espuma se volcara encima de su camisa.

—Lo siento, Castle —dijo Susan y reprimió una risita—. Será mejor que repare de inmediato este desastre. ¿Dónde tienes un paño?

—Allí, en el primer cajón.

Susan sacó un paño de la encimera y lo mojó con agua.

—Déjame ver qué puedo hacer.

—No hace falta, Susan. En serio, no te preocupes.

—Tú, déjame a mí —le indicó.

Pasó el paño húmedo sobre la mancha pero solo logró que se hiciera más grande.

—No resulta.

—Parece que no —respondió él y levantó la vista. Fue entonces cuando vio a Kate parada junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados. No supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero la expresión en su rostro le indicó que estaba un poco molesta.

—Kate, te has despertado. —Apartó, nervioso, la mano de Susan que aún seguía sobre su pecho y volcó toda su atención en ella.

—He escuchado murmullos y risas en la cocina —explicó mientras miraba de soslayo a Susan.

—Lamentamos haberte despenado —dijo Susan.

—No os preocupéis —respondió con indiferencia. Se sintió una tonta por haber aparecido justo cuando parecían estar compartiendo un momento de intimidad. Más que nunca estaba convencida de que había algo más que una relación profesional entre ellos. No estaba segura de si soportaría que Rick la trajera a su _loft_ , mientras ella estuviera allí.

—Nos han avisado de que habían dejado otro mensaje para ti, una dedicatoria a través de la kfcf; no sabíamos si lo habías escuchado o no y hemos querido venir a ver que estabas bien.

Kate se sentó en el taburete.

—Sí, lo he oído —dijo y entrelazó los dedos de la mano—. La canción que me ha dedicado…

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —él se sentó a su lado en el otro taburete.

—La he escuchado antes; de algún modo, me resulta familiar.

—¿Recordabas la canción? —Los ojos azules de Rick se iluminaron.

—No exactamente. Sé que esta tarde no ha sido la primera vez que la he oído, pero no puedo recordar de dónde la conozco —explicó desanimada.

—Esa canción debe tener algún significado para él y también cree que significa lo mismo para ti.

—Me he esforzado por recordar más pero el dolor de cabeza es tan intenso que termino extenuada.

—¿Estás bien ahora? ¿No quieres que vayamos a ver a un doctor?

Kate esbozó una sonrisa cargada de amargura.

—No es necesario, Rick. La cabeza ya no me duele. Además, los médicos ya me han dicho que es normal.

—Tal vez estás comenzando a recordar.

—No te hagas ilusiones —le aconsejó. Después de cuatro años ella ya se había resignado a no saber lo que le había sucedido durante los tres meses que había estado secuestrada.

—Sigue su consejo, Rick —intervino Susan—. No es bueno crear falsas expectativas.

Él le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Detestaba cuando su compañera le hablaba con un doble sentido.

—Mañana mismo me pondré en marcha para encontrar al mejor especialista en hipnosis.

Kate asintió, aunque no le dijo que estaba asustada. No quería mostrarse temerosa delante de él una vez más.

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya —dijo Susan con una amplia sonrisa—. Mi hermana me espera para cenar.

—Te acompaño.

Kate los observó con atención desde la cocina. Susan le estaba diciendo algo a Rick mientras él le sonreía. Luego ella le guiñó el ojo y antes de salir recibió una palmadita en el hombro de parte de él. Cuando él la miró ella apartó la vista de inmediato.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó él, ya en la cocina.

—No, he perdido el apetito. —Se bajó del taburete y se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar donde se sentía por completo invadida por su presencia.

—¿Sucede algo? —La sujetó del brazo y le impidió el paso.

—No, pero me he comido dos porciones de pizza por la tarde y ahora no tengo hambre.

—¿Estás segura de que es solo eso? —Había un ligero desafío en el tono de su voz.

—Sí, segura. Prefiero irme a dormir, si no te importa —le dijo y lanzó una fugaz mirada a su mano que aún rodeaba su brazo.

—En absoluto. —La soltó—. Que duermas bien.

Antes de marcharse necesitaba decirle algo.

—Quería hablar contigo de un asunto.

—Te escucho. —Se cruzó de brazos y la tela de su camisa se tensó sobre los músculos de su pecho.

Kate alzó la mirada y se enfrentó a la intensidad de sus ojos azules que aquella noche se habían oscurecido más.

—Se trata de mi trabajo. Estoy en medio de un proyecto importante, que dirijo y…

—¿De qué se trata? —la interrumpió para saber más.

—El lanzamiento de una colección de libros de arte a nivel internacional —le informó—. Jennie me confió este proyecto a mí y debo entregarme a él en cuerpo y alma. No puedo abandonar mi trabajo.

—Nunca te pediría que lo hicieras.

—Perfecto, entonces mañana iré a la editorial como todos los días —dijo satisfecha.

—Tampoco he dicho eso.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Puedes ir mañana a la editorial, pero le explicaras a tu jefa que las cosas no serán como antes.

—¿Qué demonios tratas de decirme?

—No podrás ir a la editorial todos los días como hacías antes. Eso sería un riesgo innecesario.

—¡Pero es mi trabajo! ¡No me lo puedes impedir! —Intentó controlar las lágrimas de impotencia.

—Habla con ella y, tal vez, podáis llegar a una solución que os convenga a las dos. —Hizo una pausa—. Es por tu propia seguridad, Kate. Yo no puedo estar contigo las veinticuatro horas del día.

—¡Nunca te lo he pedido! —le espetó furiosa.

—Mañana te acompañare y si quieres, yo mismo puedo hablar con tu jefa y explicárselo.

Kate lo interrumpió.

—No, no hace falta. Yo puedo explicarle como están las cosas.

—Como quieras, pero sí te llevare hasta allí.

Asintió, le lanzo una última mirada y salió, casi corriendo, de la cocina para encerrarse en la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, tal y como él le había dicho, él mismo se encargaría de llevarla a Sunrise Press.

Kate se despertó cerca de las ocho y tras darse un baño y vestirse con una falda azul oscuro y una camisa a tono, salió de la habitación. Llevaba aún el cabello suelto y cuando él la vio pensó que sin duda era una mujer hermosísima, simple y naturalmente bella. No necesitaba ni siquiera maquillarse; su rostro aniñado y fresco resaltaba por sí mismo.

Kate se detuvo en seco cuando lo vio salir de la cocina, llevaba puesto solo los pantalones de su pijama y su torso estaba desnudo. No era la primera vez que veía a un hombre semidesnudo pero no pudo evitar sentirse turbada frente a él. Sus ojos se sintieron atraídos por el magnetismo animal que despedía Rick. Contempló sus hombros anchos, el pecho bien formado cubierto con un poco de vello oscuro que bajaba por su estómago, plano y firme, y terminaba perdiéndose bajo la tela de su pijama. Alzó la vista y sin poder evitarlo los colores se le subieron a la cara cuando se enfrentó a su mirada. Algo en sus ojos azules había cambiado, había deseo en ellos y Kate sintió la misma sacudida que provocaba un choque eléctrico.

—Buenos días.

Su voz sonaba más ronca de lo habitual y aquellas dos palabras solo lograron agitarla aún más. Era un simple saludo de buenos días pero a Kate le pareció que le estaba pidiendo que hicieran el amor allí mismo.

—Bu… buenos días. —Kate se interrumpió y tragó saliva.

—Tienes el desayuno listo; yo, mientras tanto, me daré una ducha —le indicó con una sonrisa.

Kate asintió y desvió la mirada. Lograba estremecerla con solo sonreírle y aquello ya no era normal.

Sola en la cocina tomó una taza de café y se comió una tostada. Luego, salió a la terraza y encontró a _Boris_ , que aún descansaba en su posición favorita, las patas delanteras a ambos lados de la cabeza y los mofletes pegados al suelo.

Cuando él salió de la habitación la buscó en la cocina pero no la halló. Fue hasta la sala y entonces la vio en la terraza apoyada sobre el balcón. Se quedó un momento contemplándola antes de anunciarle su presencia.

Le estaba dando la espalda y su mirada bajó hasta la falda estrecha que se ceñía a sus caderas y terminaba por encima de sus rodillas. Su larga melena castaña caía libremente sobre la espalda y el sol le daba algunos matices dorados. Ella volvió el rostro y los rayos de sol iluminaron su perfil casi perfecto. Unas pestañas largas y espesas, una nariz redondeada y aquellos labios carnosos que, cada vez que la tenía cerca, solo deseaba besar.

Kate se dio la vuelta y entonces lo vio. Sabía que él estaba allí, había sentido su presencia aún sin verlo y cuando lo vio avanzar hacia ella tuvo que sostenerse con fuerza del balcón para controlar el temblor que le recorría el cuerpo. Era demasiado apuesto y su sola presencia atentaba contra ella y su fuerza de voluntad. Le dedicó una fugaz mirada. Se había puesto unos vaqueros azules que resaltaban los músculos de sus piernas y una camisa blanca tan estrecha que Kate percibió la firmeza de su pecho debajo de ella. Él se acercó más y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo ella intervino.

—Si no nos damos prisa, llegaremos tarde.

Pasó a su lado y lo dejó solo en medio de la terraza. Él no tuvo más remedio que correr detrás de ella para alcanzarla.

—Necesito volver a mi rutina, recuperar mi vida —le dijo ella, de repente, mientras iban de camino a la editorial.

—Te escucho —le respondió con atención.

—Lo de mi trabajo, ya te lo expliqué; hablaré con Jennie y ella sabrá qué hacer al respecto. Pero hay otras cosas —hizo una pausa—. Mis pinturas, extraño pasar las horas encerrada en mi taller, tal vez no lo entiendas, pero para mí significan mucho.

—Comprendo.

—Hay algo más. Estoy acostumbrada a salir a correr todas las mañanas. Ya hace tres días que no lo hago y mi cuerpo me lo está pidiendo.

Rick la miró; debían existir muchas otras cosas que su cuerpo le pedía y que ella le negaba.

Kate se movió inquieta y creyó que el bolso que sostenía en la mano se le caería al suelo.

—¿En qué piensas? —Se arrepintió enseguida de haberle hecho esa pregunta al descubrir la manera en que él la estaba mirando.

—Veamos; para lo del taller, creo tener la solución perfecta. Solo déjame arreglar algunos asuntos y haré todo lo posible para que puedas recuperarlo.

—Gracias. —Un destello de alegría encendió sus ojos castaños.

—Con respecto a lo otro, no puedo obligarte a que no lo hagas, pero tienes un gimnasio a tu entera disposición en la terraza.

—Pero me gusta correr, sentir la brisa que golpea contra mi rostro.

—No puedes salir sola todas las mañanas, es peligroso y lo sabes —la interrumpió.

Kate estuvo a punto de protestar.

—¡Está bien, está bien! Veo que es importante para ti. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Yo mismo te acompañaré, pero, cuando no pueda hacerlo, no saldrás tú sola, ¿de acuerdo?

Kate ni siquiera dudó un instante en aceptar su propuesta. Volvería a salir y a respirar la libertad que sentía que le estaban quitando al menos un rato cada mañana.

—Empezaremos mañana.

—¡Genial! —Kate le indicó que faltaban tres calles para llegar a la editorial y cuando por fin el Lexus se detuvo frente al edificio lo miró y le dijo:

—Rick, prefiero que me esperes aquí. No es necesario que subas conmigo —dijo mientras apretaba su pequeño bolso sobre su regazo.

Él supo que aquellas palabras en realidad tenían un significado diferente. No quiero que subas conmigo, no quiero que nos vean juntos, no quiero que nadie me acose a preguntas.

Él aceptó de mala gana y la observó mientras entraba al edificio en el que se encontraba la editorial. Tal vez Kate no quería que alguien en especial la viera llegar acompañada de él. No conocía nada de su vida privada, solo lo que había leído en los expedientes. Kate y su hermano habían perdido a sus padres a una temprana edad y desde entonces Jason, como su hermano mayor, se había hecho cargo de ella. Había tenido un novio y había roto con él antes de su secuestro. Además de eso, la vida privada e íntima de Kate Beckett era un completo misterio para él. Nunca le había mencionado nada de ningún novio, pero no tenía por qué haberlo hecho, no era nadie en su vida como para tener que estar hablando de aquellos asuntos personales.

¿Y si, en efecto, estaba saliendo con alguien? Lo dudaba, nunca había visto a otro hombre cerca de ella, además de su hermano. Si tuviera algún novio escondido por ahí, Kate lo habría llamado cuando más lo necesitaba. Y él lo sabría. Además, si lo tuviera ya habría aparecido en su casa para llevársela de allí; ningún hombre en su sano juicio permitiría que su novia viviese con otro hombre bajo las circunstancias que fueran.

Apretó los dedos alrededor del volante. Kate no podía estar saliendo con alguien, simplemente, porque no podía concebir la idea de que otro hombre estuviera cerca de ella.

Jennie la recibió en su oficina de inmediato.

—Kate, nos tenías alarmados. Te esperábamos ayer —dijo Jennie y la invitó a sentarse.

Kate se tranquilizó al percibir preocupación y no reproche en el tono de su voz.

—Lo siento, Jennie; habría querido llamarte, pero han pasado algunas cosas y…

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó inquieta; la expresión en el rostro de Kate no le agradaba.

Kate le relató todo lo sucedido lo mejor que pudo, no le ocultaría nada. Nunca lo había hecho y no iba a empezar en ese momento aunque su sinceridad tal vez le costara su empleo.

—Jennie, si quieres sacarme del proyecto y contratar a alguien más…

Jennie apretó la mano de Kate.

—Jamás se me cruzaría por la cabeza hacer algo así —le aseguró.

Kate sonrió aliviada.

—Te elegí a ti y serás tú la que lleve este proyecto hasta el final.

—Pero no sé si podré venir todos los días hasta aquí y continuar con mi rutina de trabajo habitual, no hasta que lo atrapen.

—Lo entiendo.

—Mi «carcelero» no me lo permitiría —comento para poner un poco de humor a aquella situación tan angustiosa.

—Solo quiere protegerte y me alegro de que lo haga. —Jennie frunció el ceño—. ¡Todavía tengo la piel de gallina debido a lo que me has contado! ¿Cómo es posible que ese loco haya logrado llegar hasta tu habitación?

Kate negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, Jennie.

—Al menos ahora ya no estás en esa casa y alguien cuida de ti. —Le sonrió.

—Sé que debería sentirme agradecida pero me cuesta aceptar la realidad que me toca vivir. —Lanzó un suspiro—. Me siento protegida y cuidada pero no puedo evitar sentirme prisionera de ese hombre. Ese hombre que no puedo recordar y que sabe cosas de mi vida que yo ignoro.

—¿Qué tal esta tu «carcelero privado»? —pregunto y cambió de tema.

—Se llama Richard Castle, es detective de la División de Crímenes Violentos y trabaja en el caso del Asesino de las Flores, que no es otro que el hombre que me secuestró hace cuatro años.

—Bien. —Jennie notó algo de nerviosismo en ella—. Ya me has dado los datos de su currículum vitae, ahora dime lo más importante.

Kate se enderezó en la silla y jugó con una arruga de su falda.

—No te hagas la desentendida, Kate. Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

—No sé a qué te refieres. —Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana.

—Sí lo sabes —le replicó—. Quiero que me cuentes todo, si es guapo, si está soltero. ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros?

—Podrás conocer la respuesta a tu primera pregunta si te asomas por la ventana —le dijo.

Jennie no dudó un segundo en obedecerla.

—¿Es él?

Kate asintió.

Rick había salido del automóvil y estaba fumándose un cigarrillo, cómodamente recostado contra la parte trasera del Lexus.

—Pues ya quisiera yo estar en peligro para tener un hombre así encima de mí todo el tiempo —comentó, sin despegar los ojos de la ventana.

—Te lo cedo sin ningún problema.

—No, tú lo necesitas más.

Kate suspiró resignada.

—Lamentablemente, sí.

—¿Y qué hay de las demás preguntas?

Kate la miró, sabía que no le permitiría salir de allí sin recibir sus respuestas.

—Es soltero, creo, aunque estoy casi segura de que tiene algo con su compañera.

—¡Qué pena!

Kate hizo caso omiso a su comentario.

—Ahora responde a la última pregunta. —Jennie la tomó del hombro—. ¿Ha pasado algo entre tú y ese bombón relleno de músculos?

Kate estaba nerviosa pero Jennie consiguió hacerla reír.

—¿Te ríes por lo que acabo de decir o porque tienes algún secreto sucio que no me quieres contar?

—No hay ningún secreto —se apresuró a responder—. No ha pasado nada entre nosotros; él se limita a hacer su trabajo y yo trato de acostumbrarme a la idea de vivir continuamente bajo su vigilancia. —Era una mentira a medias y esperaba que Jennie no se diera cuenta de ello. «Una mentira que con solo un roce o un beso se convertiría en la verdad más absoluta», pensó.

Jennie la miraba con desconfianza. Entonces Kate prefirió cambiar de tema antes de que descubriera lo que en realidad sucedía.

—¿Has pensado en alguna solución?

—¡Pues arrójate a sus brazos y entonces te aseguro que definitivamente va a pasar algo!

—¡Jennie! ¡No estoy hablando de eso!

—Lo sé, perdóname. —Caminó hasta su escritorio—. Lo único que se me ocurre es que trabajes desde casa.

—¿Es eso posible?

—No es lo habitual, pero creo que no va a haber problemas.

—¿Y Brandon Tanner? Se suponía que trabajaríamos juntos.

—Lo haréis, por supuesto. Hablaré con él, no creo que tenga ningún inconveniente en visitarte en el Tower District.

—Jennie, ¿puedo pedirte un enorme favor?

—Lo que quieras —respondió y se volvió a sentar.

—No le cuentes a Brandon la verdad. Cuantas menos personas estén enteradas de todo este asunto, mejor —le pidió.

—Como quieras, pero le va a parecer extraño.

Kate meditó un segundo. Tenía razón, debía inventar una excusa lo suficientemente creíble para darle a Brandon Tanner. No quería perder la oportunidad de trabajar junto a él.

—Dile que no me he sentido bien y que prefiero quedarme en casa, al menos por el momento. Luego veré qué le digo.

—¿Cómo justificarás la presencia de tu detective en su propia casa?

Ni siquiera había pensado en ello.

—No sé, le diré que estoy viviendo con un amigo.

—Está bien, de todos modos, te reunirías con él solo por las tardes —le explicó.

—Perfecto, es cuando el Detective Castle casi no está en el _loft_ —respondió complacida.

—Muy bien, hablaré hoy mismo con él y te avisaré.

Kate sacó un papel de su bolso.

—Este es el número de la casa del detective Castle.

—Gracias, lo llamaré y lo invitaré a salir —bromeó.

—Hazlo, no creo que dude en aceptar.

—Prefiero dejártelo a ti.

—Ya te he dicho que…

Sonó el teléfono de Jennie y no pudo terminar de hablar.

—Jennifer Shelton.

Kate la saludó con la mano y salió para dejarla hablar tranquila.

Al llegar a la acera, él seguía recostado sobre el Lexus pero ya no fumaba.

—¿Todo bien?

Kate asintió en silencio. Caminó hacia la puerta del lado del acompañante y dejó que Rick la abriera para ella.

—Gracias.

Cuando apoyó la mano en la parte superior de la puerta para subirse al Lexus sus dedos chocaron con la mano de Rick y Kate experimentó una fuerte oleada de calor que le subía por el cuello.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él mientras aspiraba el aroma que despedía su cabello.

Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo y como pudo se metió en el automóvil. Él sabía lo que su proximidad despertaba en ella y parecía disfrutar cada vez que se tocaban por accidente, aunque Kate presintió que aquel contacto poco había tenido de casual.

Él entró y encendió el motor. Kate no solo era consciente de su presencia y de las sensaciones que provocaba en ella, sino que comenzaba a aceptar que lo deseaba. Deseaba a Richard Castle más allá de toda lógica y de una manera casi irracional.


	20. Capítulo 11

_**Hoy voy a intentar subir seis capítulos, algo que se le podría llamar como una especie de maratón. Va a ver una diferencia de una o dos horas entre la publicación de cada capítulo y posiblemente, si no puedo subir todo hoy, terminaré mañana, así que estar atentos a las publicaciones. Ya dicho eso no se olviden de comentar y disfruten su lectura!**_

* * *

 **Maratón 1/06**

 _ **Capítulo 11**_

Mantenía la distancia, la suficiente para no perderlos de vista, la suficiente para no ser descubierto. No era la primera vez que veía a Kate con otro hombre, ya había pasado por aquella misma situación y cuatro años después, volvía a experimentar las mismas sensaciones que solo podían ser canalizadas a través de sus ansias de hacer daño.

Ningún hombre tenía derecho a acercarse a ella, ningún hombre podía, ni siquiera, respirar el mismo aire que su Bella respiraba. La había encontrado después de tanto tiempo, la había añorado cada día que no la tenía a su lado y su vida se había convertido en una constante agonía. No podía permitir que otro hombre le robara lo que solo a él le pertenecía.

Debía mandarle un nuevo mensaje. Las flores que había dejado junto a su almohada no habían servido de nada. Se había ilusionado después de cuatro años de ausencia, se había ilusionado con que Kate lo buscaría.

Parecía que todo lo que él hacía para acercarse a ella era inútil. La estaban escondiendo de él, la apartaban del alcance de su mano, la misma que acariciaba su rostro en la oscuridad y que ya había apagado la vida de tres muchachas.

Pero él era más astuto, un lobo olfateando el camino que deja la presa tras de sí. Había sido sencillo averiguar dónde estaba viviendo en ese momento, bastaba solo con seguir al detective. «Qué ironía», pensó con la mirada clavada en la parte trasera del Lexus que iba unos pocos metros más adelante. «El hombre que quiere alejarla de mí, terminará por enseñarme el camino hasta ella.»

Una sonrisa siniestra, plena de satisfacción, surcó su rostro. Dio las gracias en silencio por la oportunidad que la vida le estaba dando de nuevo. No la desaprovecharía. Esa vez, sería la última. Ya no habría tiempo para errores; Kate sería suya y nada ni nadie se lo impedirían.

Kate revisaba uno de los contenidos del futuro lanzamiento de la colección de libros de arte que Jennie le había asignado. Pondría todo su esfuerzo para que «Art & Pleasure» fuera un éxito y estaba segura de que, con la ayuda de Brandon Tanner, lo conseguiría.

Se llevó el bolígrafo a los labios. No le había mencionado nada a Rick sobre la sugerencia de Jennie. Habían regresado al _loft_ y él había vuelto a salir para arreglar un asunto pendiente.

Estaba sola en el salón, arrodillada junto al baúl que hacía de mesa y con _Boris_ echado a un lado. Le acarició la cabeza pero él estaba dormido. Sonrió complacida. Desde su llegada habían congeniado de inmediato, y Kate había cubierto con el perro el vacío que había dejado _Otelo_.

Leyó los papeles una vez más y creyó adecuado que la parte inicial de la colección estuviera dedicada a las primeras civilizaciones originarias del Mediterráneo. Podrían empezar con el arte egipcio, sumerio y persa, sin dejar de lado la cultura minóica y micénica. Hizo algunas anotaciones y remarcó algunas palabras importantes; lo comentaría con Brandon y Jennie para ver si estaban de acuerdo.

El ruido de llaves en la puerta la distrajo.

Rick entró y arrojo la chaqueta sobre el sofá. Habían pasado solo cuatro horas desde que la había dejado y había comenzado a sentir su ausencia desde hacía rato. Regresar a su casa y ver que allí estaba, le devolvía el alma al cuerpo, no solo porque se cercioraba de que estaba bien, sino porque verla ya se había convertido en una necesidad primordial para él.

—¿Estás ocupada?

—¿Tu qué crees? —contestó y le mostró la pila de papeles en la que estaba enfrascada hacía horas.

Avanzó hacia ella, la tomo de la mano y la obligó a ponerse de pie.

—¡Rick! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

—Ven, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Kate se dejó arrastrar hacia donde fuera que la estuviera llevando y, de inmediato, se contagió de su entusiasmo.

—¿Qué sorpresa es esa? —le preguntó mientras entraban en el montacargas—. ¿Adónde me llevas?

—No seas impaciente —dijo y una sonrisa enigmática se dibujo en su rostro—. Ya lo sabrás.

La llevó hasta el tercer piso, una pareja de ancianos les salió al paso.

—¿Qué tal, Richard?

—Señor y señora McKey, buenas tardes.

La pareja miró con curiosidad a la muchacha que lo acompañaba, nunca antes la habían visto.

—¿No vas a presentarnos? —preguntó Angela McKey sin apartar la mirada de Kate.

—Sí, perdonen mi falta de cortesía. —Extendió el brazo sobre el hombro de Kate—. Angela, Lewis, esta es Kate Beckett, mi novia.

Kate le dio un codazo con disimulo en medio de las costillas. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a mentir de aquella manera?

—Kate, cariño —dijo él y apretó los dientes—. Estos son Angela y Lewis McKey, los únicos habitantes de la tercera planta, además de sus cinco gatos.

Kate estrechó la mano de la simpática pareja y cuando por fin estuvieron a solas, se apartó y puso los brazos en jarras.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—Lo siento, debería haberles dado tu apellido falso —respondió él y fingió confusión.

—¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso!

Él la observó un instante; Kate Beckett enfadada era realmente un espectáculo digno de admirarse. Su cuerpo se había tensado y su rostro parecía una caricatura exquisita con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Hasta la chispa que emanaba de sus ojos castaños le hacía estar encantadora.

—¿Qué miras?

—Lo hermosa que te pones cuando te enfadas.

Kate contó hasta cinco y respiró hondo tres veces. Había logrado sacarla de sus casillas y en ese momento solo se estaba burlando de ella.

—No se me ha ocurrido otra cosa, lo siento —le dijo y recobró un tono más serio—. Los McKey son personas muy perspicaces y les habría parecido raro saber que hay una mujer viviendo conmigo —explicó.

—Podrías haberles dicho que era tu hermana o algo parecido.

—No habría sido lo más sensato.

—¿Por qué?

Rick caviló un segundo antes de responderle.

—Porque si se dan cuenta de la manera en que te miro, terminarían por denunciarme.

Kate se sonrojó, se aclaró la garganta y miró distraída hacia la puerta del montacargas.

—¿Cuál era la sorpresa que tenías para mí? —preguntó mientras contenía la respiración.

—Está ante tus ojos.

Lo único que Kate veía enfrente de ella, además del montacargas, era una puerta con el número 418 tallado en bronce. Cuando vio que sacaba unas llaves del bolsillo y la abría, supo que su sorpresa estaba allí dentro. No le fue difícil saber lo que era, reconoció el olor a óleo y a trementina apenas entró al lugar. Aquel olor tan amado y que extrañaba tanto.

—Si Mahoma no puede ir a la montaña, es mejor que la montaña venga a Mahoma —dijo Rick y la contempló. La furia que había experimentado segundos antes había desaparecido y en ese instante parecía una niña sorprendida con el mejor de los juguetes. A Rick le resultó difícil decidir cuál de las dos Kate le atraía más.

—¿Cómo lo has logrado? —Comenzó a acomodar los lienzos que aún estaban sin terminar en un rincón.

—Este _loft_ , como verás, es mucho más pequeño que el mío y hace ocho meses que está desocupado. He hablado con el dueño del edificio, que además es un amigo, y no ha tenido ningún inconveniente en alquilármelo. Le he explicado que iba a ser usado como taller de pintura, y ha estado de acuerdo.

—Gracias, no sabes lo que significa para mí volver a tener mi taller. —Tomó los tubos de pintura y los pinceles y los puso sobre una mesita de madera—. Has traído todo lo que tenía en casa.

—Sí, yo mismo he supervisado la mudanza —respondió.

Kate asintió y Rick comprendió que aquel era su mundo y que, en ese momento, él estaba de más.

—Bajaré a casa, quédate el tiempo que quieras. —Le entregó las llaves—. Este lugar te pertenece ahora.

Lo vio caminar hacia la puerta; la invadió un deseo enorme de correr hasta él y abrazarlo por lo que acababa de hacer, pero no se atrevió.

—Gracias de nuevo, Rick —dijo en cambio.

—Ni siquiera lo menciones.

Cuando desapareció tras la puerta Kate dejó que una lágrima de emoción se deslizara por su mejilla. Tocó el áspero lienzo con la yema de los dedos y aspiró el olor de la pintura. Tomó un pincel, lo hundió en la paleta y aquel simple movimiento le hizo sentirse viva nuevamente.

Cuando Kate regresó al _loft_ , encontró a Rick acomodando las bolas de billar sobre el tapete verde.

—Creía que ya no regresabas —comento él.

—He perdido la noción del tiempo. —Sus papeles desparramados seguían encima del baúl—. Ordenaré este desastre —dijo mientras comenzaba a juntar los papeles y los acomodaba en sus respectivas carpetas.

—Parece bastante interesante —dijo él de repente.

Kate arqueo las cejas.

—¿Has estado espiando mis papeles?

—Espero que no te moleste.

—En absoluto, es solo que no pensaba que te interesara el arte.

—No como a ti, pero sé apreciar una buena obra de arte cuando la tengo enfrente —adujo con los parpados entrecerrados para que no pudiera adivinar sus pensamientos.

—Estoy segura de que sí —le respondió distraída.

Termino de juntar los papeles, y aquel sector del salón recobró su imagen habitual.

—¿Te gustaría jugar una partida? —le preguntó cuando vio que pretendía marcharse a la habitación para seguir trabajando.

—No sé jugar.

—Eso tiene solución, puedo enseñarte. —Él había tomado un taco y comenzó a afilarlo.

—Creo que mejor no —titubeó mientras él la observaba de reojo.

Comenzó a sentirse inquieta cuando Rick se giró para poder mirarla mejor. Había dejado el taco y se había sentado sobre la mesa. Sentía que sus ojos la recorrían de arriba abajo y, de inmediato, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Él sonrió ante aquella reacción, se cruzó de brazos y la miró con seriedad.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quieres que te enseñe o no? —preguntó y arqueó las cejas.

Kate era incapaz de reaccionar. «Vamos. Piensa una respuesta coherente», pero ni una sola palabra salía de sus labios. Era increíble el efecto que Rick causaba en ella.

—Perderías tu tiempo. Jason intentó hacerlo una vez y no resultó.

—¡Kate, deja de actuar como una niña! —Se levantó de su lugar—. Si no quieres reconocer que tienes miedo… —dijo aunque no concluyó la frase.

Ella colocó de nuevo sus brazos en jarras y lo miró incrédula.

—¿Miedo? ¡No te creas que eres tan importante como para que alguien como yo pueda temerte! —comentó con ironía.

—Entonces demuéstrame que no es así —expresó Rick sin inmutarse.

—¡Yo no tengo nada que demostrarte! —se defendió Kate, roja de furia a esas alturas.

—Entonces perdóname, pero debo pensar que con tu actitud me demuestras que la única razón por la que me rechazas es porque me temes —lo dijo consciente de lo que su comentario provocaría en ella.

Kate respiró profundo y agachó la cabeza unos segundos; su orgullo herido era más grande que la rabia que sentía en su interior.

—De acuerdo, pero te advierto que no lograrás mucho de mí. —Levantó la cabeza y lo miró desafiante.

—Toma —le dijo. Le arrojó uno de los tacos con tan mala suerte que ella no logró atraparlo y fue a dar al suelo.

Kate le lanzó una mirada fulminante y se agachó para levantarlo. Cuando lo hizo, la abertura lateral de su falda se movió y dejó ver buena parte de uno de sus muslos. Ella se levantó de inmediato y volvió a poner la tela en su lugar, pero a juzgar por la mirada vivaz de Rick, su gesto no había servido de nada. Trató de ignorarlo y se colocó junto a la mesa de billar, justo en el lado opuesto en que él se encontraba.

—Y bien —dijo mientras se paraba en actitud desafiante con la mano derecha sosteniendo el taco.

—Lo primero es que conozcas las reglas —dio un rodeo a la mesa para dirigirse hacia ella—. Debes meter las bolas en los diferentes agujeros y evitar que la bola ocho caiga en alguno de ellos; esa será la última en entrar. —Se paró a su lado y la miró.

Kate asintió y dio un paso al costado.

—¿Segura de que has entendido? —insistió él.

—¡No soy tonta! —le respondió ella y se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—¡Nunca he dicho eso! —se defendió él mientras levantaba ambas manos.

Kate no le contestó; intentaba apoyar el taco, de manera que pudiera abarcar su totalidad con ambos brazos, pero no era tan fácil; se sentía torpe y cuando quiso dar el primer golpe, el taco se deslizó sobre la bola y la movió apenas unos milímetros. Reacomodó la maldita bola para pegarle nuevamente pero fue inútil, volvió a fallar. Lanzó un soplo de fastidio mientras se incorporaba; temía enfrentarse a la mirada burlona de Rick, pero no tenía salida.

En efecto, Rick estaba parado detrás de ella, cruzado de brazos y con una risita insoportablemente socarrona que le llegaba de oreja a oreja.

—Buen intento —le dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Kate lo miró y arrojó el taco sobre la mesa.

—Me rindo —respondió—. ¡Ni siquiera puedo sostener bien el taco!

—Eso tiene solución. —Rick tomó el taco—. Solo debes dejar que yo te guíe.

Ella no entendía exactamente lo que aquellas palabras significaban, pero en unos segundos Rick se encargó de hacérselo saber.

Él se había acercado poco a poco y se hallaba ya a tan solo unos milímetros de ella.

—Es cuestión de que sepas cómo sostener el taco. —Se pegó a su espalda y apoyó el brazo izquierdo sobre el suyo para ayudarla a tomarlo correctamente y buscó su otra mano para colocarla en el otro extremo del taco—. Luego, apoyas la punta contra la bola.

Kate intentaba concentrarse en lo que él le estaba explicando pero era imposible; solo podía pensar en la extraña intimidad que estaban compartiendo. Sus dedos fuertes apretando los suyos, sus brazos rozando su cintura, su aliento caliente humedeciendo su cuello y el olor de su loción que la estaba embriagando sin piedad. Rick se movió para permitir que Kate pudiera dar el primer golpe con su ayuda y cuando ella sintió que la tela áspera de sus vaqueros rozaba la parte posterior de sus piernas dio un respingo.

—¿Estás lista? —susurró él a su oído.

Kate entornó los ojos cuando sintió su voz grave tan peligrosamente cerca.

Asintió sin pronunciar palabra.

Con la ayuda de Rick, Kate por fin pudo asestar un buen golpe, al menos uno que dejara atrás sus dos intentos fallidos. Había logrado que una de las bolas cayera en el agujero más cercano y aquello significó un logro para ella.

Una sonrisa de orgullo iluminó su rostro y no fue capaz de reprimir el impulso de girarse y mirar a Rick.

Él también sonreía y por primera vez un atisbo de complicidad los sorprendió. Entonces sus ojos se encontraron y se quedaron en silencio un momento. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada, como si una palabra pudiese romper la magia que los rodeaba.

Rick seguía pegado a ella, no había espacio entre sus cuerpos y sus brazos seguían sujetando los suyos. Él la obligó a soltar el taco y la giró lentamente. Kate se sintió atrapada entre el cuerpo poderoso de Rick y la mesa de billar; pero enseguida comprendió que había algo mucho peor para ella: sentirse atrapada por sus propios deseos. Se estremeció bajo la mirada penetrante de Rick; sentía que podía invadir los rincones más recónditos de su mente; era como si él pudiera comprender lo que pasaba dentro de ella, algo que ni ella misma alcanzaba todavía a descubrir.

Kate pudo sentir la respiración contenida en su pecho cuando él colocó ambas manos en su cintura. Su piel ardía debajo de la ropa y descubrió que, cuando sus manos se apoyaron con timidez en su pecho, la piel tostada de Rick también ardía debajo de las yemas de sus dedos.

Rick empezó a deslizar una mano por una de sus piernas hasta apoyarla en su muslo, para luego comenzar a subirla lentamente por debajo de la tela de algodón de su falda. Aquel contacto desató un torbellino de sensaciones en su interior y comprendió que no se detendría, no tenía fuerzas ya para luchar contra sus propios sentimientos. Respiraba con dificultad y sin darse cuenta se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua. Y cuando vio que la atención de Rick estaba centrada en sus labios mojados, se estremeció por lo que vendría a continuación. Los ojos de él devoraban su boca y, poco a poco, su cabeza bajó lentamente hacia su meta. Kate sintió el aliento tibio en sus labios y su respiración se aceleró. Sus bocas se unieron por fin, en un beso tierno primero, que terminó luego dando paso a sus deseos irrefrenables cuando sus lenguas se buscaron con furia. Kate se sorprendió por la violenta llamarada de placer que la recorrió y no pudo disimular su respuesta. Sintió que se tensaban los músculos de Rick cuando sus manos subían y bajaban acariciándole el pecho. Se dio cuenta de que él temblaba tanto como ella. Luego, él perdió el control y con un gemido aumentó la presión de sus labios. Rick jadeó de deseo cuando Kate se arqueó contra él y dejó que su cuerpo se amoldara al suyo.

Él abandonó aquellos labios que había deseado desde el primer momento en que la había visto y comenzó a bajar muy lentamente por su cuello. Hundió su rostro en la espesa cabellera de Kate y dejó que el aroma a gardenias lo volviera a embriagar. Se separó un poco y volvió a mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos castaños que tantas veces lo habían mirado con temor y que en ese momento estaban humedecidos por la pasión. De repente y sin previo aviso la tomó por la cintura, la levantó y la sentó en el borde de la mesa. Kate separó las piernas para que Rick se acercara nuevamente, cosa que él hizo, para continuar con lo que había dejado pendiente. Siguió recorriendo el cuello de Kate con su lengua tibia, mientras ella volvía a arremeter con sus manos temblorosas por debajo de su camisa, esa vez, acariciando su abdomen firme. Su respuesta fue inmediata y Rick empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa sin dejar de besar el hueco de su hombro. Un brusco escalofrío de placer la recorrió cuando la cabeza de Rick se inclinó sobre su pecho y su boca empezó a humedecer la seda de su sujetador. Kate se agitó convulsivamente y sus manos empezaron a buscar con ímpetu el cierre de sus pantalones vaqueros. Deseaba aquello más de lo que nunca había deseado ninguna otra cosa y su respuesta fue más violenta de lo que había creído posible. Rick comprendió que la necesitaba, que la deseaba con una intensidad que lo aturdía. Nunca antes se había sentido así, angustiado por su brusco despertar a una pasión que solo ella podía entregarle. De repente, logró recuperar el control y trató de apartarla.

—Kate… no —murmuró todavía con la respiración acelerada.

Ella lo miró confundida.

—Esto no puede pasar —se separó y maldijo en silencio. Agachó la cabeza e intentó respirar con calma; ella vio el temblor de sus manos.

No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo; creía que él quería lo mismo que ella, pero comprobó que estaba equivocada. Sintió un fuerte deseo de salir corriendo, tenía la boca seca y el corazón le latía frenéticamente en el pecho.

—Lo siento, Kate —su voz era ronca, y Kate ya no quería seguir escuchando sus disculpas.

Estaba furiosa por su reacción y él lo sabía.

—Esto nunca debería haber sucedido, yo… yo no puedo.

Ella lo miraba todavía consternada, no podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando.

—Tienes toda la razón. —Logró bajarse de la mesa mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir—. No te preocupes, no volverá a repetirse.

Rick se moría por estrecharla de nuevo entre sus brazos y dejar que la pasión los devorara de nuevo, pero debía dejarla ir. Todo se complicaría aún más si no lo hacía: el caso, su vida y la de Kate también.

Ella le lanzó una última mirada, dio media vuelta y se alejó a paso firme.

Rick se quedó unos segundos quieto, sin reaccionar, pero no tardó mucho tiempo en hacerlo. Una feroz patada a la mesa de billar fue su manera de exteriorizar la furia y la impotencia que llevaba dentro.

* * *

 **Eso se podría considerar como un Fiction M? Creo que no es nada explícito además no tuvieron relaciones. Déjame saber tu opinión.**

 **PD: Guiguita, coincidiera esto mi agradecimiento por tus comentarios. Espero que eso sea lo que esperabas, porque** **fue más que un roce de labios, no te parece? ;)**

 **Todavía tengo ganas de estrangular a Castle por dejarla ir, pero no puedo porque es demasiado lindo para hacerlo.**


	21. Capítulo 12

_**Maratón 2/06**_

 _ **Capítulo 12**_

«Bella, no te alejes, te necesito. He esperado cuatro años para que este reencuentro por fin se lleve a cabo.»

La voz se perdía, al igual que su sombra en una espesa bruma que la rodeaba y la enceguecía. No podía ver su rostro pero su voz parecía retumbarle en los oídos. Se aterrorizó cuando comprendió que se estaba acercando. No lo veía, pero lo sentía y el temor que le erizaba la piel era tan fuerte como su presencia misma.

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero no consiguió hacerlo. Sus párpados se negaban a obedecerla; no podía verlo, aunque presentía que él se estaba acercando.

«Bella, por fin estaremos juntos. Nada ni nadie podrá ya separarnos. Te pertenezco y me perteneces y nuestra unión sellará nuestro amor para siempre.»

Lo sintió respirar junto a su rostro, su aliento tibio le helaba la sangre. Le pidió que no lo hiciera, le suplicó que la dejara ir, pero sus gritos de terror parecían perderse en medio de la oscuridad una y otra vez sin ser escuchados.

—¡Déjame! ¡No!

Unos brazos firmes la sujetaron con fuerza.

—¡No me hagas daño!

—¡Kate, despierta!

La voz de Richard la obligó a abrir los ojos.

Por un segundo, no supo lo que estaba sucediendo; solo sabía que estaba aterrada y que el corazón le bombeaba muy fuerte dentro del pecho. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—¿Estás bien? —Richard no la había soltado aún.

—Sí, sí —apenas balbuceó—. Solo ha sido una pesadilla.

—Me he asustado cuando te he oído gritar. —Por fin la soltó.

Kate se cubrió con las sábanas hasta el cuello.

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte. Tal vez debería haberte advertido de que esto sucedería —le dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello y lanzaba un suspiro.

—¿No es la primera vez?

Kate negó con la cabeza.

—No, las he tenido durante años. Comenzaron un tiempo después de mi reaparición —le explicó—. Siempre es lo mismo, estoy en un lugar a oscuras y escucho una voz; pero no puedo ver nada.

Richard notó que Kate se había quedado absorta en sus pensamientos de repente.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Ha habido algo diferente esta vez. —Clavó sus ojos castaños en él—. Me llamaba «Bella»; nunca antes había surgido ese nombre en las pesadillas.

—Eso es una buena señal; tal vez, tus recuerdos están volviendo —adujo animado Richard.

—O tal vez solo es mi subconsciente. Tú mismo me mencionaste ese nombre y yo lo he trasladado a mi pesadilla.

Richard asintió; muy a su pesar sabía que Kate podía tener razón.

—¿No recuerdas nada más?

—No, todo está a oscuras y él me habla.

—¿Qué te dice?

—Que después de cuatro años, por fin vamos a estar juntos. —Cruzó ambos brazos sobre el pecho; con solo recordar aquellas palabras reavivaba el terror que experimentaba en sus pesadillas—. Me dice que nada ni nadie podrá separarnos.

—¿Algo más?

Ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Bien, será mejor que intentes dormir de nuevo. —Apoyó una mano sobre su regazo y Kate, instintivamente, se movió hacia atrás. No era el miedo que había dejado la pesadilla, era el rastro que había dejado el contacto de la piel de Richard solo unas horas antes lo que le hizo reaccionar de esa manera.

Bajó la mirada, no podía volver a enfrentarse una vez más a aquellos ojos azules que le recordaban cuán vulnerable se sentía junto a él. La emoción del beso aún latía en sus labios; el tacto de su lengua aún le ardía en la boca. Si tan solo apartase su mano de su regazo, si tan solo se levantase de aquella cama y se alejase de ella…

Pero Richard simplemente no podía hacerlo. Era como si se sintiera atado a Kate aun sabiendo que debía cortar cualquier lazo con ella antes de que las cosas se tornaran inmanejables. Las palabras de Susan martilleaban en su cabeza y se debatían con el fuego que ardía en sus entrañas.

Nunca había deseado a alguien de esa manera. Y el no poder tenerla avivaba aun más su fuego. Reprimió las ansias desenfrenadas que tenía de besarla y estrecharla en sus brazos y terminar con lo que él mismo había interrumpido horas antes. Respiró hondo y se levantó de la cama; debía poner un poco de distancia entre ellos.

Ninguno dijo nada durante un incómodo momento.

—Que descanses, Kate —dijo Richard—. Dejaré la puerta abierta por si me necesitas.

—Gracias.

Recostó la cabeza en la almohada. Se maldijo a sí misma; por más que lo intentara no podía ignorar la decepción que sentía por no haber terminado lo que habían empezado. Sus dedos se clavaron en el colchón; era inútil, ya no podía negarlo o evitarlo, mucho menos, obviar el deseo que le palpitaba por las venas.

Medio dormida escuchó unas voces. Parecían provenir del salón comedor. Reconoció de inmediato la voz de Sarah que hablaba con Richard.

Kate pegó un salto y corrió hacia la puerta. Las ganas que tenía de ver a su amiga le hicieron olvidar por completo que aún llevaba ropa de cama cuando abandonó la habitación.

—¡Sarah! —De tres zancadas acortó la distancia que la separaba de su amiga. Hacía solo cuatro días que no se veían pero para ellas, que habían vivido juntas durante más de tres años, aquello parecía casi una eternidad.

—¡Kate, amiga! —Se abrazaron y Kate no pudo ocultar las lágrimas—. ¡Vamos, no llores!

—Lo siento, soy una tonta.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó mientras estudiaba su apariencia—. Te veo un poco más delgada.

—Tú también lo estás.

Sarah frunció el ceño.

—Kate, un signo de pérdida de peso a mí me favorece —le tocó las mejillas—; en cambio a ti…

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó y fingió enojo—. ¿Qué no me veo bien?

—Un poco demacrada, pero creo que es normal —acotó con amargura.

Kate asintió.

—¿Quieres un café?

La voz de Richard le recordó que no estaban solas; la forma en que él la estaba mirando, recostado muy tranquilo contra el marco de la cocina, le recordó también que aún llevaba puesto el pijama. Los colores se le subieron a la cara.

—Sí —murmuró—. Gracias.

Richard le sonrió no sin antes pasear sus ojos azules otra vez por su cuerpo. En ese momento podía ver finalmente lo que la noche anterior le habían ocultado las sábanas. Llevaba unos pantaloncitos cortos negros; eran holgados pero dejaban ver al completo sus muslos bien torneados y bronceados. Encima tenía puesta una blusa sin mangas y desde aquella distancia se podía ver que no llevaba nada debajo y que sus pechos se tensaban debajo de la tela de algodón cada vez que se movía.

Kate tuvo la sensación de estar desnuda en medio del salón y que, en un momento, se había convertido en un objeto en exhibición. Cuando Richard las volvió a dejar a solas para meterse en la cocina aún podía sentir la intensidad de su mirada que le quemaba la piel.

—¿Estás bien? —Sarah había notado su reacción.

—Sí, espérame en la cocina mientras me visto. Iba a salir a correr esta mañana pero ahora que estás aquí ¡ni loca te suelto!

—Mejor así; aunque en un par de horas debo estar en la redacción. —Bajó el tono de la voz—. Pero no me iré de aquí hasta que me cuentes todo.

Kate supo enseguida lo que su amiga quería decir con «todo». Al parecer, Sarah no había pasado por alto su nerviosismo frente a Castle.

Se escapó hacia la habitación antes de que la acosara a preguntas. Unos minutos después y ya vestida encontró a Sarah que hablaba, muy animada, con Richard.

—Rick me estaba contando que tienes tu taller aquí, en este mismo edificio —le comentó Sarah apenas puso un pie dentro de la cocina.

¿Rick? Parecía que su amiga ya tenía la suficiente confianza como para llamarlo así. Si no hubiese sabido que Sarah estaba perdidamente enamorada de su hermano habría sentido celos. ¡Dios! ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué tenía aquel hombre que le hacía actuar de aquella manera?

—Así es —respondió mientras se acomodaba en el taburete que quedaba libre. Richard estaba de pie y no le había quitado los ojos de encima desde que la había visto traspasar el umbral de la puerta.

Se había vestido de manera informal, con unos pantalones capri color verde oliva y una camisola amarilla de manga cortas. Volvió a imaginársela usando solo su pijama y sintió que la sangre le quemaba las venas. Dejó la taza de café, se despidió de ambas y le reiteró a Sarah el gusto que le daba volver a verla.

—Regresaré por la tarde —le indicó antes de salir.

Kate asintió mientras se tomaba su café. Cuando se quedó a solas con su amiga temió enfrentarse a su mirada inquisidora.

—¡Cuéntame! ¿Ha sucedido algo entre Rick y tú?

Kate apoyó la taza con cuidado sobre la encimera.

—¿Rick? —preguntó y alzó una ceja—. Veo que has entrado en confianza con él de inmediato.

—¿A qué viene esa observación?

—No lo sé, es solo que hace apenas unos días que lo conoces y ya lo llamas «Rick». —Kate pensó que no tenía derecho a hacer aquel comentario, después de todo lo suyo era peor. Hacía apenas unos días que conocía a Richard Castle y no lograba quitárselo de la cabeza.

—¿No estarás celosa, no?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Soltó y se puso a la defensiva.

—Sabes que por quien suspiro es Jason. —Hizo una pausa—. Aunque reconozco que «Rick» es encantador —subrayó.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué me muero por tu hermano, o que tu detective es encantador?

—¡No es mi detective! —respondió. Odiaba cuando su amiga le hacía caer en sus propios errores.

—Como sea, debes reconocer que es sumamente atractivo y que compartir el mismo techo con un hombre así…

Kate la detuvo antes de que siguiera con sus conjeturas.

—Estás equivocada.

—Por lo que acabo de ver hoy, diría que no lo estoy —acotó con una sonrisita divertida.

—Hay una mujer en su vida, Sarah, y créeme que esa mujer no soy yo.

Kate percibió un atisbo de decepción en los ojos de su amiga.

—¿Quién es la afortunada?

—Su compañera, la detective Wilder —respondió.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella asintió.

—Cuando vinieron a verme al periódico no noté entre ellos más que una relación de trabajo —comentó contrariada.

—Supongo que dejarán lo demás para cuando no están cumpliendo con su deber —acotó Kate.

—¿No estarás equivocada? —Sarah se negaba a creer lo que estaba oyendo; mucho más después de haber visto de qué manera el detective había mirado a su amiga aquella mañana.

—No. —Se mordió el labio—. Yo misma los he visto; se llevan muy bien y cuando están juntos hay cierta intimidad entre ellos; ya sabes, risas compartidas, recuerdos en común, cosas que los unen de una manera casi especial.

—Entiendo.

No le comentó el hecho de haber encontrado el sujetador debajo de su cama y tampoco le dijo que lo había arrojado con rabia dentro del canasto de la ropa sucia.

—Deberías ver cómo lo mira y lo molesta que se pone cuando yo estoy cerca. —Esbozó una sonrisa amarga—. Discutieron cuando supo que él me traería a vivir aquí.

Sarah se quedó un momento en silencio.

—¿En qué piensas? —Ya le daba miedo preguntar.

—¿Y si es ella la que está enamorada de él? Tal vez para Rick sea solo una buena amiga y nada más.

Una pequeña llama de esperanza se encendió dentro de Kate.

—¿Tú crees? —No quería parecer demasiado entusiasmada con la idea.

—No lo sé, pero creo que sus dardos están apuntando hacia otra dirección —alegó y miró de reojo a su amiga.

—Hablando de dirección —quería cambiar de tema lo antes posible—, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

—Él me llamo. Me dijo que viniera a verte, que tal vez me necesitarías —respondió.

—Anoche tuve otra pesadilla. —Clavó su mirada en la taza de café vacía—. Esta vez, le sentí llamarme «Bella». Después de cuatro años es la primera vez que ese nombre aparece en mis sueños.

—¿Qué te dijo Rick?

—¿Él te lo ha comentado?

—Sí, me ha dicho que te despertaste en medio de la noche gritando aterrada.

—Tenía la ilusión de que ya no volvería a tener esas pesadillas. —Respiró hondo—. Pero siempre vuelven.

—Cuando todo esto termine desaparecerán por completo y volverás a estar tranquila —le dijo mientras apretaba su mano.

—Sin embargo, no puedo olvidar que aunque algún día lo atrapen ya han muerto tres chicas por mi culpa. —Era la primera vez que decía aquello.

—¡No es culpa tuya, Kate!

—¿Por qué siento entonces que debería ser yo y no ellas? —Se le había quebrado la voz—. Él me busca a mí y mientras no me tenga seguirá matando. Tal vez debería dejar que me encuentre.

—¡No lo digas ni en broma! —Se puso de pie y abrazó a su amiga por detrás—. Tú no eres culpable de nada. Aquí el único que debe pagar es ese loco —le aseguró.

—Esas chicas no merecían morir.

—Y tú tampoco merecías ser secuestrada y, cuatro años después, volver a vivir la misma pesadilla.

Kate apoyó la cabeza en el brazo de su amiga. Se sentía reconfortada junto a ella.

—Cambiemos mejor de tema. —Sarah se separó y enjugó las lágrimas de su amiga con la yema de sus pulgares.

—Solo si prometes no hablar de Richard —le pidió y trató de recuperar la calma.

—Está bien, lo prometo. —Volvió a sentarse en el taburete frente a ella—. En realidad, además de venir a verte, vengo hasta aquí a cumplir el encargo de un amigo.

Kate la miró curiosa.

—Uno de mis compañeros en el _Fresno_ _Bee_ , Peter Franklin, me pidió que hablara contigo e intentara convencerte —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Convencerme de qué?

—Peter es un excelente reportero y, además, un escritor prometedor —explicó.

—Sigo sin entender adónde quieres llegar.

—Él ha seguido el caso del Asesino de las Flores desde el comienzo y está interesado en escribir un libro sobre el tema.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

Sarah carraspeó. Sabía que tal vez no había hecho bien pero cuando Peter la acosó a preguntas después de la visita de los detectives a la redacción del periódico, terminó por contarle lo que había estado sucediendo.

—Peter sabe que los asesinatos tienen que ver con tu secuestro —hizo una pausa—; yo misma se lo dije.

Kate estuvo a punto de protestar.

—Lo sé, lo sé y te pido perdón; pero la visita de Rick y su compañera me habían dejado devastada. Peter estaba allí, comenzó a hacerme preguntas y terminé por contarle todo.

Debería estar enfadada con su amiga, pero no podía.

—No te preocupes, no tiene importancia —le dijo para quitarle el peso de haber cometido un error.

—Cuando supo que tú eras mi amiga, me pidió que te comentara lo de su libro. Quiere entrevistarse contigo, Kate.

—No sé, Sarah. No me parece muy buena idea —respondió. No tenía ningún interés en que su historia saliera a la luz. Cuando todo aquello terminara lo enterraría para siempre en la más profunda oscuridad.

—Me rogó casi que intentara convencerte. —Hizo una pausa—. Solo quiere hablar contigo. Peter es un amigo y un compañero de trabajo excelente.

Con las alabanzas que su amiga hacía del sujeto se sintió en la obligación de, al menos, darle la oportunidad de escucharlo.

—Está bien, dile que hablaré con él.

—¡Perfecto! Le diré que te llame y así podréis concretar una cita.

Kate no tuvo más remedio que asentir ante el entusiasmo de su amiga a pesar de no estar completamente convencida de haber hecho lo mejor.

Richard y Susan subieron las escaleras de la Universidad Fresno Pacific sin prisa. Dentro del edificio, en el área de Arqueología, los esperaba la doctora Felicity Grant, la experta en cultura celta con la que Susan había contactado un par de días antes.

Una joven delgada les indicó que la oficina de la doctora Grant era la última puerta al final del pasillo. Se encaminaron hacia allí y una mujer de unos cincuenta años, de cabello negro entrecano y unas enormes gafas de carey, los recibió.

—Supongo que se trata de los detectives que querían hablar conmigo sobre el nudo celta —dijo y los invitó a entrar.

Ambos asintieron. La oficina era bastante grande y dos de las cuatro paredes estaban cubiertas con repisas que llegaban hasta el techo. Había libros, una cantidad enorme de cuadernos y varios objetos que descansaban en los estantes. Apenas había espacio para colocar algo más. El portátil estaba encendido encima del escritorio, donde una maraña de papeles parecía esperar a que la doctora Grant les volviera a prestar atención. Ella se sentó en su silla y los invitó a tomar asiento.

—¿Café o té?

—Nada, gracias —respondió Richard y se sentó al lado de su compañera—. Vayamos al grano.

—¿Ha traído la foto? —le preguntó a Susan mientras los escudriñaba a ambos detrás de sus gruesas gafas.

Susan sacó la fotografía de su bolso y se la mostró.

La doctora Grant se quedó un minuto en silencio.

—Interesante. —Entrecerró los ojos—. Sin duda es un símbolo celta. En la antigua Irlanda, antes de que los romanos la invadieran, el arte de los celtas era representado en piedras. El primer estilo usado en esos monumentos se llamó «La Tene». Sus diseños mostraban motivos en espiral, tramas entrelazadas y nudos que habían sido utilizados por los trabajadores del metal durante siglos. —Dejó la fotografía sobre el escritorio y fue hasta una estantería, regresó con un objeto entre las manos—. Este es un talismán, fue hallado hace unos veinte años en una excavación en Francia. Data del período Hallstatt, más conocido como la edad de los príncipes, aproximadamente a mediados del siglo v antes de Cristo —explicó.

Se lo entregó a Susan.

—Como podrán ver tiene un nudo celta grabado en el centro.

En efecto, encastrado en el centro de aquella pieza de metal se podía observar un nudo celta perfectamente tallado; idéntico al que aparecía tatuado en la piel de las tres víctimas y en Kate.

—¿Qué significado tiene? —preguntó Susan. Había investigado algo del asunto a través de Internet pero prefería escuchar la opinión de una experta.

—Pues los diseños más antiguos tenían, por cierto, un simbolismo espiritual que se fue perdiendo a través del tiempo y que también se vio influenciado por la llegada del Cristianismo y de otras culturas. —Entrelazó sus manos encima del escritorio—. El continuo enroscado de los diseños sugería eternidad y conexión; algunos nudos han sido diseñados para ahuyentar espíritus malignos.

Richard presentía que lo que estaban oyendo tenía poco que ver con lo que ellos estaban buscando. Dejó que la mujer continuara hablando.

—La combinación de figuras humanas o de animales podía representar la naturaleza dependiente de dos o más nudos enlazados juntos y que simboliza a los amantes, a los cazadores y su presa, a la comunión entre Dios y el hombre y, en la Edad Media, a la Santísima Trinidad. Algunos nudos, como el que usted sostiene en su mano, fueron usados como talismanes mágicos para protección.

—Háblenos más de la parte en la que representa a los amantes —le pidió Richard.

—Los diseños más modernos incluían corazones entrelazados y otros «nudos de amor». —Observó de nuevo la fotografía del tatuaje—. Según unas reglas generales la forma del diseño a veces determinaba el significado de un nudo. Viendo este diseño, puedo decirles que, quien sea que haya tatuado este nudo celta, buscaba representar la unidad o la eternidad. Es un nudo que no se puede deshacer y se creía que era intercambiado por los amantes como deseo de que su relación fuera eterna; simboliza el complemento y la fusión de la pareja.

Richard y Susan se miraron por un momento. Aquello sí les resultaba conocido.

—Gracias, doctora Grant.

—Hay algo más —les dijo y se acomodó las gafas por encima del puente de la nariz—. Es muy probable, es más, estoy casi segura, de que la persona que tatuó el nudo celta también lleva el suyo sobre su piel.

Salieron de aquella oficina tras agradecerle, una vez más, a la doctora Grant su cooperación.

—Interesante, ¿no crees? —preguntó Susan mientras abría la puerta del acompañante del automóvil de Richard—. El sujeto debe de tener tatuado el nudo en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

—Si tuviéramos al menos un sospechoso, todo sería más sencillo —respondió él, un poco menos animado que su compañera.

—No tardará en caer. Cada paso en nuestra investigación nos adentra más en su mundo.

Richard asintió y encendió el motor.

—¿Qué ha sucedido con la cinta de la emisora de radio?

—Mañana mismo estará en el laboratorio para ser analizada —respondió Susan mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.

—Muy bien. —Le sonrió—. ¿Vuelves a la comisaría o prefieres que te lleve a casa de tu hermana?

Susan le lanzó una mirada perspicaz.

—¿Acaso tienes prisa por deshacerte de mí?

—¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

—Porque no ves la hora de dejarme por ahí y llegar a tu casa lo antes posible. —Torció la boca—. Y no creo que sea _Boris_ el culpable de esa ansiedad.

Richard apartó la mirada de inmediato; temía que su compañera descubriera lo que había en sus ojos. ¿Qué diría ella si supiera del momento de intimidad que Kate y él habían compartido la noche anterior? Sin lugar a dudas pondría el grito en el cielo; y no era para menos.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme y que se supone que yo no debería saber? —lo interrogó.

—En absoluto —respondió con firmeza.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro, detective Wilder.

—Espero que me esté diciendo la verdad, detective Castle.

Richard tragó saliva y se quedo en silencio. No podía contárselo a Susan; sobre todo cuando le había prometido que no cometería la locura de involucrarse con el único testigo que tenían en el caso. Él confiaba ciegamente en su compañera, e incluso muchas veces habían hablado de temas personales que nada tenían que ver con la labor policial. Él conocía todos sus secretos y ella conocía los suyos. Bueno, no todos. Lo que había pasado con Kate y la manera en la que la deseaba cada vez que la tenía cerca y cómo anhelaba regresar a su casa tan solo para verla, eso no podría saberlo nunca. Aunque, conociendo a su compañera, dudaba que no lo supiera ya.

Finalmente, una vez que logró escapar de sus preguntas y sus miradas inquisidoras, la dejó en el edificio donde vivía su hermana, abandonó aquella parte de Fresno y se interno en el Tower District. Observó su reloj. En veinte minutos llegaría a su casa. Se imaginó a Kate esperándolo vestida para la ocasión y oliendo a gardenias frescas; la cena lista y en la mesa dos velas y una botella de vino, _Boris_ recostado junto al sofá completaba aquella escena que, vívidamente, se repitió una y otra vez durante el trayecto.

El montacargas estaba vacío cuando subió y no se encontró a nadie en el pasillo. Mejor así; llevaba prisa y no quería perder tiempo hablando con nadie, solo quería verla. Saber que ella estaba allí, al otro lado de la pared, aceleraba frenéticamente el ritmo de su corazón.

Entró y como de costumbre arrojó sus llaves dentro de la vasija de cerámica que descansaba sobre la mesita. Lo primero que distinguió fue el desorden de papeles y un portátil encima del baúl de cuero. Era extraño, no le había visto coger un portátil el día que fueron a su casa. Echó un vistazo al resto del lugar; no había señales de Kate por ninguna parte, tampoco _Boris_ estaba donde siempre solía estar.

De repente, una sombra que se movía en la cocina alertó sus cinco sentidos. No era Kate, la silueta que alcanzó a distinguir era la de un hombre. Sacó la pistola de la cartuchera y la sostuvo con fuerza entre las manos.

Había un intruso en su cocina y no sabía dónde estaba Kate. Sintió que su cabeza comenzaba a latir mientras un sudor frío bajaba por su frente en pequeñas gotas. La garganta se le secó y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina con la pistola empuñada hacia adelante. Ignoraba lo que estaba haciendo aquel hombre allí, pero se movía de forma pausada de un lado a otro dentro de su cocina. Se recostó contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Respiró hondo cinco veces y lentamente los volvió a abrir. Estaba preparado, era parte de su trabajo; ya había pasado por lo mismo antes, pero esa era la primera vez que le tocaba tan de cerca, en su propia vivienda.

Con un movimiento rápido se dio media vuelta y entró en la cocina sin hacer el menor ruido.

—¡Alto o disparo!

* * *

 _ **Corto el capítulo aquí para dejarlos con la intriga jaja En unas horas nuevo capítulo.**_

 _ **Comenten**_


	22. Capítulo 13

**_Maratón 3/06_**

 ** _Capítulo 13_**

El hombre arrojó la bandeja por el aire cuando vio aquella pistola a tan solo unos milímetros de su cabeza.

Los brazos rígidos de Castle seguían sosteniendo con fuerza la 9 milímetros.

—¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde está Kate?

El intruso intentó balbucear algunas palabras pero estaba demasiado asustado como para decir algo.

—¡Hable, demonios! —Dio un paso hacia adelante—. ¿Dónde está Kate?

—¡Rick! ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Kate entró como una tromba a la cocina y Richard la observó ponerse de pie junto al intruso que, en cualquier momento, terminaría por mojarse los pantalones—. Brandon, ¿estás bien?

—¿Conoces a este tipo? —preguntó casi gritando.

—¡Por supuesto que lo conozco! —Ayudó a Brandon a sentarse. Estaba pálido y le temblaban las piernas—. Es Brandon Tanner, trabaja conmigo en la editorial.

Richard escuchó su explicación pero todavía seguía apuntándole con su arma.

—¿Podrías…?

—Ah, sí, lo siento. —Guardó la pistola en la cartuchera que colgaba de su pecho y volvió a mirar al hombre que segundos antes había estado a punto de matar—. Lo siento, amigo.

Brandon apenas pudo asentir. Kate tenía una mano encima de su hombro y la otra le rodeaba un brazo.

—¡Casi lo matas del susto! —exclamó Kate. Estaba a las claras reprochándole su actitud.

—Ya me he disculpado pero debes entender que no estoy acostumbrado a llegar a mi casa y encontrarme con un desconocido que se pasea por mi cocina —le dijo con ironía.

Kate lamentó entonces haberle hablado de aquel modo. Después de todo, no era más que su culpa; si ella le hubiese avisado de que Brandon trabajaría con ella allí, aquel desagradable incidente nunca habría ocurrido.

—Tienes razón, ha sido culpa mía —reconoció por fin—. Debería haberte comentado que Brandon vendría.

—Deberías haberlo hecho, sí. —Extendió la mano hacia el tal Brandon—. Soy el detective Richard Castle.

Brandon dudó un segundo y retribuyó su saludo.

—Brandon Tanner —dijo e intentó recobrar la calma—. ¿Es usted policía? —preguntó contrariado.

—Así es. —Entrecerró los ojos y miró a Kate—. ¿Qué ha pensado cuando me ha visto apuntarle con mi pistola?

—En realidad, no he podido pensar mucho. Kate me había dicho que compartía la vivienda con un amigo; nunca me mencionó que fuera policía.

«¿Amigo?» ¿Por qué Kate se había inventado aquella mentira? Entonces recordó su renuencia a que subiera con ella cuando la había acompañado a la editorial; seguramente no quería ser vista con él. No quería que alguien pensara, tal vez, lo que no era o hiciera demasiadas preguntas. Comprendía, tal vez a su pesar, que esa persona era Brandon Tanner y que Kate debía tener un motivo muy importante para haberse inventado que eran amigos y no mencionar el hecho de que él era policía.

—¿Qué sucede aquí, Kate? —preguntó Brandon.

—Lo mismo quisiera saber yo —agregó Richard.

Kate sintió que aquella situación se le estaba yendo de las manos pero si había alguien que necesitaba sus explicaciones ese era Brandon y no Richard.

—Brandon, te contaré la verdad. —Se mordió el labio inferior—. Perdóname por haberte engañado pero no quería involucrarte.

—¡Por Dios, Kate! ¡Me estás asustando! —Apretó la mano que aún seguía rodeando su brazo bajo la atenta mirada de Richard.

—Vamos al salón te contaré todo con calma. —Le dirigió una mirada a la bandeja que estaba tirada en el suelo y luego miró a Richard—. ¿Te molestaría preparar un poco de café?

Richard estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Kate se aferró al brazo de Brandon y salió de la cocina con él.

Un cuarto de hora después Brandon seguía más consternado que al principio al escuchar lo que Kate tenía que decirle.

—Le pedí a Jennie que no te comentara nada, creía que podría mantenerte fuera de todo este asunto. —Esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

Richard, sentado sobre la mesa de billar, los observaba con atención mientras hablaban.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho todo desde un principio. Tarde o temprano me habría enterado y nos habríamos evitado lo que ha sucedido en esa cocina.

—Lo siento, Brandon, es que mi vida se ha convertido en una pesadilla y cuanta menos gente esté involucrada, mejor.

—Jamás me lo habría imaginado, no sabía nada de esto. —Hizo una pausa—. He oído en las noticias lo de los crímenes, pero me parece increíble que tengan que ver contigo.

—Es una pesadilla que comenzó hace cuatro años, y no sé cuándo va a terminar. —Agachó la cabeza no iba a llorar en ese momento.

Brandon la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Qué bueno que me lo hayas contado; es bueno saber que confías en mí a pesar de que hace tan poco que nos conocemos.

Richard se puso de pie y se acercó.

—¿Hace cuánto os conocéis? —Le molestaba la mano de aquel hombre en el rostro de Kate. Sonrió cuando él la soltó para responderle.

—Jennie nos presentó hace unos días. Ambos trabajaremos juntos en el nuevo proyecto de Sunrise Press.

—Entiendo.

Kate miró a Richard por un instante; no le gustaba nada el tono de su voz al dirigirse a Brandon. Percibió que no solo estaba molesto por su presencia, había algo más que no alcanzaba a comprender.

—Jennie me sugirió que Brandon y yo podríamos trabajar aquí —dijo Kate e intentó descubrir lo que se ocultaba detrás de los ojos azules de Richard—. Espero que eso no signifique un problema para ti. Si es así, podemos hacer un espacio en el taller y quedarnos allí.

—No es necesario, podéis trabajar aquí cuando gustéis, no me molesta en absoluto —se apresuró a decir. Prefería tenerlos al alcance de la vista y evitar que Kate estuviera a solas con aquel hombre.

Su teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar dentro del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

—Disculpad. —Les dio la espalda—. ¿Qué sucede, Susan?

Kate reaccionó al escuchar el nombre de su compañera.

Segundos después, él terminó la llamada y cuando se volvió hacia ella Kate supo que algo andaba mal. Se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos. Había comenzado a temblar al presentir lo que Richard estaba a punto de decirle.

—Han hallado a otra muchacha muerta.

Castle se restregó los ojos. Habían pasado más de dos horas desde su llegada a aquella escena del crimen y un dolor constante le martilleaba la cabeza. Susan había salido un momento a tomar aire y se estaba arrepintiendo de no haberla acompañado.

El cadáver de la que se había convertido, oficialmente, en la cuarta víctima yacía sobre la cama. La observaba y le parecía estar viendo a Kate; esa muchacha en particular, tenía un parecido mayor con ella que las otras tres. Se estremeció ante la idea de llegar un día a la escena de un crimen y descubrir que la muchacha que yacía muerta sobre su cama ya no era una burda imitación de Kate, sino que el asesino había finalmente decidido convertir su fantasía en realidad.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Susan al entrar de nuevo en la habitación.

Richard no pronunció palabra, solo negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Susan notó que estaba afectado de verdad. Haber descubierto el mensaje que el asesino había dejado esa vez había sido abrumador para él.

Observó el cuerpo inerte de Rita Laursen, una aspirante a pianista que se había convertido en la cuarta víctima del Asesino de las Flores. Era tan parecida a Kate. Susan estaba segura de que lo sería aun sin la intervención del asesino por caracterizar a sus víctimas. Ese hecho y el mensaje que había dejado tallado en su vientre, sin duda, eran los causantes del rostro consternado de su compañero.

Leyó las cuatro palabras por enésima vez.

«Bella, regresa a mí.»

Cada vez más claro, más siniestro, como si con cada crimen estuviera un paso más cerca de ella.

El perfume de los pétalos de nomeolvides inundaba toda la habitación. Cuando Zach llegó, Susan lo saludó con una sonrisa. Richard apenas lo vio.

—¿Por qué no te vas? Yo puedo quedarme —dijo Susan mientras le tocaba el brazo.

—No sé. No debería abandonar la escena del crimen, Wilder.

—Rompamos las reglas por esta vez, Castle. —Le sonrió con comprensión—. Vete a casa, yo terminaré aquí y mañana te pongo al tanto de las novedades. Ya no hay nada más que puedas hacer.

Richard asintió y después de agradecerle lo que estaba haciendo por él, se marchó.

—¿Qué le pasa a Castle? —preguntó Zach mientras examinaba los hematomas que la víctima tenía alrededor del cuello.

—Me temo que a veces se toma demasiado en serio su trabajo —comentó distraída.

Deseaba creer que solo se trataba de eso; pero en el fondo sabía que lo que estaba afectando a su compañero era algo más profundo. Solo esperaba que los sentimientos que había despertado Kate Beckett en él no nublaran su razón y su capacidad de desenvolverse con eficiencia en su trabajo. Cualquier error podría poner en peligro no solo la vida de ella, sino también la de él.

Respiró hondo y dejó escapar un soplido de resignación.

Cuando entró en su _loft_ reinaba un silencio absoluto; solo las luces que entraban a través de los cristales de la puertaventana que daba a la terraza iluminaban el salón comedor. Kate seguramente estaría durmiendo después de haber trabajado toda la tarde con el tal Brandon Tanner. Echó un vistazo al baúl en donde todavía había algunos papeles desparramados y un par de carpetas.

Caminó hasta el sofá y se dejó caer en él con pesadez. Estaba agotado física y mentalmente. La imagen de la cuarta víctima del Asesino de las Flores inundaba cada rincón de su mente y no lo dejaba en paz. Nunca había dejado que su trabajo le afectara demasiado, pero en esa ocasión era imposible. Las víctimas se parecían tanto a Kate, y con cada muerte el asesino parecía decirle que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que diera con ella para lograr así su objetivo. Ignoraba cuál era, pero era consciente de que mientras él estuviera con ella, nada malo le pasaría; defendería a Kate con su propia vida si eso fuese necesario.

Se recostó en el sofá mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el reposabrazos, cerró los ojos e intentó dormir. Era inútil, no podía relajarse. Se levantó de un salto y caminó hacia la habitación. Necesitaba verla, cerciorarse de que estuviera durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama. Abrió la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido y despertarla. Entró con sigilo y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Esbozó una sonrisa al descubrir a _Boris_ que dormía, hecho un ovillo, junto a la cama. Parecía que él también había decidido cuidar de ella aquella noche. Luego, sus ojos azules y cansados se posaron en la silueta que se dibujaba bajo las sábanas. Se quedó de pie a un costado de la cama y la contempló en medio de la penumbra que rodeaba a la habitación. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto con las sábanas de seda que llegaban hasta la altura de su cintura; tenía los brazos estirados a ambos lados y su cabeza reposaba cómoda sobre la almohada. Se había soltado el cabello, que caía en suaves ondas alrededor de su rostro. La observó espirar e inspirar a un ritmo acompasado mientras su pecho subía y bajaba. La prenda de algodón no lograba ocultar la delicada redondez de sus senos y se los imaginó de nuevo entre sus manos. De repente, la imagen de la última víctima se sobrepuso a la imagen de Kate. Era otra habitación, otra cama, pero la mujer tendida sobre ella parecía ser la misma. Cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza en un intento por apartar esa imagen de su mente, por alejar cualquier vestigio que le recordara que la próxima podía ser ella.

Levantó los párpados de inmediato cuando la sintió moverse en la cama. Kate se había puesto de costado y la mata de cabello castaño que caía sobre su rostro estaba bañada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. La sábana se había deslizado hacia un costado y una de sus piernas desnudas asomaba por debajo. Se estremeció al recordar cómo sus propias manos las habían recorrido la noche anterior. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se dejó embargar de nuevo por aquellas mismas sensaciones.

Podía estirar una mano y volverla a tocar; pero sabía que si lo hacía ya nunca se detendría. Ya no soportaría tenerla entre sus brazos una vez más y no demostrarle lo que sentía por ella. Caminó hasta la ventana y se sentó en la butaca para contemplarla desde allí. Se pasó ambas manos por el cabello y luego, inclinado hacia delante, apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas. Volvió a mirar a Kate. Desde allí podía contemplarla de frente. Sus ojos se clavaron en la pequeña marca en su cintura que asomaba por debajo de la ropa; era la mitad de un círculo de color un poco más oscuro que el tono de su piel. Sabía perfectamente lo que era, ya lo había visto varias veces, pero se preguntó qué efecto causaría verlo en la misma Kate. Aquella marca fatídica solo le recordaba que la vida de Kate estaba en constante peligro y se sintió abrumado por un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado.

Imaginarse que algo malo le podía suceder le provocaba un vacío en el alma; la sensación de perderla y de saberla en peligro le estrujaba el corazón. Ya no tenía que ver con su trabajo como policía y el cumplimiento de su deber, aquello iba mucho más allá. Observó el rostro relajado de Kate mientras dormía plácidamente, aquel rostro divino que ocupaba su mente durante el día y que invadía sus sueños durante la noche. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa, siempre había sido un hombre que cumplía con sus promesas pero ya no dependía de él. Lo que sentía por Kate Beckett era más fuerte que cualquier razonamiento, porque el amor mismo carece de toda lógica y razón. Y aquello era exactamente lo que sentía por ella; la amaba y no importaba lo que hiciera para ocultarlo o negarlo. No podría cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Susan, ya era demasiado tarde.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo e intentó descubrir desde cuándo la amaba. Lo supo de inmediato, había sido la mañana en la que había llegado corriendo desesperada a su oficina y se había arrojado a sus brazos, asustada porque aquel hombre había estado en su casa y en su habitación. En ese momento comprendió que lo que sentía por ella iba mucho más allá del deseo y lo que lo unía a Kate era mucho más profundo que cualquier atracción física. Desde que la había visto por primera vez se había sentido atraído por ella y se había imaginado cómo sería tenerla en su cama y hacerla suya; pero luego había comenzado a experimentar otra clase de necesidad, la necesidad de protegerla y cobijarla entre sus brazos para impedir que alguien le hiciera daño. Cuidar de Kate se había convertido en un mandamiento para él, solo esperaba no perder su objetividad y dejar sus sentimientos de lado. Era consciente de que nunca debería permitir que lo que sintiera por ella interfiriera en su trabajo, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra muy distinta lograr ocultarlo.

Lentamente el sueño fue venciéndolo y, con la imagen de Kate acostada en su cama, consiguió dormirse.

Kate se despertó aquella mañana y lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue la figura de Richard recortada contra los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Acaso había pasado la noche sentado en aquella silla velando su sueño? Se había acostado cerca de las once, después de que Brandon se fuera, y lo había esperado despierta un buen rato. Al final había desistido de hacerlo y se había ido a dormir. Ni siquiera lo sintió llegar, tampoco había percibido que se había metido en la habitación para dormir cerca de ella. ¿Qué habría sucedido? Nunca antes lo había hecho y estaba segura de que aquella actitud tenía que ver con la cuarta víctima que el hombre que la acechaba se había cobrado.

Se sentó en la cama y lo contempló un instante. Su esbelto y poderoso cuerpo apenas cabía en la butaca. Sus piernas estaban extendidas hacia adelante y un pie descansaba encima del otro. Elevó los ojos y observó cómo la tela de su camisa arrugada salía de forma desarreglada por encima de la cintura de sus pantalones. No había rastro alguno del nudo de la corbata que caía sobre su torso. Tenía las mangas de la camisa arremangadas a la altura de los codos; un cosquilleo en el estómago la invadió cuando se recordó a sí misma rodeada por aquellos brazos. Observó su rostro; parecía calmado, la comisura de sus labios se curvaba casi en una sonrisa y un mechón de cabello negro le caía sobre la frente.

Se sonrojó cuando él abrió los ojos y la miró. Levantó las sábanas para cubrirse. No fue más que un reflejo, sabía perfectamente que estaba tapada por completo. Sin embargo, por la manera en que Richard la estaba mirando, se diría que las sábanas no existían o que sus ojos color azul intenso sabían traspasarlas y llegar hasta ella con el mismo poder de un rayo láser.

—Buenos días. ¿Has dormido bien?

Kate asintió.

—Llegaste tarde anoche —dijo y juntó las manos sobre su regazo.

Richard alzó una ceja.

—¿Me estabas esperando?

Ella tragó saliva.

—Brandon y yo trabajamos hasta las once —explicó—. Cuando me acosté, aún no habías llegado.

—Llegué un par de horas después. —Se levantó y estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Kate mientras seguía cada movimiento suyo con atención. Su camisa se había levantado al estirarse y parte de su abdomen asomaba por debajo y atraía, de manera inevitable, sus ojos hacia aquella parte de su anatomía. Agradeció cuando él se giró y le dio la espalda.

—Ha vuelto a asesinar —respondió con la vista fija en la ventana.

Kate lo sabía, él mismo se lo había dicho antes de marcharse; sin embargo, volver a oírlo una vez más solo acrecentaba su angustia.

—¿Cómo se llamaba?

Richard se dio media vuelta sorprendido con su pregunta.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Solo dime su nombre —le pidió.

—Se llamaba Rita Laursen —respondió.

Kate cerró los ojos pero no le sirvió de nada.

—Dime los nombres de las otras tres chicas —dijo con la voz quebrada.

Richard avanzó hacia ella y se sentó en la cama.

—Kate…

—¡Maldición, Richard! ¡Solo dime sus nombres!

Sus ojos castaños estaban húmedos por el llanto y Richard sintió que Kate necesitaba hablar de aquello y enfrentarse a los fantasmas de un pasado que, irremediablemente, se mezclaba con su presente.

—La primera muchacha se llamaba Anna Beasley; la segunda era Alison Warner.

—Continúa.

—El nombre de la tercera víctima era Tessa Hodgins.

Kate desvió la mirada y clavó sus ojos en la ventana.

—Ellas no deberían haber muerto… no deberían —susurró temblorosa.

Richard se acercó todavía más y sujetó a Kate de la barbilla.

—Kate, mírame. —Levantó lentamente su rostro hasta que sus ojos se enfrentaron por fin—. No hay nada que tú hubieras podido hacer para evitar que sucediera.

—¡Pero ellas están muertas y es por mi culpa! —gritó en medio del llanto.

—¡No! —Pasó ambos dedos pulgares por sus mejillas y comenzó a secarle las lágrimas—. No lo es.

—¡Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero nada ni nadie podrá hacer que me sienta mejor! —lo increpó entre sollozos.

Sus manos, que descansaban sobre la cama, se habían cerrado en un puño.

Richard tomó entonces sus apretadas manos y se las llevo a la boca. Depositó un par de besos en cada una y clavó sus ojos azules en el rostro consternado de Kate.

—Tú solo eres una víctima más en toda esta historia.

Kate no dijo nada; apenas era consciente de la extraña conexión que tenía con él y de la ternura que le estaba prodigando. Castle sabía qué decir y hacer para hacerle sentirse mejor. Su voz grave y dulce provocó que un cálido estremecimiento la recorriera de arriba abajo. La proximidad de Richard y el calor que los envolvía y aumentaba segundo a segundo no hacían más que inquietarla.

Richard presentía lo que vendría a continuación y, por un instante, se olvidó de todo lo demás.

Sus bocas se buscaron y se encontraron. Aquel beso no fue tan intenso como el que se habían dado dos noches antes pero la misma dulzura con la que iba acompañado era tan irresistible como la pasión que los había estremecido la primera vez.

Incapaz de contenerse, Kate se apretó contra él y amoldó su cuerpo al suyo. Richard sabía que debía poner distancia entre ellos pero no podía moverse. Necesitaba beber de su boca hasta la última gota de placer; metió sus manos por debajo de la ropa y le acarició la espalda con movimientos circulares mientras ella se arqueaba más contra él para sentir cómo cada milímetro de su cuerpo entraba en contacto con el suyo hasta quedar completamente pegados.

Kate dejó escapar un gemido y aquel sonido ahogado pareció retumbar en los oídos de Richard.

Debían parar, terminar con aquello antes de que las cosas se desviaran por un camino del que ya no podrían regresar. «No puedes.» Dos palabras que sonaban cada vez con más fuerza en la cabeza de Richard, dos palabras que evitarían que cometiera un gran error.

Apartó a Kate mientras procuraba recobrar el aliento. La miró en silencio un instante e intentó reunir valor para obligar a las palabras a salir de sus labios.

—Se está haciendo tarde. —Sintió que se le encogía el estómago al mirarla a los ojos otra vez.

Kate retrocedió como si sus palabras la hubiesen golpeado con la fuerza de un puño. Era la segunda vez que él se acercaba para luego apartarse de ella de repente y, de nuevo, se sentía una idiota por haber permitido que volviera a pasar. Tenía ganas de llorar, de rabia y de impotencia, pero no lo haría frente a él. No le daría esa satisfacción.

Lo observó mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué dices si salimos a correr? —Echó un vistazo a su reloj—. Si puedes estar preparada en veinte minutos.

—Lo estaré en menos de la mitad —respondió tajante.

Castle salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Kate se apoyó en el cabecero de la cama y se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada.

El corazón aún le latía con fuerza y la temperatura de su cuerpo no había menguado. Aquella situación debía terminar, no era bueno para ninguno de los dos. No tenía sentido y no le encontraba una razón. O quizá sí existía un motivo para que él actuara de esa manera, solo que ella prefería ignorarlo. Algo o alguien le impedían a Rick dejarse llevar y entregarse por completo a lo que sentía por ella.

Kate tenía sus sospechas y temía comprobar que eran acertadas.

Cerró los ojos y se humedeció los labios, aún había vestigios de sus besos en ellos; su perfume todavía se podía oler en el aire. Se incorporó y se levantó de un salto; le había dicho a Richard que se daría prisa y ya había perdido cinco minutos pensando en él. Debía hacer lo imposible por apartarlo de sus pensamientos y olvidar lo sucedido; de seguro, él haría lo mismo en los brazos de Susan Wilder.

Caminó hacia el cuarto de baño, soltó un par de maldiciones y arrojó el pijama con rabia dentro del cesto de la ropa.


	23. Capítulo 14

**_Maratón 4/06_**

 ** _Capítulo 14_**

—Creía que un hombre con tu condición física tendría un poco más de resistencia. —Kate se quedó trotando en el lugar mientras observaba a Rick, que intentaba alcanzarla un par de metros detrás.

—Creía… creía que corrías solo media hora —respondió con la respiración entrecortada.

—A veces me extiendo un poco más. —Sonrió con malicia—. Hoy es, precisamente, uno de esos días.

Se detuvo hasta que él logró ponerse a la par de ella.

—Será cuestión de que se acostumbre a llevarme el ritmo, detective.

Lo observó mientras se detenía para estirarse y recuperar un poco el aire. Habían dado más de diez vueltas al parque Roeding; sin embargo, Castle tenía todo el aspecto de haber corrido una maratón.

Él la miró con indiferencia.

—Prefiero la comodidad de mi gimnasio.

—Yo no cambiaría esto por ninguna otra cosa. —Hizo un par de elongaciones y algo de rotación de cintura—. Deberías hacerlo cada mañana, apuesto a que cambiarías de opinión.

—Lo dudo.

—¿Otra vuelta más? —propuso desafiante.

Él sabía que aquello tenía que ver con lo que había sucedido en su cama esa misma mañana; de alguna manera ella estaba buscando vengarse de él y ni siquiera podía culparla. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que cada vez que la tenía cerca se le aceleraba el corazón y su único pensamiento era hacerle el amor, pero que no podía porque ella era parte del caso?

—¿Por qué no descansamos? Creo que por hoy ya ha sido suficiente.

—Tú quédate a descansar si quieres, yo correré un poco más.

Él levantó la mano.

—Quiero tenerte siempre a la vista, no te alejes y regresa enseguida —le advirtió.

Kate hizo una venia.

—A la orden, mi señor.

Antes de que él pudiera decir algo le dio la espalda y se lanzó a correr otra vez. Él se dejó caer en un banco de madera, la seguía con la mirada. La observó rodear una hilera de árboles y, por un segundo, desapareció del alcance de su vista.

—¡Maldición!

Se levantó de un salto y comenzó a correr hacia la arboleda por donde Kate había desaparecido. El temor le provocaba un dolor palpitante en el pecho. Esquivó a una mujer y a sus dos pequeños hijos y luego a un vendedor de globos multicolores. No lograba verla por ninguna parte.

Se detuvo en medio del parque y comenzó a dar vueltas observando cada rincón con desesperación. Ya no estaba ni siquiera cansado; tan solo se sentía embargado por una terrible sensación de angustia e incertidumbre que se esfumó apenas la vio junto a un expendedor de agua.

Caminó hacia ella. A medida que se acercaba el ritmo de sus latidos se iba acelerando.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Quieres matarme del susto?

Kate se dio media vuelta y lo miró. No había solo preocupación en sus ojos, estaba enojado con ella.

—Lo siento, pero aquel niño me ha pedido que lo ayudara a beber un poco de agua —explicó mientras que con una mano señalaba a un niño rubio que se alejaba en su bicicleta.

Rick exhaló un lento suspiro. Estaba exagerando y debía calmarse si no quería que sus nervios terminaran destrozados.

—Perdóname tú a mí. A veces me tomo mi papel de policía demasiado en serio —dijo y esbozó una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes.

Caminaron de regreso hasta el otro extremo del parque y él invitó la sentarse junto a él en un banco.

La gente pasaba frente a ellos, algunos corrían y otros caminaban. De pronto, Kate distinguió a un hombre que se acercaba a ellos mientras los saludaba con su mano. Nunca antes lo había visto.

—¡Detective Castle!

Kate notó una marcada cojera en una de sus piernas.

Richard lo observó e intentó recordar de dónde conocía a aquel hombre.

—Soy Peter Franklin, nos conocimos el otro día en la redacción del _Fresno_ _Bee_.

—Por supuesto. —Richard estrechó su mano.

Kate relacionó de inmediato aquellos dos nombres. Sarah le había hablado de él.

Peter Franklin sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Qué casualidad encontrarlo por aquí!

—Lo mismo digo, señor Franklin.

—Peter. —Desvió sus ojos marrones hacia Kate.

—Ella es Kate —dijo Richard y los presentó.

—¡Kate Beckett, por fin nos conocemos!

Castle se quedó pasmado.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

Kate decidió entonces intervenir; después de todo, era mejor que Rick se enterara de lo que Sarah le había comentado antes de que terminara por apuntarle también a él con su pistola.

—Richard, el señor Franklin trabaja con Sarah…

—Eso ya lo sé —la interrumpió.

—Cuando vino a visitarme el otro día, Sarah me habló de él y de su interés en entrevistarme —explicó.

—¿Entrevistarte? —Seguía sin entender mientras observaba el rostro demasiado entusiasta del reportero.

—Así es, detective. Sigo el caso del Asesino de las Flores y supe que el secuestro que sufrió la señorita Beckett hace cuatro años fue cometido por el mismo hombre que asesinó a esas cuatro muchachas.

—¿Cómo ha sabido todo eso?

—Sarah se le contó, Richard.

Rick frunció el ceño; no le gustaba nada la idea de que aquel reportero supiera tanto de ella. Sabía que la prensa era muy influenciable y una información dada erróneamente podría perjudicar su trabajo.

—Mi verdadero interés es escribir una novela basada en la historia de la señorita Beckett —señaló—. Por eso me atreví a pedirle a Sarah que me consiguiera una entrevista con ella.

Los ojos azules de él se clavaron en Kate. Ella percibió un destello de enfado en ellos.

—Yo no estaba enterado.

—Te lo iba a decir, es solo que se me había olvidado —dijo y se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Has accedido a ser entrevistada?

Kate asintió.

—Es un favor que Sarah me pidió, no podía negarme.

—Entiendo.

—Podemos encontrarnos donde usted desee, Kate —dijo Peter Franklin con amabilidad.

—Últimamente no salgo mucho.

—Que te entreviste en casa —dijo Rick de repente—. Allí estaréis cómodos y, además, sabré que estás segura.

—¿Usted está de acuerdo, señor Franklin?

—Llámeme Peter, por favor —le pidió—. Para mí, cualquier sitio está bien.

—Perfecto. —Le devolvió la sonrisa—. Tendrá que ser por las mañanas, ya que por las tardes debo trabajar.

—No hay inconveniente, solo dígame cuándo podemos empezar.

Kate estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Richard la sujetó del brazo y la llevó aparte.

—¿Por las mañanas? ¡Creía que bastaría una sola mañana para entrevistarte!

—¡Solo ha sido una manera de decir! —respondió ella sin levantar demasiado la voz.

—¿Estás segura?

—No lo sé, pregúntale a él —dijo y volvió la cabeza hacia Peter Franklin, que los observaba expectante.

Richard así lo hizo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo le llevará la dichosa entrevista?

Peter Franklin se rascó la barbilla.

—No sabría qué responderle —hizo una pausa—. No se trata de una entrevista para publicar un reportaje en el periódico; esto es diferente. Deberé reunirme con la señorita Beckett en varias oportunidades y así tomar notas para mi libro.

La respuesta del reportero no le agradó en lo más mínimo.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

Kate estaba tan llena de dudas como él, pero le había prometido a su amiga que, al menos, le concedería la oportunidad a Peter Franklin de hablar con ella.

—No, pero…

—No tienes que aceptar. —él percibió el fastidio en la mirada vivaz del hombre que seguía esperando una respuesta definitiva de parte de Kate.

—Concédame una entrevista y, si no está de acuerdo, prometo no volver a importunarla.

Kate miró a Richard y cuando vio un gesto de aprobación en sus ojos azules, aceptó.

—Gracias. ¿Cuándo estaría bien para usted?

—¿Le parece bien el lunes? —Era viernes y no tenía ganas de pasar por aquello el fin de semana; prefería aprovecharlo pintando.

—Estupendo, nos vemos el lunes, entonces.

—Bien. —Kate extendió su mano y él la estrechó con fuerza durante un instante.

—Ha sido un placer, Kate —dijo sin soltarla todavía.

—Igualmente, Peter.

Por fin la soltó y tras saludar a Castle se marchó por la misma vereda por la que había aparecido.

—Deberías agregarlo a la lista —comentó Richard de repente.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Kate mientras alzaba las cejas.

—Hablo de tu lista de conquistas —respondió de forma socarrona.

Ella pasó por alto su sarcasmo.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—¡Vamos! ¡Primero el tal Brandon y ahora también el reportero!

Kate le dio la espalda. De otro modo le habría borrado la sonrisita burlona con una bofetada. ¿Qué derecho tenía a hacerle un comentario de aquel tipo? ¡Él que tenía un romance con su compañera y no tenía el valor de reconocerlo frente a ella!

—¿No dices nada? —Él se puso a su lado y buscó sus ojos.

—No vale la pena ni siquiera que te responda. —Le lanzó una mirada fulminante y se alejó corriendo mientras él profería un par de maldiciones antes de intentar alcanzarla de nuevo.

Susan se metió un caramelo de menta en la boca mientras esperaba que Archie, el experto en audio del laboratorio forense, le entregara los resultados de la cinta que habían obtenido de la emisora de radio.

Cuando la puerta por fin se abrió, esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Buenos días, detective. —Archie Tao paseó sus ojos rasgados por las piernas de Susan mientras se ubicaba en una silla a su lado.

—Espero que tengas buenas noticias para mí esta mañana, Archie —respondió ella con un falso tono de reprimenda en la voz.

—No seguramente lo que quisieras oír —le dijo.

Los labios de Susan, pintados de un rojo carmín, se curvaron en una mueca.

—¿Qué has conseguido?

Archie abrió el archivo de audio con la llamada que la KFCF había recibido dos noches atrás.

—Lo he analizado y desmenuzado decenas de veces —dijo, de fondo se escuchaba una voz mecánica—. El sujeto uso un sintetizador de voces.

Susan asintió.

—Lo presumía, pero ¿no hay nada que puedas hacer para obtener su voz real?

—Es casi imposible, no solo ha sintetizado su voz real sino que después de haberla cambiado, volvió a distorsionarla unas cuantas veces más.

—Entiendo.

—Como puedes oír hay voces masculinas, femeninas y hasta la de un niño. Usó muchas y sintetizó cada una de ellas para que no podamos hallar la suya. —Detuvo la grabación—. He contado más de quince voces diferentes.

Susan empujó la silla giratoria hacia atrás y lanzó un soplo de fastidio.

—¡No puede ser que este tipo no cometa errores!

—Tal vez sí lo ha hecho —comentó Archie con aire de misterio.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Susan acercó su silla con un ágil movimiento y apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio de cristal.

—Hemos podido rastrear la llamada. Unos segundos menos y habría sido imposible.

Los ojos grises de Susan se abrieron como platos, aquello era maravilloso.

—¿De dónde llamó? —preguntó y miró con atención la pantalla del monitor.

—Usó una cabina telefónica que está ubicada en la calle Fulton.

—Ok, enviaré a un equipo para que revise el lugar. —Se puso de pie—. Tal vez tengamos suerte y consigamos algo.

Archie asintió.

—Lamento no haberte podido ayudar más —le dijo y giró hacia ella.

—Nos vemos, Archie.

—Adiós, detective.

Salió al pasillo; debía enviar a los peritos al lugar desde donde se había hecho la llamada y necesitaba contarle las novedades a Richard. Miró su reloj, había pasado más de un cuarto de hora de las ocho y todavía no había llegado. Intentó llamarlo a su casa pero solo saltaba el contestador.

—¿Dónde diablos te has metido, Castle? —enfadada se alejó caminando por el pasillo de la comisaría de policía.

Kate acomodó el lienzo en blanco sobre el caballete bajo la atenta mirada de _Boris_. Aquella mañana dejaría que las horas pasaran dentro de aquel taller improvisado que Richard había conseguido para ella.

Habían vuelto del parque y cada uno había tenido su turno para darse un baño. Después de un desayuno rápido, él le había dicho que debía marcharse; tenía una reunión importante y probablemente no regresaría hasta la noche. Antes de irse quiso saber qué haría ella en todo el día y cuando le respondió que dedicaría la mañana a pintar y que luego por la tarde trabajaría con Brandon, se fue satisfecho con la respuesta que ella le había dado.

Se había ido molesto y Kate no entendía por qué. Tal vez su actitud tenía que ver con la aparición de Peter Franklin y su interés en entrevistarla. Ella tampoco estaba muy contenta con la idea, pero percibía que lo que Richard sentía no era solo descontento. Recordó el tono irónico que había usado para referirse a una supuesta lista en donde debía incluir al reportero.

En ese momento le había enfurecido lo que había dicho; pero con la cabeza fría y en calma, podía reflexionar sobre lo sucedido y encontrar una explicación lógica para su reacción.

Observo a _Boris_ , el bulldog la miraba con atención mientras ella volcaba un poco de pintura sobre la paleta.

—¿Qué dices tú, _Boris_?

El perro alzó sus orejas.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa por la cabeza de tu amo? —preguntó y dejó los tubos de óleo en su lugar—. Querría saberlo para poder entenderlo.

 _Boris_ seguía mirándola y Kate creía que él realmente podía comprenderla.

—Tu amo es un verdadero enigma. —Mojó el pincel en trementina—. Lo único que logra con sus actitudes es desconcertarme aun más. Primero se acerca y me hace creer que le gusto; luego, en el último instante, termina echándose para atrás. —Dio una pincelada azul con fuerza sobre el lienzo—. Si tiene un romance con la detective Wilder, ¿por qué me busca a mí, me besa y me toca de esa manera volviéndome completamente vulnerable con solo una mirada?

 _Boris_ estiró sus patas delanteras y apoyó la cabeza en el suelo.

—¿Acaso no le alcanza con una? —Deslizó el pincel y formo rayas irregulares que fueron cubriendo el lienzo poco a poco—. ¡Quizá solo necesita demostrar cuán hombre puede ser con dos mujeres al mismo tiempo!

Arrojó el pincel dentro del vaso de la trementina y _Boris_ pegó un salto.

—Lo siento, encanto. —Se agachó y le rascó la cabeza—. Tú no tienes la culpa de tener el amo que tienes.

 _Boris_ se entregó al placer de sus caricias y se adormeció. Kate se quedó un momento a su lado y comenzó a pasar la mano por la gran cabeza de _Boris_ , aquello siempre la relajaba. A su mente vinieron las tardes en que ella y _Otelo_ se sentaban en el porche y ella lo acariciaba hasta que él dejaba de ronronear y se dormía entre sus brazos.

Esbozó una sonrisa triste, se incorporó y dejó que _Boris_ siguiera con su siesta matutina. Volvió a concentrarse en su pintura y en la nueva obra que apenas había comenzado pero después de unas cuantas pinceladas se detuvo.

Lo estaba haciendo otra vez. Pétalos de nomeolvides comenzaban a asomarse detrás de las pinceladas azules que acababa de dar. Se quedó mirando el lienzo en silencio. No entendía por qué lo hacía; era como si su mente le ordenara lo que debía pintar. Siempre se había dejado llevar por sus sensaciones pero con aquellas flores era diferente, parecía que su subconsciente le pidiera que las pintara, que lo hiciera una y otra vez, sin detenerse a pensar siquiera por qué lo hacía.

Tomó de nuevo el pincel y, con furia, cubrió las flores con manchas húmedas, el lienzo se transformó en una mezcla de rayas y manchones. En un par de minutos los nomeolvides quedaron sepultados por una maraña de colores y formas inconclusas.

Quitó el lienzo del caballete y lo colocó en un lugar apartado, debajo de otras obras, de manera que no pudiera ser visto. Caminó hacia la ventana y apoyó los codos en el alféizar. Abrió una de las hojas de la ventana y respiró profundamente. Se había levantado una brisa suave que comenzó a jugar con los mechones de su cabello que caían sobre su rostro.

Miró hacia la calle y tuvo la extraña sensación de que no estaba sola. Observó hacia ambas esquinas pero no había nadie. El ruido de un automóvil que se acercaba llamó su atención. Un sedán blanco estacionó junto a la acera, era la primera vez que lo veía pero no le extrañó, ya que vivía más gente en el edificio. Esperó a que su ocupante se bajara, por simple curiosidad.

Un par de piernas femeninas fue lo primero que vio salir del sedán y cuando la mujer finalmente se bajó, supo que era a ella a quien venían a ver.

* * *

 **No sé a ustedes pero este capítulo me gustó bastante, me encanta ver a Castle celoso!**

 **Faltan unos doce capítulos para terminar esta fabulosa historia. No son tantos, en unas tres semanas podría terminarla, no quiero que se extienda tanto debido a que empiezo las clases este mes.**

 **Por cierto, si todavía no se dieron cuenta o tienen curiosidad de saber cómo son las flores -no me olvides- pueden mirar la portada de la historia, me enamoré de ellas en el momento en que las vi ya que son muy bonitas.**


	24. Capítulo 15

_**Maratón 5/06**_

 _ **Capítulo 15**_

Kate bajó hasta el segundo piso y, cuando la puerta del montacargas se abrió, Susan Wilder caminaba hacia el _loft_ de Richard.

—Detective Wilder —la llamó—. Acabo de verla por la ventana.

Susan alzó las cejas.

—¿Desde dónde me has visto?

—Desde el tercer piso. —Notó el desconcierto en el rostro de la mujer—. Tengo mi taller de pintura allí —explicó.

—¿De veras?

Kate asintió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Richard ha alquilado el lugar para mí. —Se volvió para mirarla—. Pase.

Susan entró. Seguía más sorprendida que antes; Richard no le había mencionado nada al respecto. Se preguntó cuántas cosas más había preferido callar su compañero.

—Busco a Richard.

—No está —respondió Kate—. Esta mañana me ha dicho que tenía una reunión importante y que no regresaría hasta la noche. Creía que estaría con usted.

—No, no ha aparecido por la comisaría y no he podido localizarlo; por eso he venido hasta aquí. —Echó un vistazo al interior de la vivienda.

—¿Es extraño, no cree?

Susan estaba de acuerdo con Kate y comenzaba a preocuparse, Richard no era la clase de persona que desaparecía y no decía nada de su paradero.

—¿No te ha dicho dónde estaría?

—No, solo que tenía una reunión; he deducido que estaría con usted. —Estaba intranquila, la detective le había trasmitido su preocupación.

—Puedes tutearme, Kate —le dijo—. Después de todo tenemos casi la misma edad.

Kate esbozó una tibia sonrisa, no se atrevió a decirle que prefería guardar un poco de distancia con ella.

—¿Quiere… quieres tomar algo? —Caminó hacia la cocina—. Puedo preparar un poco de café.

—Me encantaría —contestó mientras la seguía de cerca.

Kate preparó dos tazas de café y las colocó sobre la encimera. Se quedaron en silencio sin saber qué decir; la tensión entre ellas era evidente. Kate no podía imaginarse de qué podían conversar. Era obvio que tenían un tema en común y ese era Richard Castle, pero no estaba dispuesta a discutir ese asunto con ella. La observó mientras se ponía dos cucharadas de azúcar y revolvía su café con lentitud. De pronto, Susan Wilder levantó los ojos y Kate notó su mirada inquisidora.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Kate se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que sí, tú eres la policía aquí.

—¿Qué tienes en contra de mí?

Kate se atragantó con el café caliente.

—¿Perdón?

—Has entendido muy bien la pregunta, Kate —dijo con tranquilidad—. Sé que no te caigo muy bien y quisiera saber el motivo.

Kate dejó la taza encima del plato y buscó en su mente una respuesta convincente a aquella pregunta, aunque sabía que Susan obtendría de ella la verdad. Después de todo, era policía y sabía hacer muy bien su trabajo.

—No es así. —Hizo una pausa mientras pensaba lo que estaba a punto de decir—. Estaba convencida de que era yo la que no te caía bien a ti.

Susan sabía que Kate estaba tratando de confundirla para no contarle realmente cómo estaban las cosas.

—Estás equivocada, Kate. No te conozco lo suficiente como para juzgar si me agradas o no.

—No sé si debería creerte —respondió con recelo.

—Mira, comencemos por el principio. —Se acomodó mejor sobre el taburete—. ¿Por qué crees que no me caes bien?

Irremediablemente, aquella conversación las estaba llevando a hablar de Richard y si Susan Wilder quería saber la verdad, entonces ella misma se la proporcionaría.

—Creo que Richard es el culpable de eso —soltó al fin.

Susan abrió sus ojos exageradamente.

—¿Richard?

—Sí, Richard —repitió.

—¿Por qué no me lo explicas mejor? —Tenía curiosidad por lo que Kate Beckett tenía que decirle. Presentía que tenía una idea muy equivocada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Es realmente necesario? —Sentía que aquella mujer le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Me temo que sí.

Muy bien, si eso era lo que quería, le diría lo que pensaba sin pelos en la lengua.

—Sé que la idea de que me mudara aquí no recibió tu aprobación.

—Eso es verdad —la interrumpió.

—Supongo que es comprensible pero no es mi culpa. —Sonrió con ironía—. Yo no pedí venir a vivir aquí.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Kate pensó que la detective seguía burlándose de ella, pero su rostro seguía tan serio como al principio de aquella conversación.

—No debe ser sencillo para ninguna mujer aceptar que su pareja comparta la casa con otra mujer, creo que si yo estuviera en una situación similar, también sentiría lo mismo que tú.

—¡Espera, espera! —Levantó las manos y la obligó a callarse—. ¿De qué hablas?

—De ti y de Richard. Es normal que no te guste verme aquí, supongo que los celos deben ser terribles y…

—¡No sigas! —le ordenó y, antes de preguntárselo, tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa—. ¿Tú crees que Richard y yo tenemos una relación? —Ahora entendía muchas cosas.

—No lo creo, Richard y tú tenéis una relación —respondió con un claro énfasis en la palabra «tenéis». Estaba segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

Susan se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la encimera.

—¿Acaso él te lo ha dicho?

—No ha hecho falta que lo hiciera.

—Digamos, entonces, que tú lo has deducido. —La detective Wilder usó un tono burlón para «deducido».

—No ha sido difícil descubrirlo.

—Me gustaría saber cómo has llegado a esa conclusión —dijo, curiosa.

—No creo que sea necesario. Lo importante aquí es que puedes estar tranquila, porque no hay nada entre Richard y yo —respondió y esperó sonar natural.

—No, te equivocas. Lo importante aquí es saber por qué estás diciendo eso. Creo que si tuviera una relación con Richard yo tendría que estar enterada, ¿no lo crees?

Su respuesta la sorprendió. Creyó que se moriría de la vergüenza, todo ese tiempo había estado equivocada y, allí estaba, haciendo el papel de tonta una vez más.

—Yo creía que...

—Pues creías mal. —Esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva—. Richard y yo trabajamos juntos desde hace dos años; y no solo somos compañeros también somos muy buenos amigos, pero nuestra relación nunca ha llegado más lejos que eso. Al principio, cuando acababa de conocerlo, no voy a negar que me sentí atraída por él. —Hizo una pausa—. Richard es un hombre sumamente atractivo y creo que tú lo debes saber mejor que yo.

Kate se sonrojó.

—Pero con el tiempo ese sentimiento cambió y se transformó en cariño. No podría tener un mejor amigo y en el trabajo nos complementamos a la perfección. No sé qué haría sin él y creo que a él también le pasa lo mismo respecto a mí.

—¿Entonces, entre ambos nunca…?

—Nunca. Eso habría significado traspasar una línea que solo hubiese estropeado nuestra amistad. Creo que hay hombres y mujeres que funcionan mejor como amigos que como amantes. Richard y yo tuvimos eso siempre en claro —explicó.

Kate asintió. La había escuchado con atención y entendía lo que Susan le decía, pero si no existía un romance entre ellos, ¿qué era lo que provocaba que Richard se acercara a ella para luego alejarse? Entonces, una idea cruzó por su cabeza. El hecho de que Susan y él no tuvieran una relación amorosa no significaba que Richard estuviera libre. Podría tratarse de otra mujer, una mujer de quien no sabía nada en absoluto: la dueña del sujetador que había encontrado debajo de su cama.

—Parece que mi explicación no te ha dejado muy convencida. —Le tocó el brazo—. Créeme, no hay nada entre nosotros.

—Ahora lo sé y agradezco que me hayas sacado de mi error.

—Veo un «pero» asomando de tu boca —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Kate se levantó de un salto y le pidió que la acompañara al cuarto de baño.

Susan la siguió sin chistar.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres mostrarme? —preguntó intrigada.

Kate abrió el cesto de ropa y estiró su brazo hasta el fondo. Logró rescatar el sujetador negro de debajo de un montón de otras prendas.

—Ya sabemos lo que es, pero, ¿por qué me lo estás mostrando? —Susan la miró desconcertada.

—Lo encontré debajo de la cama de Richard el primer día que llegué aquí.

—Y creíste que era mío.

—Sí.

—No lo es.

—Ahora lo sé —respondió Kate arrepentida de haber pensado lo que no era.

Susan observó el sujetador con atención para luego arrojarlo nuevamente dentro del cesto de la ropa.

—Kate, no deberías preocuparte por eso. —Se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—. No podemos precisar el tiempo que llevaba bajo su cama juntando polvo y además ya sabemos cómo son los hombres…

—No me preocupo —le aclaró.

«¡Oh, sí lo haces, y no te imaginas cuánto!», pensó Susan mientras la observaba caminar hacia la habitación.

—Está bien, no lo haces —le dio la razón.

—Lo que Rick haya hecho o haga con otras mujeres no es de mi incumbencia, pero…

—¡Me encanta cuando esas palabras salen de tu boca! ¡Te escucho!

Kate comenzaba a pensar que había juzgado mal a la detective pero también recordaba que ella se había opuesto a que Richard la llevara a vivir con él.

—Hay ciertas actitudes suyas que no comprendo; realmente llegan a desconcertarme mucho. —No quería comentar con ella detalles íntimos, pero tal vez Susan tuviera una respuesta para ella.

—¿Qué tipo de actitudes? Nadie conoce a Richard Castle mejor que yo.

Kate se quedó en silencio un momento. ¿Cómo podía contárselo sin revelarle demasiado?

—Pues… ha habido cierto acercamiento entre nosotros —comenzó a explicar.

—Continúa.

—No es fácil hablar de esto —dijo y desvió la mirada.

—No te preocupes por mí, seguramente he oído cosas peores. —Le sonrió divertida para intentar relajarla.

—No logro entenderlo, en un momento se me acerca y se deja llevar, luego parece arrepentirse y se aparta de mí. Es como si existiese algo que le impide —buscó la mejor manera de decirlo— dar el siguiente paso.

Susan se mordió el labio. Sabía que aquello después de todo sí era culpa suya.

El golpe de la puerta que se cerró con fuerza les indico que ya no estaban solas.

—Es Richard —dijo Kate e intentó ocultar su nerviosismo.

Salieron a su encuentro y él se sorprendió de ver a su compañera allí.

—¡Wilder! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te estaba buscando. Kate ha sido muy amable y me ha invitado a tomar un café.

Castle las observó a ambas; tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que se estaba perdiendo algo.

—Pues me has encontrado.

—Le he dicho a Susan que no regresarías hasta la noche —comentó Kate.

—Sí, pero necesitaba unos papeles. —Fue la primera mentira que se le ocurrió. En realidad había regresado porque quería verla—. ¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó y dirigió su atención de nuevo a su compañera.

—Archie ha revisado la cinta y no hemos obtenido nada que nos ayude a identificar la voz, pero sí se ha logrado rastrear la llamada.

El rostro de Castle se iluminó.

—Eso es bueno.

—He mandado a un grupo de peritos para que examine la cabina telefónica desde donde se hizo la llamada.

Kate los escuchaba con atención sin interrumpir.

—No obtendremos mucho de una cabina telefónica —señaló Richard; comenzaba a desanimarse—. ¿Dónde está ubicada?

—Espera. —Susan sacó su pequeña libreta de notas—. Fulton, el nombre de la calle es Fulton.

—¿Fulton? —preguntó Kate de repente.

Susan asintió.

—Kate, ¿qué sucede?

—Jack Gordon, el chico con el que salía antes de mi secuestro, vivía en esa calle.

El Lexus plateado de Richard dobló en la intersección de la avenida Olive con la calle Fulton. Apenas quince minutos antes, Kate les había dicho a él y a Susan que Jack Gordon, su ex novio, vivía en aquella calle. La misma desde donde habían llamado a la emisora de radio para dedicarle a Kate una canción.

Richard no creía en las coincidencias y aquel dato era una pista certera y real.

Por el rabillo del ojo observó a su compañera. Aún seguía intrigado por su presencia en su casa; había notado cierto nerviosismo tanto en ella como en Kate cuando lo vieron llegar, y si su instinto no le fallaba aquellas dos mujeres le estaban ocultando algo.

—¿Crees que vivirá todavía aquí? —preguntó Susan, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—No lo sé. Kate dejó de verlo hace tiempo; según el expediente del caso la última vez fue la misma noche en que fue secuestrada —dijo con seriedad.

—Y ahora, cuatro años después, alguien llama a la radio para dedicarle una canción de amor, justo desde una cabina cercana a su casa.

Richard asintió en silencio.

—¿Crees que es él?

—No lo sé, hablaremos con el sujeto y veremos qué es lo que tiene que decirnos. —No quería precipitarse y cometer un error, pero no podía pasar por alto que en la investigación de su padre del secuestro de Kate, Jack Gordon había sido considerado desde siempre el primer sospechoso. Pero tenía una coartada y como Kate había perdido la memoria la investigación se había quedado estancada hasta terminar en el cajón de los casos sin resolver.

—Es allí. —Susan señaló una casa blanca con techo azul ubicada justo en la esquina. Unos metros más adelante distinguieron la camioneta que pertenecía al laboratorio de criminalística.

—Parece que los muchachos ya están haciendo su trabajo —comentó Richard y estacionó su automóvil frente a la casa de Jack Gordon.

Atravesaron un camino estrecho de grava y llegaron al porche que estaba iluminado por la tenue luz que despedía una lámpara de gas.

Castle dio unos cuantos golpes a la puerta mosquitera. No se escuchaba ningún sonido proveniente de la casa pero un par de minutos después un hombre joven, ataviado en pijama, les abrió.

Rick y Susan sacaron sus placas.

—Somos los detectives Wilder y Castle, deseamos hablar con el señor Jack Gordon —anunció.

El hombre se rascó la cabeza y retrocedió.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren?

—¿Es usted Jack Gordon? —preguntó Susan. No cabían dudas de que el hombre se estaba poniendo nervioso.

—Lo soy —respondió finalmente—. ¿Qué quieren hablar conmigo?

—Necesitamos hacerle algunas preguntas; le solicitamos que nos acompañe a la comisaría de policía para interrogarlo con más calma. —Rick percibió de inmediato la palidez en el rostro afilado de Jack Gordon.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Preferiríamos hablar en la comisaría, señor Gordon.

—¿Y si me niego? —dijo desafiante.

—No se lo recomendaría, señor. Obtendríamos una orden y volveríamos a por usted en un par de horas. —Ladeó la cabeza—. Le conviene cooperar con nosotros.

Jack Gordon masculló un par de maldiciones mientras entraba en la casa a cambiarse de ropa.

—¿En cuánto tiempo te ha dicho el juez que nos conseguirá esa orden de registro?

—Debe de estar en mi escritorio en este preciso momento —respondió Susan.

—Perfecto. —Se llevó las manos a la cintura—. Ocúpate tú mientras yo me encargo de interrogar al simpático señor Gordon.

Kate revisaba sus anotaciones mientras Brandon escribía en su portátil.

—¿Qué te parece si continuamos con el arte griego y romano? —sugirió Brandon con la mirada atenta a la pantalla—. Podríamos enfocarlo desde la parte mitológica.

Kate seguía con la nariz metida entre sus papeles a pesar de que su mente hacía rato que no estaba allí.

—Puedes fingir que en realidad estás leyendo tus notas y que escuchas lo que te digo, pero, _chérie_ , ambos sabemos que no es así.

—Lo siento, Brandon. Estaba distraída.

—No me extraña después de todo lo que has tenido que pasar. —Le rozó la mano—. ¿Por qué no hacemos una pausa? Los griegos y los romanos pueden esperar.

Kate le sonrió.

—¿Te gustaría conocer mi taller?

—¡Me encantaría!

Kate le tomó la mano.

—¡Vamos, entonces! —Le lanzó una mirada fugaz a _Boris_ —. Cuida de todo aquí, _Boris_. Regresaremos en un rato.

El perro apenas levantó las orejas al escuchar pronunciar su nombre.

—Creo que está demasiado cansado para vigilar —comentó Brandon y sonrió.

Tomaron el montacargas y en unos segundos ya estaban en el _loft_ que Richard había alquilado para transformarlo en su pequeño taller.

—Interesante —comentó Brandon mientras observaba el lugar.

—No es igual que el que tenía en casa, pero no me puedo quejar —dijo y abrió los brazos.

—Tienes una vista preciosa. —Brandon señaló y miró a través de la ventana—. Se ve casi todo el Tower District desde aquí.

Kate se unió a él.

—Sí. —Miró hacia abajo—. Rick ha sido muy amable al conseguirme este lugar. El dueño es amigo suyo.

—Entiendo. —Brandon la observó de soslayo, había notado cierta turbación en ella al nombrar al detective Castle—. Dime, ¿en qué estás trabajando?

Kate volvió al centro de la habitación.

—Nada en especial. —Su voz denotaba un poco de tristeza—. Vengo aquí a pintar e intentar olvidar mis problemas, pero últimamente no lo he logrado.

Brandon se acercó por detrás y apoyó ambas manos en los hombros de Kate. Ella se sorprendió.

—No deberías dejar que lo que está pasando anule tu talento. Apuesto a que detrás de esos cuadros envueltos en papel escondes obras maravillosas. —La hizo girarse y le sonrió—. ¿Me permitirías verlos?

Kate titubeó un instante. Siempre había sido reacia a que los demás vieran sus trabajos terminados; incluso el propio Jason se había quejado de su recelo a la hora de mostrar sus pinturas.

—Nadie los ha visto antes —respondió y señaló los grandes lienzos cubiertos con papel marrón.

—¡Yo no soy nadie, _chérie_! —exclamó y fingió estar ofendido—. Por lo que veo en estas pinturas que has decidido no ocultar, eres muy buena.

Kate dirigió su mirada a las cuatro obras inconclusas que descansaban contra una pared. Las cuatro tenían algo en común: los pétalos de nomeolvides esparcidos casi compulsivamente sobre todo el lienzo. Las flores que le enviaba su secuestrador, las mismas que dejaba en las escenas de los crímenes. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, Brandon. —Caminó hacia los cuadros envueltos y comenzó a retirar el papel con cuidado—. Serás el primero que los vea.

—Es un honor para mí, _chérie_ —respondió y se puso una mano en el pecho.

Kate descubrió la media docena de cuadros con la ayuda de Brandon y al fin sus secretos quedaron develados. Siempre había creído que Jason o Sarah serían los primeros en ver aquellas pinturas; sin embargo se las estaba mostrando a un extraño, pero no le importaba.

—¡Kate! ¡Son maravillosos! —dijo Brandon con marcado entusiasmo.

—No exageres, Brandon.

—No lo hago, _chérie_. —Observó uno a uno los cuadros de Kate—. Nunca he tenido dudas de tu talento y ahora, con esto, solo confirmo lo que ya sabía.

Kate estaba emocionada; que alguien como Brandon Tanner elogiara su trabajo no era poca cosa.

—¿Realmente lo crees? —Necesitaba que se lo repitiera una vez más.

—¡Por supuesto! —Se cruzó de brazos—. Me gusta la combinación de colores y las formas abstractas que les das a las cosas tan cotidianas como a esta manzana —dijo y señaló una de las pinturas.

Kate asintió; pero ella veía algo más que la manzana con forma retorcida. De una manera u otra, las flores aparecían en cada una de sus obras; seguramente Brandon también lo notaría.

—Son estupendas, Kate. —Paseó sus ojos verdes por aquellas obras de arte una vez más.

—¿No notas nada extraño? —preguntó Kate de repente.

Brandon se volvió para verla.

—Si te refieres a las flores, sí lo he notado.

—¿Qué piensas? —quiso saber.

—Le dan cierto toque _naïf_ , pero me gusta —dijo finalmente.

—¿No te parece extraño que aparezcan de manera constante en mis obras? —No podía ser que solo a ella le pareciera una cosa irracional su obsesión por aquellas flores.

—Lo veo como algo subliminal. —Hizo una pausa—. Un recuerdo escondido debajo del umbral de tu subconsciente y que se manifiesta en tus pinturas.

Kate lanzó un suspiro.

—Comencé a pintarlas después de mi secuestro; aun sin saber por qué, seguían apareciendo una y otra vez. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Era como si no tuviera control sobre lo que pintaba.

—Ven. —La asió del hombro y la invitó a sentarse sobre dos cajones altos de madera que Kate había convertido en sillas—. No deberías preocuparte tanto por eso.

—¡Pero esas flores son las que el asesino deja junto a sus víctimas! —Se detuvo para mirarlo a los ojos—. ¡Son las mismas que dejó sobre mi almohada mientras yo dormía!

—Lo sé y entiendo cómo te sientes; pero solo son flores impresas en una pintura. Nada más que eso.

—Sin embargo, yo siento que son algo que me atan a mi pasado y a los recuerdos que están enterrados en mi mente.

—Es muy posible. —Apretó su mano con fuerza—. Sin embargo, no hay nada que puedas hacer, ¿o sí?

—Rick quiere llevarme a un psicólogo, quiere someterme a un tratamiento de hipnosis —le explicó.

—¿Hipnosis?

Kate notó cierto escepticismo en su voz.

—Así es.

—¿Crees que eso te ayudará a recuperar la memoria?

—No lo sé. —Respiró hondo—. Al principio, cuando Rick me habló del tema, no quise saber nada, pero tal vez sea la única solución posible; él dice que debo intentarlo al menos.

—¿Confías mucho en él, verdad?

Kate asintió sin dudarlo.

—Pues si confías tanto en él deberías someterte entonces a ese tratamiento —dijo y esbozó una sonrisa—. Solo espero que esas sesiones de hipnosis no terminen por agotarte física y mentalmente; Jennie y yo te necesitamos.

Kate le devolvió la sonrisa y le aseguró que no se preocupara.

—Sacaremos adelante nuestro proyecto y «Art & Pleasure» será un éxito.

—Me alegra escucharte decir eso, _chérie_.

—Será mejor que regresemos al trabajo, entonces —sugirió.

Brandon asintió y, minutos después, estaban de nuevo inmersos entre los papeles y el portátil que habían dejado abandonados en el _loft_ bajo la desatenta vigilancia de _Boris_.

—¿Sabías que hay una leyenda medieval relacionada con esas flores? —dijo de pronto Brandon, con los ojos clavados en la pantalla de su portátil.

Kate negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Escucha esto. —Brandon se acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz—. Un caballero y su dama estaban caminando cerca de la orilla de un río. Él recogió un manojo de flores pero, por causa del peso de su armadura, cayó en el río. Mientras se estaba ahogando arrojó el ramillete de flores a su amada y gritó: «No me olvides.» Desde entonces, esta flor está conectada al romance y al destino trágico. A veces era usada por las damas como señal de fidelidad y amor eterno.

Kate había escuchado la historia con atención, aunque algunas palabras le habían impactado. «Destino trágico. Amor eterno.»

—Escalofriante —dijo.

—Yo creo que es solo una historia de amor malograda. —Cerró el archivo—. En fin, tal vez ni siquiera sea verdad.

Kate asintió. Volvió a poner atención en los papeles que sostenía en su mano pero tardó en concentrarse en su trabajo. No podía apartar aquella leyenda de su cabeza. Una historia que, como había dicho Brandon, tal vez solo era un cuento medieval.

Sin embargo la sensación de ansiedad que había experimentado al escucharla no la abandonaba.

Destino trágico. Amor eterno.

Aquellas palabras tampoco.

..

Richard colocó los dos vasos de café sobre la mesa. El suyo, junto a la grabadora. Se sentó del revés en la silla y apoyó los brazos sobre el respaldo de madera.

Observó con atención al hombre que esperaba al otro lado de la mesa y que no dejaba de golpear los pies contra el suelo. Aquel ruido parecía tranquilizarlo; en cambio, a él solo le causaba fastidio.

—¿Está nervioso, señor Gordon? —preguntó y alzó una ceja.

—Cualquiera en mi situación lo estaría —dijo a la defensiva.

—¿Y cuál es su situación?

—A nadie le agrada que la policía se presente en la puerta de su casa de improviso y exija interrogarlo —respondió y se movió en su silla pero sin dejar de golpetear los pies contra el suelo.

—Supongo que no. —Richard encendió la grabadora y lo volvió a mirar.

—Diga su nombre completo y su dirección —le indicó.

—Jack Lee Gordon, vivo en el número 49 de la calle Fulton de la ciudad de Fresno.

—Bien, señor Gordon. Tengo entendido que, hace cuatro años, la policía lo interrogó por el caso del secuestro de Katherine Beckett.

Los ojos de Jack Gordon se entrecerraron.

—¿Esto tiene que ver con Kate? —Se rió nervioso—. Hace cuatro años que no la veo.

—¿Fue interrogado sí o no? —reiteró Richard.

—Sí; la policía vino a buscarme cuando supo que yo era la última persona que había visto a Kate esa noche.

—Continúe.

—Me dejaron en claro, de inmediato, que yo era el principal sospechoso; sobre todo considerando que Kate y yo habíamos sido novios durante una temporada. Creyeron que no les estaba diciendo la verdad y que no la había dejado en la parada de autobuses como había declarado. Los detectives decían que yo la había raptado porque ella no quería volver conmigo. —Hizo una pausa, pero la risa no se había borrado de su rostro—. Si me hubiese empeñado, ella habría regresado a mi lado con un solo chasquido de dedos. Estaba loca por mí, no había necesidad de secuestrarla para tenerla de nuevo.

Castle sintió asco por aquel sujeto; hablaba de Kate como si fuera un objeto que podía obtener y desechar a su antojo.

—Según el expediente del caso usted tenía una coartada para esa noche —dijo Rick e hizo un esfuerzo enorme por no golpear a aquel sujeto.

—Sí, estaba en casa durmiendo. Mis padres lo confirmaron; gracias a eso, la policía me dejó en paz.

—¿Viven sus padres, señor Gordon?

—¿A qué viene todo esto, detective? El secuestro de Kate ocurrió hace cuatro años y ella apareció sana y salva.

—Limítese a responder —lo interrumpió.

—Mi padre murió de un ataque al corazón el año pasado; mi madre vive conmigo —explicó—. Espero que no vuelvan a molestarla con todo ese asunto de nuevo.

—No puedo prometerle nada, señor Gordon.

—¿Por qué me ha traído aquí? ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver con el secuestro de Kate!

Richard se volvió hacia la puerta al escuchar que alguien llamaba.

—Vuelvo enseguida.

—¡Tómese el tiempo que quiera! —respondió Jack Gordon con sarcasmo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tiene una llamada de la detective Wilder en su oficina —le anunció un oficial—. Dice que es urgente.

Rick atravesó el pasillo en tres zancadas y corrió hasta su escritorio para levantar el auricular.

—Wilder, ¿qué sucede? —El corazón le latía muy rápido.

—¡No te lo vas a creer, Castle!

—¡Dilo de una vez! —La ansiedad lo estaba matando.

—Hemos encontrado un bisturí escondido en una de las gavetas de su habitación. Lo he enviado al laboratorio.

Richard sonrió satisfecho; era la primera buena noticia que recibía en mucho tiempo.


	25. Capítulo 16

_**Maratón 6/06**_

 _ **Capítulo 16**_

—¿Y bien? —Richard y Susan habían estado esperando los resultados de las pruebas del bisturí encontrado en la casa de Jack Gordon, durante más de dos horas.

El criminalista de turno esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Hemos hallado rastros de tejido epitelial perteneciente a las dos últimas víctimas. —Se quitó los guantes de látex—. Sin duda es el objeto con el que talló los mensajes en la piel.

Richard y Susan se miraron y no fue necesario decir nada. Aquello era lo que estaban esperando: un golpe de suerte que les permitiera seguir adelante en la investigación.

—Volvamos a la sala de interrogatorios —dijo Richard y salió del laboratorio—. Jack Gordon tiene mucho que contarnos.

Susan lo siguió y prefirió quedarse fuera y ver todo a través de la ventana de cristal.

Jack Gordon alzó la vista cuando Richard entró en la pequeña oficina.

—Creía que no iba a regresar. —Estaba molesto.

—Creía mal, señor Gordon. —Se sentó en la silla y arrojó una carpeta sobre la mesa—. Espero que haya tenido tiempo de reflexionar mientras ha estado aquí solo.

—No tengo nada que decirles porque no he hecho nada —le respondió secamente.

Richard abrió la carpeta y se la acercó.

—¿Reconoce este objeto?

Jack Gordon lanzó una mirada fugaz a la foto que Richard le estaba mostrando.

—Jamás lo he visto en mi vida.

—Pues eso no es posible. —Le acercó la foto aun más—. Obsérvelo con detenimiento.

—¡Ya le he dicho que no lo he visto antes!

Richard se recostó contra el respaldo de su silla.

—Es extraño, porque lo hemos encontrado en un cajón dentro de su habitación.

Jack Gordon abrió los ojos como platos. Estaba asombrado pero también asustado.

—¡Eso no puede ser! —Volvió a mirar la foto del bisturí—. ¡Nunca antes lo había visto! ¡Tiene que creerme!

—¿Y cómo supone que ha llegado hasta su habitación?

—No… no lo sé. —Comenzó a sacudir la cabeza—. ¡Tal vez alguien con uniforme y placa lo ha plantado ahí para culparme, no es la primera vez que eso sucede!

—¿Por qué íbamos a hacer eso? —preguntó recogiendo el guante.

—¡Para encarcelarme y hacerme pasar por culpable y decir que la policía ha cumplido con su deber! —gritó.

Rick percibió el sudor en las manos de Jack Gordon.

—Eso es solo paranoia pura, Gordon. —Lanzó un suspiro—. ¿Por qué no me dice lo que quiero escuchar?

—Ya le he dicho que no tuve nada que ver con el secuestro de Kate —respondió más calmado—. Han pasado cuatro años y nunca nadie me ha vuelto a buscar en todo ese tiempo, ¿por qué ahora de nuevo?

—Yo soy el que hace las preguntas aquí —le recordó—. Dígame lo que sucedió la noche en que Kate fue secuestrada. —Pronunciar su nombre le provocaba un cosquilleo en el estómago.

—Pasé por la biblioteca porque sabía que ella estaría allí. —Entrelazó las manos temblorosas encima de la mesa—. Estaba esperando el autobús y me acerqué a ella.

—¿Y luego?

—Me ofrecí a llevarla, pero ella se negó y entonces me fui.

—¿No insistió?

—No, me dijo que prefería esperar el próximo autobús.

—¿Qué hizo luego?

—Me fui directamente a casa, subí a mi habitación y me acosté a dormir.

—Sus padres atestiguaron haberlo visto esa noche, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ellos confirmaron que yo estaba durmiendo cuando Kate desapareció.

—Ambos sabemos que, a veces, nuestros padres son capaces de hacer lo que sea por nosotros.

—¿Está insinuando que mis padres mintieron para protegerme? —Sus dedos se crisparon.

—No sería la primera ni la última vez que algo así sucede.

—Ellos dijeron la verdad, yo estaba durmiendo en casa —aseguró—. La última vez que vi a Kate estaba bien y esperando al autobús.

—¿Ha oído hablar del Asesino de las Flores, señor Gordon? —pregunto entonces Richard.

—Por supuesto, no hay nadie en Fresno que no sepa del caso. Ha salido en las noticias y en los periódicos —respondió con indiferencia.

—Una de las informaciones que se ha filtrado a la prensa es el hecho de que el asesino ha dejado un mensaje escrito en el cuerpo de sus dos últimas víctimas. —Señaló la foto—. Un mensaje escrito con este bisturí.

—¿Me está acusando de ser el Asesino de las Flores?

—No lo estoy acusando de nada, señor Gordon, solo lo estoy interrogando.

—Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver el secuestro de Kate con esos crímenes?

Richard entrecerró los ojos para observarlo con detenimiento. Parecía realmente consternado por lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque se había topado con muchos delincuentes a lo largo de los seis años que llevaba de policía, solo se atenía a lo que le mostraban las evidencias, y las evidencias decían que el bisturí usado por el asesino se había encontrado en poder de Jack Gordon.

—El hombre que secuestró a Kate hace cuatro años es el autor de esos asesinatos —dijo con cautela.

—¿Y creen que yo lo he hecho? —Se pasó las manos por la cabeza.

—Usted fue la última persona que vio a Kate aquella noche y ahora encontramos una evidencia importante en su poder.

—¡Pero yo no he hecho nada! ¡Ni hace cuatro años ni ahora! —Se puso de pie, estaba fuera de sí—. ¡Ni siquiera he visto a Kate en todo ese tiempo y tampoco conocía a las chicas que han matado!

Richard se levantó de la silla y le ordenó que volviera a sentarse de inmediato.

Jack Gordon parecía no escucharlo. Comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación.

—¡Quiero un abogado!

—¡Lo tendrá, se lo aseguro! ¡Ahora, siéntese!

Él obedeció y Richard se dio cuenta de que ya no seguiría respondiendo a sus preguntas hasta que su abogado estuviera presente. No tuvo más remedio que detener el interrogatorio para no violar su derecho.

Fuera, Susan y Phil lo estaban esperando.

—¿Qué crees? —preguntó su jefe y miró a través del cristal a Jack Gordon.

—No sé, el bisturí ha aparecido en su casa y conocía a Kate en la época del secuestro. —Hizo una pausa para lanzar un suspiro—. ¿Han encontrado algo más que pueda incriminarlo?

Susan negó con la cabeza.

—Podemos relacionarlo con las dos últimas víctimas gracias al bisturí, pero…

Richard la interrumpió.

—¿Tenía sus huellas?

—Estaba inmaculadamente limpio —respondió Phil Conway.

—Eso no significa nada —dijo Susan—. Sabemos que es demasiado inteligente para dejar algún rastro.

—Y, sin embargo, sí deja restos de sus víctimas. —Richard no estaba del todo convencido—. ¿Cuánto tiempo podemos tenerlo bajo arresto?

—Cuarenta y ocho horas —dijo su jefe—. Después de eso, si no se presentan cargos debemos soltarlo.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, entonces. —Miró a su compañera—. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

Kate observó, por enésima vez, la pequeña cena que había preparado y que había servido sobre el baúl del salón comedor. _Boris_ , desde la puertaventana de la terraza, contemplaba con atención los dos platos en los que Kate había colocado los trozos de carne y la ensalada.

Echó un vistazo al reloj. Si Richard no llegaba en unos minutos la cena se enfriaría y todo su esfuerzo no habría servido de nada. Fue hasta la habitación, no sin antes advertirle a _Boris_ que no se acercara a la improvisada mesa por nada del mundo. Corrió hasta el cuarto de baño y contempló su aspecto una vez más. Llevaba un vestido corto de gasa color celeste, y se había soltado el cabello. Estaba nerviosa; era la primera vez que preparaba una cena para Richard a pesar de ser plenamente consciente de que no era una experta a la hora de cocinar. Había preparado una receta que le había enseñado Sarah tiempo atrás y estaba orgullosa de los resultados. Se miró una vez más en el espejo y volvió al salón.

Richard no llegaba y tampoco había llamado. No había tenido más noticias desde que les había comentado, a él y a Susan, que su ex novio vivía en la misma calle donde habían rastreado la llamada a la emisora de radio. Había supuesto que regresaría temprano por la noche y por eso se había decidido a prepararle aquella cena, pero al parecer no iba a llegar.

Caminó pesadamente hacia el baúl y miró la comida en los platos. Hasta el apetito se le había quitado con la espera, tenía el estómago cerrado. Los nervios y la ansiedad estaban causando estragos en ella.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y cuando _Boris_ se acercó lo recompensó con un pedazo de carne horneada.

—Al menos, disfrútala tú —le dijo y apenas le sonrió.

Subió las rodillas al sofá y apoyó la espalda. ¿Habrían ido a buscar a Jack Gordon? ¿Acaso sería él quien la había secuestrado aquella noche y, después de tanto tiempo, había vuelto para acecharla? No podía creerlo; ella y Jack habían sido novios y se negaba a creer que hubiera sido el autor de aquellos actos tan crueles. Jack Gordon no era un asesino, no el Jack Gordon que ella había conocido y del cual se había enamorado cuando tenía veintidós años. Nunca había vuelto a saber de él en todo ese tiempo y la última vez que lo había visto había sido en aquella fatídica noche en la que su vida había cambiado para siempre. Se mordió los labios. Si hubiese aceptado que él la llevara en su coche hasta su casa todo habría sido muy diferente y su vida no se habría convertido en una pesadilla.

Tal vez tampoco las cosas habrían sido tan así. Si aquel sujeto pretendía raptarla lo habría hecho en cualquier otra ocasión; habría esperado el momento oportuno para acercarse a ella.

El destino no se podía cambiar ni torcer, y aquel hombre parecía estar marcando el suyo desde aquella noche.

Se rodeó las piernas con ambos brazos y se quedó un instante así con los ojos cerrados. Buscó en su mente el momento en que había visto a Jack por última vez.

Ella salía de la biblioteca y había perdido el autobús. Jack apareció en su viejo Chevy y se ofreció a llevarla hasta su casa. Se negó de inmediato; sabía que su intención era convencerla de que volvieran a salir. Él había insistido en reanudar su relación pero ella había sido sincera con él y le había dicho que ya no lo amaba. En ese momento, lejos en el tiempo, se daba cuenta de que, en realidad, nunca había amado a Jack Gordon y que se había convertido en su novia para cubrir más las expectativas de los amigos y de la familia de él que las suyas.

Después de la partida de Jack se quedó sola en la parada de autobuses, y en ese punto su mente comenzaba a traicionarla. No lograba recordar qué había sucedido después. Podía recordar qué ropa llevaba y qué libros había sacado de la biblioteca, recordaba también que sentía mucho calor y hasta podía recordar el perfume de las flores alrededor, pero los acontecimientos que llevaron a su secuestro se habían borrado sin explicación de su memoria, como si alguien los hubiera apagado para siempre.

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Era en vano cualquier esfuerzo por recordar cómo había acabado aquella noche.

Observó de nuevo los platos en la mesa, la cena se había echado a perder. La carne se había enfriado y la salsa de almendras se había espesado demasiado. Richard ya no iba a venir, y aquella cena no se llevaría a cabo.

«Tal vez es lo mejor», pensó y se estiró en el sofá. Se recostó e invitó a _Boris_ para que la acompañara. Le pesaban los párpados y el sueño estaba venciéndola, al menos aquella noche no le costaría dormirse. Lamentó por enésima vez que él no hubiese llegado a tiempo y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Richard estacionó su Lexus junto a la acera. Había dejado a Susan en casa de su hermana después de haber pasado otra vez por la casa de Jack Gordon para interrogar a su madre.

No habían obtenido mucho de aquella mujer que parecía defender, a capa y a espada, a su hijo. Le habían preguntado por la conducta de Jack Gordon en los últimos tiempos y les había dicho que había sido normal. Cuando le preguntaron sobre dónde había estado su hijo las noches en que se habían cometido los asesinatos, la única respuesta que obtuvieron fue un «no sé». Volvieron a preguntarle sobre la noche del secuestro de Kate y les reiteró que ella y su esposo lo habían visto subir a su habitación y no lo habían visto hasta la mañana siguiente en el desayuno.

Se habían ido de allí con un amargo sabor en la boca, decepcionados por no obtener nada que pudiera retener a Jack Gordon en la comisaría de policía por mucho tiempo más. La única evidencia que tenían en su contra no bastaba para arrestarlo, debían encontrar algo más antes de que expiraran las cuarenta y ocho horas que la ley disponía en aquellos casos.

Recogió una bolsa del asiento del acompañante y se bajó del automóvil. Entró en el edificio casi corriendo. La distancia que lo separaba de su casa le pareció interminable y el deseo de volver a ver a Kate era insoportable.

Abrió la puerta y la vio acostada sobre el sofá; la cabeza de _Boris_ se apoyaba sobre sus pies. Notó los dos platos con comida, un par de copas y una botella de vino sobre el baúl.

La contempló de nuevo y un sentimiento de ternura lo invadió. Kate se había esmerado en preparar aquella cena para él y hasta se había vestido para la ocasión. Se maldijo en silencio una docena de veces por no haber llegado antes; si ella le hubiera avisado las cosas habrían sucedido de otra manera. Era probable que no le hubiera mencionado nada porque quería darle una sorpresa; tal vez, como recompensa por haberle hecho correr en castigo aquella misma mañana.

 _Boris_ percibió su presencia y de un salto se bajó del sofá.

—No hagas ruido, _Boris_ —le pidió en voz baja—. No despertemos a Kate.

El perro dio un par de saltos alrededor de Richard y moviendo el rabo se fue caminando muy despacio a la terraza.

—Buen chico.

Dejó la bolsa que traía en el suelo; se acercó a Kate y le pasó un brazo por debajo de la espalda. La obligó a sentarse y ella apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Murmuró algo ininteligible pero no se despertó. Con cuidado logró levantarla y alzarla. Los brazos de Kate enseguida rodearon su cuello y Richard entonces enterró la cara en la espesura de su cabello castaño.

Cuando estaba con ella se sentía desvalido, vivo y estremecido hasta la médula. Richard mantenía la cabeza quieta, aspiraba el aroma de su perfume y pensaba en lo agradable que sería que Kate se despertara justo en ese momento y le pidiera que le hiciera el amor. Se humedeció los labios secos y tragó saliva.

La sujetó con fuerza y la llevó hasta la habitación. Deseaba que no se despertara; sabía que si lo hacía, le sería imposible resistirse.

La colocó sobre la cama con cuidado y la falda de su vestido se abrió y expuso ante sus ojos mucho más de lo que él podía permitirse ver. Con el brazo que tenía libre volvió a colocar la tela en su lugar, mientras que con el otro intentaba acomodar la cabeza de Kate sobre la almohada. Ella giró su cuerpo hacia un lado y su brazo quedó atrapado debajo. Si intentaba quitarlo, corría el riesgo de que despertara y que terminaran con lo que habían empezado en dos ocasiones. Kate buscó su brazo con el suyo y cuando lo encontró se aferró a él con fuerza.

Richard ni siquiera se atrevió a respirar. No tenía escapatoria. Si se levantaba en ese instante ella se despertaría; se acostó detrás de Kate y con el otro brazo la rodeó por la cintura. Ella hizo un leve movimiento hacia atrás y sus caderas se apoyaron en la parte baja de su abdomen. Richard contuvo el aliento un momento; aun estando dormida, lograba encenderlo como nadie. Cuando estaba con ella no podía pensar con claridad; solo deseaba tocarla, amarla y perder el control.

Kate se revolvió inquieta. La habitación estaba a oscuras iluminada solo por la luz que provenía de la calle y que se filtraba a través de la ventana. No sabía si estaba completamente despierta o si aquello era un sueño. Se restregó los ojos con la mano para asegurarse de que lo que estaba viendo no era más que el producto de su imaginación.

¿Cómo había terminado en los brazos de Richard Castle? ¿Qué hacía él a su lado en la cama? La noche anterior ni siquiera lo había visto y ahora estaba envuelta entre las sábanas y él. Kate levantó la cabeza, no podía ver muy bien su rostro. Estaba profundamente dormido o al menos era lo que parecía.

¿Cómo había llegado ella hasta allí? Si no recordaba mal, se había quedado dormida en el sofá del salón con _Boris_ a sus pies. Seguramente, Rick había llegado en medio de la noche, la había cargado en sus brazos y la había llevado hasta la cama para que descansara mejor. Pero aún no entendía cómo había terminado durmiendo en su cama, y además, con ella casi encima de él.

Richard estaba vestido, y ella también; al menos, no había sucedido nada de lo que luego pudiera arrepentirse. La primera vez que hiciera el amor con él quería estar lo suficientemente consciente como para recordar cada detalle. Se estremeció de solo pensarlo. Respiró hondo, observó su brazo que descansaba sobre el pecho de Richard y pudo percibir el latido sereno de su corazón con la palma de la mano.

De pronto, Richard se movió un poco y con el brazo que le envolvía la cintura la atrajo más hacia él. Kate creyó entonces, que se había despertado, aunque seguía con los ojos cerrados. Agachó la cabeza y con suavidad la apoyó sobre el hombro de Rick. Quiso apartar un poco las piernas de las de él, pero una de ellas estaba atrapada entre sus fuertes muslos. Era imposible escapar de la prisión de su cuerpo sin despertarlo. Se quedó quieta mientras intentaba controlar los latidos de su corazón que comenzaban a hacerse cada vez más audibles; al menos a ella le parecía que el sonido de su palpitar inundaba toda la habitación.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y buscó aplacar las sensaciones que recorrían cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Estaba allí, en la cama y entre los brazos de Richard Castle. Cualquiera diría que acababan de compartir una noche de pasión y que sus cuerpos descansaban tras haber recobrado la calma; la misma calma que llega después de una fuerte tempestad.

No podía evitar lo que sentía, el fuego que se agitaba dentro de ella era demasiado abrasador como para ignorarlo. Posó una mano sobre su brazo, duro como la roca, y reprimió el deseo de deslizar la mano sobre su fina camisa de algodón para aliviar la tensión que le oprimía la boca del estómago.

Cuanto más conocía a Richard, más lo deseaba y más deseaba creer que entre ellos existía un vínculo auténtico. Si pudiera convencerlo para que se abriera a ella, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas de conseguirlo. Rick jamás cedería el férreo control que ejercía sobre sí mismo cada vez que la tenía cerca. Un control que no le impedía buscarla y excitarla, aunque sí entregarse por completo a ella. Por un instante, Kate pensó que era culpa suya, que no se trataba de otra mujer sino que simplemente él no quería crear ningún lazo con ella. Después de todo, él solo la había buscado para pedirle ayuda; no era más que una herramienta que le servía para lograr sus objetivos; tal vez, involucrarse con ella podría significar echar por la borda toda la investigación. Pero, si era así, ¿por qué sentía que cuando estaban juntos el mundo se detenía solo para ellos? El mundo podía dejar de girar y caerse en pedazos pero a ella no le importaba si estaba entre los brazos de Rick.

Como lo estaba en ese momento. Aferrada a él y sin importarle nada más. Quedarse allí, tendida sobre su cuerpo, era lo único que deseaba en aquel momento. Si Rick podía entregarle solo eso, ella se conformaría.

Contempló a la muchacha desde lejos; aun así, percibió el parecido. La había estado acechando hacía unos días; había estudiado cada movimiento; había retenido en la memoria sus horarios de llegada y salida. Sabía que abandonaba su casa todas las mañanas quince minutos después de las nueve para irse a su trabajo como cajera en un banco. Sabía que regresaba por la tarde y sacaba a su perro a pasear. Luego, se volvía a encerrar en la soledad de su hogar para enfrentarse a la rutina, de nuevo, al día siguiente.

Tenía solo un par de amigas; al menos eran las únicas que la visitaban. Pasaba las noches a solas con la compañía de su pequeño perro. No sería difícil acercarse a ella; estaba seguro de que, de todas sus víctimas, ella sería la más fácil de abordar.

Había algo especial en aquella muchacha; no era solo su parecido con Kate lo que lo había atraído sin remedio hacia ella; un detalle hacía que su próximo paso fuera aun más excitante que los demás.

Sabía que, esa vez, sus actos causarían gran impacto. Esa vez, Kate comprendería que no tenía más remedio que enfrentarse a su destino y unirse a él para siempre.

Lanzó un último vistazo a la luz que arrojaba la ventana de la habitación ocupada por su próxima víctima y encendió el motor de su automóvil.

Se tomaría su tiempo para acercarse a ella; sería una especie de juego de ensayo y error. Si lograba pasar aquella última prueba ya no habría necesidad de perder el tiempo buscando aquellas absurdas imitaciones, sería la hora de ir en busca de su verdadera fuente de inspiración y terminar con aquella agonía de tenerla tan cerca y no poder, siquiera, decirle que la amaba.

Apretó el volante mientras esperaba que la adrenalina que fluía por sus venas se disipase. Pronunció su nombre, solo aquel que él conocía y que creaba un vínculo especial entre ellos.

Bella.

Dejó que aquellas cinco letras salieran de sus labios, una y otra vez, como una promesa. Una promesa que ansiaba cumplir después de cuatro años.

* * *

 _ **Siendo honesta, no sé cuándo voy a volver a actualizar. Lo más seguro es que sea el domingo, pero aún no lo sé, intentaré, lo prometo.**_


	26. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17

Castle fue el primero en despertarse aquella mañana cuando el sol le dio de lleno en la cara. El calor de su propio cuerpo aumentó al percibir la tibieza del cuerpo de Kate sobre el suyo. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, bajó la cabeza y la besó en la mejilla. Ella se movió inquieta, pero continuaba dormida; reprimió el deseo de abrirle los ojos con un beso en sus párpados para bajar, luego, hasta la fruta húmeda y madura que era su boca.

Intentó moverse y liberarse del brazo de Kate, que descansaba sobre su pecho; aquel contacto le quemaba la piel y el calor traspasaba la tela de su camisa. Logró quitar su brazo y colocarlo con cuidado a un costado, pero aún quedaba un obstáculo por sortear. Y aquel sería más complicado todavía. Una pierna asomaba por debajo del vestido de Kate y se había enredado entre las suyas y quedaba prácticamente atrapada entre las sábanas y sus muslos. ¿Cómo conseguiría salir de allí sin despertarla? ¿Cómo podría enfrentarse a ella sin sucumbir a sus deseos?

Se pasó la mano por el cabello. Era imposible, no podría levantarse de aquella cama sin que ella se despertara. Pero debía hacerlo; no podía quedarse todo el día allí; aunque la idea sonaba bastante tentadora debía alejarse de Kate antes de que ella abriera sus ojos.

Se movió con suma lentitud y se quedó de costado, pero ella no se había movido ni un milímetro y su pierna, mucho menos. Estiró el brazo, no tenía más remedio que moverla él mismo. Apoyó la mano en el muslo desnudo de Kate y sus dedos se crisparon al entrar en contacto directo con la tibieza de su piel. Sus dedos descendieron despacio hasta detenerse en su rodilla. Cerró los ojos mientras acariciaba el hueco que se formaba detrás.

Abrió los ojos de inmediato cuando sintió que la mano de Kate le rodeaba la muñeca con fuerza e impedía que siguiera con aquella caricia.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Ella lo estaba mirando mientras su mano continuaba apretando la suya detrás de su rodilla.

—No… no quería despertarte —se quedó inmóvil cuando se enfrentó al reproche de sus ojos castaños.

Kate contuvo el aliento; el suave masajeo que Richard había comenzado a darle en la parte posterior de la pierna se había detenido, pero sus dedos aún tocaban su piel y aquel roce enviaba chasquidos electrizantes por todo su cuerpo.

Hubo un instante cargado de intensidad cuando los ojos azules de él bajaron hasta donde había llegado su mano.

—He intentado levantarme, pero estaba literalmente atrapado debajo de tu pierna —susurró él sin apartar la mirada. Parecía que la piel bronceada de su muslo brillaba aún más al recibir los rayos de sol.

—Lo siento —balbuceó Kate y se apartó de él. Se sentó en la cama y se cubrió como pudo con las sábanas, ya que el vestido que llevaba era demasiado revelador y se sentía incómoda bajo la atenta mirada que él le estaba prodigando.

Tenía que preguntarle cómo habían terminado enredados en aquella situación, pero las palabras no salían de su boca; estaba aún conmocionada y tener a Castle tan cerca no le permitía actuar con sensatez. Él le nublaba la razón y hacía pender de un delgado hilo el poco juicio que le quedaba.

Él se sentó en la cama y le dio la espalda. Ella aprovechó para mirarlo y, por un instante, tuvo la loca idea de acercarse por detrás, abrazarlo y pedirle que no se fuera.

Pero no lo hizo, la poca cordura que le quedaba se lo impidió. Lo observó mientras echaba un vistazo a su reloj.

—¿Tienes algún plan para esta tarde? —le preguntó de repente.

—No, es sábado y pensaba dedicarme a pintar. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Se puso de pie y se volvió hacia ella. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo había podido estar tan cerca de ella y no haberle hecho el amor? Pensó que debía tener una voluntad de hierro; de otro modo, no se explicaba cómo no había cedido ante la tentación que significaba Kate para él. Estaba cubierta con las sábanas y sin embargo, percibió que aún temblaba de deseo debajo de ellas. Sus ojos castaños se habían oscurecido y unos mechones de cabello le caían sobre los hombros desnudos.

Un músculo vibró en su mandíbula al contemplar semejante imagen. Si no salía de aquella habitación en ese preciso instante, el dominio del cual había echado mano para soportar no ceder a sus más bajos instintos lo haría flaquear.

—¿Te gustaría acompañarme a un partido de hockey?

Kate no pudo menos que sorprenderse ante aquella invitación.

—¿Un partido de hockey?

—Sí, estamos seguros de que el niño que entregó la caja asistirá al partido —le dijo y fue hacia el cuarto de baño.

Por un instante Kate no supo qué decir. Él le estaba pidiendo que lo acompañara, pero ni siquiera era una cita. Solo formaba parte de su labor como policía. Soltó un suspiro de resignación. ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar? Después de todo, ella también era parte de su trabajo policial y nada más.

—Está bien, iré contigo —respondió, sin demasiado entusiasmo.

—Bien, el partido es a las tres. En una bolsa que dejé anoche en el salón encontrarás un par de sudaderas de los Falcons; quiero que uses una. —La miró antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta—. ¿Te importa que use el baño primero?

—No, adelante.

Se quedó contemplando la puerta cerrada y sonrió al escucharlo tararear una canción _country_ mientras se duchaba. Se levantó de la cama y notó con desagrado que el vestido que había elegido para ponerse para la cena malograda estaba completamente arrugado. Se lo había puesto con la intención de seducir a Richard y no le habría importado que él se lo hubiera quitado y luego arrojado al suelo en un momento de pasión; pero en ese momento aquella tela celeste solo era la sombra de lo que había sido la noche anterior.

Fue hasta la cocina para prepararse un café mientras él terminaba de ducharse. Al pasar por el salón vio que todavía quedaban sobre el baúl color peltre los restos de la cena. Seguramente, Richard había visto los platos servidos y la botella de vino cuando había llegado. Se mordió el labio, también la había encontrado dormida sobre el sofá y se había tomado la molestia de llevarla hasta la cama.

Dio un salto cuando el teléfono del salón comenzó a sonar. Antes de que pudiera llegar hasta él, el contestador automático entró en funcionamiento:

«Te has comunicado con _La_ _casa_ _de_ _los_ _horrores_ ; si quieres que alguno de los seres que moran en este lugar se comunique contigo, deja tu número de teléfono o, si lo prefieres, deja tu mensaje después de la señal.»

Kate no pudo contener la risa; mucho menos, cuando descubrió que lo que el mensaje llamaba «señal» no era más que el grito desgarrador de una mujer que parecía salir de alguno de los pósters que colgaban de la pared de aquel cuarto.

—Rick, soy yo —reconoció la voz de Susan Wilder de inmediato—. Jack Gordon sigue todavía bajo custodia; esta misma tarde su abogado pedirá su liberación. Quería avisarte de que uno de los oficiales se ha encargado de verificar si tiene un nudo celta tatuado en alguna parte de su cuerpo: no lo tiene. Aunque eso no significa nada, tal vez la doctora Grant se equivocó. En fin, quería que lo supieras. Date prisa, debemos encontrar algo para retenerlo y el tiempo está corriendo en nuestra contra. —Hizo una pausa—. No te entretengas demasiado ahí. —Luego cortó.

Kate notó cierto fastidio en la voz de la detective, sobre todo en la última parte de la llamada. «No te entretengas demasiado ahí.» Obviamente se estaba refiriendo a ella. No solo era parte de su trabajo policial, sino que también se había convertido en un entretenimiento para él. Lanzó un par de maldiciones al aire y regresó a la cocina.

—Creía haber escuchado el contestador —dijo Rick y entro detrás de ella.

—Divertido tu mensaje —señaló con sorna.

—Veo que te gusta —respondió él e imitó el tono de su voz.

Kate lo contempló un instante. Llevaba unos pantalones oscuros, ajustados en la parte superior, y una camisa azul que le colgaba fuera del cinturón, aún desprendido.

—Tu compañera te ha dejado un mensaje. Iba a responder pero no me ha dado tiempo —dijo y apartó la mirada para servirse un poco de café en la taza.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —preguntó él mientras se acomodaba la camisa y terminaba de subirse la cremallera de los pantalones.

Kate sirvió otra taza para él y se la entregó.

—Ha hablado de Jack. —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que lo habían arrestado?

—Déjame ver. ¿Cuándo habrías preferido que te lo dijera? ¿Anoche al acostarte en la cama, o esta mañana cuando he despertado atrapado debajo de tu cuerpo?

Kate intentó ignorar su sarcasmo pero solo consiguió agitarse.

—Eso no importa, solo creo que es algo que debería haber sabido antes —respondió después de beber un sorbo de café.

Richard se sentó en el taburete y tomó la taza de café entre ambas manos.

—Lo hemos arrestado, sí.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por la llamada a la radio?

—No hemos podido confirmar que él sea el autor de esa llamada, solo sabemos que la cabina telefónica está a tan solo unos cincuenta metros de donde vive. —Hizo una pausa para beber un sorbo de café—. Hicimos un registro en su casa y encontramos un bisturí, los análisis confirmaron que fue usado para escribir los mensajes en la piel de las dos últimas víctimas.

Kate dejó caer la taza sobre la encimera.

—Entonces, es él… Jack Gordon. —Se negaba a creerlo—. ¿Estáis seguros?

—No, no lo estamos, pero es el primer sospechoso que tenemos y no podemos dejarlo ir hasta que no encontremos más pruebas que nos demuestren que realmente tenemos al sujeto correcto.

—Susan ha dicho que su abogado pedirá su excarcelación esta misma tarde —le contó preocupada.

—No me sorprende. ¿Ha dicho algo más?

—Sí, ha mencionado algo sobre el tatuaje. Ha dicho que Jack no lo tenía y que, tal vez, una tal doctora Grant se había equivocado.

Richard asintió, aquel último dato no hizo más que desanimarlo.

—Sigo sin creer que Jack haya sido capaz de cometer esos crímenes, tampoco creo que haya sido él quien me secuestrara —reiteró Kate consternada.

—Ya te he dicho que por ahora es nuestro principal sospechoso. Por desgracia, eso no significa que sea el culpable —señaló y se puso de pie.

—Hace cuatro años tu padre vino a verme un día y me hizo preguntas sobre él.

Castle no pudo evitar inquietarse al oír mencionar a su padre.

—Sí, en aquella época Jack Gordon era también su principal sospechoso.

—Si tan solo pudiera recordar qué sucedió después de que él se marchara de la parada de autobuses —dijo Kate angustiada.

Richard sabía que aquel era el momento oportuno para hablar con ella y decirle lo que había planeado a sus espaldas.

—Kate, hay algo que debes saber —comenzó a decir sin mirarla a los ojos directamente. No sabía cuál iba a ser su reacción pero aquella charla ya no se podía dilatar más.

Kate intentó prepararse para lo que fuera que Richard estuviera a punto de decirle.

—Ayer por la mañana te dije que tenía una reunión importante.

Kate asintió. La reunión que había llevado a su misteriosa desaparición. ¿Qué estaría a punto de decirle? Se sintió abrumada por una inexplicable inquietud. ¿Acaso se había visto con su amante, la dueña del sujetador que descansaba en el fondo del cesto de la ropa en el cuarto de baño? No creía estar preparada para escuchar algo semejante de parte de él.

—Fui a ver al doctor Foster. —Se rascó la barbilla recién afeitada—. Es el mejor especialista en hipnosis de la ciudad. Tenemos una cita el martes —dijo la última frase rápidamente.

Kate se quedó en silencio durante un segundo que a él le pareció eterno. Ni siquiera supo cómo reaccionar con lo que acababa de oír; tampoco podía discernir si estaba más sorprendida por el hecho de que él le había conseguido aquella cita a sus espaldas, o porque había hablado usando el plural: «Tenemos una cita el martes.» Eso significaba que él la acompañaría.

—¿El martes, tan pronto?

—Sé que dije que no te presionaría, pero cuanto antes consultes con un especialista, mejor. —Buscó su mirada—. Él te ayudará, no solo a recordar lo sucedido, sino también a superar tus pesadillas; yo le he contado de tu caso y está ansioso por recibirte. Cree que es muy posible que logres recordar todo —alegó entusiasta.

Recordar todo. Traer a su presente lo que tanto daño le había causado en el pasado. Siempre había tenido miedo de intentarlo siquiera y había preferido dejar aquellos recuerdos donde estaban; ocultos en algún lugar oscuro de su memoria. Richard le ofrecía la oportunidad de liberarse de aquella pesadilla de una buena vez, pero no estaba segura de tener el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Pensaba que nunca estaría lo bastante preparada para saber qué le había sucedido en esos tres meses que le fueron robados.

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó él de repente, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

Kate asintió.

—Yo iré contigo. El doctor Foster me ha dicho que incluso puedo quedarme a tu lado mientras te hipnotiza. —Le tocó el hombro—. No vas a estar sola, Kate.

—Gracias, Rick. —Ella sabía que él lo hacía porque estaba empeñado en que recordara, por fin, quién la había secuestrado; sin embargo, se ilusionó de todos modos con la idea de que realmente se preocupaba por ella.

—Bien, no quería marcharme sin antes decírtelo. —Le sonrió con cariño, e Kate tuvo la sensación de que había algo más que él quería decirle—. Me voy a la comisaría. Nos vemos por la tarde. No olvides el partido de hockey.

—No lo he olvidado.

—Pasaré por ti a las dos y media —le gritó mientras salía.

Ella le respondió que sí, pero él ya no la escuchaba.

—¡Maldición! —Susan observaba a través del cristal cómo Jack Gordon y su abogado discutían dentro de la sala de interrogatorios—. ¿Crees que va a lograr salirse con la suya?

Él le lanzó una mirada fugaz a su compañera; estaba tan molesto como ella.

—No lo sé, el plazo vence mañana. Al menos nos queda algo menos de veinticuatro horas para conseguir algo más en su contra —dijo y miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared del pasillo.

—¿A qué hora es el partido de los Falcons?

—A las tres.

Susan notó cierto nerviosismo en su compañero y creía saber a qué se debía.

—Supongo que si no me has mencionado nada hasta ahora, es porque ya tienes con quién ir —dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

—He invitado a Kate —respondió finalmente—. He pensado que le vendría bien salir y distraerse un poco.

—Claro, supongo que la has invitado solo por eso. —Susan habría querido reírse de su compañero, parecía un adolescente atrapado después de haber organizado una cita clandestina.

—No empieces, Wilder. No estoy de humor para uno de tus sermones esta mañana —dijo a la vez que levantaba las manos.

—No pensaba sermonearte, pero es indudable que algo malo habrás hecho para que creas que lo iba a hacer. —Sabía que él le ocultaba algo, su actitud era mucho más evidente que aquello que pretendía esconder con tanto recelo. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para no haberse dado cuenta de que se había enamorado como un tonto de Kate Beckett.

—Ahí viene —dijo Richard y se refirió al abogado que se acercaba.

Lo esperaron junto a la puerta.

—Detectives, tienen hasta mañana para encontrar algo que realmente obligue a la detención de mi cliente, de lo contrario, tendrán que liberarlo.

—Lo sabemos, abogado. No se preocupe, su cliente no pasará detrás de las rejas más tiempo de lo estipulado por las leyes —le aseguró Rick.

—Bien, en ese caso, regresaré mañana temprano.

—Nos vemos, entonces.

—Guapo, pero demasiado arrogante —señaló Susan mientras observaba cómo el abogado de Jack Gordon se retiraba a toda prisa y atravesaba el pasillo.

—No deberías ser tan exigente —bromeó Richard mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¡Richard Castle, no creo que quieras que profundicemos en el terreno de lo amoroso! —le advirtió, con una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¡Creo que tú te llevarías la peor parte!

Él alzó una ceja en señal de asombro. ¿Acaso era tan evidente? Comprendió entonces que Susan sabía cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Kate.

—Es un tema que preferiría no tocar, al menos por el momento —respondió e intentó así dar por terminada aquella discusión.

—Está bien, como quieras, Rick. —Levantó una mano y le apuntó con su dedo índice—. Pero déjame darte un consejo, porque no estás haciendo bien las cosas.

—Te escucho, Susan.

—No hagas algo que parezca lo que no es.

Él trató de entender lo que le había dicho, pero parecía un trabalenguas.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso?

—Eres detective, Castle. Descúbrelo por ti mismo. —Le guiñó un ojo y lo dejó solo en medio del pasillo buscando descifrar sus palabras.

Kate se puso la prenda que Castle le había traído encima de los vaqueros y se recogió el pelo en una trenza al costado de la cara. Faltaban diez minutos para que él pasara a buscarla para ir juntos al partido y ya comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

El ruido de las llaves que se estrellaban contra el cuenco de barro hizo que su corazón se acelerara y cuando lo vio junto a la puertaventana de la terraza jugando con _Boris_ , un hormigueo le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—Has sido puntual —dijo ella y así anunció su presencia.

Dejó a _Boris_ en el suelo y se dio media vuelta. Lo primero que notó en ella no fue la sudadera de los Falcons que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, sino la trenza que caía sobre su hombro derecho. Un escalofrío subió por su espalda. Era la primera vez que la veía peinada de aquella manera y su imagen le trajo a la mente los crímenes del Asesino de las Flores. Le pareció estar viendo a cada una de las víctimas en el rostro de Kate. Con aquella trenza se parecía aún más a las cuatro muchachas asesinadas.

—¿Qué sucede? —Avanzó hacia él. Estaba pálido.

—Nada, nada. —Le tocó la trenza—. Es solo que es la primera vez que…

Kate lo comprendió todo entonces. Al instante se quitó la bandita de goma que le sostenía la trenza y comenzó a deshacérsela.

—Lo siento. —Le temblaban las manos—. Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta. —Se soltó el cabello primero y luego se lo recogió en una cola de caballo en lo alto de la coronilla.

—No es culpa tuya, pero me ha causado una extraña impresión verte con esa trenza —explicó mientras recobraba la calma.

—Lo sé. —Quiso sonreír, pero no pudo—. ¿Por qué no nos vamos? Se nos va a hacer tarde.

—Tienes razón. —Comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa—. ¿Dónde has dejado mi sudadera de los Falcons?

—Sigue en la bolsa. —Desvió la mirada de su torso desnudo—. Te la traeré.

Se alejó a paso firme y regresó con la prenda un par de segundos después.

—Aquí tienes —le dijo e intentó mantener sus ojos castaños a la altura de su rostro. Fue hasta donde estaba _Boris_ y le acarició la cabeza mientras él terminaba de ponerse la prenda. Lo observó por el rabillo del ojo mientras lo hacía y cuando finalmente terminó de ponérsela Kate descubrió que aquel atuendo, que le quedaba demasiado ajustado, lograba perturbarla tanto o más que su torso desnudo.

—Vamos —dijo él y se movió para permitirle el paso a Kate—. _Boris_ , pórtate bien.

El perro lo miró y dio un gran bostezo.

Antes de que el montacargas se cerrara se oyó un revuelo en el pasillo.

—¡Richard, espera!

Una pareja joven corrió hasta ellos.

—¡Mónica, Jessie! ¿Cómo estáis?

—Bien, veo que vais al partido —dijo el hombre al observar sus atuendos—. Nosotros también.

—Así es. —Pasó su brazo por el hombro de Kate—. Unos amigos nos consiguieron las entradas.

—Hola, Kate. Los señores McKey nos comentaron que vivías en el _loft_ de Richard —dijo Mónica y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla—. Mi nombre es Mónica y éste es Jessie, mi marido. —Jessie estrechó la mano delgada de Kate con fuerza.

—Un placer conoceros —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡Qué novia más bonita te has conseguido, detective! —dijo Jessie mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

—¿Verdad que sí? —respondió Richard y la apretó contra él.

Kate reprimió las ganas de darle un pisotón solo porque tenían compañía. Se lo reservaría para cuando estuvieran a solas.

—Podemos ir en nuestro coche, si queréis —sugirió Jessie mientras abandonaban el edificio—. Después de todo, vamos al mismo lugar.

—¿Qué dices, cariño? —Richard tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja instalada en su rostro.

Kate le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Por mí está bien, cariño —dijo y exageró la última palabra.

—Subid entonces —gritó Mónica mientras abría la puerta del acompañante.

Richard se dio prisa y abrió para ella la puerta ubicada detrás del conductor.

Kate entró sin siquiera mirarlo y se sentó en un rincón con los brazos cruzados. Él rodeó la parte trasera del automóvil y se acomodó a su lado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que eres novia de Richard? —preguntó Mónica mientras se daba la vuelta.

Kate miró a Richard y le hizo señas para que respondiera él a su pregunta; después de todo la idea de inventar que tenían una relación amorosa había sido suya.

—Un par de meses.

—¿Y ya habéis decidido probar la convivencia?

—Así es. —Miró a Kate y le tomó la mano; ella intentó que no lo hiciera, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando Richard se la llevó a la boca y la besó—. Kate y yo no queremos vivir ni un minuto separados.

Los ojos negros de Mónica se abrieron asombrados.

—¡Qué romántico! —Miró de reojo a su esposo que estaba concentrado en conducir—. Jessie y yo pensábamos lo mismo cuando nos casamos, luego tuvimos a nuestra pequeña Priscilla y las cosas cambian cuando llegan los hijos —dijo con tono melancólico.

—Supongo que sí —respondió Kate y trato de soltar su mano.

—Tú y Jessie hacéis una pareja estupenda —comentó Richard y apretó más fuerte la mano de Kate.

—También Kate y tú.

Sus ojos se encontraron y por un instante, solo por un instante, creyeron que lo que Mónica acababa de decirles era verdad. Estaban fingiendo que estaban enamorados y sin embargo parecía que había poco de engaño detrás de aquella farsa. ¿Acaso los demás veían lo que ellos no? ¿Estarían tan ciegos como para no aceptar que lo que los unía era más que el deseo y la necesidad de proteger y ser protegida?

Kate se preguntó qué pasaría por la cabeza de Richard en aquel momento mientras sus ojos azules perforaban los suyos.

Él se moría por descubrir qué se escondía detrás de aquella mirada castaña cada vez que posaba sus ojos en él. Deseaba conocer cuáles eran los sentimientos de Kate, comprobar si eran iguales a los suyos.

—Hemos llegado —la voz chillona de Jessie los trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

Kate logró zafarse de la mano de Richard cuando el automóvil se detuvo. Se bajó antes de que él pudiera protestar. Ya fuera, él se acercó por detrás y la sujetó de la cintura.

—No olvides que somos novios y que hacemos una pareja estupenda —le susurró él al oído.

—No lo olvido —le respondió ella e intentó, al menos, poner un poco de distancia entre su espalda y el pecho de Richard.

Los cuatro caminaron hacia una de las entradas laterales del estadio en medio de una gran masa de público. Seguía sujetándola de la cintura a medida que avanzaban e Kate solo deseaba que aquella tortura llegara a su fin lo antes posible. Fingir que tenía una relación con Richard Castle se estaba conviniendo en un arma de doble filo para ambos. Sentía que, en cuanto se quitaran las máscaras, la ficción superaría ampliamente a la realidad.

No había nada que ella pudiera hacer para evitar lo que sucedería si seguían con aquel juego. Lanzó un suspiro, la verdad era que tampoco quería hacerlo.

Se acomodó la chaqueta y verificó que el nudo de la corbata estuviera en su lugar. Había ensayado lo que le diría una y mil veces. Aun así, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. Se secó el sudor de la frente que caía debajo de su gorra de béisbol y dio un par de golpes en la puerta.

Cuando por fin la tuvo enfrente la adrenalina comenzó a correr a través de sus venas. Contó hasta cinco en un intento por calmarse; lo que menos quería era asustarla. Nada podía arruinar aquel momento: su momento.

Saco la identificación y se la mostró.

—Soy Ronnie Walter, trabajo para la Comisión de los Derechos de los Animales. —Había repetido aquellas palabras tantas veces en su cabeza que hasta podía llegar a creer que lo era realmente.

—¿Qué desea? —preguntó la joven escudada detrás de la puerta.

—Estamos realizando una encuesta a todas las personas que tienen mascotas. —Le sonrió—. ¿Un perro, un gato o un canario tal vez?

—Tengo un perro. Se llama _Bongo_ —respondió con recelo.

—Bonito nombre. —Sacó unos papeles del maletín que había dejado en el suelo—. Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas, señorita…

—Lisa Rogers.

Sabía muy bien cuál era su nombre, solo deseaba que ella se lo dijera.

—Muy bien, señorita Rogers. No querría robarle su tiempo, pero debo hacer mi trabajo. Sé que la mayoría de las veces solo molesto y la gente tiene razón en poner mala cara cuando llamo y les digo que quiero hacer unas cuantas preguntas.

Ella asintió y lentamente abrió la puerta.

—¿No nos hemos visto antes? —preguntó cuando lo miró mejor. Pero la gorra que cubría casi la mitad de su rostro no dejaba mucho para ver.

—¿Quién sabe? ¡Quizá nos conocimos en otra vida!

Lisa Rogers esbozo una sonrisa tibia.

—¿Le llevarán mucho tiempo sus preguntas, señor Walter?

—Unos cuantos minutos, Lisa. —Apoyó el brazo en el marco de la puerta—. Puedes llamarme Ronnie.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Si realmente te molesta que haga esto, solo dímelo. Puedo decir que no encontré a nadie en casa y…

—No, tienes razón. Solo haces tu trabajo. —Abrió más la puerta—. Ven, pasa. ¿Te gustaría tomar algo fresco? Tengo té helado recién preparado.

Una sonrisa plena de satisfacción se instaló en su rostro mientras entraba.

—Me encantaría.


	27. Capítulo 18

_**Capítulo 18**_

El partido entre los Falcons y los Sharks de San José había entrado ya en el segundo período. Ganaban los locales dos a uno y había una marcada diferencia entre los dos equipos. Jessie estaba entusiasmado con el juego y se levantaba de su asiento cada vez que algún jugador cometía una falta o era sancionado. A su lado, Mónica se limitaba a calmarlo y a decirle que estaba haciendo el ridículo. De vez en cuando miraba a Kate y ponía cara de fastidio. Parecía que no disfrutaba del partido con la misma euforia que su marido.

Rick y Kate estaban sentados junto a sus vecinos pero ella notó, casi de inmediato, que lo que menos llamaba la atención de él era el partido; ni siquiera había celebrado los dos goles. En cambio, continuaba con su rol de novio perfecto y su brazo se extendía sobre el hombro de Kate; era tan largo que sus dedos llegaban hasta allí donde nacían sus senos. Ella temía que él pudiera sentir cómo su corazón había comenzado a palpitar alocadamente dentro de su pecho. Su mano no se movía, pero el calor que emanaba traspasaba la tela gruesa de su sudadera y le quemaba la piel.

Él estaba atento a la multitud que había asistido a ver el partido pero no olvidaba dónde estaba su mano. Tuvo que reprimir varias veces el impulso de acariciar la curva de su cuello para luego sujetarla del rostro con suavidad y besarle la boca.

Se dijo que lo hacía por el simple hecho de no levantar sospechas con sus vecinos. En el edificio, todos creían que eran novios y era mejor que continuaran creyéndolo. Sin embargo, por más que se engañara, sabía que lo hacía porque quería hacerlo, porque cualquier excusa era buena para estar cerca de Kate.

De repente, un niño que sostenía un enorme vaso de refresco de cola llamó su atención. Tenía el cabello rojizo y llevaba una sudadera de los Falcons; coincidía con la descripción del niño que había entregado la caja. Siguió buscando entre la multitud, pronto descubrió que no era el único niño pelirrojo dentro del pequeño estadio. Contabilizó cuatro en total, pero solo dos llevaban la insignia del equipo que iba venciendo.

Kate notó la expectativa en el rostro de Rick; sabía cuál era su verdadera misión al asistir a aquel partido.

—Vuelvo en un momento —le dijo y se puso de pie.

Kate no tuvo más remedio que quedarse sentada en la grada a esperarlo.

Lo observó mientras se alejaba y caminaba hacia la grada ubicada frente a ellos. Se acercó a una mujer que estaba acompañada por un niño pelirrojo. Desde allí vio que él le mostraba su placa y el rostro de la mujer se puso pálido. Luego se dirigió al niño y, después de hablar un momento con él, los dejó que siguieran disfrutando del partido. A juzgar por la expresión en el rostro de Castle, aquella charla no había sido positiva.

Lo vio dirigirse hacia otra grada ubicada a un costado y acercarse a otro niño pelirrojo; éste, como el anterior, llevaba una sudadera de los Falcons. Estaba acompañado por un hombre que Kate supuso sería su padre. Una vez más, sacó su placa y después de intercambiar algunas palabras con el niño y con el hombre sentado junto a él, se alejó y regresó a su lugar. Esa vez su rostro denotaba satisfacción.

—¿Has tenido suerte? —preguntó Kate mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

—Sí, el segundo niño con el que he hablado es el mismo que entregó la caja en tu casa. Irá mañana mismo a la comisaría para que lo interroguemos y para ver si reconoce a Jack Gordon —le informó y la tomó de la mano.

—¿Es realmente necesario? —Kate miró sus manos unidas.

Él la miró y luego observó con el rabillo del ojo a Mónica y a su marido.

—Debemos hacerlo, cariño. —Esbozó una sonrisa seductora—. Considéralo como parte de mi trabajo.

Trabajo. Kate lo sabía, ella siempre había formado parte de su trabajo, sin embargo, escucharlo de sus propios labios era mucho más doloroso aún. ¡Y ella que creía que existía un vínculo especial entre ellos!

«¡Reacciona, Kate!», se dijo para sus adentros. «¡No imagines lo que no es!» Tal vez Richard Castle, además de ser un competen te detective, era un excelente actor que representaba su papel no solo frente a sus vecinos.

Se preguntó si no había estado actuando con ella desde el principio. Prefirió no responderse, porque la respuesta a aquella duda era demasiado dolorosa.

Después de que el partido finalizase, Mónica la buscó.

—Ven, charlemos un poco —le dijo, mientras su marido y Rick caminaban delante de ellas y comentaban los pormenores del partido.

Kate le sonrió, era una mujer simpática y a pesar de que renegaba de su marido, se notaba que lo adoraba.

—¿Sabes?, hace más de un año que conocemos a Richard y nunca nos había presentado a ninguna novia suya —le dijo mientras lanzaba una mirada a Rick que escuchaba con atención como su esposo le explicaba la jugada que había llevado a los Falcons a anotar su tercer gol, el que les había dado la victoria definitiva.

—Me halaga ser la primera —respondió Kate deseosa de seguir escuchando lo que Mónica tenía que decirle.

—Ha traído varias mujeres a su casa, eso sí —bajó el tono de su voz para evitar ser oída—. Jessie y yo hemos visto desfilar unas cuantas por allí.

Kate intento sonreír de nuevo pero no pudo. No tenía ningún motivo, ni el menor derecho, sin embargo sintió celos.

—Puedo imaginármelo —se limitó a responder. Seguramente una de aquellas conquistas se había dejado olvidado el sujetador en alguna de sus visitas.

—Pero ahora parece que va a sentar cabeza. Te ha encontrado a ti y no dudó en pedirte que fueras a vivir con él. —Su rostro regordete adquirió una expresión de emoción—. Ambas sabemos cuál es el siguiente paso.

Kate alzó las cejas.

—¿Siguiente paso?

—Sí. Cuando Jessie y yo llevábamos ya tres años de novios él me pidió que probáramos la convivencia. Compartimos el techo diez meses antes de que por fin me lo propusiera.

Entendió finalmente aquello de lo que Mónica estaba hablando, pero no podía decir o hacer algo para sacarla de su error.

—No lo sé —respondió. ¡Por Dios, ni siquiera sabía qué decirle para salir del paso!

—Hacéis una pareja muy bonita, Kate; además reconozco a una mujer perdidamente enamorada cuando la veo.

Kate se detuvo en seco. ¿Qué estaba diciendo aquella mujer? ¿Acaso estaba representando su rol de novia de Rick tan bien? Ella no estaba enamorada de él, no podía estarlo.

Lo observó. Seguía caminando junto a Jessie un par de pasos por delante. De repente, como si supiera que tenía sus ojos clavados en la espalda, él se dio la vuelta y la miró. No era la primera vez que la miraba de aquella manera; sin embargo, Kate sintió que ella lo estaba contemplando de un modo diferente. Él le sonrió y ahí supo entonces que era verdad. El papel que había estado desempeñando se había vuelto contra ella: lo amaba. Amaba a Richard Castle y ya no podía negarlo. Desvió la mirada de inmediato, temerosa de que él descubriera lo que sus ojos ya no podían ocultar.

Tras despedirse de Mónica y Jessie entraron en casa, no sin antes prometerles que cenarían con ellos lo antes posible. _Boris_ les salió al encuentro. Saltó primero sobre Kate y Rick levantó la mano en gesto de desaprobación.

—Creo que estoy comenzando a sentirme celoso —comentó mientras Kate se agachaba para saludar a _Boris_ con unas cuantas caricias en la cabeza. Luego, como si el perro hubiese entendido sus palabras, se acercó a él y se tumbó sobre sus pies—. No estoy muy seguro de si debo aceptar tus zalamerías ahora.

Extendió la mano para tocarle la cabeza y sus dedos terminaron rozando los dedos de Kate.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó él y buscó su mirada.

Kate tragó saliva; ya ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, no después de haber descubierto que lo amaba.

—Sí —contestó y procuró mantener la voz firme.

—Pidamos una pizza —sugirió mientras observaba cómo _Boris_ se acomodaba sobre el sofá—. Sé que no suena tan especular como la cena que habías preparado anoche, pero siento que debo compensarte de alguna manera.

Kate creía que no mencionaría aquel asunto, aunque, cuando lo hizo, no supo qué decir.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo—. Iré a cambiarme; tú, mientras tanto, pide la pizza.

Él asintió y la dejó marcharse a la habitación. Presentía que Kate intentaba evitarlo de una manera bastante sutil. Algo había pasado después del partido de hockey, estaba seguro de ello.

Se sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y antes de pedir la pizza marcó el número de su compañera.

—Wilder, he encontrado al niño, fue lo primero que dijo.

Del otro lado de la línea la voz de Susan sonaba ronca.

—Estupendo, Castle —dio un bostezo.

—¿Te he despertado?

—¿Tú qué crees? He aprovechado que mi hermana y su esposo han salido de compras con los niños para descansar un rato —dijo impaciente.

—Muy bien, quería avisarte de que el niño y su padre irán a la comisaría mañana temprano.

—Crucemos los dedos. Si logra identificarlo entonces lo tendremos cogido por el cuello y no habrá artilugio legal que logre sacarlo —dijo esperanzada.

—Esperemos que así sea.

—¿Cómo ha estado el partido?

—Han ganado los Falcons.

—Me alegro. —Se hizo un silencio—. ¿Estás en tu casa?

—Sí, acabamos de llegar.

—Bien.

Rick tuvo el presentimiento de que su compañera quería decirle algo más, pero solo se limitó a despedirse y colgó.

Se quedó mirando el teléfono un instante antes de llamar para pedir una pizza en Angelo's.

Unos minutos después, Kate se reunió con él en la cocina.

—La pizza no debería tardar —dijo él mientras buscaba un par de latas de cerveza.

—Genial, porque me muero de hambre —respondió ella de pie junto a la puerta.

Él la observó. Había reemplazado la sudadera de los Falcons y los vaqueros por una blusa color rojo borgoña y una falda blanca con pequeñas flores estampadas. La fina tela de algodón caía sobre sus piernas libremente y llegaba hasta la altura de sus rodillas. Ella necesitaba moverse, no podía soportar más sus ojos azules que desnudaban cada milímetro de su cuerpo.

Caminó hacia el aparador.

—¿Por qué mejor no bebemos vino? —Sacó la botella que había quedado de la noche anterior.

Él le sonrió.

—Me parece estupendo. —Levantó el dedo índice—. Con una condición.

A Kate le preocupó el tono de misterio en su voz.

—¿Cuál sería esa condición?

—Que veamos alguna de las películas de mi colección.

—¿Beber vino y comer pizza mientras miramos una película de terror? —preguntó y alzó las cejas.

—¿No es un plan maravilloso? —Una sonrisa divertida surcó su rostro.

—Pues… no exactamente, pero creo que podré soportarlo.

—¡Te encantará!

Kate asintió, aunque no estaba en absoluto convencida. Estaba a punto de decirle que ella sería quien elegiría la película, pero unos golpes en la puerta se lo impidieron.

—Debe de ser el repartidor de pizza —él dijo y fue hacia el salón.

Kate buscó un par de copas y cogió la botella de vino blanco. Cuando salió de la cocina, comprobó que la idea de elegir ella misma la película que verían no daría resultado. Él ya había quitado el disco de su estuche y lo estaba colocando dentro del reproductor de DVD. Respiró resignada mientras colocaba la botella y las copas encima del baúl.

—Es de mozzarella y aceitunas negras —le dijo y señalo la pizza—. Espero que te guste.

—Con el hambre que tengo me comería hasta la caja —respondió mientras se pasaba una mano por el estómago.

Él sonrió y la invitó.

—Ven, sentémonos.

Kate se quedó inmóvil durante una fracción de segundo; luego, tomó su mano y dejó que él la condujera hacia el sofá y la ayudara a sentarse. No era necesario pero le agradó que él lo hubiera hecho. Hasta parecía que estaban en medio de una cita romántica y él estaba actuando como el perfecto caballero.

«No es una cita, y menos una romántica», se recordó mientras se ubicaba en el centro del sofá junto a _Boris_ , que ya se había dormido. Tampoco debía olvidar que, tal vez, todo aquello solo era parte del papel que Rick estaba cumpliendo frente a ella, solo estaba haciendo su trabajo, aunque este incluyera una cena con vino blanco y una película de terror de los años treinta.

Él se sentó junto a ella y Kate se movió inquieta en su lugar. En realidad, entre Richard y _Boris_ no le quedaba mucho espacio disponible para moverse.

—¿Estás cómoda? —Una media sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

Kate asintió en silencio.

—Será mejor que empecemos a comer antes de que se enfríe. —Le entregó una porción de pizza a Kate.

—Gracias —balbuceó ella y sujetó la porción con ambas manos.

—Espero que te guste la película que he elegido para esta noche. —Apoyó la espalda contra el sofá y estiró las piernas hacia adelante.

—Yo también lo espero —respondió ella y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Bien. —Tomó el control remoto, lo apuntó hacia la pantalla y la película comenzó a pasar.

Kate descubrió enseguida que se trataba de una de las tantas películas protagonizadas por Boris Karloff. Rick había elegido para esta ocasión, _La_ _momia_.

—He visto otras versiones de esta misma película —comento ella después de darle un gran bocado a la pizza.

—Seguramente sí, pero solo son eso, versiones. —Sirvió el vino en las dos copas—. Ahora verás una verdadera obra maestra del gran cine de terror, aquel que no usaba los efectos especiales exagerados que se usan hoy y que terminan robando el protagonismo de los propios actores.

Kate sonrió. Realmente era un apasionado de aquellas películas. Podía comprender aquel sentimiento, porque a ella le pasaba lo mismo con las obras de arte. Tomó la copa que Richard le entregó y bebió un sorbo; el vino le hizo cosquillas en la garganta.

—Está delicioso.

—Sin duda lo está —comentó él y la miró. Los labios de Kate se habían humedecido por el vino y resultaban mucho más tentadores aún.

Kate miró hacia la pantalla, trató de concentrarse en la película y rogó, en silencio, que él hiciera lo mismo. Lanzó un ligero suspiro de alivio cuando por fin Rick apartó los ojos de su boca.

La película, como era de esperar, estaba en blanco y negro y estaba ambientada en Egipto en la década de los años veinte.

Kate observaba con atención.

Whemple, uno de los personajes que se veía en la pantalla, preso de la curiosidad y la codicia, abre el cofre que contiene el rollo de Thoth. Después de quitar la cinta roja que lo sujetaba desenvuelve el antiguo pergamino y así desafía a la maldición. Cuando comienza a leer aquellos jeroglíficos egipcios la momia de Im‑ho‑tep, que descansa en su sarcófago, abre sus ojos.

Richard notó que Kate se movía inquieta. Intentó no reírse y procuró seguir atento a la película.

La momia no solo mueve sus ojos, ha separado los brazos del pecho y comienza a caminar hacia el hombre que, sin saberlo, la ha despertado de su sueño de más de tres mil años.

Kate dejó la porción de pizza sobre la caja, estaba empezando a perder el apetito.

La mano de la momia, lentamente se va acercando a su objetivo y cuando, por fin, logra alcanzarlo, el profanador comienza a gritar aterrado.

Rick observó a Kate por el rabillo del ojo. Sostenía la copa casi vacía de vino con las dos manos. Estaba inmóvil.

Los gritos luego se mezclan con fuertes carcajadas; el hombre ha perdido la razón y mientras continúa riendo la momia de Im‑ho‑tep desaparece del lugar.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Rick y se esforzó por no hacer algún comentario burlón.

Kate asintió mientras bebía el último resto de vino que le quedaba. Extendió la copa.

—Sírveme otra.

Rick obedeció y volvió a llenar con vino blanco su copa vacía.

Kate se lo bebió casi de un sorbo. Rick la miró asombrado.

Volvió a concentrarse en la película.

La pantalla mostraba el primer plano de la cara de Im‑ho‑tep, sus ojos sin vida reflejaban una luz aterradora. Un perro ladraba en medio de la noche al percibir su presencia.

Kate dio un salto cuando _Boris_ comenzó a ladrar a su lado.

—¡Por Dios, _Boris_! —exclamó Kate y se llevó la mano al pecho.

Rick ya no pudo controlarse más y se echo a reír.

—¡ _Boris_ , no vuelvas a hacer eso! —lo regañó—. ¿No ves que Kate teme que la maldición de la momia pueda llegar hasta ella?

Kate le lanzó una mirada asesina y por un segundo, deseó tener el mismo brillo maligno de Im‑ho‑tep en los ojos para mostrarle lo enfadada que estaba.

—¡No es gracioso!

—¡Oh, sí lo es! —dijo y se mordió el labio—. Eres deliciosamente graciosa.

Kate dejó la copa sobre la mesa y buscó entretenerse acariciando la cabeza de _Boris_ , que parecía estar más asustado que ella. Pero solo era consciente de que Rick la estaba mirando, de que la película seguía avanzando y de que ninguno de los dos le estaba prestando atención ya.

En el momento en que se inclino para besarla Kate volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado. Rick era demasiado encantador pero ella debía resistirse. La tomó de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos, Kate dejó escapar un gemido que pretendía ser una protesta. Pero ambos sabían que no lo era. Debería apartarse, pero su cuerpo no parecía estar en sincronía con su sentido común.

La oposición, débil como era, cedió cuando sus labios entraron en contacto. Él aún mantenía sus dedos en la barbilla de Kate para obligarla a entreabrir su boca. Su lengua no cruzó el límite de la línea de sus dientes y solo acaricio el interior del labio inferior, pero Kate sintió que se hundía en un mar de deleite. La mano grande y fuerte de Rick se apoyó sobre su espalda para acercarla más a él.

La naturaleza tierna de aquel beso fue cambiando lentamente, se hizo más intenso y demandante. La mano que la sostenía por la parte trasera del cuello avanzó por debajo de su cabellera y se enredó en sus hebras para llevarle la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Eres increíblemente dulce, Kate. Dulce y delicada —murmuró él contra su garganta. Su boca estaba tibia y dejó una huella de besos ardientes por la piel hasta el hueco de la clavícula. Rick alzó la cabeza para mirarla y ella trato de moverse.

Kate colocó las palmas de las manos contra el pecho fornido para alejarlo de ella.

—Rick… —Intentó recobrar el aliento para hablar con él. No iba a permitir que volviera a suceder.

—¿Qué pasa? —Clavó sus ojos azules en los suyos.

—No… no voy a dejar que lo hagas de nuevo.

Él sabía con claridad de qué estaba hablando.

—No hablemos ahora —le dijo con la voz ronca—. Es tiempo de sentir, no de conversar.

Una parte de su ser deseaba alejarse, pero sabía que él no lo permitiría, ni ella tampoco deseaba que lo hiciera. Cerró los ojos, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Rick y apretó la cara contra la tela suave de su camisa. El fuego comenzó a arder y consumió su determinación.

Entonces, Rick la atrajo hacia sí una vez más y la besó apasionadamente; ladeó la cabeza para absorber todo cuanto pudiera de aquella mujer a quien parecía desear desde hacía siglos. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y correspondió a su beso con igual pasión.

Deseaba alzarla en brazos y llevarla adonde ella quisiera. Desde el mismo instante en que la había rodeado con los brazos, había anhelado hacerla finalmente suya. Ya no se detendría; aquella noche ya no eran el policía y su protegida. Cuando hicieran el amor solo serían un hombre y una mujer entregados el uno al otro sin miramientos ni reservas.

 _Boris_ se movió inquieto, se subió al respaldo del sofá y comenzó a lamer el brazo desnudo de Kate. Ella comenzó a reírse.

—¡Ah, no! —protestó Rick sin soltarla—. Esta noche no, amigo. Esta noche Kate me pertenece solo a mí.

Se levantó y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo. Ella dejó que él la guiara hasta la habitación. _Boris_ los seguía, pero antes de que se pudiera colar con ellos Rick logró cerrar la puerta.

—Lo siento, _Boris_. —Se dio media vuelta y la contempló—. Esta noche será solo mía.

Esas palabras la dejaron muda y contuvo la respiración cuando él avanzó hacia ella.

Se quito la camisa y luego se deshizo de los pantalones. Se acercó más a ella. Kate se relajó lo suficiente como para volver a respirar. Su cuerpo era poderoso, lleno de vigor, y sus manos ansiaban conocerlo en todo su esplendor. Rick la tomó de las manos e hizo que se pusiera de pie. Con rapidez le desprendió los botones de la blusa y la hizo deslizar por su espalda hasta hacerla desaparecer bajo sus pies. Sus pechos, ocultos detrás de una delicada tela de encaje, refulgían blancos a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

Él le tomo la mano, la poso sobre su corazón y la retuvo allí.

—Mira lo que provocas en mí, Kate.

Ella podía sentir sus latidos acelerados.

Rick avanzo por sus costados, buscó el cierre de su falda y se la quito con destreza, luego, le acaricio la piel sedosa de la espalda y de los hombros. Rozó con los labios su frente, su mejilla, por fin encontró su boca. La besó con suavidad y luego se deslizó hasta su oreja. Ella dejó escapar un profundo gemido que reproducía la excitación, el ansia que a Richard le oprimía el pecho. El deseo, empujado por la adrenalina, atravesó como una descarga el cuerpo de Richard. Nunca se había sentido así. Nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer. Nunca se había sentido tan fuera de sí. Deslizó las manos sobre la espalda desnuda de Kate y ella respondió acariciando su pecho. Richard sintió una lluvia de placer que lo dejó aturdido.

—Te necesito, Kate.

Las palabras la atravesaron como flechas al rojo vivo y la dejaron indefensa para resistirse a la urgencia de sus propios deseos. Los labios tentadores e incitantes se posaron nuevamente sobre su boca, que estaba ansiosa por recibirlos una vez más. Su lengua la invadió de manera casi salvaje mientras ella le sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos. La reacción de Rick fue lanzarse a una posesión apasionada que la dejó sin aliento. Su lengua le llenó la boca con un fuego acariciador. Él exploró y probó todo lo que ella le ofrecía, retrocedía solo para incitarla a que lo imitara. Estaba tan ocupada descubriendo las maravillas de la boca de Rick que no advirtió el momento en que él le quitó el sujetador.

La mano de Rick le cubrió uno de los senos. Instintivamente Kate movió su cuerpo para acercarse a él. Entonces Rick frotó su pulgar sobre el pezón tieso y la atormentó. Su ardor creció y sus ansias se hicieron cada vez más sofocantes.

Él seguía saboreando la boca de Kate. Ya no servía de nada protestar o negarse, se dejó vencer por la embestida violenta de nuevas sensaciones. El control que él ejercía sobre sus sentidos era inmanejable para ella.

Rick se apartó un momento para mirarla, Kate no pudo abrir los ojos. Luchó denodadamente contra el repentino deseo que se expandió por todo su ser cuando Rick se inclinó para tomar posesión de su pecho con los labios ardientes y mojados.

Ella se arqueó para ofrecerle los suaves montículos de sus senos, los gritos de placer que se escaparon de su garganta solo elevaron el deseo de Rick. La empujó sobre la cama y la aprisionó allí con el peso de su cuerpo. Ella lo contempló mientras él se despojaba de la última prenda y se recostaba a su lado. Rick deslizó sus dedos sobre la superficie satinada de su piel mientras trataba de descubrir lo que le hacía gritar de placer incontenible.

Con los ojos cerrados, Kate sintió que se hundía en un mundo de pasión desconocida en donde solo las caricias y los besos de Rick le producían ese goce tan perfecto y sublime. Con roces apenas insinuados, Rick le acarició la entrepierna para luego pasar el dorso de la mano entre ambas ingles mientras observaba, con detenimiento, el rostro de Kate para conocer su reacción.

—Rick —susurró ella y lo miró a los ojos.

A él le agradó escucharle llamarlo así por primera vez.

Él introdujo sus dedos debajo de la tela de sus bragas y la acarició con deleite.

—¡Oh, Dios! —Su cabeza se echó hacia atrás.

Rick la observó luchar con sus sensaciones, mientras la devoraba la pasión Kate le aferró los hombros y luego deslizó sus manos por la espalda para estrecharlo más contra su cuerpo.

Él arremetió de nuevo contra sus senos turgentes y tibios mientras que con una de sus manos la desnudaba por completo.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido y se frotó contra él. Jadeaba y se deshacía con sus caricias.

La boca de Rick absorbió el grito de placer, mientras sus cuerpos, por fin, se unieron en una comunión arrolladora. El movimiento fuerte e intenso casi la hizo estallar, pero él la sostuvo inmóvil durante un segundo y, cuando la soltó, ella volvió a relajarse.

Kate susurró su nombre a la vez que hundía su rostro en el cuello de Rick. Cuando él comenzó a moverse, ella clavó su mirada en sus pupilas y se unieron tanto emocional como físicamente. Sus embestidas, feroces y posesivas, quebraron su control. Todos sus sentidos estaban pendientes de ella, de sus leves gemidos y de los estremecimientos que sacudían su cuerpo.

Pronto, el ritmo se hizo más urgente, más exigente, y los elevó a ambos a la cima más alta, donde solo los afortunados lograban llegar.

A Kate le dolían los brazos de estrechar a Rick tanto tiempo, pero no podía soltarlo ni por un segundo durante la larga caída de regreso al sosiego. No deseaba moverse, ni siquiera respirar. Lo único que quería era tener a Rick con ella para siempre.

—Eres hermosa —susurró él y trató de moverse, pero ella se ciñó más a él con brazos y piernas.

Él le acaricio el vientre y recogió gotas de sudor con la yema de sus dedos. Aquel ligero roce hacía que su cuerpo sensible se hundiera en el éxtasis. Esa vez, él lo hizo con lentitud; con una ternura extrema. Kate perdió conciencia de su propio ser y se dejó arrastrar una vez más hacia el placer que él le prometía.

* * *

 **Amo a Castle 3 Ahora hay que ver como continúan en el siguiente capítulo, el asesino aún sigue suelto.**

 **Quiero decirles que hoy planeo subir hasta el capítulo veinte, el lunes, martes y miércoles estaré subiendo los últimos seis capítulos. Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y la ponen en su lista de favoritos a pesar de que esta historia no es mía me alegra de que les guste. Nos vemos.**


	28. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19

Kate abrió los ojos y estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Rick sujetó una de sus muñecas y se la llevó a los labios.

—Me cuesta mucho controlarme cuando te tengo tan cerca —le dijo él mientras recorría el dorso de su mano con la boca.

Ella se estremeció, aquel contacto desató de nuevo el torbellino de deseo que la había embriagado la noche anterior. Sin dudarlo, se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a besarle el pecho.

—Lo mejor es no controlarse, detective Castle. —Sus ojos castaños lo desafiaron abiertamente. Ella contempló su rostro y le sostuvo la mirada mientras su boca trazaba cada milímetro de su torso musculoso. Levantó la mano para recorrer su mandíbula áspera, luego las mejillas hasta posarse en sus labios entreabiertos para comenzar a descender, muy lentamente, una vez más.

—Llámame Rick —le pidió él y contuvo el aliento—. Anoche lo susurraste una vez y sonó maravillosamente bien.

—Rick… Rick —le susurró en su oreja.

Él la aprisionó entonces por la cintura y la sentó encima de él. Era una invitación que Kate no iba a desaprovechar. Comenzó a besarlo y Rick sintió una descarga de placer que lo dejó aturdido.

Ella lo acariciaba y lo provocaba con la lengua en suaves movimientos circulares. Cuando llegó hasta dónde él deseaba que ella llegara y justo cuando creía que iba a estallar, ella comenzó a desandar su camino de besos, subiendo de nuevo por el abdomen y el pecho hasta llegar a su boca. Se alzó sobre él y sus pechos oscilaban sobre Rick.

Su ardor creció y sus ansias se hicieron cada vez más sofocantes, hasta volverse arrolladoras. Y no quedó nada más que ella, la pasión y la magia que le entregaba.

—Eres tan parecida. —Sus dedos acariciaban su mejilla temblorosa—. Es casi como tenerla aquí.

Lisa Rogers volvió la cara, aquellas manos le causaban repugnancia. Había estado tocando su rostro durante toda la noche. Le había dicho que se parecía a la mujer que él amaba tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta. No recordaba en cuántas oportunidades le había repetido que ella no era la mujer que él creía.

No era Bella. Le había gritado su nombre, una y otra vez, pero él parecía no escucharla. Lo observó mientras se dirigía a la ventana. Intentó zafarse, pero las esposas que le rodeaban sus muñecas y la tenían atada a la cama no cederían con facilidad. No importaba cuánto se esforzara por liberarse, sabía que no había escapatoria posible.

No entendía qué hacía aquel tipo allí. Lo había dejado entrar a su casa porque la había convencido con su historia de la encuesta para la Comisión de los Derechos de los Animales. Más tarde, en un momento, él la había sujetado por detrás y cuando despertó se encontró atada en su propia cama, con un vestido que no era el suyo y peinada con una trenza al costado de la cabeza. El pequeño _Bongo_ había logrado huir antes de que él pudiera hacerle daño.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí? —le gritó y exigió su atención.

Pero él ni siquiera se giró a mirarla. Su Bella no le haría aquellas preguntas; ella sabría que, cuando estuvieran juntos, deberían cumplir con el destino que se les había signado. Sería la última vez que haría aquello, ya no tenía sentido dilatar el momento del reencuentro.

Se giró lentamente y la observó. Sus ojos estaban vacíos: la miraban, pero no era a ella a quién veían. En su mente y en su corazón era Bella la que estaba tendida en aquella cama y esperaba por él.

Se acercó y cuando la vio temblar y sacudirse en un intento por escapar de su destino le sonrió.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer. Bella debe comprender que tiene que estar a mi lado. Tu muerte me llevará con ella, serás el puente que nos unirá al fin.

Lisa gritó y suplicó por su vida. Pero él no la escuchó. La vio llorar y la escuchó rezar pero no le importó. Tenía una misión y no había nada que le impidiera llevarla a cabo.

Sus manos repugnantes, esa vez, no la acariciaron. Solo se cerraron alrededor de su cuello y le arrebataron, poco a poco, la respiración. Sus ojos sombríos y su sonrisa sádica fue lo último que los ojos castaños de Lisa Rogers vieron aquella mañana de domingo.

Kate aún no había puesto un pie fuera de la cama cuando el teléfono del salón comenzó a sonar. Observó la puerta del cuarto de baño por un instante, Castle había desaparecido por ahí un par de minutos antes.

Cubrió su desnudez con la camisa de Rick, que fue lo primero que encontró al alcance de la mano. Salió corriendo de la habitación y llegó a levantar el auricular antes de que comenzara el mensaje del contestador y el grito aterrador fuera proferido por el aparato.

—Hola —dijo mientras respiraba agitada.

Hubo un silencio del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Estoy hablando con el número de Richard Castle?

Era una voz femenina.

—Sí, así es.

—¿Quién habla?

Notó la sorpresa en aquella voz completamente desconocida para ella.

—Mi nombre es Kate. Soy la novia de Rick. ¿Quién es usted? —Si se hubiera detenido a pensar, jamás habría dicho semejante cosa, pero no supo por qué lo había hecho.

Su respuesta había dejado muda a la mujer.

—Soy Trisha. —Hizo una pausa—. No sabía que Rick tuviera novia —comentó.

Trisha. ¿De dónde diablos había salido aquella mujer? Decidió que lo mejor era no pensar mucho al respecto.

—Pues ahora lo sabes —respondió con sarcasmo—. Se está duchando en este momento; no creo que pueda atenderte, si quieres dejarle algún recado…

—Solo dile que he llamado, y que no olvide que prometió venir a verme.

—¿Cuál era tu nombre? —Lo recordaba perfectamente.

—Trisha.

—Le diré que has llamado, no te preocupes.

—Está bien, adiós. Espero que podamos conocernos en persona pronto.

Kate se quedó atónita. No estaba en sus planes conocer a su amante.

Ni siquiera lo escuchó cuando se acercó por detrás y la rodeó por la cintura.

—Te sienta de maravillas mi camisa —le dijo y le besó la oreja.

Ella se quedó quieta. Aquel contacto la hizo zozobrar. No estaba para arrumacos, no después de aquella llamada. Dio media vuelta y se apartó.

—Ven aquí. —Tironeó de la manga que caía de forma holgada sobre sus brazos—. Necesito mi cuota de besos matinales.

Kate cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Deseaba más que nada perderse de nuevo en su boca, pero la llamada de la tal Trisha la había dejado intranquila.

—No, mejor no —le dijo y levantó la mano antes de que volviera a avanzar hacia ella.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con los brazos en jarras. Observó el auricular del teléfono mal colocado—. ¿Ha llamado alguien?

Kate contó hasta cinco antes de responderle. Quería saber lo que él iba a decirle, pero al mismo tiempo temía escuchar la respuesta.

—Ha llamado una tal Trisha —dijo por fin; notó que Rick ni siquiera se inmutaba al oír aquel nombre—. Quería hablar contigo, ha mencionado algo de una promesa de que irías a verla.

Rick comprendió, entonces, la actitud distante que había demostrado Kate hacia él. Estaba celosa. Y aquello le encantaba.

—Cierto. —Esbozó una sonrisa—. Le dije delante de su padre que iría a verla.

Los ojos castaños de Kate se abrieron como platos. ¿Su padre? ¿Conocía al padre de aquella mujer? Entonces no se trataba solo de una amante casual, sino de una relación más seria. Sintió que se le encogían los músculos del estómago; aquello no podía estar pasando, mucho menos después de la noche de amor que ambos habían compartido.

—Creo que deberías saber que tal vez he metido la pata —le dijo, incapaz de ocultar su enojo.

Rick frunció el ceño.

—Explícate.

Lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Le he dicho que era tu novia.

—¿Qué tú qué?

—Le he dicho que era tu novia —reiteró.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Es una broma, verdad?

Ella negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Estaba molesto. Se convenció de que había cometido un gran error al decir aquello; aunque el error más grande lo había cometido la noche anterior al entregarse a él. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida de creer que después de haber hecho el amor se convertiría en su novia? ¿Cuándo iba a aprender que para Richard Castle ella no era más que trabajo?

—Lo siento. —Hizo un esfuerzo enorme para no llorar.

—No sabes lo que acabas de hacer, Kate —dijo y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—¡Maldición! ¡Te he dicho que lo siento! —No pudo contener las lágrimas mucho más—. ¡No creía que te molestara tanto que dijera que era tu novia!

Entonces, Rick se dio cuenta de cuán estúpido había sido. Debía explicarle a Kate el porqué de su enojo antes de que ella siguiera creyendo lo que no era.

—Kate. —Se acercó.

—¡No, déjame! —Se apartó cuando su mano intentó acariciarle el rostro.

—¡Déjame explicarte!

—¡No es necesario! —Se secó las lágrimas de un manotazo—. ¡Está todo muy claro para mí!

—¡No es lo que tú piensas! Me he enfadado, pero no por lo que tú crees —explicó y bajó el tono de su voz.

Kate no estaba dispuesta a escucharlo; nada de lo que le dijera podría hacerle sentirse mejor. Deseaba salir corriendo de allí y no regresar jamás.

—No intentes tergiversar los hechos, Rick. Sé muy bien lo que ha sucedido aquí y lamento haber sido tan ingenua como para creer que, después de lo que sucedió anoche, las cosas entre nosotros habían cambiado.

—Kate, escúchame —le pidió.

—No, déjame sola. No tiene caso. Si te arrepientes de haber hecho el amor conmigo por

—Deja que de Phil me encargue yo. —Le acarició la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo—. Además de ser mi jefe, es mi amigo, y yo sabré cómo dorarle la píldora.

Kate se mordió temor a lo que vendrá después, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. —Dio un paso hacia atrás, pero él la sostuvo por el brazo; no dejaría que se fuera sin antes escucharlo.

—No me arrepiento, Kate —le dijo y clavó sus ojos azules en los ojos húmedos de ella—. Jamás podría. Lo que sucedió anoche fue maravilloso.

Ella no dijo nada. Quería creerle, desde el fondo de su corazón quería creer lo que él le estaba diciendo.

—Si me he molestado por lo que le has dicho a Trisha, es solo por una razón. —Lanzó un suspiro—. Trisha es la hija de Phil Conway, mi jefe, y si él se entera de que tú y yo tenemos una relación, es muy probable que me saque del caso.

Aquellas palabras borraron, en un segundo, la pesada angustia que sofocaba el corazón de Kate. Sin embargo, lo que había descubierto no podía dejarla menos que intranquila.

—¿La hija de tu jefe? —Había sido ella la que había cometido un error, un error que quizá le costara a Rick su trabajo.

Él asintió.

—Lo siento. —Se soltó y le dio la espalda, la vergüenza que sentía era demasiado grande como para que él, además, la estuviera mirando a los ojos.

—No. —Se puso frente a ella—. Perdóname tú a mí por haberte hecho pensar, por un instante, que estaba arrepentido de lo que sucedió anoche.

—Pero ¿qué va a suceder ahora? —No podía sostenerle la mirada—. Si no hubiera abierto mi tremenda bocaza, ahora no estarías en serios problemas con tu jefe.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

—Debería haber sido menos impulsiva y…

Él la calló con un beso ligero.

—Me gusta que te hayas puesto celosa —le susurró junto a la boca.

—Yo no he mencionado esa palabra —respondió ella con la mirada clavada en sus labios.

—No importa. —La atrajo hacia él y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos—. Lo estás y eso hace que me vuelva más loco por ti.

Kate no dijo nada; solo apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, cerró los ojos y se apretó contra él. Necesitaba volver a sentir cada milímetro de su cuerpo pegado al de ella, necesitaba que él le demostrara que estaba todo bien. Que lo que había sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior era la promesa de muchas noches más.

Castle atravesó el pasillo de la comisaría de policía a toda prisa. Llevaba casi media hora de retraso y no estaba dispuesto aquella mañana de domingo a soportar las reprimendas de su compañera. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la oficina que compartía con Susan se detuvo un instante. Se arregló el nudo de la corbata y se acomodó dos mechones de pelo que le caían sobre el rostro. Esperaba no ser demasiado obvio, pero le era difícil ocultar la dicha que sentía por dentro y que amenazaba con quedar expuesta en cualquier momento. Sobre todo delante de su compañera que a la hora de descubrir lo que pasaba en su interior era más eficiente que él mismo. El olfato detectivesco de Susan Wilder, sin lugar a duda, podía llegar a ser un arma de doble filo.

Entró por fin y la encontró sentada detrás de su escritorio leyendo unos papeles.

—Al fin, Castle —dijo y levantó la vista para observarlo—. Parece que se te han pegado las sábanas.

Rick desvió la mirada y caminó hasta su escritorio.

—¿Alguna novedad? —Se sentó y recostó la espalda en la silla—. ¿Ha llegado Jonathan Thomas?

Susan cerró la carpeta que estaba leyendo y se levantó.

—No, no ha llegado todavía, pero tengo malas noticias —dijo preocupada.

A Rick se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Acaso Phil ya sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y le iban a comunicar, de forma oficial, que lo retiraban del caso? Se removió inquieto en su silla; de repente, el nudo de la corbata comenzó a molestarle demasiado.

—¿Qué sucede? —hasta temía hacer aquella pregunta.

Susan percibió su agitación.

—Las huellas de pisadas encontradas en la habitación de Tessa Hodgins y en el sótano de Kate no concuerdan con las de Jack Gordon.

Podría haber respirado aliviado, pero aquella definitivamente no era una buena noticia.

—No pareces demasiado sorprendido —comentó Susan y frunció el ceño.

—No es solo lo que me acabas de decir. Es cierto que encontramos el bisturí en su casa, pero no tenía sus huellas; tampoco las encontramos en la cabina telefónica y su coartada se la da su propia madre.

—Que puede estar mintiendo. Después de todo, su hijo es lo único que tiene —alegó Susan y miró con atención a su compañero. Estaba extraño, demasiado nervioso tal vez.

Phil Conway entró en la oficina sin llamar.

—Muchachos, acaba de llegar el niño con su padre —les anunció y volvió a salir.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Susan—. Te has puesto pálido cuando ha entrado el jefe.

—No es nada; no te preocupes. —Se levantó de un salto—. Vamos, no perdamos tiempo.

En la pequeña habitación contigua a la sala de interrogatorios Jonathan Thomas y su padre los esperaban acompañados por un oficial. El niño parecía tranquilo, no así su padre.

—¿Está seguro de que el sujeto no puede vernos?

—Sí, señor Thomas. —Lo tranquilizó Rick—. Él no podrá verlos; tampoco sabe de su presencia aquí.

Susan observó al niño pelirrojo sentado en el regazo de su padre.

—Hola, Jonathan. Mi nombre es Susan. —Extendió la mano.

El pequeño la miró y extendió su pequeña mano hacia ella.

—¿Eres policía?

—Así es.

La atención de todos se dirigió a la sala de interrogatorios. Jack Gordon acababa de ser traído y descansaba en una silla. Tenía los brazos esposados apoyados sobre las piernas y observaba hacia el espejo que tenía enfrente.

Rick notó el nerviosismo en el padre del niño.

—Le repito, señor Thomas. El sospechoso no puede ver el recinto en el que nos encontramos.

Él asintió.

—Jonathan, ¿sabes por qué estás aquí? —le preguntó Rick y se arrodilló junto a él.

El niño asintió y unos rizos color fuego se movieron sobre su frente.

—Quiero que mires bien a ese señor y me digas si lo has visto antes.

Jonathan volvió a mirar a Jack Gordon. Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando escuchar lo que podía que decirles. Pero lo que el niño les dijo no fue, precisamente, lo que ellos querían oír.

—No lo conozco —dijo y acompañó su respuesta con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No es el señor que te pidió que entregaras un paquete el otro día? —insistió Rick.

Jonathan miró con más atención a Jack Gordon.

—No lo creo. Aquel hombre llevaba una gorra de béisbol oscura y una bufanda alrededor del cuello. Casi no pude verle la cara —respondió.

—Míralo bien, Jonathan. Tal vez, si te concentras mejor, logres recordar algún detalle.

Entonces, Jack Gordon levantó ambos brazos y los apoyó sobre la mesa.

Jonathan se levantó y se acercó al cristal de la ventana.

—Hijo…

—Dejadlo —pidió Susan.

—El anillo —dijo de repente mientras miraba la mano del detenido—. El hombre del paquete llevaba un anillo.

Rick le hizo una seña a su compañera que abandonó enseguida el lugar. Segundos después la vieron entrar a la sala de interrogatorios para pedirle a Jack Gordon que le entregara su anillo. Ella lo metió dentro de una bolsa de evidencias y regresó con los demás.

Le entregó la pequeña bolsa transparente a Jonathan.

—Obsérvalo bien y dime si es el mismo que usaba aquel hombre.

Jonathan tomó la bolsa entre sus manos y tras observar el anillo durante un instante, levantó la mirada.

—Es el mismo —dijo y le devolvió la bolsa a Rick—. Tiene los mismos dibujos.

Rick le sonrió.

—Gracias, Jonathan. Nos has ayudado mucho.

—¿Podemos irnos ahora? —preguntó su padre y se puso de pie.

—Sí, muchas gracias, señor Thomas. —Apoyó la mano en el hombro del niño—. Eres un buen muchacho, Jonathan.

Jonathan sonrió y se marchó abrazado a su padre.

—¿Qué crees que significan? —preguntó Susan mientras miraba el anillo.

—Si no me equivoco, son letras del alfabeto griego; solo es cuestión de averiguar cuáles.

—El anillo lo incrimina directamente; al menos, con el envío del paquete a Kate —comentó Susan.

Rick asintió.

—Sigo sin verte demasiado convencido al respecto.

—Me habría convencido más si Jonathan lo hubiera identificado.

—¡Pero llevaba una gorra y una bufanda que le cubría casi todo el rostro! A cualquiera le habría sido difícil dar una identificación positiva bajo esas circunstancias.

—Tienes razón. —Respiró hondo—. Será mejor que hable con él.

—Está bien, me quedaré aquí para observaros.

Cuando Rick entró en la sala de interrogatorios notó de inmediato le expresión de fastidio en el rostro de Jack Gordon.

—¿Para qué demonios necesitaban mi anillo? —preguntó y levantó la voz.

Rick se sentó y puso la bolsita que lo contenía sobre la mesa.

—El que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Deja que haga mi trabajo, Jack.

—No hablaré hasta que mi abogado esté presente.

—Es un derecho que tienes y no pienso violarlo; aunque en tu lugar, no me mostraría tan reacio a cooperar.

Jack Gordon no dijo nada.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante y Rick Müller, su abogado, entró y se unió a ellos.

—Señor Gordon, espero que no haya respondido a ninguna pregunta durante mi ausencia —dijo y miró de reojo a Rick.

—No se preocupe, abogado. Estábamos apenas comenzando —respondió Rick sin ocultar su sarcasmo.

Se sentó junto a su cliente y abrió una carpeta. Rick no iba a esperar más.

—Hábleme del anillo.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—¿Tiene algún significado?

—Es el anillo de la fraternidad a la que pertenecí cuando estaba en la universidad —respondió—. Delta‑Omega.

—Bien. ¿Podría decirme dónde estaba la mañana del día quince?

—No tengo muy buena memoria —respondió con frialdad.

—Le recomiendo que intente recordar —dijo Rick mientras se armaba de paciencia.

—No lo sé, supongo que estaría trabajando.

—Usted trabaja en un taller mecánico, ¿verdad?

—Sí. El taller de Alfie. Él y los muchachos podrán confirmarle que esa mañana me encontraba allí.

—Hablaremos con ellos.

—¿Por qué es tan importante el anillo, detective? —quiso saber Rick Müller.

—Alguien lo ha reconocido como el mismo que llevaba el hombre que le envió un paquete a Kate Beckett con la cabeza de su gato en el interior.

Jack Gordon se quedó atónito.

—¿Y ahora creen que yo también lo he hecho?

—Debemos comprobar su coartada.

—El plazo para retener a mi cliente vence hoy, detective —replicó el abogado.

—Lamento informarle que, ante las nuevas evidencias que han surgido, su cliente deberá pasar un tiempo más entre rejas.

Jack Gordon miró desesperado a su abogado.

—¿Eso es legal? ¿Puede retenerme más tiempo aquí?

Rick Müller lanzó un suspiro.

—Me temo que sí, Jack. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto. Confiemos en que comprueben su coartada —agregó mientras miraba a Rick.

—¡Pero yo no tengo nada que ver en todo este asunto! —Se giró hacia Rick—. ¿Sabe cuántos más deben andar por ahí con el mismo anillo? Todos lo que pertenecimos a Delta‑Omega tenemos uno.

—No es solo el anillo, Jack. También está el bisturí —le recordó.

—En el que, según tengo entendido, no encontraron las huellas de mi cliente —intervino el abogado.

—Mire, estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo. Sí su cliente es inocente, saldrá en libertad; y si por el contrario es el hombre que buscamos, yo mismo me encargaré de que pague por todo el daño que ha hecho.

—¿Es eso una amenaza, detective?

—Es una promesa, abogado.

Se levantó de su silla, recogió la bolsa que contenía el anillo y salió de aquella habitación que ya comenzaba a ahogarlo.

—Rick, necesito que hablemos. —La voz de su jefe le hizo detenerse en seco.

Kate observó a través de la ventana de su taller improvisado y la embargó una sensación de impotencia. Era un día maravilloso y el sol pendía en lo alto del cielo e inundaba la ciudad de Fresno con su calor. Era una jornada ideal para aprovecharla al aire libre y no encerrada entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Se consoló pensando que al menos tenía sus cuadros y podría entretenerse con ellos mientras el reloj corría sin que ella se diera cuenta. De todos modos, extrañaba los paseos por el parque con Sarah y las carreras matutinas diarias. Desde que vivía en casa de Rick había salido a correr solo una vez y no podía protestar al respecto. Ella misma había estado de acuerdo en aceptar sus condiciones. Si él no podía acompañarla, no saldría. Y, dicho y hecho, casi nunca estaba disponible para hacerlo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. Deseaba que aquella pesadilla llegara a su fin lo antes posible; de lo contrario terminaría por enloquecer.

 _Boris_ se acercó por detrás y comenzó a saltarle.

—Al menos te tengo a ti para no aburrirme —le dijo y le rascó la cabeza.

Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era ponerse a pintar. Comenzaría una nueva obra aquella mañana; se sentía con el ánimo renovado y necesitaba volcar en sus lienzos lo que experimentaba.

No sabía cuándo regresaría Rick. Al marcharse por la mañana después de que hubieran hecho el amor nuevamente, le había dicho que procuraría volver lo antes posible. Lo echaba de menos, recordar los momentos vividos entre el calor de sus brazos solo hacía que lo extrañara más, que lo necesitara desesperadamente y que el amor que sentía por él la arrollara con la fuerza de un huracán.

Se estremeció al evocar la noche de pasión que habían compartido. Ninguno de los dos había mencionado la palabra «amor»; sin embargo, Kate sabía que no había hecho falta. Lo amaba y estaba segura de que él la amaba también.

Colocó un lienzo en blanco sobre el bastidor y vació un poco de trementina en un recipiente de vidrio limpio.

De pronto, _Boris_ se puso inquieto.

— _Boris_ , ¿qué sucede?

El perro ni siquiera la escuchó; corrió hacia la puerta y comenzó a arañarla, pedía salir.

Kate se acercó y le abrió la puerta. _Boris_ corrió a través del pasillo y se perdió de inmediato del alcance de su vista.

—¡ _Boris_ , ven aquí!

Kate corrió tras él y alcanzó a ver su blanco trasero bajando por las escaleras.

Intentó alcanzarlo pero _Boris_ corría como el mismísimo demonio, se escabullía una y otra vez. Creyó que lo encontraría frente a la puerta del _loft_ ; tal vez había presentido la llegada de Rick. Pero la puerta estaba cerrada y no había señales de él en ninguna parte.

Entonces, lo escuchó ladrar; sus ladridos provenían de la planta baja. Sin dudarlo, bajó los últimos escalones y cuando llegó abajo y vio a _Boris_ tirado en el suelo creyó que se desmayaría.


	29. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20

—¿Cuánto hace que te conozco Richard? —preguntó Phil Conway mientras observaba con atención cómo uno de sus mejores detectives daba vueltas como una fiera enjaulada en medio de su oficina.

—Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, Phil —respondió él sin mirarlo a los ojos y sin dejar de moverse—. Prácticamente desde que tenía cinco años y corría detrás de papá y de ti y os pedía vuestras pistolas.

Phil esbozó una sonrisa.

—Así es. Y sabes que para mí, eres más que uno de mis mejores hombres: eres el hijo de mi mejor amigo y, por tal motivo, me veo en la obligación de mantener esta conversación contigo antes de que se vuelva oficial.

Castle se detuvo y se dejó caer en la silla.

—Te escucho. —Sabía lo que iba a decirle y temía que, después de salir de aquella oficina, su vida cambiara para siempre y le sucediera lo mismo que a su padre.

—Como tu jefe y, sobre todo como tu amigo, debo decirte que has cometido un gran error. Sabes mejor que nadie que no puedes involucrarte de manera personal con nadie que esté relacionado directamente con el caso en el que estás trabajando —comenzó a decir y adoptó una expresión seria—. Sobrepasaste los límites en el preciso instante en que llevaste a Kate Beckett a vivir contigo. —Hizo una pausa—. ¡Maldición, Richard! ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

Rick agachó la cabeza. Odiaba estar envuelto en aquella situación pero no estaba arrepentido de nada de lo que había hecho, solo, tal vez, de haber involucrado a su compañera al pedirle que guardara silencio.

—Pensaba hacerlo, Phil. —Se rascó la cabeza—. Estaba esperando el momento adecuado.

—¿Y pretendes que crea eso? Si Trisha no hubiese llamado esta mañana a tu casa, dudo de que me hubiera enterado. —Levantó las cejas—. Tu compañera sí lo sabía, ¿verdad?

—Deja a Susan fuera de todo esto —se apresuró a responder—. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, si alguien merece ser sancionado, ese soy yo, no ella.

—¿En qué pensabas, Richard? Sabías que si se descubría, quedarías fuera del caso. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—¡No! Estoy dispuesto a recibir cualquier sanción, pero no me quites del caso —le pidió.

—Se ha vuelto personal para ti ahora. No creo que sea lo más sensato que sigas en él.

—Por favor, Phil.

Phil Conway siempre se había caracterizado por ser un hombre justo que hacía respetar las reglas a rajatabla, por eso le dolía que, esa vez, el involucrado fuese el hijo de su mejor amigo.

—Se lo debo a Kate. —Apretó el puño sobre el escritorio—. Se lo debo a mi padre.

Phil se recostó en su silla y lo observó un momento antes de dar su veredicto.

—¿Qué sientes por la muchacha? —pregunto de repente.

Rick no se demoró ni siquiera un segundo en dar la respuesta.

—La amo y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para atrapar a ese sujeto y acabar con la pesadilla en la que se ha convertido su vida.

—Lo que sea pero dentro de la ley, supongo —dijo Phil y frunció el ceño.

—Sabes que nunca haría algo indebido. Me conoces, Phil, tú mismo lo has dicho.

Su jefe se cruzó de brazos.

—A veces debería detenerme a pensar antes de hablar.

El teléfono móvil de Castle Rick comenzó a sonar.

—Discúlpame. —Se levantó de la silla—. Diga.

—¡Rick! —la voz de Kate denotaba angustia.

—¿Kate, qué sucede?

—¡Es _Boris_! ¡Alguien le ha atacado!

Cortó después de pedirle los datos de la clínica veterinaria adonde lo habían trasladado.

—Debo irme.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —Phil se puso de pie y se acercó—. ¿Estás bien?

—Al parecer alguien ha atacado a _Boris_.

—¡Maldición! Esto está llegando demasiado lejos.

Rick caminó hacia la puerta todavía conmocionado por la llamada de Kate. Antes de marcharse se dio media vuelta y miró a su jefe.

—¿Sigo en el caso?

Phil Conway le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—No debería pasar por alto lo que has hecho, pero sé que eres uno de los mejores elementos dentro de la división y si existe alguien que pueda detener a ese asesino, ese eres tú sin duda.

—¿Eso es un «sí»?

—Un «sí condicionado»; si descubro que haces de este caso una venganza personal, yo mismo te daré esa patada en el trasero, Rick.

Rick lo abrazó.

—Gracias, jefe.

—Ahora vete y haz lo que tengas que hacer. Mantenme informado —le dijo y disimuló la emoción con una sonrisa.

Rick asintió y abandonó la comisaría de policía sin mirar atrás.

—¿Cómo está _Boris_?

Kate se abalanzó sobre el veterinario apenas lo vio salir de su consultorio.

—Está bien, no se preocupe; si lo hubieran querido matar, podrían haberlo hecho —respondió el veterinario preocupado.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Brandon Tanner mientras sostenía la mano temblorosa de Kate.

—Le han inyectado una dosis leve de ketamina, la suficiente como para dejarlo inconsciente, pero no para causarle la muerte. —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Tiene idea de quién podría querer hacerle daño a su perro?

Kate estaba demasiado aturdida todavía como para responder a aquella pregunta.

— _Boris_ no es su perro —dijo Brandon.

—Es como si lo fuera —se apresuró a decir Kate.

—Bueno, alguien quería hacerle daño y no precisamente al perro; le repito que la dosis no fue letal.

—Gracias, doctor.

—¿Puedo llevarme a _Boris_ ya? —preguntó Kate y miró hacia la puerta cerrada de su consultorio.

—Continúa sedado, pero puede llevárselo cuando quiera. —Se dirigió al mostrador a hablar con su asistente—. Julie, ve a buscar al bulldog que está en mi consultorio.

La joven pelirroja lo obedeció de inmediato.

Segundos después reapareció cargando el cuerpo inerte de _Boris_. Kate no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

—¡Oh, _Boris_! —Lo acurrucó entre sus brazos—. ¡Nunca me habría perdonado si algo malo te hubiese sucedido!

La puerta de la clínica se abrió de golpe y Castle irrumpió en la sala de espera a grandes zancadas.

Se sorprendió al descubrir que Kate estaba acompañada por Brandon Tanner. Ella no le había mencionado que estaba con él cuando lo había llamado por teléfono.

—¡Rick! ¡Qué bien que has llegado! —El rostro de Kate se iluminó.

—¿Cómo está? —Se acercó y tocó la cabeza de _Boris_ ; ni siquiera saludó a Brandon.

—Está bien, ahora está bien.

—¿Qué ha sido lo que ha pasado?

Brandon se puso al lado de Kate.

—Alguien le ha inyectado ketamina a tu perro —explicó.

—El doctor ha dicho que ha sido una dosis suave, que solo querían dejarlo inconsciente —agregó Kate y apretó a _Boris_ junto a su pecho.

Rick frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo ha pasado?

—Te lo explico por el camino, será mejor que ahora llevemos a _Boris_ a descansar.

—Está bien. —La tomó de la cintura—. Vamos.

—¿Brandon, vienes con nosotros? —preguntó Kate y se giró hacia él.

—No, no hace falta. —Le sonrió—. Nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana y gracias por todo.

Cuando subieron al Lexus, Rick la acribilló a preguntas.

—¿Cómo pudo alguien inyectarle nada a _Boris_?

—No lo sé. Estábamos en el taller y, de pronto, se volvió loco.

—¿Escuchó algún sonido?

—No lo creo, yo no escuché nada.

—El oído de los perros es mucho más sensible que el humano —explicó.

—Me pidió salir y cuando le abrí, salió disparado hacia las escaleras. Corrí tras él. Al principio, creía que tú habías regresado, que había percibido tu llegada, pero no se dirigió a la casa, sino que bajó hasta la planta baja. Allí comenzó a ladrar y, de repente, no lo oí más. —Acarició las orejas de _Boris_ —. Cuando llegué al descansillo y lo vi tirado en el suelo, me asusté mucho.

—Me lo imagino. —Apoyó su mano en el regazo de Kate.

—Por suerte, Brandon llegó en ese momento y me llevó hasta la clínica.

—¿Brandon Tanner llegó en ese momento? —Rick se quedó pensativo durante un segundo.

—Sí, había decidido hacerme una visita sorpresa y cuando llegó me encontró intentando reanimar a _Boris_.

—¿Lo viste llegar de la calle o ya estaba dentro del edificio?

A Kate le extrañó aquella pregunta.

—No lo recuerdo; cuando levanté la vista ya estaba a mi lado. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—No lo sé, pero me pareció raro que apareciera precisamente en ese momento.

—¿Sospechas que él le ha hecho esto a _Boris_?

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—¡Pero lo piensas!

—Soy detective y debo valorar todas las opciones.

—¡Brandon no sería capaz! —Se detuvo de inmediato; lo que estaba comenzando a pensar la estaba aterrando.

—Kate, escucha, no digo que tu amigo tenga algo que ver; solo me ha parecido demasiado oportuna su aparición, eso es todo.

—Él pretende hacer lo mismo que hizo con _Otelo_ —dijo y apartó la mirada.

—Esta vez solo ha sido un susto y creo que no estaba dirigido a ti.

Los ojos de Kate se clavaron de inmediato en los suyos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? No pensarás que… —Ni siquiera podía decirlo en voz alta.

— _Boris_ es mi perro; por lo tanto, deduzco que a quien quería advertir era a mí, no a ti —respondió convencido.

—¿Irá detrás de ti ahora? —La sola idea le aterraba.

—Está celoso. Él te ama y no soporta que ningún hombre se acerque a ti.

—¿Y Jack? Él está encerrado. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Crees que ha enviado a alguien más?

Rick negó con la cabeza.

—Lo dudo. —Odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero parecía que tenían al hombre equivocado tras las rejas.

—¿Entonces?

Él no le respondió.

—No es él, ¿verdad? Jack no es el asesino.

Él la miró y no hizo falta pronunciar palabra, Kate percibió la preocupación instalada en sus ojos azules.

Algo húmedo despertó a Kate aquella mañana. Abrió los ojos en el mismo instante en que la lengua caliente de _Boris_ estaba a punto de lamer su mejilla por segunda vez.

—¡Buenos días, encanto! —Le sacudió los mofletes.

Se incorporó en la cama y comprobó de mala gana que Rick ya se había marchado. Echo un vistazo al reloj. No era extraño que no estuviera, eran ya casi las diez de la mañana y a pesar de que la noche anterior se habían dormido pasada la medianoche por haber estado pendientes de _Boris_ , se había levantado temprano y se había ido sin despedirse. Entonces vio la nota sobre la mesita de noche. Se estiró mientras luchaba por liberarse de los lengüetazos de _Boris_ y leyó lo que decía.

«Dormíais tan plácidamente que no he tenido el valor de despertaros. Nos vemos luego. Ya te estoy extrañando. Rick.»

Estrujó el papel contra el pecho. La extrañaba de la misma manera que ella lo extrañaba a él. Deseaba que el día pasara lo más rápido posible y que la espera se hiciera menos insoportable.

El timbre comenzó a sonar con insistencia. Kate empujó a _Boris_ a un lado de la cama y se levantó de un salto. Se puso la bata de Rick y corrió antes de que la persona que estaba llamando terminara por derribar la puerta.

Espió por la mirilla. Se ajustó el nudo en la cintura y se acomodó el cabello antes de abrir la puerta.

—¡Jason, qué sorpresa!

Jason se quedó de pie y observó a su hermana menor con detenimiento.

—¡¿Cuándo demonios ibas a avisarme de que ya no vivías en tu casa?! ¡Si no llamo a Sarah, nunca lo habría sabido!

—No exageres. —Le hizo señas de que pasara.

Jason entró y echó un vistazo al lugar.

Aquel lugar, sin lugar a dudas, pertenecía a un hombre.

—¿Con quién estás viviendo?

 _Boris_ apareció en el salón en ese momento.

—Con él —respondió Kate y trató de ponerle un poco de humor a aquella incómoda situación.

—¡Kate, no estoy bromeando! —Levantó los brazos. Estaba enfadado—. Intento llamarte y no te encuentro; luego Sarah me dice que os tuvisteis que mudar de casa porque ese loco se metió en tu habitación. ¡Por Dios, soy tu hermano y formo parte de tu vida! ¡No me excluyas!

Kate se acercó y lo tomó de la mano.

—Ven, sentémonos; estás demasiado alterado.

Se sentaron en el sofá y _Boris_ ocupó su sitio junto a Kate.

—Kate, no sabes la angustia que pasé cuando Sarah me contó todo. Me enojé mucho porque decidiste mantenerme al margen; soy tu hermano y merezco saber lo que sucede contigo —dijo más calmado.

—Lo sé y te pido perdón. —Esbozó una sonrisa—. No quería preocuparte; tú estabas demasiado ocupado con la construcción de la escuela en Clovis y, además, no había nada que pudieras hacer.

—Podía estar contigo y cuidarte. —Agachó la mirada—. Cuidarte como no lo hice hace cuatro años.

—No sigas con eso; tú siempre has cuidado de mí.

—Si lo hubiera hecho bien, nada de esto estaría sucediendo, tampoco estarías viviendo en casa de un extraño —observó a _Boris_.

—Créeme que estoy bien aquí. —Se mordió el labio inferior; deseaba contarle todo a su hermano pero no estaba segura—. Rick cuida de mí y, además, tengo a _Boris_. —Sacudió con ternura la cabeza del bulldog.

—Veo que tienes plena confianza en él —comentó y la observó. Obviamente así era si llevaba puesta la bata del detective.

Kate se sonrojó. ¿Qué estaría pasando por la cabeza de su hermano en ese momento?

—Sí, confío plenamente en él.

Jason se quedó mirándola un rato en silencio y luego esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Supongo que deberé hacerme a la idea.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De ti y ese detective. No soy tonto, Kate y sé que hay algo entre los dos.

Kate sonrió nerviosa. A esa altura comenzaba a creer que ser demasiado evidente era el peor de sus defectos.

Le contó todo; no tenía caso seguir ocultándole lo que estaba pasando entre ella y Rick.

—Debes decirle que tiene que hablar conmigo, soy tu hermano mayor y…

—¡No voy a hacer semejante cosa! —lo interrumpió con una exclamación.

—¡Oh, sí lo harás! De lo contrario, me veré obligado a buscarlo yo mismo —dijo en tono amenazante.

—¡No te atreverías!

Jason soltó una carcajada y recibió un golpe en el hombro de parte de su hermana menor.

—¡Deberías haberte visto la cara, hermanita!

—¡Eres un idiota! —le dijo e intentó contener la risa.

Conversaron un rato más bajo la atenta supervisión de _Boris_ , e Kate lamentó cuando Jason le dijo que debía marcharse.

—Te vendré a ver en unos días —le dijo antes de despedirse—. Espero encontrar a tu detective la próxima vez.

—Le encantará verte.

—¡No estoy tan seguro!

—¡Vete antes de que me arrepienta de no haberte dado ese puntapié en el trasero!

Se dieron un beso y se marchó antes de que ella cumpliera con su amenaza.

Un par de segundos después de cerrar la puerta, alguien volvió a llamar.

—¡Jason, la amenaza sigue en pie!

Pero no era Jason quien estaba de pie junto al umbral de la puerta.

—He sabido lo de _Boris_ —dijo Susan mientras entraba en la oficina—. ¿Cómo está?

—Bien, el que lo atacó no tenía la intención de matarlo —respondió meditabundo.

—O sea que fue una advertencia.

Rick asintió.

—¿Crees que Jack Gordon tiene alguien fuera que lo ayuda?

Era la segunda vez que alguien le hacía aquella observación y, cada vez más, se convencía de que eso no era así en realidad.

—No es lo que parece, Susan. —Jugó con un bolígrafo sobre el escritorio—. Hay algo más detrás de todo esto.

—Pero si Gordon no tiene un cómplice, significa que él no es el culpable. Pero entonces, ¿por qué el bisturí se encontró en su poder? Además, está la llamada realizada desde menos de cincuenta metros de su casa y el anillo que Jonathan Thomas identificó positivamente.

—Estás viendo solo un lado de la moneda, Susan. También tenemos que las huellas de pisadas encontradas en una de las escenas del crimen y en el sótano de Kate no son suyas; tampoco el bisturí tiene sus huellas digitales y, a pesar de que Jonathan identificó el anillo, no pudo afirmar que se tratara del mismo hombre que le entregó la caja.

—Cada vez me convenzo más de que estamos en medio de un callejón sin salida donde las únicas pistas que tenemos no nos llevan a ninguna parte. —Se sopló un mechón de cabello en señal de fastidio—. ¡Y ahora atacan a tu perro!

—Ha sido solo otro mensaje, esta vez dirigido directamente a mí.

—No te quiere cerca de Kate —dijo Susan.

—Exacto, ve en mí una amenaza.

—Ahora, no solo ella está en peligro; tú también lo estás.

Rick percibió la preocupación en el tono de voz de su compañera.

—Ya le he pedido a Phil que ponga vigilancia las veinticuatro horas fuera del edificio. No puedo hacer más. Es Kate quien en verdad está en peligro, no yo —le aseguró apesadumbrado.

—El día que todo esto termine me acostaré a dormir y no me levantaré durante días —dijo y arrojó una bola de papel al cesto de la basura—. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Él le sonrió.

—¡Castle, Wilder! —Su jefe irrumpió en la oficina—. Tenemos otra víctima.

Rick y Susan se miraron por un instante; ambos sabían lo que aquello significaba.

—Señorita Beckett, espero no ser inoportuno.

Kate se quedó mirando a Peter Franklin sin decir nada. Había olvidado por completo que iba a ir esa mañana para comenzar con la dichosa entrevista.

—Disculpe, señor Franklin —dijo mientras se aseguraba de que el nudo de la bata siguiera en su lugar—. Pase.

—Gracias; por lo que veo, había olvidado que iba a venir —comentó mientras observaba el interior del _loft_ con interés.

—La verdad es que sí, señor Franklin.

—Peter, habíamos quedado en que me llamaría Peter —le recordó.

—Tiene razón.

 _Boris_ se acercó a ellos y prestó atención al extraño que acababa de invadir su territorio.

Peter Franklin se agachó y le acarició la cabeza.

—Simpático.

—Es _Boris_ , el perro de Rick.

 _Boris_ se apartó de inmediato y se puso al lado de Kate.

—¿Está sola?

—Sí, mi hermano acaba de irse. Ha debido de cruzarse con él en pasillo.

Él asintió.

—Seguramente.

—¿Por qué no se pone cómodo mientras me termino de vestir? Estaré con usted en un instante —le dijo y se fue hacia la habitación.

—Está bien.

La observó desaparecer detrás de la puerta corredera y se sentó en el sofá. Sacó unos papeles del interior del maletín que llevaba y, mientras esperaba, se dedicó a estudiar el lugar.

Unos cuantos minutos después, Kate regresó más presentable.

—Espero no haberle hecho esperar demasiado —le dijo y le sonrió—. ¿Le gustaría un café?

—No, quizá más tarde.

—Bien. —Se acercó y se sentó junto a él.

—Antes que nada, le agradezco que haya aceptado que la entrevistara. He seguido el caso del Asesino de las Flores desde el principio y quedé fascinado con los crímenes. —Hizo una pausa—. No me malinterprete; lo que quiero decir es que lo que realmente me parece extraordinario en este caso, es lo que se esconde detrás, la motivación que tiene ese hombre para cometer semejantes actos.

—Entiendo.

—He recopilado mucha información a través de las entrevistas y las conferencias de prensa que ha dado la policía y el alcalde. Incluso he conseguido hablar con un par de oficiales que me han comentado algunos aspectos del caso que no fueron revelados a la prensa. Pero cuando Sarah me contó que usted estaba relacionada con esos crímenes, supe que tenía que conocerla.

—Querría no estar relacionada, créame.

—La entiendo. Debo confesarle que apenas supe de su existencia me puse a investigarla a usted y a su pasado. Entonces, me dije a mi mismo: «¿Por qué no contar su historia?» Así surgió la idea de escribir esta novela basada en su caso de secuestro y en su conexión con los crímenes del Asesino de las Flores.

—Veo que le fascina este tema.

—No se imagina cuánto, Kate.

—Me ha dicho que ha investigado mi vida; entonces, no habrá mucho de mí para contarle.

—Se equivoca. Estoy seguro de que tendrá mucho que decirme.

Kate se sintió incómoda de repente. No le gustaba hablar de su vida privada y aquel hombre parecía dispuesto a invadir a fondo su intimidad.

—Comenzaré a hacerle preguntas; si no se siente con ánimo de responderlas, solo me lo dice y cambiamos de tema. No quiero que se sienta obligada a contestar algo que no quiera —dijo y se acomodó las gafas.

—Me parece bien.

Sacó entonces una grabadora de su maletín.

—Espero que no le importe que grabe nuestras conversaciones. Es más práctico para mí que estar tomando notas —le explicó y apretó el botón de _rec_ —. Además, no quiero pasar nada por alto.

Kate asintió, no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer.

La escena primaria del crimen de la quinta víctima oficial del Asesino de las Flores no fue ninguna sorpresa para nadie, mucho menos para Rick y Susan.

Una joven, con las mismas características de Kate, tendida cruelmente sobre su cama con pétalos de nomeolvides alrededor. El vestido de algodón, los pies descalzos y la trenza eran los detalles que parecían completar la obra de aquel psicópata. Sin embargo, ellos sabían que había mucho más. Susan se acercó y la observó.

—¿Son ideas mías, o cada vez se parecen más a Kate?

Rick tenía un nudo en la garganta. Era imposible no advertir que las dos últimas víctimas eran casi la viva imagen de Kate.

—Sigue colocando las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho; después de las víctimas que se ha cobrado, parece que experimenta cierto remordimiento después de asesinarlas —comentó con los ojos azules clavados en sus manos.

—Me parece patético que sienta remordimiento y siga matando —respondió Susan y echó un vistazo a la habitación.

—¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Lisa Rogers, tenía veintisiete años y vivía sola con su perro. Trabajaba en un banco como contable. Su jefe y sus compañeros han comenzado a preocuparse cuando esta mañana no ha llegado a su trabajo, la han llamado y, al ver que nadie respondía, uno de ellos ha llamado al 911. Cuando la han encontrado, su perro no estaba en la casa. Luego lo han oído lloriquear del otro lado de la puerta de calle —explicó Susan.

Rick no pudo evitar pensar en _Boris_ y en lo que había pasado en el lobby de su edificio.

—¿Dónde está el perro ahora?

—Se lo han llevado los de Sanidad Animal. Lo tendrán allí para los estudios de rutina y luego se lo devolverán a la familia.

Rick asintió mientras levantaba la sábana que cubría el cuerpo sin vida de Lisa Rogers de cintura para abajo.

Creía que estaría listo para lo que vendría a continuación, pero cuando vio aquellas palabras grabadas en su piel, sintió que los músculos de su estómago se tensaban.

«Bella, estoy acercándome.»

La mano de Susan se apoyó en su hombro.

—¿Estás bien?

Él asintió.

—Sera mejor que echemos un vistazo a la escena; Zach se encargará del cuerpo apenas llegue —sugirió Rick y apartó la vista del cadáver.

—No dejes que esto te afecte demasiado, Rick.

—¿Cómo lo hago? —le preguntó aturdido.

—Tal vez deberías alejarte del caso.

—¡Ni siquiera lo menciones! ¡Voy a atrapar a ese maldito, aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida! —le aseguró.

Susan no le dijo nada, pero era exactamente eso lo que temía, que arriesgara su propia vida en afán de detener al asesino. Y ya no se debía solo a su deber como policía y para cerrar el caso que había acabado con la vida de su padre. Sus razones iban mucho más allá; Susan comprendió que el amor que sentía por Kate Beckett era lo que realmente lo motivaba a querer atrapar al Asesino de las Flores. Dejó escapar un suspiro, debía resignarse, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para impedírselo, solo permanecer a su lado y cuidarle las espaldas. Era imposible hacer entrar en razón a un hombre enamorado, mucho más cuando la mujer amada se encontraba en peligro.

—Iré a revisar la sala —le dijo y lo dejó solo en la habitación—. Cuando hemos llegado había dos tazas de café, tal vez, la víctima lo dejó entrar porque lo conocía.

—O fue lo bastante hábil para que ella le permitiera la entrada —alegó Rick mientras hurgaba en el armario.

—Si bebió del café, podremos obtener su ADN —le gritó Susan desde la sala.

Rick lo dudaba, y cuando Susan le avisó de que solo una taza estaba medio vacía no se sorprendió. Ni siquiera había bebido el café para no dejar rastros. La inteligencia de aquel sujeto no dejaba de inquietarle. Pensó en Jack Gordon, el hombre que habían atrapado y que se había convertido en el principal sospechoso. Él no poseía esa capacidad intelectual y, sin embargo, se habían encontrado algunas evidencias en su contra. Con ese quinto crimen, no tenían más opción que dejarlo ir.

El verdadero asesino era demasiado sagaz, incluso para ellos. Más que nunca se convenció de que Jack Gordon no había sido más que una distracción, una pieza importante en un juego de ajedrez que el asesino estaba jugando con ellos. Deseaba desviar la atención hacia alguien más y por esa razón, había plantado el bisturí en su casa. Eso estaba claro, pero lo que lo desconcertaba más era el asunto del anillo. Era obvio que el asesino lo había usado porque sabía que Jack Gordon tenía uno y sería fácil identificarlo. Sin embargo, estaba convencido de que no sería nada sencillo conseguir un anillo como aquel. La fraternidad a la que pertenecían los que lo usaban ya no existía en la Universidad Estatal de California. Se había disuelto un par de años atrás, después de un escándalo sexual en medio de una ceremonia de iniciación.

—¡Ven aquí!

Rick salió de la habitación y se unió a su compañera. La encontró sentada en el sofá mientras hojeaba un anuario escolar.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tienes que ver esto. —Se puso de pie—. Observa esta foto.

Rick fijó su mirada en la fotografía que Susan le había señalado.

—Es… es Kate —balbuceó impresionado.

En la foto estaban Kate y Lisa Rogers abrazadas y riendo; ambas estaban disfrazadas de brujas en lo que parecía ser una fiesta durante la celebración de _Halloween_.

Debajo de la foto, había una pequeña nota escrita en negro: «Kate y Lisa, mellizas de corazón.»


	30. Capítulo 21

_**Capítulo 21**_

—¿Qué es lo que recuerda de su época en la universidad? —preguntó Peter Franklin con una sonrisa.

—Fue la mejor etapa de mi vida —respondió y dejó que la invadiera la nostalgia—. Al menos, hasta aquella noche…

—Hábleme de aquellos días —le pidió con interés.

—Estudiaba Historia del Arte, estaba cursando el cuarto semestre.

—¿Vivía en el campus?

—No, preferí quedarme en casa con Jason; después de la pérdida de nuestros padres, nos hicimos muy íntimos.

—Supongo que con su belleza y simpatía debió de ser muy popular.

Kate se sonrojó.

—No pasaba desapercibida pero tampoco era muy popular; solo me limitaba a sacar buenas notas y a divertirme un poco. Diversión sana —se apresuró a aclarar.

—Supongo que sí.

—Éramos un grupo de chicas que se reunían los fines de semana para olvidarnos de los exámenes y de los libros. —Esbozó una sonrisa—. Lisa y yo éramos las que más unidas estábamos del grupo. Nos parecíamos mucho y no solo en lo físico; nos hacíamos llamar las «mellizas de corazón».

Peter sonrió.

—Supongo que no todo era estudio y salida con amigas —señaló y apoyó el brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá.

—No, claro que no. Cuando estaba cursando el tercer semestre conocí a Jack.

Los ojos de Peter se abrieron como dos platos.

—¿Jack Gordon? El hombre que está detenido, ¿verdad?

Kate asintió.

—Comenzamos a salir después de que nos presentara uno de sus amigos de Delta‑Omega. Cuando me conoció, me dijo que se había despertado esa mañana y que una voz en su cabeza le había dicho que aquel día conocería a la mujer de sus sueños.

—Y tú le creíste. —Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que había dejado de lado la formalidad—. Espero que no te moleste que te tutee.

—No, por supuesto que no.

—¿Te enamoraste de él?

Esa era exactamente la clase de preguntas que temía que le hiciera y a las cuales no estaba segura de querer responder.

—No tienes que contestarme si no quieres —le recordó él.

—Si me hubieras hecho esa misma pregunta hace cuatro años, te habría respondido que sí, que amaba a Jack Gordon, pero ahora que ha pasado el tiempo, sé que en realidad, nunca estuve enamorada de él; creo que en esa época solo estaba enamorada del amor.

—¿Y ahora, estás enamorada de alguien más?

Kate sonrió mientras sopesaba la idea de responder a aquella pregunta. La llegada deRick la sacó de aquella situación embarazosa.

Peter Franklin apagó la grabadora de mala gana. Kate notó el fastidio en la expresión de su rostro.

Richard observó al hombre sentado junto a Kate.

—Detective, ¿cómo está?

Richard se acerco y estrecho la mano del reportero.

—Ni siquiera recordaba que usted iba a venir esta mañana —comentó con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo tampoco —intervino Kate.

—Creo que hemos terminado por hoy, Kate —dijo Peter y guardó la grabadora y los papeles dentro de su maletín—. ¿Cuándo quieres que volvamos a reunirnos?

—No lo sé.

—¿Te parece bien mañana por la mañana?

Kate miró aRick.

—Me temo que va a ser imposible, Peter —dijoRick.

El reportero notó cierto desdén en el tono de su voz.

—Bien, entonces será mejor que te llame por teléfono para arreglar una nueva entrevista.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Te acompaño.

Richard lo observó cojear mientras caminaba junto a Kate.

—Espero su llamada entonces —le dijo Kate y abrió la puerta.

—Es una lástima que no podamos vernos mañana —comentó con pesar.

—Richard me concertó una cita con un psicólogo y no puedo posponerla —le explicó mientras bajaba la voz.

—¿Un psicólogo?

—Sí, segúnRick, es un experto en hipnosis.

—Entiendo, seguramente eso te ayudará a recordar.

Kate asintió.

—Ojalá sea así —le dijo antes de marcharse.

—¿Qué tanto cuchicheabais tú y el reportero ese? —Richard seguía de pie en medio de la sala.

—De nada —respondió al pasar a su lado mientras fingía indiferencia.

—Ven aquí. —La sujetó de la cintura y la abrazó con fuerza—. Lo único que quería era llegar y estrecharte entre mis brazos; por eso me he molestado cuando he visto a ese tipo contigo.

Kate se separó y tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

—¿Ha sucedido algo malo? —Cerró los ojos un instante y luego los abrió—. Te han sacado del caso; es eso, ¿verdad?

—No, Kate, no es eso. Phil se enteró de lo nuestro, pero decidió que es mejor tenerme dentro del caso que fuera de él.

—¿Entonces? —No le gustaba nada la sombra que veía en sus ojos azules—. Me estás asustando, Rick.

—Ven, sentémonos. —La llevó de la mano hasta el sofá. _Boris_ seguía durmiendo—. ¿Cómo sigue?

—Bien, _Boris_ está bien. —Se dio cuenta de queRick estaba solo dando rodeos—. ¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que sucede, por fin?

CuandoRick apretó su mano con fuerza y clavó sus ojos azules en los de ella, supo que era algo grave.

—Ha vuelto a matar. Hemos encontrado a la quinta víctima, temprano esta mañana, en su casa —dijo, por fin, sin soltarle la mano.

Kate no pronunció palabra alguna; su silencio, sus labios temblorosos eran mucho más elocuentes.

Richard vio que sus ojos se humedecían. Todavía no le había dicho lo peor.

—Kate, hay algo más que debes saber. —Le soltó la mano y la sujetó del hombro—. La víctima… —Hizo una pausa. ¡Dios, cómo odiaba hacer aquello!— La víctima se llamaba Lisa Rogers.

Kate intentó decir algo pero lo único que salió de su garganta fue un grito desgarrador.

—¡No, no! —Dejó queRick la estrechara entre sus brazos, mientras ella golpeaba su espalda con los puños cerrados—. ¡No!

Richard la abrazó y la consoló, aunque nada de lo que él hiciera o dijera podría hacerle sentirse mejor.

—Lo siento, Kate, lo siento mucho.

Ella continuó golpeando su espalda hasta que sus puños cerrados cayeron vencidos. Apoyó la cabeza en el hueco del hombro deRick y dejó que el llanto saliera a borbotones. Necesitaba llorar por la muerte de Lisa, aunque supiera que aquellas lágrimas jamás lavarían la sensación de culpa que le carcomía el alma.

Richard la alzó y la llevó hasta la habitación. Ella no decía nada, solo lloraba con desconsuelo y con el rostro hundido en su hombro. La colocó con cuidado sobre la cama y ella, entonces, le tomo la mano.

—No me dejes, Rick, no quiero quedarme sola —le pidió y clavó sus ojos castaños en los de él.

—No voy a dejarte. Te amo, Kate. —Se acostó a su lado y Kate se acurrucó en su pecho. No supo si ella lo había escuchado en medio del aturdimiento y el estado de conmoción en el que estaba sumida. Él le acaricio el cabello mientras ella empapaba su camisa con su cerró los ojos. Ya nunca podría dejarla, la amaba demasiado como para soportar estar alejado de ella.

Allí, en aquella habitación y con Kate aferrada a sus brazos, hizo una promesa en silencio. Y la cumpliría, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

El timbre no paraba de sonar,Rick se despertó y camino tambaleándose hacia la puerta antes de que Kate se despertase.

—Lamento despertarte, Castle. —Susan entró y lanzó una fugaz mirada hacia la habitación, a través de la puerta semiabierta pudo ver a Kate recostada en la cama.

—¿Qué pasa Susan? —Se restregó los ojos para terminar de despertarse.

—¿Se lo has dicho? —preguntó y señaló en dilección a Kate.

—Sí. Le ha perturbado mucho la noticia, no paraba de llorar. Ha sido angustiante, nunca antes había visto sufrir a alguien de esa manera. —Se estremeció de solo recordar el rostro compungido de Kate.

—¿También le has dicho lo del mensaje?

Richard negó con la cabeza.

—No, no me ha dicho nada.

Kate estaba de pie, junto a la puerta de la habitación. Estaba pálida en extremo y unas ojeras oscuras asomaban debajo de sus ojos.

—Kate, yo… —Se acercó a ella y la sostuvo por los hombros, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a derrumbar.

—No te disculpes, sé por qué no me lo has contado y te lo agradezco, pero creo que soy una de las principales damnificadas en todo este asunto y tengo derecho a saber todos los detalles, sobre todo, cuando me atañen a mí de manera directa —lo dijo casi sin inmutarse, aunque por dentro, solo quería seguir llorando.

—Kate tiene razón,Rick —convino Susan.

—Lo sé, pero estabas tan mal que no he querido abrumarte con más problemas.

—Demasiado tarde, Rick. El problema está conmigo desde hace cuatro años y no depende ni de ti ni de mí. —Se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Qué mensaje ha dejado esta vez? ¿Por qué ha atacado a alguien a quien yo conocía?

Susan creyó que sería mejor si ella respondía a aquella pregunta.

—«Bella, estoy acercándome.» Eso es lo que grabó en la piel de Lisa Rogers. —Miró aRick—. Rick, he venido en persona para avisarte de que Jack Gordon ha sido liberado hace una hora. El crimen de Lisa fue cometido ayer domingo por la mañana, y ambos sabemos dónde estaba él en ese momento.

Richard asintió en silencio, de algún modo, lo esperaba. Ya había comenzado a barajar la posibilidad de que Jack Gordon solo fuera un chivo expiatorio. Alguien que solo había servido a los propósitos del verdadero asesino, aun sin saberlo.

—Estamos casi como al principio —dijo Susan con desánimo.

—No, hay una conexión en todo esto y la vamos a encontrar —aseguróRick, absorto en sus pensamientos.

Susan se quedó observando cómoRick abrazaba a Kate. Era obvio que aquella ya no era una relación del detective que protege a la chica que se encuentra en peligro. Descubrió que no solo había ternura en aquel gesto, había devoción y mucho amor.

Una espinita de envidia se removió en su interior; no porque desease estar en los zapatos de Kate y ocupar un lugar de privilegio en el corazón de Richard Castle, sino porque nunca se había sentido amada de aquella manera.

—Bueno —comenzó a decir incómoda—. Eso era todo; quería que lo supieras por mí.

Richard le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento por lo que había hecho.

—Me marcho, mi hermana me espera —dijo y fue hacia la puerta.

—Nos vemos mañana, después de la cita de Kate con el doctor Foster. —Richard la acompañó—. Gracias, Susan.

—No te preocupes. —Observó a Kate, que se había vuelto a acostar—. Preocúpate mejor por ella.

—Lo haré. Nos vemos mañana. —Despidió a Susan y se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada.

Dejó que Kate volviera a descansar mientras él preparaba algo liviano de cenar. _Boris_ entró en la cocina en el preciso momento en que cortaba un enorme trozo de carne.

—¡Bandido, siempre sabes llegar en el momento justo!

Quitó unos pequeños pedazos de carne para _Boris_ y metió el resto en el horno.

—Toma, disfrútala.

Aprovecharía el tiempo que iba a tardar en asarse la carne para hacer un poco de pesas en la terraza; necesitaba quitarse el estrés que lo estaba agobiando. Atravesó la puertaventana y caminó hacia el balcón, se cercioró de que los dos coches que cuidaban el edificio siguieran ahí. Phil le había asegurado que tendrían vigilancia las veinticuatro horas y, aún así, no podía sentirse tranquilo.

Se quitó la camisa, se quedó solo con los vaqueros y dejó caer su cuerpo extenuado sobre la banqueta acolchada. Levantó las pesas con ambas manos; subía y bajaba con movimientos lentos. Aquel simple ejercicio lograba relajarlo más que ninguna otra cosa. Respiraba y exhalaba, una y otra vez. Estaba comenzando a anochecer y se había levantado una suave brisa. Extrañaba el sabor del mar y el agua agitándose por la fuerza del viento cada vez que salía a navegar. Imaginó lo maravilloso que sería compartir con Kate aquella parte de su mundo que no conocía nadie. Pensó que, cuando la pesadilla terminara, ese sueño podría, por fin, hacerse realidad.

Alguien más tenía un sueño esa noche. La misma brisa fresca golpeaba su rostro escondido entre las sombras de aquellas cuatro paredes. Desde su lugar podía verlo muy bien. Comenzó a sudar frío. La habitación abandonada en la que estaba, de repente, le pareció demasiado pequeña, como si lo asfixiara.

Con una mano sostenía los prismáticos y con la otra se secaba el sudor que le caía sobre la frente.

Su corazón se detuvo dentro de su pecho cuando la vio, de pie junto a la puertaventana.

Kate observaba aRick, que hacía su rutina de ejercicios, desde la puertaventana que daba a la terraza. Él estaba de espaldas y no había notado su presencia. Sus ojos castaños se posaron en los músculos de sus brazos mientras elevaba una de las mancuernas por encima de su cabeza. Un temblor la recorrió de arriba abajo; esos mismos brazos que le habían hecho estremecerse cuando hicieron el amor, luego habían sabido reconfortarla cuando ella había necesitado de su consuelo.

Recorrió su espalda sudada con la mirada, parecía una armadura dorada que brillaba a la luz de la luna. Sus músculos se tensaban y se aflojaban al ritmo de las pesas que subían y bajaban. Kate se quedó hipnotizada por aquel movimiento y una ola de electricidad la sacudió y serpenteó a través de su cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies.

Con andar tembloroso se acercó hasta él y cuando las pesas se detuvieron en el aire supo queRick, por fin, había notado su presencia.

Él se dio la vuelta y la miró. Algo ardió en sus ojos cuando los posó en los de ella.

Kate se aproximó aun más y se sentó en la banqueta, sus rodillas solo estaban separadas por un par de milímetros.

Él apoyó sus manos sobre sus piernas desnudas. El cuerpo de Kate temblaba y ardía de necesidad al sentir el tacto de su piel áspera contra la suya.

Buscó su boca y sus lenguas se deslizó sus manos hacia arriba y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda por debajo de la ropa. Comprobó que no llevaba sujetador y de inmediato le rodeo un pecho con la mano. Kate se arqueó contra él mientras enredaba sus dedos en la mata de cabello oscuro y sudado.

Ella se separó un poco y lo miró a los ojos. Sabía que aquella mirada, tan azul como el zafiro más precioso, reflejaba el mismo deseo que había en los suyos.

Se quitó la blusa con movimientos lentos y la arrojó por el aire. CuandoRick apoyó las palmas abiertas sobre las montañas en llamas que eran sus pechos, Kate creyó que algo había explotado en su interior. Arqueó su cuerpo hacia adelante, elevo la cabeza hacia el cielo y le ofreció aRick lo que él más anhelaba. Luego llegaría su turno de tomar posesión. Cuando la boca deRick se cerró sobre uno de sus pezones Kate se sacudió en pequeñas convulsiones. Sus manos bajaron hasta el cinturón de los vaqueros y, en un segundo, logró quitárselos. Él se movió un poco para que ella pudiera bajarle los pantalones y llegar a su dio un salto cuando la mano de Kate rodeó su miembro erecto. Él la besó con furia y ella respondió con el mismo fervor.

Su mano seguía atormentándolo sin piedad y entonces,Rick deslizó las suyas por sus costados para alcanzar la redondez de sus caderas hasta encontrar la fuente de su ardor. Kate dejó escapar un gemido y se movió hasta montarse encima de él. Sus piernas pronto se enredaron alrededor de la cintura deRick. Lo sujetó del rostro y lo incitó a que la besara nuevamente. Comenzó a frotarse contra él, primero con movimientos lentos, hasta perder el control total de su cuerpo que se sacudía con violencia al ritmo del suyo.

Cuando por fin él la poseyó, Kate exhaló un leve grito. Sus dedos se clavaron en la espalda poderosa deRick, sus cuerpos unidos eran una explosión de vibraciones.

Ella le besó el rostro hasta que se detuvo en su boca. Sabía que los labios entreabiertos deRick anhelaban los suyos, pero debía esperar para tenerlos otra vez.

—Kate… —balbuceó, preso de la pasión.

Ella le acarició la boca con la yema de su dedo pulgar.

—Dímelo. Repíteme lo que me has dicho esta mañana. Quiero volver a escucharlo.

Richard pasó su lengua por su labio inferior.

—Te amo.

—Dilo otra vez —le pidió mientras le daba besos ligeros en el cuello.

—Te amo, te amo Kate Beckett.

Lo miró a los ojos. Aquellos ojos azules y poderosos que le traspasaban el alma.

—Yo también te amo, Richard Castle.

Sus cuerpos aún seguían unidos, como si ya no pudieran separarse nunca más. Él k la besó con ternura y acarició la piel sedosa de su espalda y de sus hombros mientras Kate le susurraba al oído, una y otra vez, lo mucho que lo amaba.

Sus manos huesudas apretaban con fuerza los prismáticos. Podría haber cerrado los ojos y haberse evitado la escena que acababa de presenciar, pero sabía que su corazón habría sangrado de todos modos. Ella lo había traicionado y su corazón había sido pisoteado y humillado sin compasión.

Se crispaba de solo pensar que la había tenido tan cerca y que podría haberla tocado con solo estirar su mano, pero no había tenido el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Su reencuentro, después de cuatro años, se merecía una ceremonia especial; un momento que ambos recordasen aun más allá de la eternidad.

Richard Castle se había atrevido a profanar su cuerpo, aquel cuerpo angelical que estaba reservado solo para él. Le temblaba la mano cuando acarició el nudo celta que llevaba tatuado junto al corazón.

Él se ocuparía de borrar las huellas que aquel hombre había dejado en su piel, su amor puro lograría arrancarlo definitivamente de su vida.

Kate debía entender que no había cabida para otro hombre en su vida y en su corazón.

Si aquel hombre no comprendía que Kate le pertenecía y que su destino era estar junto a él más allá del tiempo y de toda razón, entonces, terminaría pagando con su propia vida.

* * *

 **Ahora solo tienen que esperar unas horas para la publicación de los otros capítulos. La paciencia es una virtud después de todo ;).**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios.**


	31. Capítulo 22

**_Capítulo 22_**

La sala de espera del consultorio del doctor Foster estaba vacía cuando Rick y Kate llegaron aquella mañana, quince minutos antes de su cita.

El psicólogo les había hablado por un intercomunicador y les había hecho pasar, no sin antes pedirles que aguardaran un instante.

Kate se sentó en una silla yRick prefirió quedarse de pie a su lado. Estaba nerviosa; sin embargo, saber que él estaba con ella había disipado los temores que siempre había tenido ante la idea de someterse a un tratamiento de hipnosis.

Un par de minutos después, el hombre los convocó a su consulta. Caminaron por un estrecho pasillo y se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera en la que se podía leer en un letrero de bronce: «Larry Foster. Doctor en Psicología.»

—Pasen.

Kate entró primero, seguida de cerca porRick. El doctor Foster se levantó de su silla al verlos entrar y se acercó a ellos.

—Detective Castle, señorita Mitchell —saludó y extendió la mano—. Bienvenidos.

Kate notó que había mencionado el apellido que había adoptado después de su secuestro.

—Gracias, doctor Foster —respondió Kate y estrechó su mano.

—Doctor —saludóRick y echó un vistazo al lugar. Había un gran ventanal que daba a la calle, pero las cortinas estaban corridas y dejaban el consultorio sumido en medio de la penumbra.

—Vengan por aquí. —Los condujo hacia un sector apartado donde había un cómodo diván y una poltrona ubicada justo enfrente.

—Siéntese, señorita Mitchell.

—Kate, por favor. —No se acostumbraba a que la llamaran así.

El doctor Foster le sonrió mientras sus ojos, ocultos detrás de sus gafas, la observaban con atención.

—¿PuedeRick quedarse conmigo durante la sesión de hipnosis? —quiso saber antes de aceptar definitivamente.

—No es lo habitual, pero dadas las circunstancias de su caso, creo que no hay ningún inconveniente. Solo deberá guardar absoluto silencio —subrayó y se dirigió a él.

—No se preocupe, le prometo que ni siquiera se notará que estoy aquí —dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las esquinas del diván.

Kate se sentó a su lado y el doctor Foster le pidió, entonces, que se recostara y cerrara los ojos.

—Sé que prometí permanecer en silencio pero ¿puedo sostener su mano mientras usted la hipnotiza?

Larry Foster suspiró resignado.

—Supongo que tampoco será un inconveniente.

Kate le sonrió y buscó su mano antes de cerrar los ojos.

—¿Está nerviosa?

Kate asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Lo primero que debe hacer es tratar de relajarse. La hipnosis es solo una herramienta para que los pacientes recuerden incidentes por mucho tiempo olvidados. No encierra misterio alguno y no debe causarle ningún temor; solo se encontrará en un estado de concentración enfocada —comenzó a hablar más pausado—. Su cuerpo, lentamente, se irá relajando y su memoria se agudizará. Quiero que comience a respirar muy profundamente, con cada exhalación liberará la tensión y la ansiedad acumuladas.

Richard observaba con atención sin soltar la mano de Kate.

—Concéntrese en cada músculo de su cuerpo. —Su voz se había tornado más grave—. Relaje su rostro, afloje la mandíbula, descienda por los músculos del cuello, luego sus hombros y brazos. Pase por su espalda y su estómago y siga hasta sus piernas, como si su cuerpo se estuviese hundiendo en el diván.

El cuerpo de Kate estaba, en ese momento, completamente laxo.

—Hay una luz blanca y resplandeciente en lo alto de su cabeza. Esa luz brillante comienza a extenderse, poco a poco, por todo su cuerpo, la relaja y la sume en una paz profunda —hizo una pausa para acomodarse en su asiento—. Contaré hacia atrás, de forma muy lenta, de diez a uno y con cada número entrará en un nivel mayor de relajación. Concéntrese solo en mi voz.

Después de terminar de contar, el doctor se quedó en silencio un momento.

—Kate, quiero que retroceda en el tiempo y enfoque su mente en la noche del veintisiete de junio de hace cuatro años. Es jueves y es una noche de verano calurosa.

Richard se sorprendió; no recordaba haberle mencionado el día exacto del secuestro de Kate cuando había hablado con él.

—¿Dónde se encuentra?

—Estoy en la biblioteca, necesito unos libros para un examen. —La hipnosis la mantenía con los ojos cerrados sumida en un leve sopor.

—Quiero que visualice el momento en que abandona la biblioteca.

—Bajo los escalones corriendo al ver que el autobús se marcha sin mí. No llego a alcanzarlo; entonces atravieso la calle para esperar a que pase el próximo.

—¿Hay alguien en la parada de autobuses con usted?

—No, estoy sola. Luego aparece Jack en su coche y se ofrece a llevarme a casa.

—¿Qué le dice usted?

—Le digo que no, pero él insiste de todos modos.

—¿Se marcha?

—Sí, finalmente comprende que no quiero regresar con él.

—¿Qué pasa luego?

Kate no respondió.

—Kate, ¿qué sucede después de que Jack la deja en la parada de autobuses?

—Me quedo allí, deseo que el autobús llegue pronto. El lugar está a oscuras y comienzo a sentir miedo. —Su cuerpo se movió—. De pronto, escucho un sonido detrás de mí.

—¿Qué clase de sonido?

—El de una rama al ser pisada.

—¿Qué sucede, luego?

—Veo… veo una sombra que se acerca y un olor nauseabundo me revuelve el estómago. —Kate comenzó a agitarse—. Mis libros y mi bolso se estrellan contra el suelo. Y en un segundo la sombra cobra forma humana. Siento un brazo que aprieta mi cintura y una mano que se acerca a mi cara; el olor se hace más fuerte. Me cubre la nariz con un trapo y, luego, todo se desvanece a mi alrededor.

—Cálmese, Kate. Ya ha pasado, está a salvo ahora.

Kate se relajó nuevamente y su respiración volvió a normalizarse.

—Quiero que visualice en su mente qué sucede después de aquella noche. Lo primero que le venga a la mente.

Kate levantó los brazos y los juntó por encima de su , que le había soltado la mano un segundo antes, supo entonces que se veía a ella misma esposada a algún lugar.

—Está oscuro y el perfume de flores se mezcla con el olor de maderas húmedas. Estoy tendida en una cama y no puedo mover mis brazos. Tampoco mis piernas, porque mis pies están atados.

—¿Escucha algún sonido?

—Hay grillos; escucho el cantar de los grillos no muy lejos de allí. Un pitido lejano, escucho un pitido lejano que cada vez se hace más ensordecedor. De repente, la cama comienza a sacudirse. Es un tren. Un tren pasa cerca de allí.

Richard notó que Kate comenzaba a sudar y a temblar.

—La puerta se abre, siento el calor de una luz en mi rostro.

—¿Quién abre la puerta, Kate?

—No lo sé, una venda cubre mis ojos. No puedo verle la cara. Sin embargo, se acerca y su mano se apoya en una de mis piernas. Intento alejarme, pero no puedo moverme.

—¿Le habla, le dice algo?

Kate sacudió la cabeza.

—No; solo me toca. Está más cerca, puedo sentir su respiración contra mi rostro. Tengo miedo, mi corazón late más deprisa cuando su mano se abre sobre mi cuello. —El cuerpo de Kate comenzó a revolverse en el diván—. Él… él quiere besarme, pero yo le aparto la cara. «¿Quién es usted?», «¿qué quiere de mí?», le grito. Sin embargo, él se queda callado. Luego me acaricia la mejilla; su mano es asquerosa.

Kate estaba llorando yRick acarició su palma y sus dedos con intensidad.

—«Bella, Bella.» Es todo lo que él susurra en mi oído. Me aterra, solo quiero escapar de allí. ¡Va a matarme, lo sé! —gritó y se sacudió en su lugar.

—Kate, concéntrese en mi voz. La experiencia ha terminado, ya no está en aquella habitación a oscuras, ahora está en mi consultorio y se encuentra a salvo.

Sus sollozos cesaron y poco a poco se tranquilizó.

—Cuando despierte recordará todo lo que ha visto y ha dicho. —Contó hasta diez y le ordenó que abriera los ojos.

Cuando lo hizo, el rostro deRick que le sonreía fue lo primero que vio.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió.

—Por hoy fue suficiente, no debemos forzar a la memoria —dijo el doctor Foster—. En las próximas sesiones, irá recordando más sucesos.

Kate se sentó en el diván y se secó el llanto con un pañuelo queRick acababa de entregarle.

—¿Usted cree que Kate recordará quién la secuestró?

—No puedo responderle, detective. Lo que ha surgido en esta primera sesión es que el sujeto le vendó los ojos; no sabemos si alguna vez se la quitó.

—Quizá en otra sesión lo sabremos.

—Quizá —respondió optimista.

—Doctor, al inicio de la sesión usted ha mencionado la fecha exacta del secuestro de Kate. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

—Lo leí en los periódicos. —Miró a Kate—. Sé que ella es Kate Beckett y no Mitchell, y cuando usted me habló de su caso, quise empaparme de su historia para contar con algo de información antes de llevar a cabo la hipnosis —le explicó con tranquilidad.

—Entiendo. —No sabía si estaba diciéndole la verdad, pero parecía sincero.

—¿Ha servido de algo? —preguntó Kate mientras se dirigían al Lexus.

Él se colocó sus gafas de sol y le abrió la puerta del acompañante.

—Claro que sí. Lo del tren es una pista importante —le aseguró.

—¿Tú crees? —No estaba tan confiada como él. Después de haber rescatado aquellos recuerdos del fondo de su memoria y vivirlos como si de veras hubiese estado allí, Kate sintió que el tiempo había retrocedido y que el peligro que pendía sobre su cabeza estaba más presente que nunca.

—Lo recordarás todo y lo atraparemos —le dijo y cerró la puerta del automóvil.

Kate asintió. Recordar todo. Unos días atrás, aquella idea la aterrorizaba; sin embargo, sabía que era la única manera de detener a aquel hombre.

—¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde? —le preguntó él mientras conducía hacia casa—. ¿Vendrá el tal Tanner a trabajar contigo?

Kate percibió sus celos.

—Se llama Brandon —le recordó y reprimió una sonrisa.

—Como sea.

—Querría asistir al entierro de Lisa. Si estás ocupado puedo pedirle a Brandon que vaya conmigo.

—¿A qué hora es?

—A las cuatro, harán una pequeña ceremonia antes, en la iglesia donde fue bautizada.

—Pasaré por ti a las tres y media entonces —le indicó y estacionó bajo el edificio.

—Te esperaré. —Lo miró antes de descender del automóvil.

—Despídete como se debe. —La atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la besó apasionadamente—. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti —le dijo pegado a su cuello.

Kate intentó recuperar el aliento.

—¿Por qué?

—Por haberte, por fin, enfrentado a tu pasado —le dijo mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

Kate se sintió invadida por un cosquilleo tibio.

—No lo habría hecho sin ti —respondió y le metió la mano por debajo de la camisa.

—Te amo, Kate, y te haría el amor aquí mismo —le susurró y le acarició la espalda.

—Rick. —Kate intentó hablar mientras él no paraba de besarla—. Los policías.

—¿Qué pasa con ellos?

—Nos están mirando.

Richard, entonces, se detuvo y se separó de mala gana. Había olvidado que el edificio estaba siendo vigilado.

—Les habríamos dado un buen espectáculo —bromeó y recuperó la compostura.

—¡Qué vergüenza! —Las mejillas de Kate estaban coloradas y ardían todavía debido al efecto residual de los besos deRick.

—Créeme que esos varios pares de ojos han visto cosas más vergonzosas. —Le besó la mano.

—Será mejor que entre y que tú te vayas —dijo y se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Me estás echando, Kate Beckett? —Alzó la ceja izquierda.

—No, solo estoy evitando que cometamos una locura y que traumaticemos a esos pobres hombres por el resto de sus vidas —dijo y se escapó rápido fuera del Lexus.

Richard lanzó una carcajada.

—Pasaré por ti esta tarde.

—Hasta entonces.

La observó hasta que la vio desaparecer tras la puerta de entrada del edificio. Les dio un bocinazo a sus compañeros y se marchó rumbo a la jefatura.

Richard observó su reloj; faltaba casi una hora para el entierro de Lisa Rogers y todavía debía pasar a buscar a Kate. Se bebió la cuarta taza de café y echó un vistazo a su compañera.

—¿Has encontrado algo? —le preguntó y apartó sus ojos cansados de la pantalla del ordenador.

—Estoy revisando el recorrido del ferrocarril más cercano al lugar donde apareció Kate después de su secuestro.

—No creo que sea difícil. El lago Big Bear está en un área apartada, no deben de pasar muchas líneas por allí.

—Recuerda que en el expediente dice que el doctor que la atendió en Loma Linda declaró que podría haber llevado más de veinticuatro horas huyendo, lo que nos da un radio más amplio de búsqueda.

Richard asintió, él mismo había leído el expediente del caso del secuestro de Kate de arriba abajo.

—Bien, creo que tengo algo —dijo al fin Susan.

Richard se levantó de un salto y fue hasta ella.

—La línea Southwest Chief, que une Chicago con Los Ángeles entra en California desde Arizona. Pasa por Victorville y llega hasta San Bernardino. Victorville está a unos sesenta kilómetros del lago Big Bear. Creo que, el sitio donde estuvo Kate, debe de ser algún lugar en las cercanías de Victorville, una zona rural. No puede ser cerca de San Bernardino porque está muy lejos y es una zona altamente urbanizada.

—Bien, ordena que envíen un grupo de hombres a peinar los alrededores. Que sigan el trazado de la vía. —Volvió a su escritorio.

—¿Nosotros no vamos a ir? —preguntó Susan extrañada.

Le había dicho a Kate que la acompañaría a despedir a su amiga, pero quería ir hasta el lago y supervisar él mismo la búsqueda.

—Sí, adelántate; debo hacer una llamada.

—Bien. —Se colocó la pistola dentro de la cartuchera y salió de la oficina.

Unos instantes después, el teléfono sonaba en el _loft_ del detective y _Boris_ , impaciente, ladraba para que alguien lo atendiera.

—EraRick. —Kate dejó escapar un suspiro—. No podrá acompañarme a la ceremonia.

—Yo iré contigo, _chérie_ —dijo Brandon y le sonrió—. Podemos continuar con el trabajo mañana.

—¿Seguro?

—¿Para qué están los amigos?

—Bien, iré a cambiarme. Regreso enseguida; _Boris_ te hará compañía mientras tanto —le gritó y entró a la habitación.

Brandon miró a _Boris_ , el perro lo contemplaba con cara de pocos amigos.

—No tardes demasiado, creo que no le caigo bien a tu amiguito.

—¿Por qué lo dices? _Boris_ es encantador.

—Lo será contigo, _chérie_. No me gusta la manera en que mi mira.

—Es solo porque es un poco tímido con los extraños —dijo Kate y se reunió con él en el salón—. Son solo celos —agregó mientras se colocaba un chal de lana negra sobre los hombros.

—El negro te sienta de maravilla, _chérie_.

—Desearía haberlo usado bajo otras circunstancias —respondió con tristeza.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero tenía que decirte que estabas hermosa de todas maneras.

—Gracias, Brandon. Sé que lo que quieres es animarme.

—Haría lo que fuera porque estuvieras bien.

Kate le sonrió. Brandon la miraba fijamente.

—¿Nos vamos? —sugirió y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Sí. —Él la siguió y salieron; dejaron a _Boris_ durmiendo en el sofá.

Susan yRick se abrían paso entre los matorrales con dificultad. El sol caía sobre ellos con fuerza y se estaban asando. Una docena de hombres había sido enviada a inspeccionar el lugar. Habían usado un helicóptero ya que en coche el viaje duraba casi seis horas.

—¿Soy solo yo o está haciendo cada vez más calor? —Susan se pasó la mano por el cuello sudado.

—Debemos de estar a más de cuarenta grados —respondióRick mientras avanzaba delante de ella.

El lugar estaba cubierto de vegetación y no habían visto señales de vida humana en varios kilómetros a la redonda.

—¿Crees que encontraremos el lugar donde Kate estuvo secuestrada?

Richard estuvo a punto de responderle que no sabía cuando su _handy_ comenzó a emitir una señal de estática.

—Aquí, el detective Castle, cambio.

—Detective, acabamos de divisar una cabaña hacia el oeste, cambio.

El rostro deRick se iluminó.

—¿Cuál es su posición, oficial?

El oficial le indicó dónde se encontraba y sin perder tiempo él y Susan fueron hasta allí.

La espesa vegetación, sumada al calor sofocante y al cansancio, hicieron que su llegada al lugar costara más de lo previsto. Por fin, lograron reunirse con sus hombres y entonces vieron una cabaña semioculta detrás de un pequeño bosque a unos cien metros de donde se encontraban. Parecía abandonada, pero no podían arriesgarse.

Richard sacó su pistola y les hizo señas a los demás para que avanzaran despacio.

—Nosotros iremos por aquí —le dijo a Susan.

Ella empuñó su pistola y lo siguió.

Mientras sus hombres rodeaban la cabaña,Rick y Susan llegaron por el frente. A medida que se iban acercando a la entrada, se dieron cuenta de que el lugar estaba casi en ruinas. Los huecos de las dos ventanas estaban tapados con maderas. La puerta parecía haber sido arrancada y de la parte superior colgaba una lona sucia y raída.

Richard avanzó primero, iba agazapado y sostenía con fuerza la pistola. Llegó hasta la cabaña, se apoyó contra la pared y esperó a que Susan hiciera lo mismo.

—¿Lista? —le preguntó.

Ella asintió.

Richard corrió la lona que hacía de puerta y apuntó.

—Despejado —dijo y miró hacia ambos lados.

Susan entró tras él y después de observar con atención, comprendió que se encontraban en un improvisado nido de amor usado seguramente por los adolescentes del lugar.

La cabaña tenía un solo ambiente. Había una mesa y una pequeña estufa junto a una de las paredes. Una cama completaba el pobre mobiliario.

—Es un escondrijo —dijo Susan; y se guardó la pistola en la cartuchera.

Richard caminó hacia la cama mientras un par de sus hombres entraba para reunirse con ellos.

—Ten cuidado por donde pisas —le advirtió Susan.

Él miró el suelo de madera. Estaba regado de condones usados y colillas de cigarrillos.

—Deben de haber pasado cientos de personas por este lugar —comentóRick aún sosteniendo la pistola.

—Y cientos de huellas dactilares también.

—Que traigan a los peritos y que nadie toque nada —ordenó y miró la cama. Estaba seguro de que Kate había estado allí cuatro años atrás y de que su secuestrador debía de haber dejado algo de él en aquella cabaña.

—Sería bueno que Kate viniera; tal vez logre reconocer el lugar —sugirió Susan mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

—Sí, debemos traerla. Ahora salgamos, dejemos que los expertos hagan su trabajo.

—Este lugar es tétrico —dijo Susan una vez que alcanzaron el exterior de la cabaña—. No puedo imaginar cómo Kate pudo estar metida allí adentro durante tres meses.

Envidiaba a su compañera, porque él si podía imaginarse a Kate en aquel lugar espantoso. Sintió cómo el estómago se le encogía y un dolor palpitante crecía en su pecho al pensar en ella atada a aquella cama y sufriendo en manos de aquel loco.

La ceremonia en la iglesia había sido sencilla, pero emotiva. Kate y Brandon se habían sentado en un rincón, apartados de los demás. Desde allí, había llorado la muerte de su amiga en silencio. Se habían visto por última vez unos días después de su reaparición y luego habían perdido el contacto. Lisa le escribía al principio y le había contado que se había mudado finalmente de la casa de sus padres a una casa cerca de su trabajo; luego, sus cartas se habían vuelto más esporádicas y cuando Kate comenzó a trabajar en Sunrise Press y retomó sus estudios, ya ni siquiera tenía tiempo para escribirle. Lamentó haber perdido el contacto con ella y en ese momento ya no podía decirle cuánto había extrañado sus bromas y su risa estridente cada vez que la depresión la vencía. Cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas.

Brandon apretó su mano.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió. Poco a poco, la gente comenzó a levantarse y Kate le pidió a Brandon que esperasen a que salieran todos. Cuando la pequeña multitud terminó de abandonar la iglesia ambos salieron por detrás.

Brandon divisó de inmediato a los periodistas apostados fuera de la iglesia a la espera de la oportunidad de conseguir alguna entrevista jugosa.

—Será mejor que salgamos por aquel lado —le indicó mientras bajaban las escalinatas.

—¿Es usted la señorita Kate Beckett? —Una voz chillona sonó a sus espaldas.

Kate se dio la vuelta. Una joven que sostenía un micrófono se había acercado a ella.

—Kate, no tienes que responder —dijo Brandon en voz baja cerca de su oído.

Enseguida, otros periodistas se arremolinaron alrededor de ellos.

—¿Es usted Kate Beckett o no? —volvió a preguntar la reportera y le puso el micrófono junto a la cara.

—¿Qué opina del Asesino de las Flores y del hecho de que personifica a sus víctimas a su imagen y semejanza? —preguntó una voz masculina.

A Kate comenzaron a temblarle las piernas.

—¿Cree que usted será su próxima víctima? ¿Que tal vez cumpla su fantasía por fin?

Ya ni sabía quién le estaba haciendo las preguntas; las voces de los periodistas se entremezclaban y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Quería salir corriendo de allí.

—Por favor, señores. No molesten. La señorita no está en condiciones de realizar ninguna declaración —dijo Brandon, la tomó del brazo y la sacó de entre medio de los periodistas.

Caminaron deprisa hacia su automóvil seguidos por las cámaras y los flashes.

—Creo que lo mejor será que desistas de ir al cementerio —dijo Brandon y puso en marcha el motor—. Te estarán esperando allí para azotarte de nuevo a preguntas.

Kate se recostó en el asiento.

—Tienes razón, llévame al _loft_. —Apoyó la cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras la luz de los flashes se estrellaban contra los cristales del automóvil.

—Los peritos recuperaron más de cien pares de huellas dactilares de la cabaña.

Susan arrojó la carpeta que contenía los resultados encima de su escritorio.

—Me encantan las buenas nuevas —comentóRick con ironía—. Sabíamos que sería así.

—La mayoría ni siquiera está registrada en el AFIS. Son adolescentes sin antecedentes; obviamente, ninguno de ellos es quien buscamos. —Echó un vistazo a los papeles—. Nos llevará días obtener resultados.

Richard estaba tan molesto como ella. Más días: tiempo que se les iba de las manos y que corría sin remedio en su contra.

—¿Cuándo hablarás con Kate para poder llevarla hasta la cabaña?

—Hoy mismo —respondió y se llevó un bolígrafo a la boca—. Iba a asistir al entierro de Lisa Rogers; se suponía que yo la iba a acompañar, pero me ha sido imposible hacerlo.

—Ir a la cabaña y cumplir con tu deber es más importante —le dijo y lo miró seriamente—. Lo sabes, sobre todo si queremos resolver este caso de una buena vez.

Él asintió en silencio y se concentró, una vez más, en la pantalla de su portátil.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó Susan y se acercó por detrás.

—Estoy revisando los registros de la universidad en la que estudiaba Kate.

—Y hogar de la famosa fraternidad Delta‑Omega —agregó ella mientras leía la información queRick acababa de bajar del sistema.

—Ese anillo es la clave, Susan. El asesino buscó inculpar a Jack Gordon, pero él asegura que su anillo nunca salió de su dedo.

—Deben de ser cientos de muchachos los que lograron entrar en la fraternidad —se sentó en la esquina del escritorio—. Tengo entendido que Delta‑Omega era una de las fraternidades más populares del mundo académico hasta que fue cerrada; una que contaba con decenas de miembros debido a que sus ritos de iniciación no eran demasiado exigentes.

—Peor para nosotros —concluyóRick y se pasó la mano por la cabeza—. Por lo pronto, debemos concentrarnos en los que la integraban en el año en que Kate fue secuestrada.

—Sabes mejor que yo que eso es solo la punta del ovillo —dijo Susan atónita—. Este sujeto pudo pertenecer a la fraternidad mucho antes, e incluso, después.

—Investigaremos con un margen de dos años —le indicó—. Los dos años anteriores al secuestro y los dos últimos antes de que fuera cerrada.

—Perfecto, me bajaré los archivos a mi ordenador y me pondré manos a la obra.

—Voy a por un café —dijoRick mientras estiraba las piernas—. ¿Quieres uno?

—Prefiero un té. Gracias.

—Regreso enseguida.

Cuando salió de la oficina, alguien pronunció su giró y se sorprendió al ver a Jason Beckett que iba hacia él.

—Te agradezco que me hayas acompañado, Brandon. —Le sonrió—. No sé qué habría hecho sin ti.

—Ni siquiera lo menciones, _chérie_. —Le dio una palmadita en la espalda, mientras salían del montacargas—. Creo que, tal vez, será mejor que dejemos el proyecto para otro día; te veo exhausta.

Kate no iba a protestar.

—Lo estoy; primero la sesión de hipnotismo y luego la ceremonia. Demasiadas emociones encontradas para un mismo día.

Brandon alzó las cejas sorprendido y la cicatriz que le atravesaba el rostro dibujó una extraña mueca.

—¿Sesión de hipnosis?

Kate se mordió el labio inferior, estaba demasiado cansada para darle explicaciones largas en ese momento.

—Sí,Rick me ha llevado a un psicólogo experto en hipnosis para ayudarme a recordar —dijo y esperó que el interrogatorio terminase allí.

—¿Y has recordado? —Parecía realmente interesado en saber.

—Muy poco, solo algunas sensaciones y sonidos. Nada en especial.

—Entiendo. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Será mejor que me vaya, procura descansar.

—Lo haré, gracias.

—Nos vemos mañana.

Brandon la saludó con la mano antes de que la puerta del montacargas se cerrara. Kate se quedó en el pasillo un momento y cuando escuchó sonar el teléfono, entró corriendo.

—Diga. —Se arrojó sobre el sofá mientras levantaba el auricular.

—Querría hablar con el señor Castle.

La voz femenina sonaba demasiado formal como para ser alguna de las conquistas queRick podía haber tenido en su pasado.

—Él no se encuentra en este momento —dijo con igual seriedad—. ¿Desea dejarle algún recado?

—Soy Eve Kessler, la enfermera del señor Ben Castle.

Kate supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal.

—¿Ha pasado algo con el señor Castle?

—No, está bien —la tranquilizó—. Pero ha sucedido una cosa, e insiste en ver a su hijo.

—No debe de tardar en llegar. ¿Por qué no lo llama a la comisaría de policía? Seguramente lo encontrará allí.

El ruido de llaves en la cerradura le indicó que ya no habría necesidad de buscar aRick.

—Espere, acaba de llegar. —Puso la mano en el auricular—. Rick, es para ti. Se trata de tu padre.

Richard llegó hasta el teléfono en dos zancadas. Kate percibió su inquietud.

—Soy Richard Castle.

Ella se quedó a su lado mientras él escuchaba lo que la enfermera de su padre le decía. Su expresión cambió drásticamente cuando colgó.

—Debo ir a la clínica. —Volvió a meter las llaves del Lexus en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

—¡Voy contigo!

—No es necesario. Quédate —le dijo y abrió la puerta.

Ella se olvidó del cansancio que sentía y corrió hasta él.

—Quiero ir. —Su voz era firme.

Richard respiró profundamente y observó cómo su mano sujetaba la suya con fuerza alrededor del picaporte. Sabía que no la convencería de que se quedara


	32. Capítulo 23

_**Capítulo 23**_

Kate le escuchó dar algunas instrucciones a su compañera a través de su teléfono móvil mientras esperaban en el hall de la clínica. Cuando dio por terminada la conversación, ella le hizo la pregunta que la había estado torturando desde la llamada de la enfermera de Ben Castle.

—Rick. —Lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos—. ¿Qué sucede?

Richard agachó la mirada. No quería angustiarla más, pero no podía excluirla de todo aquello; después de todo, ella era la principal afectada.

—Es él, Kate. —Alzó sus ojos hacia Kate.

Un terror ya familiar se apoderó de ella.

—¿Le ha hecho daño a tu padre?

—No, no, tranquilízate. Mi padre está bien.

—Señor Castle, su padre lo espera en su habitación.

Richard ni siquiera se lo preguntó, sabía que Kate iría con él.

Entraron en la habitación que desde hacía casi tres años ocupaba Ben Castle en aquella clínica de reposo.

Lo encontraron recostado en su cama; llevaba una bata y cuando notó su presencia los contempló.

—Richard.

—Papá, aquí estoy. —Se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Kate prefirió quedarse junto a la puerta.

Ben Castle desvió la mirada hacia ella. Esbozó una tímida sonrisa cuando la reconoció.

—Kate —murmuró.

—Sí, papá. Kate ha querido acompañarme. —Richard se giró y le tendió la mano—. Ven, acércate.

Ella tomó su mano y avanzó lentamente hacia él. Contempló al hombre que yacía en la cama de aquella habitación y que, cuatro años atrás, había tenido la desagradable tarea de comunicarle lo que le había sucedido para sacarla de su confusión. En aquella ocasión era ella quien estaba tendida en la cama de un hospital y se recuperaba de sus heridas y del deterioro general que había sufrido durante su secuestro.

Ben Castle ya no era el mismo; poco quedaba de aquel hombre que la había tratado con tanto cariño y que le había prometido encontrar al hombre que le había hecho tanto daño.

Él extendió su mano huesuda y Kate la estrechó con fuerza.

—Hola, señor Castle. Ha pasado mucho tiempo —dijo y contuvo la emoción. No era solo el hecho de volver a verlo; era el padre deRick y le dolía saber que se encontraba en aquellas condiciones.

—Cuatro años.

Kate asintió. No supo qué hacer ni qué decir cuando, de repente, él comenzó a llorar.

—¡Papá, tranquilízate! Estamos contigo. —Richard se puso de pie de inmediato y se arrodilló a un lado de la cama.

A Kate se le estrujó el corazón al ser testigo de cómoRick sufría por su padre. Quería contenerlo y consolarlo, pero se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada por él.

Ben Castle levantó la mano y su dedo índice señaló hacia una pequeña mesa ubicada frente a la ventana. Ni Kate niRick le habían prestado atención desde que habían entrado a la habitación.

Richard se enderezó y fue hasta la mesa. Comprendía la angustia de su padre.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Kate y se acercó por detrás—. ¡Dios mío! —se llevó la mano a la boca.

Sobre la mesa, había un puzle a medio armar; faltaban algunas piezas, pero la figura que aparecía era inconfundible.

Una enorme imagen de un ramillete de nomeolvides ocupaba el centro del diseño. En la parte inferior se podían observar partes de letras en comenzó a buscar las piezas restantes y las colocó hasta completar el rompecabezas.

«Bella, eres solo mía.»

—¡Maldito bastardo! —El puño cerrado deRick golpeó contra la mesa, que tambaleó, y el rompecabezas terminó estrellándose contra el suelo.

Kate se abrazó a él y cerró los ojos.

—¿Cuándo va a terminar esta pesadilla,Rick?

Él la estrechó con fuerza, necesitaba sentirla segura y a salvo entre sus brazos. No le respondió, no podía; la respuesta a aquella pregunta era un enigma, incluso hasta para él.

—Has hecho un desastre, Castle —comentó Susan mientras observaba las piezas del rompecabezas esparcidas por el suelo.

—Lo siento, Susan. Ha sido un momento de rabia —dijoRick y observó cómo su padre dormía plácidamente gracias a los calmantes que Eve le había inyectado minutos antes. Kate descansaba al pie de la cama y permanecía en silencio.

—No te preocupes. Los peritos están esperando en el pasillo para pasar, ellos se encargarán de juntar todo.

Lanzó un rápido vistazo a Kate. Se preguntó siRick le había dicho ya que habían encontrado la cabaña donde, posiblemente, había estado recluida durante los tres meses de su secuestro y que necesitarían que ella fuera hasta allí para ver si reconocía el lugar. Le hizo señas aRick de que la acompañara fuera de la habitación.

—Regresamos enseguida —le dijoRick.

Kate asintió sin pronunciar palabra. Cuando ambos salieron Susan fue directa al grano.

—¿Se lo has dicho?

—Todavía no. Pensaba hacerlo cuando llegara a casa, pero ha surgido esto y no he encontrado el momento oportuno de decírselo —explicó mientras observaba a uno de los peritos entrar en la habitación de su padre.

—Debes hacerlo, si Kate reconoce la cabaña, entonces sabremos que no estamos perdiendo el tiempo analizando las huellas dactilares que hallamos en el lugar. —Hizo una pausa, porque no le gustaba lo que iba a decir—. Si, en cambio, no hace una identificación positiva, ¡maldición!, se arruinaría todo.

Richard tenía plena conciencia de eso; por esa razón, temía el momento en que Kate viera por fin la cabaña. Si no la reconocía, si no había vestigios de ella en su memoria, la investigación se iría al demonio. Tal vez la resolución del caso estuviera en algunas de las huellas encontradas en la cabaña, pero si resultaba no ser el lugar donde Kate había estado cautiva de nada servirían.

Kate se les unió.

—He preferido salir para que el forense trabajara tranquilo —dijo y se cruzó de brazos.

—Kate. —Susan miró de reojo a su compañero—. Hay algo que debemos decirte, queRick debe decirte.

Richard la fulminó con el azul acerado de sus ojos.

—¿De qué se trata?

Al ver queRick se quedaba callado para buscar la mejor manera de hablar con ella, Susan tomó la iniciativa de responderle.

—Hemos seguido la pista del ferrocarril tras tu sesión de hipnosis y hemos encontrado una cabaña abandonada en medio de un paraje solitario. Creemos que es el lugar donde estuviste durante tu secuestro.

Kate sabía que aquella noticia era buena, debía de ser buena; sin embargo presentía que había algo más que querían decirle.

—¿Habéis encontrado algo?

—Cientos de huellas dactilares y unos cuantos condones usados. Es un escondrijo, un «nido de amor» usado por los adolescentes del lugar —se apresuró a esclarecer.

—Entiendo.

—Kate. —Richard decidió intervenir por fin—. Necesitamos que vengas con nosotros al lugar para ver si puedes reconocer la cabaña.

Con que era eso lo que no se había atrevido a decirle.

—¿Crees que servirá de algo?

—Si no lo creyera, no te pediría que lo hicieras —le dijo y le acarició la mano.

—Está bien, iré hasta allí. —Era consciente de que no podía negarse. Además, si aquello ayudaba a ponerle un final a tanta locura valdría la pena. Le aterraba la idea de regresar a aquel lugar pero se encargaría de queRick no lo notara.

Al día siguiente,Rick la había despertado temprano para salir a correr. Quería que se relajara antes de su viaje a Victorville.

Kate se estaba vistiendo en la habitación yRick la esperaba impaciente en el pasillo junto al montacargas.

Saludó con la mano al matrimonio McKey cuando los vio salir de su vivienda. De pronto, tuvo una idea, aunque debía hablar con ellos antes de que Kate apareciera.

—¡Angela, Lewis, esperad!

El matrimonio de ancianos se detuvo y escuchó con atención lo queRick tenía que decirles aquella mañana.

Cuando Kate salió al pasillo, lo vio charlando con los McKey. Tan pronto él la notó, dio por terminada la conversación. Se acercó y le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Lista para dar unas vueltas al parque y acabar conmigo de nuevo?

Kate frunció el ceño. Había algo extraño en su actitud, una chispa de travesura en sus ojos azules.

—¿Qué hablabas con los McKey? —le preguntó.

—Nada en especial. ¿Nos vamos? —La invitó a subir al montacargas.

Kate percibió enseguida que estaba desviando el tema de conversación.

—Nunca hubiera creído que demostrarías tanto entusiasmo por salir a correr conmigo —comentó ella desconfiada, ya en el interior del montacargas.

Él se acercó y la apretó contra la pared.

—Correr no me atrae demasiado. —Le besó el cuello—. Quien me atrae eres tú, enfundada en esos pantaloncitos cortos.

Kate lo sujetó del cuello del chándal y lo apartó.

—¿Qué misterio te traes entre manos, Richard Castle?

Él puso su mejor cara de niño bueno.

—Ninguno, Katherine Beckett. ¿Qué puede haber de misterioso en desear verte correr con tus pantaloncitos cortos?

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso —le dijo y fingió estar enojada—. Me estás ocultando algo, lo sé.

—Soy un libro abierto para ti, Kate. —Le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz— Conoces todo de mí.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una expresión más seria aún.

—No todo —respondió y se hizo ella la misteriosa.

Richard alzó las cejas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Podría mencionar, por ejemplo, el extraño hallazgo que hice la primera noche que pasé en tu casa.

—¡Ya sé! Descubriste mi dentadura postiza de vampiro que escondo en el cajón de mi mesita de noche y que uso no solo para _Halloween_.

Kate no supo si le estaba diciendo la verdad o estaba bromeando con ella pero le costó contener la risa.

—No, no es eso.

—¿Los ejemplares de _Playboy_ debajo del colchón?

Kate negó con la cabeza, pero se aseguraría de echar un vistazo debajo del colchón cuando regresaran.

—¡Me rindo!

—¿Por qué no aprietas el botón y bajamos de una vez? —sugirió con indiferencia. Lo haría sufrir un poco más.

—No hasta que me digas qué es lo que descubriste de mí.

Kate movió los labios hacia un lado y hacia el otro y clavó sus ojos castaños en el techo.

—¡Vamos! No juegues conmigo.

—No estoy jugando —respondió con tono desafiante.

—Sí lo estás —replicó él.

—Un sujetador negro de encaje y puntillas —soltó lo más rápido que pudo. Se liberó de sus brazos y apretó el botón.

Richard lanzó una carcajada.

—¡No es gracioso! —Se apoyó contra la pared mientras el montacargas comenzaba a descender.

—¡Ni siquiera sé a quién le pertenece! —dijo mientras levantaba las manos—. Espera, ¿has dicho negro de encaje y puntillas?

Ella asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Tal vez, pueda ser de Marlene o de Tiffany. —Hizo una pausa para observar la expresión de furia en su rostro—. Quizá quien se lo dejó olvidado fue Alisha, la modelo publicitaria, o Ginger, la pelirroja, o…

—¡No sigas! —le suplicó.

Él no dijo nada solo la atrapó otra vez entre sus brazos y la sujetó del cuello.

—Me encanta que te pongas celosa.

—¡No estoy celosa! —le espetó y apretó los dientes.

—Estás terriblemente celosa —aclaró él.

—Eres demasiado engreído, detective. —Dio un respingo cuando su mano comenzó a bajar y se metió debajo de su ropa.

—Repite eso.

Ella no pudo, solo pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó con fervor.

—La sangre con la que escribió el mensaje en el rompecabezas es de animal —le informó Susan aRick.

Kate permanecía en silencio en el asiento trasero del Lexus y escuchaba con atención.

—Los análisis del laboratorio indican que se trata, posiblemente, de alguna especie de felino —añadió.

Susan no mencionó nada, pero Kate sabía que era muy probable que aquel mensaje se hubiese escrito con la sangre de _Otelo_. Un escalofrío le bajó por la espalda y cuandoRick la miró a través del espejo retrovisor supo que él pensaba lo mismo. Bajaron en el departamento de policía y volvieron a recurrir al helicóptero.

—Debemos atravesar la ciudad y llegar hasta las montañas. Por allí pasan las vías del tren que rodean la cabaña —dijoRick a Kate.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar? —No estaba impaciente, pero deseaba terminar con aquello de una buena vez.

—Unos tres cuartos de hora.

—¿Por qué no intentas dormir? —sugirió Susan y se dio media vuelta para mirarla.

—No podría —le respondió mientras esbozaba una tibia sonrisa—. Estoy demasiado nerviosa para pegar ojo.

Susan asintió.

—Encenderé mi radio portátil, al menos, un poco de música te relajará.

Kate asintió, aunque le daba lo mismo. Nada lograría quitarle la ansiedad que sentía en el pecho; bueno, tal vez, había solo una cosa que podría hacerla desaparecer. Un abrazo deRick. Pero había muchos policías y él debía guardar las formas.

Se recostó en el asiento y cerró los ojos. La melodía de una emisora de música _country_ inundó poco a poco sus oídos. Cada vez que el locutor detenía la música para hacer algún anuncio, el corazón le daba un vuelco en el pecho. El temor de que volvieran a anunciar que alguien dedicaba una canción a una tal Bella seguía latente.

Abrió los ojos y notó que estaban descendiendo. Cuando el helicóptero se posó, descorrió la cortina de la ventana. Echó un vistazo fuera,Rick y Susan estaban conversando. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había dormido en el aire.

Se reincorporó en el asiento y, antes de bajarse, miró a su alrededor. El lugar estaba cubierto de matorrales y un pequeño bosque se erguía no muy lejos de allí. Estaban parados al costado de lo que parecía ser un camino improvisado. Cuando Kate se bajó y se puso de pie, la divisó. Una cabaña de madera oculta tras unos cuantos pinos. Se quedó parada allí, incapaz de dar un paso.

Richard avanzó hacia ella.

—¿Estás lista?

Kate no le respondió, tampoco lo miró. Sus ojos castaños seguían clavados en la pequeña construcción de madera que parecía que se iba a derrumbar de un momento a otro.

—Vamos. —La asió de la cintura y la llevó a través del angosto sendero que conducía a la cabañ percibió su angustia de inmediato; caminaba a su lado pero parecía una autómata, una muñeca que se movía sin voluntad. Miró a Susan y ella se puso del otro lado para ayudarle a llevar a Kate hasta la cabaña.

Era el lugar, lo sabía aun antes de entrar. Durante los tres meses de su cautiverio, nunca lo había visto; sin embargo, podía sentir cómo cada milímetro de su cuerpo se estremecía de pavor con cada paso que daba.

Richard descorrió la lona que colgaba de la puerta y Kate se soltó de su brazo. Él se dispuso a abrazarla de nuevo, pero Susan le hizo señas de que no lo hiciera. Ambos se quedaron muy cerca de ella y estudiaron su reacción. Aquello era algo que Kate debía enfrentar sola.

Sus ojos castaños recorrieron el lugar con cuidado. Los rincones sucios y malolientes de aquellas cuatro paredes se le impregnaron en las fosas nasales; el olor a humedad en el suelo y en el techo de madera era demasiado familiar, espantosamente conocido, y enviaba pequeñas corrientes eléctricas a su cerebro.

De pronto, todo el lugar comenzó a girar en torno a ella y su cabeza parecía dar vueltas en sentido contrario. Tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa para no derrumbarse.

—¡Kate! —Richard la sujetó por los hombros mientras Susan le acercaba una silla para que se sentara.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza para intentar detener las imágenes que comenzaban a plagar su mente con la velocidad de una fuerte ráfaga de viento.

Estaba recordándolo todo. Los recuerdos se encendieron dentro de su cabeza para abandonar, por fin, la oscuridad en la que habían estado enterrados durante cuatro años.

—Es aquí, Rick, es aquí —murmuró con los ojos todavía cerrados. Temía que si los abría, los recuerdos volverían a desaparecer.

Ya no era solo el olor a humedad y el perfume de nomeolvides los que habían revivido sus recuerdos.

Se puso de pie con la ayuda deRick y fue hasta donde estaba la cama. Sus ojos se posaron sobre los barrotes de hierro oxidado donde él la había esposado. Creyó experimentar el mismo dolor que le provocaba tener los brazos en aquella incómoda posición durante días. Él la liberaba solo para comer y para acompañarla al baño.

—Él entraba por allí. —Miró hacia la puerta—. Podía sentir el calor de la luz cuando él abría la puerta. Mi cuerpo se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad y a la humedad.

Se recostó en la cama bajo la mirada atenta deRick y de Susan. No la detuvieron, estaba comenzando a recordar y, tal vez, aquella misma tarde conseguirían la identidad del asesino.

—Se acercaba y se cercioraba de que las ataduras estuvieran seguras. —Se miró los pies—. Luego se quedaba a mi lado.

Cerró los ojos otra vez. Fragmentos desordenados en su cabeza comenzaron a tener sentido.

No podía verlo, la venda que le cubría los ojos se lo impedía. Lo escuchaba caminar de un lado al otro por la cabaña y sabía cuándo se detenía para observarla durante largos ratos. Todas las mañanas el ruido de una lata que golpeaba una cacerola le indicaba que era la hora de comer. Los dos primeros días no había querido ingerir alimentos, pero luego el hambre se hizo insoportable y terminó por ceder. Las judías y las patatas que él le preparaba eran un asco, sin embargo, los engullía con desesperación: sabía que aquellos alimentos eran los únicos que probaría en todo el día. La soltaba para que comiera pero, no bien terminaba, volvía a esposarla a pesar de sus súplicas y de las marcas rojas que estaban dejando las esposas en sus muñecas. Cuando le pedía agua, él se la daba. Ella era la única que hablaba, rogaba por su vida y lo maldecía una y mil veces.

Luego, una melodía comenzaba a inundar el lugar. Una canción que se volvía a repetir, constantemente, al punto de enloquecerla. La misma que le había dedicado en la radio. De nada servía que ella le pidiera que la quitara; cuanto más le gritaba que detuviera aquella tortura, más subía el volumen para apagar sus gritos.

Kate ya había perdido la cuenta de los días que llevaba allí, solo sabía que él venía al amanecer y se marchaba por las noches. Sabía que, unos minutos después de su llegada, un tren pasaba cerca de la cabaña. Cada mañana, su traqueteo le retumbaba en los oídos, sacudía ese lugar y le recordaba que el mundo, ahí fuera, seguía girando sin ella.

Pensaba en Jason y en Sarah cada noche antes de dormirse. Su hermano y su mejor amiga debían de estar desesperados por su desaparición. Siempre habían cuidado de ella y, en ese momento, no sabían dónde estaba. De noche, trataba de evocar los momentos que habían compartido juntos, los buenos y los malos. Sabía que quizá nunca los volvería a ver.

Por las mañanas, volvía a invadirla el terror cada vez que él llegaba. No soportaba saber que la estaba mirando. Se quedaba haciéndolo durante horas y nunca le hablaba, tampoco nunca la había tocado.

Pero un día, todo eso cambió.

Ella estaba adormecida y de repente sintió unos dedos que subían por su pierna. Sus cinco sentidos entraron en alerta de inmediato; se revolvió en la cama e intentó quitarse esa piel áspera y sudada que rozaba la suya. Sabía que era inútil si apenas podía moverse. Lo que más había temido en todo aquel tiempo estaba sucediendo. La mano se había cerrado sobre su muslo, y Kate se agitó asustada. Prefería que la matara, que acabara con su vida en ese instante, antes de que aquel hombre continuara tocándola de aquella manera.

Pese a que en ese momento sabía que estaba a salvo y queRick y Susan estaban con ella, su cuerpo y su mente sin embargo parecían haber retrocedido en el tiempo. Se movió inquieta en la cama.

Richard quiso ir hasta ella. No soportaba verla sufrir de aquel modo.

—Déjala —le dijo en voz baja Susan—. Necesita hacerlo.

—Pero…

—Estará bien —le aseguró.

Kate continuaba moviéndose, buscaba deshacerse de aquella mano que rozaba su piel desnuda.

—Suéltame… suéltame —pidió una y otra vez, pero él seguía tocándola.

De pronto la soltó, y Kate creyó que por fin se alejaría, pero cuando lo sintió acercarse aun más, su cuerpo se paralizó.

Su mano sudada volvió a tocarla, esa vez en la mejilla. Creyó que vomitaría cuando sintió su aliento junto a su boca. Era caliente, húmedo y hedía a cigarrillo. Cuando creyó que él la besaría, apretó sus labios con fuerza y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Entonces, él se acercó a su oído y habló por primera vez.

—Bella, serás mía; aunque no hoy.

Por primera vez había escuchado su voz y, por fin, cuatro años después, volvía a escucharla.

—Su voz. —Abrió los ojos—. Recuerdo su voz.

Richard se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

—¿La has reconocido? ¿Te es familiar?

Ella lo miró, todavía aturdida.

—No lo sé, me susurraba al oído. —Comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro para acallar el sonido de su voz—. Me decía que iba a ser suya. Me tocaba y me decía que sería suya.

Richard la abrazó y sintió cómo su cuerpo temblaba contra el suyo. No había sido violada, de eso estaba seguro. Los informes de los médicos que la habían atendido cuando fue encontrada habían descartado un ataque sexual, peroRick sabía que había muchas maneras de abuso que no dejaban huellas. Se estremeció de solo pensar que aquel sujeto había posado sus manos sobre ella. Debía preguntarle, tenía que saberlo.

La apartó y le tomó el rostro con las manos.

—Kate. —Acopió valor antes de preguntarle—. ¿Él te hizo algo? ¿Se atrevió a hacerlo?

Ella notó la rabia y la impotencia en sus ojos azules.

—No, solo me tocaba y me decía que algún día sería suya.

—¿Estás segura?

Kate asintió.

—Lo recuerdo todo ahora, Rick.

—Bien, eso es muy importante, pero quiero que vayas despacio —le pidió mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

—Es imposible, Rick. Los recuerdos se arremolinan en mi cabeza y buscan salir a la luz; ya han estado sepultados durante mucho tiempo. Debo dejarles que me guíen.

—Está bien.

—¿Recuerdas cómo te hizo el tatuaje? —preguntó Susan que seguía de pie al otro lado de la cama.

Kate se tocó instintivamente la marca que llevaba justo debajo de la cintura.

—Me anestesió —comenzó a decir—. El olor era el mismo que sentí cuando me raptó.

—Cloroformo —acotó Susan.

—Puede ser; el olor era, en extremo, penetrante. Llegó una mañana y me colocó un pañuelo empapado en la boca, quedé inconsciente de inmediato. Cuando me desperté estaba recostada de lado y tenía el vestido levantado. Sentí una fuerte quemazón cerca de la cintura.

—¿Te dijo algo al respecto? —quiso saberRick.

—Me cogió la mano y me hizo tocarlo. —Cerró los puños, parecía que la yema de los dedos le quemaban—. Tenía una protuberancia en su cuerpo, cerca del pecho, creo. Pasó mi dedo por el contorno de aquella figura y luego hizo que tocara la que acababa de hacerme. Eran iguales. —Sus ojos bajaron hasta el tatuaje—. Me dijo que aquel nudo nos uniría para siempre.

—¿Nunca permitió que le vieras el rostro?

—No, nunca me quitó la venda. Mis ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y comencé a percibir todo lo que me rodeaba a través de los demás sentidos. Reconocía su olor y el tacto de su piel áspera.

—¿Algo en particular?

—Los cigarrillos que fumaba; el tabaco era fuerte, lo percibía apenas llegaba.

Richard sacó una cajetilla del bolsillo de su camisa.

—Huele estos. —Le acercó los cigarrillos a la nariz—. ¿Son parecidos?

Kate aspiró con fuerza.

—No, estos son más suaves.

—Probablemente fumaba negros —aseveróRick.

Susan se sentó en la cama. Había una pregunta que su compañero todavía no había formulado y era crucial.

—¿Cómo lograste salir de aquí y escaparte?

Kate la miró. Se quedó en silencio y buscó aquel recuerdo en su memoria. Estaba fresco y si cerraba los ojos podía verse a sí misma huyendo de aquel lugar.

—Una de las tantas mañanas en que me soltaba para comer le supliqué que me quitara las cuerdas que ataban mis pies. Se lo había pedido muchas veces, pero nunca me había escuchado. Me dolían mucho y creo que se compadeció de mí, aunque solo accedió a aflojarlas. Después de comer sujeté el plato con fuerza, el sonido de su voz me indicaba la ubicación de su cabeza y, sin dudarlo, le golpeé. Le escuché desplomarse al suelo. Me quité la venda de los ojos, pero mi visión era borrosa debido al tiempo que había pasado vendada. Distinguí su figura tendida en el suelo junto a la cama y, con rapidez, me desaté los pies. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que él recuperara la conciencia. Me levanté de la cama y apenas apoyé los pies en el suelo sentí su mano sobre mi tobillo. —Su respiración había comenzado a agitarse—. Logré encontrar el plato, me arrojé sobre él y le golpeé una vez más. Me dolían los brazos, los pies y cada pedazo del cuerpo; pero mis ansias de huir de allí me hicieron sacar las fuerzas que no tenía y luché contra él como una fiera. Cuando por fin me soltó y dejó de moverse, me levanté como pude y salí de la cabaña tambaleándome. Los rayos de sol me quemaban los ojos y los pies me dolían mucho pero corrí, tropecé y me caí un montón de veces; sin embargo, mi instinto de supervivencia no permitió que desfalleciera.

—¿Te fuiste sin ver quién era? —Susan frunció el ceño.

—Lo único que quería era salir de allí antes de que despertara —explicó Kate—. Además, veía todo borroso, apenas distinguía su silueta.

Susan asintió. No podían exigirle más de lo que les estaba dando.

—Continúa —le pidióRick y apretó su mano.

—Seguí corriendo en medio del bosque a pesar de que me sangraban los pies; apenas soportaba el dolor pero no podía detenerme. Entonces, escuché que me llamaba. «¡Bella! ¡No puedes escapar de mí, es imposible escapar de tu propio destino!» Repetía aquello una y otra vez. Estaba cada vez más cerca y sabía que si me encontraba, me mataría. Me escondí dentro de una cueva poco profunda y me cubrí con un colchón de hojas secas. Le escuché acercarse y pararse a solo unos pasos de donde estaba. Ni siquiera me atrevía a respirar por temor a que me descubriera. Luego se fue y su voz que me llamaba se fue perdiendo en medio del bosque. Me quedé allí, cubierta con las hojas, hasta asegurarme de que él ya no regresaría. Debieron de pasar horas porque cuando me destapé ya comenzaba a anochecer. Pasé la noche allí. Tenía frío, hambre y me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero al menos estaba a salvo. Los coyotes aullaban no muy lejos de allí, ni siquiera me importó; me provocaba mucho más miedo que él me encontrara. Cuando amaneció, volví a ponerme en marcha porque sabía que él regresaría a buscarme. Seguí caminando pero mi cuerpo agotado ya no respondía. De pronto, todo a mí alrededor desapareció y ya no supe nada más. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es haberme despertado en la habitación de un hospital.

—Un niño te encontró en medio del bosque y él y su familia te llevaron hasta el hospital de Loma Linda —agregóRick.

—Sí, Tommy Paddington. —Esbozó una leve sonrisa—. Me gustaría buscarlo y agradecérselo nuevamente. Le debo la vida a él y a su padre.

Richard asintió.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, este lugar te trae demasiados recuerdos dolorosos.

Kate se puso de pie y antes de abandonar la cabaña se detuvo.

—Venir aquí me ha devuelto la memoria; he recuperado una parte de mi pasado que mucho tiempo me he empeñado en dejar oculta en algún rincón de mi cabeza, aunque me temo que no ha servido de mucho.

Richard se olvidó por un instante de que su compañera estaba esperándolos y besó a Kate.

—Has reconocido el lugar y tu memoria ha regresado. —Clavó sus ojos intensamente azules en los suyos—. Eso es suficiente para mí.

—Pero no lo he recordado a él —se lamentó—. Su rostro todavía sigue siendo un enigma.

—Tú estás bien y eso es lo único que importa —le aseguró—. Deja que Susan y yo hagamos nuestro trabajo ahora.

Él entendía su angustia, porque al igual que Kate, sabía que el rostro de aquel hombre era la pieza fundamental de aquel macabro rompecabezas


	33. Capítulo 24

_**Capítulo 24**_

—Tu hermano vino a hablar conmigo —soltó Rick, mientras cenaban en la terraza en compañía de _Boris_.

El trozo de salmón gratinado que Kate se había metido en la boca dos segundos antes, se le atravesó en la garganta. Bebió un poco de agua y se limpió los labios húmedos con la servilleta de papel.

—¿Cuándo, dónde, por qué? —inquirió atónita y levantó la voz. ¿Cómo había ocurrido aquello y ella no se había enterado?

—¡Ey, dispara más despacio! —le respondió él mientras levantaba las manos.

—¡Responde!

Él dejó la copa de vino y apoyó ambos brazos sobre la mesa.

—Te has equivocado de profesión, deberías haber ingresado en la academia de policía. —Le sonrió divertido—. Tus métodos de interrogatorio son bastante especiales.

Ella no dijo nada, sus dedos comenzaron a tamborilear por encima de la mesa impaciente por escucharlo.

—¿Cuándo? Ayer por la tarde. ¿Cómo? Apareció en mi trabajo. —Hizo una pausa—. Y el porqué, te lo debes imaginar.

—No juegue conmigo, detective Castle —le advirtió.

Rick le acarició el dorso de la mano con el dedo índice.

—No me pidas eso, Kate —dijo con la voz ronca.

Ella retiró la mano.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio!

—¡Está bien, está bien! Te lo diré. —Dejó escapar un suspiro—. Jason vino a hablar conmigo como tu hermano mayor.

—¿Y qué diablos significa eso? —Kate estaba comenzando a sospechar los motivos de la sorpresiva visita de su hermano a Rick, pero quería que él mismo se lo confirmara.

—Según sus propias palabras, vino a preguntarme qué intenciones tengo contigo.

Kate se quedó boquiabierta. Sabía que la aparición de Jason en el _loft_ podría tener una consecuencia como aquella. ¡Dios! ¿Qué le habría exigido su hermano a Rick? Y lo que era más importante aún, ¿qué le habría dicho él? Intentó imaginárselos en aquella conversación y tuvo que reconocer que, a pesar de la sorpresa y la vergüenza que estaba experimentando en ese mismo momento, no dejaba de tener su lado cómico. Jason indagando las intenciones de Rick para con ella y el pobre Rick, enfrentándose a un hermano mayor posesivo y demasiado protector.

Comenzó a reírse para ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Lo siento, Rick. Debió de ser una situación extraña para ti. —Seguramente no estaría acostumbrado a que los hermanos mayores de alguna de sus conquistas se presentaran ante él para exigirle explicaciones acerca de sus intenciones.

—En realidad, no lo fue —respondió muy tranquilo.

—¿No?

Él negó con la cabeza y volvió a acariciarle la mano.

—Tu hermano es un hombre sensato y se preocupa por ti.

—A veces, creo que demasiado. —Esbozó una sonrisa.

—No puedes culparlo.

—Lo sé, pero haber ido a hablar contigo para exigirte…

—¡Espera! Tu hermano no me ha exigido nada. —La sacó de su error—. Solo conversamos y aclaramos las cosas.

«Conversamos y aclaramos las cosas.»

Kate estaba más confundida que antes.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Rick se puso de pie y la invitó a que hiciera lo mismo.

—Ven. —La condujo hacia el balcón y le hizo girarse hasta darle la espalda. La rodeó con los brazos y dejó sus manos apoyadas sobre las suyas—. La vista desde aquí es bellísima.

Kate asintió. Las luces de Fresno titilaban inmersas en la profundidad de la noche y la oscuridad que los rodeaba hacía aquel momento único, mágico. Cerró los ojos y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Rick.

—No deberías preocuparte por lo que tu hermano y yo hayamos hablado —le dijo al oído.

—No me preocupo, solo es curiosidad.

—Bien, entonces, para saciar tu curiosidad, te diré que Jason se quedó bastante conforme con mi respuesta.

Kate sabía que estaba jugando con ella al cargar aquel instante de misterio.

—Solo dilo, Rick.

Él le hizo girarse y le pasó el dedo pulgar por la boca húmeda.

—Le dije que te amo y que si él estaba de acuerdo, quería pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

El corazón de Kate comenzó a latir con más fuerza.

—¿Qué te dijo Jason?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—¡Solo dilo, detective!

—Aceptó ser el padrino de la boda, solo si Sarah es la dama de honor.

El rostro de Kate se iluminó.

—¿Es esta tu manera de pedirme matrimonio?

Él asintió con timidez.

—¡Oh, Rick! —Kate se arrojó a sus brazos, hundió su cara en la mata de cabello negro y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

—Bueno, supongo que esa es tu manera de decirme que aceptas.

Ella buscó su boca y la encontró. Él le brindaba su amor y su protección y era todo lo que ella necesitaba. Alrededor podía existir la maldad, la locura y la muerte, pero Kate sabía que las podía enfrentar, siempre y cuando Rick estuviera a su lado.

Aquella tarde Kate esperaba a Brandon para seguir trabajando en el proyecto «Art & Pleasure» que se lanzaría, de forma oficial, en dos semanas. Estaban dando los toques finales y todos en la editorial estaban satisfechos con los resultados. Jennie no se cansaba de elogiar la excelente labor que estaban haciendo y hasta había deslizado la posibilidad de que ambos podrían formar un equipo de trabajo para llevar adelante varios proyectos más que Sunrise Press tenía programado lanzar ese año. Tanto Brandon como ella estaban encantados con la idea y sabían que todo dependía del éxito de «Art & Pleasure».

Estaba leyendo unos artículos que Jennie le había entregado sobre los maestros del arte italiano y, como solía sucederle, se había quedado maravillada por las geniales obras de los grandes maestros. Cuando llamaron a la puerta estaba admirando una lámina de Aníbal Carracci y otra de Caravaggio, exponentes del arte barroco en la Italia de fines del siglo xvi.

Maldijo en silencio y caminó con paso cansino hacia la puerta.

No había nadie y cuando miró en dirección al suelo comprobó, aterrada, que había una caja con un enorme lazo rojo por encima. El miedo la paralizó. Observó si había alguien en el pasillo, pero no vio a nadie.

De pronto, la caja comenzó a moverse y la tapa, que apenas estaba superpuesta, se levantó. Una pequeña bola de pelo color fuego asomó la cabeza y comenzó a maullar.

Kate se agachó y tomó al gatito entre sus manos.

—Hola, precioso. —Se lo llevó al pecho y volvió a inspeccionar el pasillo. Buscó dentro de la caja pero no había ninguna nota. Dio un paso hacia atrás cuando _Boris_ saltó sobre ella para olfatear la cosa peluda que sostenía entre sus brazos.

Kate volvió a agacharse y acercó el gato hasta el hocico curioso de _Boris_ con cuidado.

Congeniaron de inmediato; _Boris_ le lamió la cabeza y el pequeño le tocaba los mofletes con la punta de sus patas delanteras.

—¿Quién te ha traído hasta aquí? —le preguntó mientras frotaba su nariz.

—Parece que le agradas.

Brandon apareció en el rellano de la escalera.

—¿Has sido tú?

Él se acercó y acarició la cabeza del gatito que comenzó a ronronear.

—¿Te gusta?

—¡Es precioso! —Le dio un beso en la mejilla—. ¡Gracias, Brandon!

—Entremos para que tu nuevo amiguito conozca dónde vives. —Dejó su maletín sobre el baúl—. Parece que se lleva bien también con el perro.

—Sí.

—¿Crees que el detective se molestará?

Kate ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en la posibilidad de que tal vez, a Rick no le agradara tanto la idea de tener un gato en casa.

—No lo sé —respondió y se mordió el labio.

—Supongo que sabrás cómo convencerlo —dijo él.

Kate soltó al gatito para que se fuera familiarizando con el lugar. El comentario de Brandon la había ruborizado y, cuando se aseguró de que el tono de su cutis se había normalizado, lo volvió a mirar a la cara.

—¿Nos ponemos a trabajar? —sugirió.

—A eso he venido.

Dos horas después, seguían revisando artículos de arte y eligiendo cuáles usarían y cuáles sería mejor descartar. Mientras ellos trabajaban, _Boris_ y su nuevo amiguito descansaban en la terraza.

Rick llegó al atardecer y ya no le sorprendía encontrarse al tal Brandon en su hogar. Deseaba que aquel proyecto terminara; no podía evitar sentir celos de aquel hombre. Sabía que no tenía motivos pero le molestaba que estuviera tan cerca de Kate.

—Rick, tengo algo que decirte —le dijo Kate apenas puso un pie en la casa.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó y saludó, con un leve movimiento de cabeza, a Brandon Tanner.

Kate no alcanzó a explicarle nada. _Boris_ y el gatito entraron al salón y se pavonearon frente a él.

—¿Y eso?

Kate notó la sorpresa en su rostro.

—Es un regalo.

—De parte mía —aclaró Brandon.

Rick los miró a ambos después de observar, durante un buen rato, al gatito color fuego que jugaba con la cara de _Boris_.

—¿Te ha regalado un gato?

Kate asintió. Percibió cierta vacilación en su rostro. Parecía que la idea no le entusiasmaba tanto.

Adivinando tal vez lo que estaba pensando, Brandon se apresuró a hablar.

—Espero que no le moleste, detective.

—No, claro que no.

Kate suspiró aliviada, aunque al mismo tiempo, sabía que algo le estaba molestando.

—Kate, yo me retiro. Hemos trabajado suficiente por hoy —dijo Brandon y recogió sus cosas.

—Te acompaño. —Observó a Rick meterse en la cocina—. No le ha gustado.

—No te preocupes, _chérie_. _Boris_ no permitirá que lo separen de su nuevo amiguito —le sonrió y, con un beso en la mejilla, se marchó.

Cuando entró en la cocina, Rick estaba bebiéndose una cerveza. Se dio media vuelta y la observó; ella estaba de pie en el umbral con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Si te molesta que el gato se quede, solo tienes que decírmelo. —No soportaría que le dijera que debía deshacerse de él.

—No me molesta que el gato se quede, Kate.

—¿Entonces, por qué tengo la sensación de que sí te molesta?

Dejó la lata a medio beber y se apoyó contra el fregadero.

—Lo que me molesta es que haya sido él quien te lo haya regalado —soltó por fin.

Kate no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿Estás celoso de Brandon porque me ha regalado un gato?

—Estoy celoso porque quien iba a regalarte uno era yo.

—¿Tú? ¿Me ibas a regalar un gato? —Un sentimiento de ternura la invadió.

—Sí, de eso estaba hablando con Lewis McKey el otro día —le explicó—. Una de sus gatas acaba de tener gatitos y le pedí que reservara uno para ti; sin embargo, tu amigo se me ha adelantado.

Kate sintió unas ganas inmensas de correr hasta él y abrazarlo. Solo un hombre como Rick podía ser tan recio, aparentar una fortaleza de hierro y tener un gesto tan tierno como aquel.

—¿Por qué me miras de ese modo? —quiso saber él.

—Eres único, Richard Castle.

Él alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué no me lo demuestras?

Una media sonrisa curvó los labios sensuales de Kate. Le dio la espalda un instante, solo para cerrar la puerta corrediza, y avanzó hacia él contoneando sus caderas.

Él la recibió con los brazos abiertos e Kate comprobó, una vez más, que Richard Castle podía ser el hombre más tierno y más apasionado del mundo.

Habían pasado tres días desde la llegada de _Otelo_ _II_ , y él y _Boris_ se habían hecho prácticamente inseparables. Dormían juntos y hasta compartían la comida y los jirones de tela que _Boris_ se encargaba de romper. Solo se peleaban cuando querían acaparar tanto la atención como los mimos de Kate y de Rick.

El proyecto «Art & Pleasure» estaba casi listo para ser presentado y Jennie les había anunciado, horas antes, que el lanzamiento se había adelantado una semana.

Las tardes de trabajo se extendían cada vez durante más horas y Brandon se marchaba entrada la noche. A veces Rick regresaba temprano y se dedicaba a hacer ejercicios mientras ellos se enfrascaban en los libros y en los artículos de arte. A Kate se le hacía difícil concentrarse en alguna obra del Renacimiento cuando, a pocos pasos, Rick levantaba pesas. Su mirada se desviaba, sin poder evitarlo, hacia sus músculos sudados y cuando él la contemplaba con intensidad, algo comenzaba a agitarse en su interior. Él sabía compensarla muy bien luego en la habitación.

No había asistido a ninguna otra sesión de hipnosis. Rick le había dicho que él mismo había hablado con el doctor Foster y le había explicado que ya no era necesario, porque había recobrado la memoria. Ya no había recuerdos borrosos en su mente. La cara de su secuestrador seguía siendo un misterio, e Kate se arrepintió mil veces de no haber visto su rostro antes de haberse escapado de aquella cabaña.

Por las mañanas, recibía a Peter Franklin. Habían tenido ya tres entrevistas y, aunque Kate se sentía incómoda al hablar de su vida privada, él siempre parecía encontrar las palabras correctas para convencerla de decir algo más de lo que quería revelar. Sin duda, Peter Franklin sabía hacer muy bien su trabajo.

Esa mañana, después de salir a correr con Rick cuatro vueltas al parque, Peter la había llamado para decirle que llegaría un poco más tarde de lo habitual. Aprovechó las dos horas que tenía libres, entonces, para pintar. Estaba trabajando en un nuevo lienzo y, por primera vez, no sentía la necesidad compulsiva de llenarlo de nomeolvides. Parecía que, tras haber recuperado la memoria, aquel impulso había desaparecido junto con las sombras que habían estado enterradas en su mente durante cuatro años. La pintura en la que estaba trabajando era por completo diferente. Era su primera incursión en el mundo de las figuras humanas y estaba orgullosa de los resultados que estaba obteniendo. Nadie había visto aquel cuadro inconcluso todavía, ni siquiera Brandon, a pesar de su insistencia.

Echó un vistazo a su reloj; sería mejor que bajara al _loft_ , porque Peter no tardaría en llegar. Limpió los pinceles y cubrió el lienzo con una sábana blanca. Alzó a _Otelo_ _II_ y le hizo señas a _Boris_ de que se estaban marchando.

Cuando bajó el último peldaño, la puerta del montacargas se abrió.

—Justo a tiempo —dijo y sonrió.

Peter la miró y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Me ha sido imposible llegar antes.

—No te preocupes, he estado pintando un rato.

—¿Cuándo podré ver en lo que estás trabajando? —le preguntó mientras la seguía al interior de la vivienda.

—Esa es la pregunta del millón. —Soltó a _Otelo_ _II_ sobre el sofá—. Y a todos les respondo lo mismo. La veréis cuando esté terminada.

—Extravagancias de artista, supongo.

—Prefiero llamarlo «necesidad de mantener el misterio». —Sonrió—. ¿Empezamos?

Peter se sentó en el sofá junto al gato y le acarició el lomo.

—En realidad, quería proponerte si no querrías ir al estudio de un fotógrafo amigo —le dijo—. Ya te he comentado que me gustaría incluir algunas fotos tuyas en mi libro.

—¿Tiene que ser hoy?

—Mi amigo sale de viaje mañana, hará una excepción y nos recibirá hoy mismo. Es un fotógrafo muy ocupado y ha logrado hacer un hueco en su agenda para tomarte algunas fotografías —le explicó con seriedad.

Kate se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien; si tu amigo ha sido tan amable de aceptar hacerme esas fotos, será mejor que no lo hagamos esperar. —Buscó su bolso—. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardaremos?

—Un par de horas, no más.

—Bien, no hace falta que avise a Rick entonces; él no llegará hasta la noche y, seguramente, estaremos de regreso antes que él.

Peter Franklin asintió y la observó despedirse con cariño de _Boris_ y del gatito.

—No soy muy adepta a que me fotografíen —le comentó ya en el interior del montacargas.

—Haces mal. Eres tan hermosa.

Kate se sonrojó.

—Seguramente mi amigo se quedará encantado contigo; sabe apreciar la belleza femenina y sabrá valorar lo que hay en ti —dijo y la miró con intensidad—. Tu belleza no es solo externa, hay algo en el brillo de tus ojos que te hace más hermosa aún.

—Si sigues alabándome de esa manera solo vas a lograr que me sonroje, Peter. Además, no creo que tu amigo piense que mis mejillas enrojecidas sean muy fotogénicas.

—No te preocupes, quedará encantado contigo —le aseguró.

Abandonaron el edificio bajo la atenta mirada de los oficiales que estaban aparcados en ambas esquinas desde el incidente con _Boris_.

—Es un honor que subas a mi automóvil —le dijo y le abrió la puerta del Ford Focus color verde oliva.

—Gracias.

Lo observó rodear el automóvil; a pesar de su cojera, caminaba rápido. No se había atrevido a preguntarle qué se la había causado; durante sus entrevistas, era él quien realizaba las preguntas. Cuando ella intentaba indagar algo de su vida él sabía evadirse con astucia.

—¿Vive lejos tu amigo?

—No, llegaremos en unos cuantos minutos —contestó y encendió el motor.

Ella asintió y apoyó la cabeza en el asiento.

—¿Puedo encender la radio?

—Adelante.

—Tienes unas cuantas cintas aquí —comentó mientras revolvía el compartimiento en donde guardaba los casetes.

—Elige el que quieras —le respondió mientras se detenían en un semáforo.

Kate sacó un par y leyó las etiquetas. Era, sobre todo, música de los años ochenta. Sus ojos se posaron en una de las etiquetas y, cuando descubrió lo que decía, se le heló la sangre.

* * *

 **Por fin se descubrió la identidad del asesino, díganme ¿sus sospechas fueron acertadas?**


	34. Capítulo 25

_**Capítulo 25**_

—¿Dónde estabas? —Castle apartó los ojos de la pantalla de su portátil y miró a su compañera mientras colgaba la cartuchera con su pistola reglamentaria en el perchero.

Susan notó cierto tono displicente en su voz.

—Primero dime qué te sucede y luego te cuento las buenas nuevas —le dijo al acercarse a su escritorio.

Él se recostó contra la silla y estiró ambos brazos por encima de la cabeza. Respiró hondo aunque nada le quitaba la sensación de inquietud que lo embargaba desde que había llegado a la jefatura esa mañana.

—No lo sé. Ni siquiera puedo explicarlo. —Frunció el ceño—. Estoy intranquilo, ya sabes, como si algo estuviera a punto de suceder. Algo que no entiendo y que, tal vez, se me está escapando de las manos.

—Yo he sentido a veces lo mismo y, créeme, dejarse llevar por las corazonadas o como quieras llamarlo no suele conducir a nada. Somos policías, Castle, y nuestro trabajo se remite a sospechas, pruebas y conclusiones definitivas; no podemos guiarnos por los presentimientos.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero me gustaría saber por qué me siento tan intranquilo.

—Quizá lo que acabo de descubrir te tranquilice un poco —le dijo con una sonrisa enigmática instalada en su rostro.

—Te escucho. —Se incorporó en su silla.

—Acabo de regresar de las instalaciones de Sanidad Animal en las afueras de la ciudad.

Rick enarcó las cejas.

—¿Qué has ido a hacer allí?

—Tenía que seguir una corazonada.

—¡Pero me acabas de decir que no debemos dejarnos llevar por esas cosas!

—Lo sé, pero también te he dicho que a veces las he tenido y tenía que intentarlo. No podía quedarme con la duda.

—¿Y?

—No me ha fallado.

—Explícate.

—¿Recuerdas que Lisa Rogers tenía un perro?

—Sí, tú misma me informaste de que se lo habían llevado los de Sanidad Animal. ¿Todavía lo tienen allí? Pensaba que ya se lo habían entregado a la familia de la víctima.

—Todavía no. No hasta que no se agote la investigación sobre el animal. No deja de ser una pista. Repasemos, así te explicaré mi corazonada. Cuando los primeros policías llegaron a la escena del crimen, el perro no estaba; apareció luego. —Hizo una pausa—. Según la familia de Lisa Rogers, su perro nunca se despegaba de ella; si salía a la calle, era porque ella lo sacaba.

—¿Adónde quieres llegar? —Se estaba impacientando.

—El perro debió de haberse escapado mientras el asesino estaba con ella.

—Es probable, pero a menos que nuestro amigo de cuatro patas sepa hablar, no entiendo en qué nos ayuda eso.

—Después de lo que le sucedió a _Boris_ , me puse a pensar. El asesino le inyectó ketamina para dejarlo inconsciente.

Rick asintió, seguía tan perdido como al principio de aquella conversación.

—Es muy posible que haya intentado lo mismo con el perro de Lisa Rogers; supongo que no podría hacer su trabajo tranquilo si tenía a su perro encima.

—Pero el perro se escapó antes de que pudiera anestesiarlo.

—Correcto. Pero seguro que lo intentó, y aquí viene lo interesante.

Rickacercó la oreja.

—Cuando llamé a los de Sanidad Animal me dijeron que el perro aún tenía su collar y su chapa de identificación con él. Era precisamente lo que quería escuchar —añadió mientras sonreía.

Castle sabía que aquella sonrisa de satisfacción solo podía significar algo bueno.

—He ido a ver a _Bongo_ esta mañana. _Bongo_ es el nombre del perro —se apresuró a explicar.

—Me lo imaginaba.

—Bien; me he llevado el collar y junto con él su medalla de identificación.

Por fin, Rick comenzaba a comprender.

—¡Pensabas que si el asesino había intentado inyectarle ketamina debía de haberlo sujetado del collar!

—¡Exacto!

—¡Eres increíble, Wilder!

Ella lanzó una carcajada.

—He enviado el collar al laboratorio y me entregarán los resultados de un momento a otro.

—¿Crees que esta vez sí tendremos suerte?

—Lo creo, creo que por primera vez ha cometido un error y no se nos va a escapar. —Se dirigió a su escritorio—. ¿Has conseguido algo de la fraternidad y del bendito anillo?

—Me duele la cabeza de revisar nombres y expedientes —le dijo—. De todos los integrantes que pasaron por Delta‑Omega durante los dos años anteriores al secuestro de Kate y los dos últimos hasta que se disolvió, al menos, unos treinta tienen antecedentes. Todos por pequeños delitos: ebriedad, disturbios en la vía pública. —Volvió a concentrarse en la pantalla del portátil—. Allanamiento de morada —siguió leyendo—. Robo de radios, tenencia de estupefacientes, asociación ilícita.

—¿Era una fraternidad o una cueva de delincuentes? —preguntó con sarcasmo Susan y se sentó detrás de su escritorio.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo Susan mientras abría una carpeta.

Zach, el patólogo forense, entró en la oficina. Traía un sobre en su mano.

—¡Zach, te has equivocado de puerta, amigo! —bromeó Susan—. Aquí dentro estamos vivitos y coleando.

Zach sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Los muchachos del laboratorio estaban ocupados y me han pedido que viniera a entregaros esto. —Puso el sobre encima del escritorio de Rick.

Susan se puso de pie de un salto y lo cogió de inmediato.

—Ahora comprobaremos si las corazonadas sirven de algo, después de todo.

Zach la miró sin entender qué quería decir con aquellas palabras.

Susan rompió el precinto de seguridad y sacó un par de papeles del sobre.

Rick reconoció enseguida la expresión de triunfo en el rostro de su compañera.

—¡Bingo! ¡Gracias, Zach! —gritó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Creo que vendré más seguido por aquí —comentó mientras se marchaba y se tocaba el lugar en donde Susan lo había besado.

—¡Tenemos sus huellas, Rick! —Le entregó los papeles.

Castle leyó con cuidado.

—Los chicos del laboratorio han encontrado tres huellas diferentes en el collar y en la medalla de identificación. Las de Lisa, las del veterinario que atendía a su perro y una no identificada. —Estaba emocionada—. La han comparado con las huellas encontradas en la cabaña y coincide con una huella parcial que encontraron en uno de los barrotes de la cama.

Él asintió; aquel, sin dudas, era un avance importante, pero todavía debían identificar al dueño de aquellas huellas.

—Sigamos con los integrantes de Delta‑Omega y comparemos las huellas.

—Bien. —Rick regresó a su asiento y continuó leyendo expedientes. Le ardían los ojos ya, pero no le importaba. Estaban cerca y no se detendrían en ese momento.

Dos horas después parecía que la búsqueda no daría ningún resultado. De vez en cuando, ambos se miraban por encima de los monitores con la resignación y el cansancio pintados en sus rostros.

—Rick, he encontrado algo —dijo de repente Susan.

Él se levantó y fue hacia ella.

—Siempre nos preguntamos por qué había esperado cuatro años para volver a reaparecer en la vida de Kate. —Puso el dedo en la pantalla—. Mira esto: uno de los integrantes de Delta‑Omega estuvo en prisión durante más de tres años. Una muchacha lo denunció por acoso e intento de secuestro dos meses después de que Kate se escapara. Salió en libertad tres semanas antes del primer homicidio. —Susan abrió el expediente de aquel sujeto—. Su nombre es Peter F. Massey.

—¡Busca su foto! —le pidió Rick. Su rostro se había empalidecido de repente—. ¡Oh, por Dios!

—¿Qué sucede? —Susan miró con atención la foto del sospechoso y le resultó familiar.

—¡Peter F. Massey! —Rick no lo podía creer—. ¡Es Peter Franklin!

—¿El reportero que se nos acercó cuando fuimos a ver a Sarah Johnson?

—¡Sí! ¡El mismo! ¡Usó a su mejor amiga para llegar hasta ella! —Comprendía, por fin, aquella sensación que lo había estado inquietando toda la mañana—. ¡Le está haciendo una entrevista a Kate! ¡Dios mío, debe de estar con él en este preciso momento!

Susan se puso de pie de un salto y tomó su arma.

—¡Voy contigo!

Rick ya atravesaba los pasillos de la jefatura a toda velocidad cuando ella apenas salía de la oficina.

—Por lo que veo, te gusta la música de los ochenta —dijo Kate inquieta mientras acomodaba de nuevo las cintas en su lugar.

Podía ser solo una coincidencia. Debía de serlo. No era extraño que hubiese encontrado una cinta de Patrice Rushen en su automóvil si le gustaba la música de aquella época.

—Sí —le respondió y la miró a los ojos—. ¿Sabes cuál ha sido siempre mi cantante favorita?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Estaba comenzando a temblar.

—Patrice Rushen. —Esbozó una sonrisa—. En 1982, una de sus mejores canciones llegó a convertirse en un gran éxito.

—¿Cómo… cómo se llamaba? —titubeó.

Peter detuvo el automóvil y se giró hacia ella.

—Creo que lo sabes, Bella.

Kate se quedó quieta, casi sin atreverse a respirar. Buscó la manilla de la puerta, pero él fue más rápido. Se abalanzó sobre ella y le sujetó la mano.

Estaba dominada por un terror gélido, su mente se bloqueó y, por un instante, el pasado se mezcló con el presente.

—No te escaparás de mí, Bella, no esta vez —sentenció cerca de su oreja.

Se retorció debajo de él e intentó empujarlo hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas pero él cerró la mano en torno de su cabello y tiró con fuerza. Kate gritó de dolor.

—¡Suéltame!

—Sabes que podría matarte ahora mismo si quisiera —le dijo y la apretó contra su pecho—. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Kate asintió con la cabeza.

—Será mejor que te comportes. —Aflojó la presión de su mano—. Ahora nos bajaremos y actuarás con naturalidad.

Kate sintió algo punzante que se le clavaba en la espalda.

—Baja —le ordenó—. Y no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte.

Las piernas le temblaban cuando logró bajarse del Ford Focus. Peter continuaba sujetándola por un brazo y cuando le hizo darse media vuelta vio que lo que llevaba en la otra mano era una navaja. Kate miró desesperada a su alrededor, pero, a pesar de que se encontraban en una zona urbanizada, el lugar estaba desierto. Había dos edificios que parecían estar abandonados y un terreno baldío que ocupaba casi toda la manzana.

—Camina —le ordenó y la tomó por la cintura.

—¿Adónde me llevas? —Sus labios temblaban al igual que todo su cuerpo mientras comenzaba a moverse arrastrada por él.

—A nuestra última morada, Bella.

Rick supo que habían llegado demasiado tarde. No había señales de Kate; solo estaban _Boris_ y _Otelo_ _II_ que retozaban en el suelo del salón comedor.

—¿Crees que estará con él? —Susan podía percibir y comprender la expresión de desesperación que traía su compañero desde que habían abandonado la jefatura.

Rick corrió hasta la terraza y se asomó al balcón. ¡Los policías que vigilaban el edificio! Ellos seguramente debían de haber visto algo.

—¡Bajemos! —dijo y pasó como una ráfaga al lado de Susan.

En unos cuantos segundos estaban cruzando la acera.

—¿Habéis visto a Kate? —preguntó y se apoyó en la ventanilla abierta.

El oficial que ocupaba el asiento del conductor movía sus mandíbulas de un lado a otro al compás de su goma de mascar. Luego asintió nervioso.

—Sí —balbuceó—. ¿Qué sucede, detective? Ha salido con el periodista ese, el que cojea.

El puño cerrado de Rick se estrelló con fuerza contra el techo del automóvil.

—¡Maldición!

El temor le provocaba un dolor palpitante en el pecho. Había logrado dar, por fin, con el hombre que la había secuestrado y en el preciso momento que ella estaba bajo su poder otra vez. Se la había vuelto a llevar, bajo las narices de todos; se había ganado su confianza y la había engañado para terminar con lo que no había podido concluir cuatro años atrás.

Sintió el brazo de Susan sobre su hombro y supo que estaba tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero sus palabras le sonaban lejanas y retumbaban en su cabeza. En su mente solo existía espacio para Kate en aquel momento. Una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho. Agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. ¡Por Dios! Si le sucedía algo a ella no podría soportarlo.

—Rick…

—¡Es culpa mía, Susan! —gritó y apretó con fuerza los puños—. ¡Debería haberlo sabido!

Susan lo obligó a que la mirara a los ojos.

—Rick, no te culpes. Todo este tiempo has cuidado de Kate y te has preocupado por su seguridad; jamás podrías haber imaginado que ese sujeto llegaría hasta el punto de meterse en tu propia casa y jugar al reportero con ella. —Le acarició la mano que seguía tensa—. Nadie podría habérselo imaginado; no pierdas tu tiempo culpándote.

Él la miró. Tenía razón, no valía la pena. Debía concentrar todos sus esfuerzos en encontrar a Kate antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Aunque la culpa y la ansiedad le carcomieran el alma debía pensar como policía y actuar con inteligencia.

El hombre enamorado, en aquella situación, debía quedar relegado a un segundo plano.

—Vayamos a la comisaría y averigüemos todo sobre Peter Franklin —dijo resuelto.

Susan asintió y mientras Rick caminaba raudamente hacia el Lexus ella les dio instrucciones a los oficiales que montaban guardia para que los siguieran.

Lo primero que notó Kate, mientras él la arrastraba hacia el interior de uno de los edificios que ocupaban aquella manzana, era que Peter Franklin caminaba sin ninguna dificultad. Su cojera solo había formado parte de su actuación. Se había presentado ante ella, representando el papel del reportero interesado en escribir una historia basada en su vida. Se había acercado y, poco a poco, había logrado entrar en su mundo hasta esperar a la ocasión perfecta para volver a tenerla.

Kate se maldijo en silencio por no haberlo reconocido, por no haberse dado cuenta de quién era él en realidad. Nunca le había visto el rostro a su secuestrador, pero había escuchado su voz mientras la había mantenido cautiva en aquella cabaña. Y cuando volvió a llamarla «Bella», fue cuando pudo reconocerla. Demasiado tarde.

Su mano le apretaba con fuerza el brazo y su cuerpo se apoyaba contra el suyo mientras la llevaba por un pasillo oscuro. El edificio estaba abandonado y cuando salieron a un espacio más abierto, Kate notó unas cuantas máquinas enormes en desuso; parecía ser una antigua fábrica de telas. El ruido de sus zapatos sobre el suelo de cemento era el único sonido que delataba la presencia humana en el lugar.

La condujo a través de los enormes telares hasta unas escaleras. Se detuvieron allí y entonces la soltó.

—Para que veas que soy considerado y que me importas de verdad dejaré que subas sola las escaleras —le dijo y le sonrió.

Kate se apartó de inmediato. Se recostó contra el muro con las manos abiertas. La mirada de aquel hombre la paralizaba; la sonrisa sádica que se dibujaba en su rostro era la amenaza latente de que, esa vez, no habría escapatoria.

—¡Anda, sube! —La instó a que se moviera.

Kate sabía que estaba jugando con ella. Estaba tendiéndole una trampa y, por más que corriera a través de aquellas escaleras, sabía que la alcanzaría.

Levantó la mano y se la acercó al cuello; la hoja de la navaja reflejó la luz que se filtraba por los cristales rotos de las ventanas. El corazón de Kate se detuvo y el sudor que le recorría la espalda se hizo cada vez más gélido.

Debía correr y alejarse de él; no importaba que su huida formara parte de su juego macabro, tenía que jugar y acatar las reglas. Comenzó a subir los escalones de espaldas bajo la atenta mirada de Peter. Sabía que debía dar media vuelta y correr tan fuerte como pudiera, pero las piernas no le respondían. Entonces, él puso un pie en el primer escalón. No supo cómo, pero giró y comenzó a subir las escaleras corriendo. Las piernas le seguían temblando y, de vez en cuando, se tropezaba y caía al suelo. Llegó al primer rellano y miró hacia atrás; lo vio acercarse con la navaja en la mano derecha. Se puso de pie como pudo y siguió corriendo. No había puertas ni salida posible, solo muros y más peldaños. Sabía que terminaría yendo exactamente adonde él quería pero no le importó. No supo cuántos pisos subió ni cuantas veces se cayó al suelo para levantarse de nuevo al ver que se acercaba.

Cuando creyó que finalmente desfallecería, una puerta apareció ante sus ojos. Había llegado. En aquel lugar, él la mataría. Lo sabía.

En la comisaría se había organizado un importante grupo de hombres para comenzar la búsqueda. Todos sabían que sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar pero contaban con el recurso humano y la tecnología suficiente para lograrlo.

Rick, junto con Susan y su jefe, organizaba todo desde la oficina. Él habría preferido lanzarse a las calles y buscar a Kate hasta encontrarla, pero su compañera lo había convencido de que lo mejor era que se quedara allí. No era bueno que actuara bajo aquella presión emocional.

Estaban revisando el expediente de Peter Franklin Massey para encontrar un dato que pudiera guiarlos hasta el lugar al que se había llevado a Kate; sin embargo, Rick se sentía más impotente que nunca.

—Deberíamos haber sido más inteligentes que él —murmuró mientras revisaba unos papeles.

—No te lamentes, Rick —le dijo Phil—. Nadie lo pudo prever.

—¿Por qué diablos habrá salido con él? —despotricó Rick y cerró de un golpe la carpeta—. ¡Hacía las entrevistas en el _loft_ , nunca se movían de allí!

Susan lanzó un suspiro. Conocía a Rick y sabía que la desesperación lo estaba aniquilando.

—Ha debido engañarla con alguna cosa.

Rick movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. ¡Maldito bastardo! Había sacado a Kate de un sitio seguro para llevarla a su territorio; un territorio que desconocían por completo.

Phil Conway se sentó en la esquina del escritorio del hijo de su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué has encontrado en su expediente?

Rick abrió una vez más la carpeta y comenzó a leer.

—Peter Franklin Massey, nació hace veintinueve años en Tulsa, Oklahoma. Su padre abandonó a su madre antes de que él naciera y cuando tenía seis años su madre, una alcohólica, lo envió a vivir con unos tíos en San Bernardino, a 450 kilómetros de Fresno. Al parecer, sus tíos eran un matrimonio extremadamente religioso y tuvo adaptarse a vivir bajo sus reglas. —Frunció el ceño—. Aquí dice que lo castigaban y lo encerraban en el sótano de la casa cada vez que cometía alguna falta. Lo dejaban allí durante días hasta que se aseguraban de que había aprendido la lección.

—¡Por Dios! —exclamó Susan.

—Asistió a un colegio exclusivo para varones hasta terminar la secundaria. Cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad sus tíos lo echaron de casa.

—¡No puedo creer que exista gente así todavía! —comentó Susan, indignada.

—Sigue leyendo —pidió Phil.

—Consiguió un empleo en una gasolinera y luego se mudó a Fresno.

—¿Qué pasó con sus tíos? —preguntó Susan.

Rick buscó en el expediente alguna información más sobre ellos.

—Su tío murió de cáncer hace seis años y su tía sigue viviendo en la misma casa. —Volvió al punto en donde había dejado de leer—. Al parecer, la universidad cambió su visión de las cosas. Fue arrestado un par de veces por disturbios y peleas; cuando ingresó en la fraternidad Delta‑Omega, su vida pareció dar un vuelco total. Fiestas, descontrol y su educación de pacato religioso se fue por la borda.

—Allí conoció a Kate Beckett —acotó Phil.

Rick asintió.

—Él estudiaba periodismo y, al parecer, tenían clases en común. En algún momento, la vida de ese miserable se cruzó con la de Kate y allí comenzó su pesadilla. —Volvió a clavar la mirada en la carpeta—. Todo comienza a encajar, de un modo patético, ahora.

Phil Conway frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres con exactitud?

—Las escenas de los crímenes, los mensajes que dejaba. Todo. —Esbozó una sonrisa amarga—. Olvido: eso es lo que no pudo soportar. La idea de que Kate lo hubiera borrado de su mente fue demasiado para él. Ha sido ignorado y menospreciado durante toda su vida, y Kate se convirtió para él, quizá, en el único motivo importante para seguir adelante. Su obsesión por ella solo alimentó el mundo de fantasía en el que vivía inmerso; un mundo en donde alguien, al fin, lo amaba.

—Una obsesión mortal —musitó Susan. Comenzaba a entender las motivaciones de aquel sujeto. Después de haber vivido bajo el yugo de sus tíos, el mundo nuevo que se abría ante sus ojos debía de haberlo deslumbrado, hasta el punto de no saber distinguir entre la realidad y la fantasía.

Rick asintió.

—Se sentía insignificante y necesitaba hacer algo grande para no ser olvidado. Por eso, las flores durante el cautiverio de Kate eran una forma de pedirle que no lo olvidara. Podía soportar todo, pero no que ella no lo recordara.

—Y por eso decidió recordarle a Kate el tiempo que habían pasado juntos y recreó la misma escena con cada una de sus víctimas —acotó Susan—. Para no ser ignorado nuevamente debía dejar una huella, se valió de los tatuajes para ello.

—¿Y qué hizo durante el tiempo en que Kate estuvo desaparecida? —preguntó Phil.

—Cuando fue secuestrada estaba terminando el semestre, por lo que nadie notó sus ausencias prolongadas. —Hizo una pausa—. Estaban en época de vacaciones.

Phil Conway los observó a ambos.

—¿Dónde creéis que la habrá llevado?

Rick se pasó una mano por la cabeza y se reacomodó unos mechones de pelo en su lugar.

—La casa de su tía está demasiado lejos; además, no creo que quiera regresar allí. Aquella no fue una época muy feliz para él. —Centró su atención otra vez en el expediente—. La cabaña ya no es un lugar seguro.

—Tampoco la ha llevado a su casa, hemos enviado un par de hombres al lugar y está vació. De todos modos, pondremos vigilancia permanente por si decide volver —dijo Susan.

—No lo hará. Es demasiado astuto como para arriesgarse a ir hasta su casa.

—¿Entonces, adónde puede haberla llevado?

Rick se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana. Observó hacia el exterior con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

No lo sabía. Desconocía la respuesta a aquella pregunta crucial y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

Fuera, el bullicio y el ajetreo de Fresno seguían su curso. Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de aquella ciudad, Kate luchaba por su vida.


	35. Capítulo 26

_**Capítulo 26**_

Kate se asió del picaporte y no se sorprendió de que la puerta cediera con tanta facilidad. Entró y la cerró tras de sí aunque comprendió que sería inútil. No tenía cerradura. Buscó algo para colocar contra la puerta y de ese modo impedir su entrada, pero no lo halló.

El lugar donde se encontraba no era tan grande como la sala atestada de viejas máquinas; del techo colgaban cortinas blancas que llegaban hasta el suelo. Comenzó a caminar y se abrió paso entre ellas. Eran unas cuantas y, cuando traspasaba una, otra volvía a surgir. De pronto, las cortinas parecieron rodearla y no supo en qué dirección seguir. Parecía estar en medio de un laberinto de tela, debía encontrar la salida, de algún modo, debía encontrarla.

Las cortinas la envolvían y, por fin, distinguió un halo de luz delante de ella. Se detuvo. Era la última; sabía que si traspasaba aquella cortina, lograría salir. Ignoraba lo que le esperaba del otro lado. Respiró hondo y comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

Corrió con cuidado la última barrera y comprendió que seguía atrapada. El laberinto solo había dado paso a una prisión más aterradora. Kate comprendió en ese instante que su pasado la arrastraba sin remedio hacia un círculo vicioso, donde su vida parecía estar condenada a repetir lo mismo, una y otra vez.

Su cuerpo se desplomó de rodillas. El suelo de cemento era áspero y la lastimaba, pero ni siquiera le importó. Sus ojos castaños estaban clavados en la escena que él había preparado para ella.

El lugar no tenía ventanas; la luz que había percibido provenía de una claraboya que había en el techo. Había una cama junto a una de las paredes y unas esposas colgaban de los barrotes de la cabecera. El perfume de nomeolvides inundaba el lugar. Kate vio los pétalos esparcidos sobre la cama y el suelo.

No había nada más; solo la cama, las esposas y las flores. Tres cosas que su mente había enterrado por tanto tiempo y que, sin embargo, habían esperado pacientemente por ella, para acecharla y recordarle que había un destino que cumplir. Un destino del que ya no podría escapar.

No lo escuchó acercarse pero supo de inmediato que estaba detrás de ella. Después de todo, hacía tiempo ya que venía siguiéndola, como una sombra que se pierde en medio de otras sombras.

La sujetó del brazo y la levantó. No protestó ni luchó. Tampoco lo hizo cuando la acostó en la cama y pasó las esposas alrededor de una de sus muñecas.

—No estarás atada por mucho tiempo esta vez, Bella —le susurró mientras pasaba la cadena de acero por detrás de dos barrotes y cerraba el otro extremo de las esposas en la muñeca libre de Kate.

Ella cerró los ojos para no ver su rostro desagradable. No la había vendado, pero sentía la enorme necesidad de apretar sus párpados con fuerza.

—Quiero que me mires, Bella. —La tomó de la barbilla—. Abre los ojos.

Kate los cerró con más fuerza aún, hasta sintió que comenzaban a dolerle.

—¡Abre los ojos, Bella! —le ordenó.

Ella empezó a llorar, pero sus ojos seguían cerrados. Pensó en Rick y en la última vez que lo había visto. Si iba a morir, al menos quería que la última imagen que se llevase fuera la del hombre que amaba.

—¡No! ¡No! —le gritó y le sacudió la cabeza.

Entonces, él la sujetó del cuello y apretó su garganta.

—¡Mírame!

Kate abrió los ojos; las lágrimas acumuladas le habían nublado la visión, pero aún así pudo distinguir la furia y la mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

Su mano seguía presionándole la garganta e Kate sintió cómo, poco a poco, se le escapaba el aire. Se retorció en la cama, intentó mover las piernas, pero él se había sentado encima de ellas.

De pronto, la expresión de su rostro cambió radicalmente y la soltó.

—Lo siento, Bella. —Le acarició la mejilla—. Lo siento.

Se puso de pie de un salto y caminó hasta los pies de la cama.

—Haces que pierda la cordura, Bella. —Había ladeado la cabeza y una sonrisa siniestra comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —le preguntó entre sollozos.

Se acercó de nuevo y se sentó junto a ella.

—¡Oh, Bella! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? —Su dedo índice subió por su pierna, sus ojos oscuros seguían aquel lento movimiento. Volvió a mirarla—. Estamos destinados el uno para el otro, Bella. Te amo y sé que tú me amas.

—¡Estás loco! —le gritó Kate y observó cómo su dedo seguía subiendo por su pierna.

—No, no lo estoy —respondió tranquilo—. Te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi. Fue en el patio de la universidad; tú estabas con unas amigas y, en ese preciso momento, supe que eras para mí. Te veías tan bella, tan cercana e inalcanzable al mismo tiempo.

Kate intentó buscar en su memoria los recuerdos de aquella época, pero estaba segura de que nunca lo había visto antes.

—Yo, yo no me acuerdo de ti —balbuceó.

—No. —El tono de su voz cambió—. Ni siquiera sabías que existía; yo te amaba en silencio, te admiraba desde mi lugar, desde las sombras. Porque solo era eso, una sombra que vivía solo por ti y a la cual ignorabas por completo.

Kate notó enojo en aquellas palabras.

—Toda mi vida me habían enseñado que mirar a una mujer era pecado y que su cuerpo era la morada que el demonio había elegido para tentar al hombre. —Su dedo se detuvo en la parte más alta de su muslo—. Pero cuando te conocí a ti, supe que existía otra clase de mundo.

Los ojos castaños de Kate se fijaron en su dedo.

—¡Tú no formabas parte de mi mundo! —le espetó ella.

—De alguna manera sí lo hacía —aseveró—. Te quería para mí, Bella. Mi mundo y toda mi vida eras tú. Eres tú —se corrigió—. No importa cuánto luches por negarlo; aunque reniegues de lo que nos espera, terminaremos juntos.

—¡Prefiero morir a estar contigo! —Le escupió al rostro y entonces él apartó el dedo. Comenzó a reír y Kate se aterrorizó. Había cometido un error y estaba segura de que lo pagaría.

—¿Por qué te niegas a aceptar que nuestro destino es estar juntos para siempre? —Se puso de pie e hizo un ademán con las manos en alto.

—¡No te amo! ¡Ni siquiera te conozco! —le gritó con furia—. ¡Eres un loco enfermo!

Peter se dio media vuelta. No podía verle el rostro en ese momento, pero sabía que lo que acababa de decirle solo lograría enardecerlo más.

Le vio lanzar un suspiro y alzar la cabeza. Unos segundos después, se giró para volver a mirarla.

—¿Es por él, verdad? —Sus ojos eran dos dagas afiladas y cargadas de rencor—. Él no te ama, Bella. Nadie podrá amarte como yo lo hago. —Volvió a acercarse—. Tuvo el descaro de profanar tu cuerpo, el templo de tu cuerpo que estaba destinado a unirse al mío en la eternidad.

Kate sabía que estaba delirando; no podía concebir que él, de verdad, creyera lo que le estaba diciendo.

—¡Nadie ha profanado nada! ¿De qué demonios hablas?

—Cometió un sacrilegio y deberá pagar por eso, Bella. —La miró directamente a los ojos—. Nunca debería haber puesto las manos sobre ti; tú eras mi virgen sagrada y se ha atrevido a poner sus asquerosas manos sobre ti.

¡Por Dios! ¡Aquel hombre estaba completamente desquiciado! Hablaba como si ella fuera alguna especie de divinidad que no podía ser profanada. Hablaba como si supiera lo que había sucedido entre Rick y ella. Los había visto.

—¿Tú vigilabas la vivienda de Rick? —Después de decirlo tuvo la certeza de que era así.

Él asintió.

—Os vi esa noche en la terraza, Bella. Tu cuerpo se friccionaba contra el suyo —dijo en voz baja—. No eras tú, lo sé. Un demonio te obligó a hacerlo; el mismo demonio que puso a ese hombre en nuestro camino.

—¡No existen los demonios, lunático! ¡Solo los que están en tu cabeza! —Se movió en la cama; las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro—. ¡Lo que viste esa noche fue la más bella demostración de amor que un hombre y una mujer se pueden dar! ¡Algo que tú nunca vas a vivir en tu perra vida, desgraciado!

Él levantó una mano y su movimiento fue tan rápido que, cuando la vio acercarse a su rostro, ni siquiera sintió el golpe seco que la dejó inconsciente.

—Vas a pagar tu traición, Bella, y la vas a pagar de la peor manera.

La comisaría comenzó a llenarse de gente poco a poco y cuando las personas más cercanas a Kate comenzaron a llegar, Rick sintió que un nudo amargo se le formaba en la garganta.

—¡Rick! —Jason entró en la oficina acompañado de Sarah y Brandon Tanner.

Él le puso una mano en la espalda.

—Créeme que estamos haciendo todo lo posible —le dijo. Sabía que no era suficiente para su hermano escuchar aquello, porque él tampoco conseguía conformarse. Deseaba salir corriendo y buscarla, aun sin saber por dónde empezar.

Jason asintió y se dejó caer abatido en una de las sillas.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Sarah estaba conmocionada, sostenía un pañuelo blanco y no cesaba de llorar—. ¡Yo misma lo acerqué a ella!

—Sarah, no pienses en eso. —La tranquilizó—. Habría encontrado la manera de llegar a ella de cualquier modo.

—¡Es culpa mía! Si algo malo le sucede a Kate…

Rick la interrumpió.

—¡Nada malo le va a pasar a Kate!

Sarah asintió pero sabía que solo buscaba calmarla.

—Será mejor que te sientes con Jason y Brandon. —Le hizo señas al diseñador para que fuera a buscarla—. Brandon, quédate con ella.

Él se la llevó y la sentó junto a Jason, pero regresó a su lado.

—Detective. —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Tienen alguna pista certera de dónde puede estar?

Rick sabía que, en aquellos casos, a veces era necesario mentir u ocultar parcialmente la verdad, pero él no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

—No —respondió abatido—. Estamos vigilando su casa y nuestros hombres la están poniendo patas arriba; si hay alguna pista de dónde pueden estar, lo sabremos de inmediato.

—Pobre _chérie_. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Confió en ese loco y ni siquiera sabía con quién estaba realmente.

Rick no dijo nada, mucho menos le mencionó que, en algún momento de la investigación, había sospechado de él. Sobre todo tras el incidente con _Boris_ , cuando apareció de repente en el edificio para ayudar a Kate.

Había estado equivocado y había dirigido su atención a la persona errónea, tal vez solo por celos, y estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Susan abrió la puerta de la oficina y tras saludar fugazmente a todos le hizo señas de que saliera al pasillo.

—Me acaban de llamar los muchachos; han dicho que han encontrado un par de recibos de alquiler de un depósito en el centro de la ciudad. Al parecer, lo alquiló a principios de mes y todavía sigue pagando.

—Que envíen a la unidad de rescate y a los SWAT si es necesario —le indicó y regresó a su oficina—. Voy por mi arma.

Susan asintió y se puso en camino.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Jason y se levantó de un salto.

—Tenemos una pista. Estamos yendo en este mismo momento —le respondió mientras se acomodaba la cartuchera en la cintura.

—¡Yo también voy!

—¡De ninguna manera! No podemos arriesgar la vida de ningún civil —le dijo y lo detuvo antes de que saliera con él—. Esperad aquí, yo mismo os avisaré si hay alguna novedad.

Jason respiró hondo.

—Tráela de regreso, Rick —le pidió.

Rick no dijo nada, solo asintió.

En el pasillo, Phil Conway le salió al encuentro.

—¿Dónde está Susan?

—Organizando el operativo —le informó.

—Supongo que llevarás suficientes refuerzos.

—He pedido a los SWAT.

—Bien, has hecho bien, hijo. —Le dio una palmadita en el hombro—. Cuídate.

Salió de la comisaría y, cuando faltaban unos cincuenta metros para llegar a su coche, su teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrarle dentro de los pantalones.

—¡Maldición, ahora no!

No le hizo caso y dejó que siguiera sonando, aunque quien fuera que quisiera hablar con él debía tener mucha urgencia.

Con una mueca de fastidio sacó el teléfono y respondió.

—Diga.

No se oyó más que silencio en el otro lado. La insistencia de quien llamaba parecía haberse evaporado al oír el sonido de su voz. Se le tensaron los músculos del estómago. Era él. Lo sabía.

—Eres tú, ¿verdad? —Hizo un tremendo esfuerzo por no gritar.

—Tu intuición no te falla, detective.

—¿Dónde la tienes? —Observó que Susan le hacía señas de que se diera prisa.

—Yo he sido quien ha llamado y, por lo tanto, seré yo quien hable —le dijo, molesto.

—Adelante, te escucho.

—Quiero que sepas que Kate está bien, porque está donde tiene que estar; donde siempre debería haber estado: a mi lado. —Hizo una pausa que solo logró impacientar más a Rick—. No pensaba hacerlo, pero he decidido darte la oportunidad de verla por última vez. Verla antes de que se una a mí definitivamente.

Rick sabía lo que aquello significaba.

—¿Cuál es tu plan? Porque seguro que tendrás uno —dijo y aparentó calma. No podía quitarse aquellas palabras de la cabeza. «Verla por última vez, verla antes de que se una a mí definitivamente.»

—Deberás venir solo y no avisar a nadie, tampoco a tu compañera, la pelirroja.

—Está bien.

—Nada de armas ni de teléfonos móviles —le advirtió.

—Como tú digas.

—Espero que entiendas que te estoy dando una gran oportunidad y que si la desperdicias, ni siquiera la verás por última vez: la mataré antes de que llegues.

—¡No! ¡Haré lo que me pidas!

—Está bien —le indicó dónde estaban y, antes de colgar, volvió a advertirle—. No juegues sucio, detective, si no Bella pagará las consecuencias de tu estupidez.

Rick cortó y caminó hacia Susan.

—¿Qué hablabas por teléfono?

Se quedó absorto y miró a su compañera.

—Unos datos que me ha enviado uno de los muchachos que está en la casa de Massey —respondió y mostró tranquilidad.

—¿Algo importante? —Abrió la puerta del Lexus.

—Susan —sabía que iba a sonar extraño, pero no tenía otra salida—, ¿por qué no vas con uno de los oficiales?

—¿Me estás echando de tu coche, Castle?

—El dato que acabo de recibir tal vez sea importante. Encárgate tú de supervisar el operativo; yo te alcanzó después —le aseguró y la dejó parada junto a la puerta del acompañante.

—¿Estás seguro de que es lo que quieres hacer? —Susan lo miró atónita.

—Sí, Susan. Tú adelántate. Debo confirmar unos datos primero.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Prefiero que hablemos después. —Se subió al Lexus—. No perdamos tiempo; nos vemos luego.

Ella iba a decirle que su actitud le parecía demasiado extraña, pero ni siquiera pudo abrir la boca. Rick y el Lexus desaparecieron del lugar en solo cuestión de segundos.

Estacionó justo en la esquina de aquella manzana. Echó un vistazo, había dos edificios en el lugar pero sabía a cuál debía dirigirse. El viejo automóvil de Peter Massey estaba semioculto en la parte lateral del edificio ubicado más al este.

Se quitó la cartuchera y la dejó en el asiento del acompañante. Lo que estaba haciendo era una locura pero cualquier cosa valía si podía volver a verla y arrancarla de las manos de aquel asesino. No podía arriesgarse, debía dejar su 9 milímetros allí. Sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo de sus pantalones y lo colocó junto a la pistola. Había algo que, en cambio, sí podía hacer. Lo dejó encendido. Cuando Susan notara su ausencia comenzaría a llamarlo y si la conocía bien, sabía que, al extrañarle su desaparición, lo primero que haría sería rastrear dónde estaba ubicado el teléfono. Revisó que tuviera suficiente batería y se bajó del Lexus.

Estiró las piernas y echó un vistazo alrededor. No había nadie, solo él y los dos grandes edificios. Se encaminó hacia el indicado y, tras recorrer un largo pasillo, comenzó a subir las escaleras. Le había dicho que estaban en el último piso. Los peldaños se esfumaron tras sus grandes zancadas y unos minutos más tarde, llegó hasta la puerta de madera que le había dicho que hallaría.

Respiró hondo, no sabía con lo que se encontraría una vez allí dentro. Solo esperaba que hubiese cumplido con su parte del trato.

Abrió la puerta y las cortinas aparecieron ante sus ojos. Estaban por todas partes, desde el techo hasta el suelo. Comenzó a abrirse paso entre las telas y, al final, percibió la luz que le indicaba que había terminado su recorrido.

Corrió la última tela y entonces la vio. Un dolor aplastante dentro del pecho lo obligó a detenerse. Se sujetó de la cortina. Kate estaba acostada en la cama, llevaba el mismo vestido que las víctimas y también la misma trenza. Sus manos estaban esposadas y le había atado los pies desnudos con un pedazo de cuerda.

No se movía; su cabeza descansaba sobre la almohada y sus ojos estaban cerrados. La sangre se le heló, desde allí no podía saber si aún seguía respirando. Avanzó hacia ella y se arrojó a su lado. La tomó de los hombros y quiso levantarla pero estaba inconsciente; revisó su pulso y comprobó, aliviado, que aún vivía. Sus botas habían pisado los pétalos de nomeolvides. Todo el lugar parecía una más de las escenas de los crímenes y, esa vez, era Kate la protagonista principal. Comenzó a desatar la cuerda que apretaba sus tobillos y entonces lo vio acercarse por el rabillo del ojo.

—Yo no haría eso, detective.

—¡Déjala ir! —Se puso de pie y caminó hacia él.

Peter sacó la mano que ocultaba detrás de la espalda y le mostró la navaja.

—Me temo que eso no va a ser posible, si he permitido que vengas hasta aquí ha sido solo para que seas testigo del momento en que Bella y yo nos uniremos para siempre.

Rick iba a lanzar una maldición, pero se volvió al escuchar que Kate se quejaba.

—Rick. —Su voz era apenas audible.

—Aquí estoy, Kate. —Corrió hasta ella y le acarició el rostro.

Peter rodeó la cama y se colocó en el lado opuesto.

—¡Suéltala! ¡No la toques!

Rick lo miró arrojarse a la cama y acercarse a Kate; su navaja estuvo enseguida contra su cuello.

No tuvo más remedio que alejarse.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Porque Bella y yo debemos cumplir con nuestro destino. —Se acomodó junto a ella y movió la navaja hacia arriba hasta ubicarla en la parte más alta de su cuello—. Solo hay una manera de que estemos juntos para siempre.

Rick vio el terror en los ojos de Kate. Tendría que tener cuidado, cualquier error y ella saldría lastimada.

—Ambos sabemos que ella nunca te ha pertenecido en realidad, Peter. Solo estás viviendo una fantasía y tu loca obsesión no te permite ver lo que en realidad sucede.

—No hables, tú eres el menos indicado para decirme lo que siento por Bella —le dijo mientras la miraba—. La amo desde el primer día que la vi, cuando tú ni siquiera sabías que ella existía. Me pertenece desde entonces y hoy, por fin, cumpliremos nuestro sueño de amor.

—Kate no te ama y tú tampoco la amas —debía hablarle mientras pensaba qué hacer—. No confundas amor con obsesión, Peter. Entiendo que te hayas sentido atraído hacia ella, sobre todo después de crecer creyendo que mirar o tocar a una mujer era pecado. Conociste a Kate y creíste que era el fruto prohibido que se te había negado durante tanto tiempo.

—¡No! Bella era pura, reservada para convertirse en mi mujer —comenzó a decir—. Por eso no podía permitir que estuviera con otro; debía tenerla solo para mí.

—Jack Gordon fue un obstáculo para ti hace cuatro años y, antes de que volviera a tenerla, decidiste que la apartarías de él y del resto del mundo.

—¡Él no la amaba! ¡Solo quería lucirla ante los demás como un trofeo!

—Buscaste vengarte y lo culpaste a él por tus crímenes, ¿verdad?

—Jack Gordon siempre ha sido un patán, un engreído que tenía lo que no se merecía, lo que por ley me pertenecía a mí.

Kate los observaba. Le temblaba el cuerpo y le dolía la mandíbula debido al golpe que había recibido y la había dejado inconsciente. La punta afilada de la navaja seguía clavada en su garganta.

—Y luego apareciste tú y, una vez más, me fue arrebatada. —Pasó un dedo por la mejilla de Kate—. Debería haberte llevado conmigo la noche que entré en tu casa, Bella. Me habría evitado mucho dolor.

—No puedes obligarla a que te ame —le dijo y procuró no levantar la voz—. Kate y yo estamos unidos por un lazo que es más fuerte que tu obsesión.

—Ese lazo que mencionas es muy fácil de romper. —Una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en su rostro—. Me robaste su cuerpo, pero su corazón me pertenece.

Kate deseó gritarle en ese momento su amor por Rick, pero un terror tan gélido como el metal de la navaja que se hundía en su garganta se lo impidió.

—¡Estás loco! —Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había levantado la voz—. ¡Kate no te ama y jamás lo hará! Ella me pertenece a mí, en cuerpo y alma. ¡Eres tan patético, Massey! Has hecho todo esto para que ella te recordara, para que el mundo supiera de tu existencia y no se olvidara de ti. —Hizo una pausa—. Pero ¿sabes qué es lo más irónico de todo? El tiempo pasará y nadie se acordará de ti. Podrás ser muy popular ahora, pero luego los titulares de los periódicos no te mencionarán más y el mundo seguirá como siempre: ignorándote. Nada de lo que hagas en este momento logrará que la gente te recuerde; se olvidarán de ti. Así como Kate se olvidará de ti también.

—¡Cállate! —Se movió y se apartó un poco. Lentamente, la navaja también comenzó a moverse y descendió por su cuello—. ¡Estamos unidos y, ni tú ni nadie me va a separar de ella!

Rick se separó de la cama.

—¡Jamás voy a permitir que le pongas una mano encima, bastardo! —Levantó el brazo en gesto amenazante—. ¡La amo demasiado como para dejar que la lastimes!

Peter se puso de pie y cuando la soltó y se quedó petrificado junto a la cama, Kate percibió la furia que bullía en su interior.

—¡Si quieres tener su amor tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver!

Kate vio aparecer aquella sonrisa siniestra y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

En un segundo Peter se abalanzó sobre ella y la liberó de las esposas.

—¡Ven aquí! —le ordenó.

Kate fue arrastrada a través de la cama hasta que él logró ponerla de pie. La cuerda que Rick había alcanzado a aflojar cayó al suelo. Una vez más, colocó la navaja contra su cuello. Con el otro brazo la rodeaba por la cintura y estrechaba su cuerpo contra el suyo.

—¡Levántate el vestido!

Kate fingió no oírlo.

—¡Hazlo!

Kate levantó la falda del vestido que él le había puesto cuando había quedado inconsciente.

—¡Muéstraselo, Bella! —Miró fijo a Rick—. ¡Muéstrale que estamos unidos más allá de toda razón!

Kate sabía que se refería al nudo celta. Levantó el vestido hasta dejar al descubierto el tatuaje grabado debajo de su cintura.

—¿Tú también lo tienes, verdad? —Rick solo podía ver cómo las manos de Kate continuaban temblando.

Él soltó un segundo a Kate para abrirse la camisa. En efecto, llevaba su nudo celta tatuado en el pecho a un costado de su corazón.

Ese segundo fue todo lo que Rick necesitó para abalanzarse sobre él.

—¡Rick! —gritó Kate y cayó sobre la cama. Rick y Peter luchaban sin tregua y Kate sabía que Rick llevaba las de perder. No estaba armado, había visto que no llevaba la cartuchera debajo de la chaqueta; por otro lado, Peter seguía empuñando la navaja con fuerza.

Los vio rodar por el suelo y soltó un grito ahogado cuando vio que Peter sometía a Rick apoyado sobre su pecho.

Quiso correr, pero cuando se levantó de la cama un mareo la venció. El golpe aún la tenía aturdida.

De pronto, vio la sangre. La vio manar y deslizarse sobre el suelo de cemento. Rick continuaba debajo, y Peter se movía inquieto encima. Entonces, Peter se puso de pie y Rick se quedó inmóvil.

Kate se llevó la mano a la boca.

—¡No! ¡Rick! —Intentó ponerse de pie de nuevo para llegar hasta él. Pero Peter no se lo permitió.

—¡Ya es suficiente! —le gritó y le apretó la muñeca—. ¡Vendrás conmigo!

La arrastró hacia una puerta. Kate logró ver a Rick por última vez antes de que él la cerrara tras de sí.

—¡Está herido! —lloraba y gritaba, ya no le importaba adónde la llevara ni lo que quisiera hacer con ella—. ¡No dejes que muera!

—¡Deja de preocuparte por él, Bella!

Subieron unas escaleras y cuando abrió una puerta descubrió que se encontraban en el techo del edificio.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó ella mientras él la llevaba a la cornisa.

—Vamos a estar al fin juntos, Bella —le dijo sin soltarla.

La subió a la pared que sobresalía y él se colocó a su lado.

La brisa arremolinaba la falda de su vestido. Iba a hacerlo. Aquel era el final; el final que él le había estado prometiendo, en silencio, durante cuatro años.

—Peter. —Le temblaban los labios al mirar hacia abajo—. No lo hagas.

—Tú me has llevado a esto, Bella. —Sus ojos la miraban, pero Kate notó el vacío en ellos.

—Podemos hablar. —Se movió hacia un costado. La pared terminaba unos pasos más allá de sus pies.

—No, ya no hay tiempo para eso. —La tomó de la mano—. ¿No lo entiendes, Bella? Vamos a estar juntos en la eternidad, serás mía y seré tuyo. Es mi sueño, el nuestro.

—Bajemos y hablemos. —Vio cómo comenzaba a caminar y la llevaba con él. No miraba dónde pisaba, solo tenía sus ojos clavados en los de ella.

—¡Kate! —Rick apareció en la terraza. Tenía la ropa manchada de sangre y se sostenía el lado derecho del cuerpo con la mano.

El corazón de Kate comenzó a latir más deprisa cuando vio que intentaba acercarse a ellos y hacer un último esfuerzo por salvarle la vida.

—¡Aléjate, detective! —Seguía moviéndose peligrosamente por el borde de la orilla.

—¡No vale la pena que lo hagas! —Faltaban solo unos pasos para que él llegara también a la orilla, pero el dolor punzante que había dejado la herida de la navaja apenas le permitía caminar.

Debía esforzarse y llegar hasta ellos; era su última oportunidad. Un terror intenso lo dominó cuando vio que se acercaba cada vez más al borde. Podía ver que parte de sus talones se balanceaban en el aire. Se lanzaría al vacío en cualquier momento y arrastraría a Kate con él. Su mano todavía seguida aferrada a la de Kate.

—¡Rick, no te muevas! ¡Estás malherido! —La sangre seguía cayendo al suelo. Kate lo miró directamente a los ojos. No iba a rendirse sin antes pelear; si caía al vacío en el intento, no sería porque ella no hubiera luchado por su vida—. Te amo —le dijo y creyó que sería la última vez que pronunciaría aquellas palabras.

Peter la sostuvo del brazo y le hizo girarse. Entonces, en medio del terror que sentía, Kate aguzó sus sentidos. Respiró hondo y trató de canalizar toda su fuerza en el brazo que él le sujetaba. Cuando Peter se apartó para colocarla de frente a él, ella pudo zafarse y, con un fuerte codazo, logró que se tambaleara hacia la orilla.

Peter buscó su brazo una vez más, pero Kate esquivó su mano. Lanzó una maldición y, cuando quiso abalanzarse sobre ella, Kate lo empujó, valiéndose de la poca fuerza que le restaba. Peter, finalmente, cayó al vacío.

Kate se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, mientras lo escuchaba gritar su nombre. Se cubrió los oídos, pero seguía escuchándolo.

Abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo. Peter Franklin era solo una masa de carne y huesos tendida sobre el asfalto. El hombre que había convertido su vida en una pesadilla ya no podría hacerle más daño.

Cuando se quitó ambas manos de las orejas lo único que escuchó fue la voz de Rick que susurraba su nombre.

Se bajó de la cornisa y corrió hacia él.

—¡Rick! —Se arrojó al suelo y apretó la herida para que la sangre dejara de salir.

—Kate. —Estaba débil y sabía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, pero necesitaba decirle lo mucho que la amaba—. Yo…

—Lo sé. —Lo besó en la boca—. Yo también te amo.

Lo abrazó y se aferró a él con fuerza. Esbozó una sonrisa de alivio cuando escuchó el ruido de sirenas que se acercaban.

* * *

 **El último capítulo y el más largo de todos, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Me siento muy feliz de poder haber compartido esto con ustedes y muy triste de que haya terminado. Recuerden que aún queda el epílogo, así que estén atentos a la última publicación de esta historia.**

 **Todo lo que leyeron le pertenece a Anderson Sienna, la autora de este libro. Los nombres de los personajes principales le pertenecen a los creadores de la serie de TV, Castle.**


	36. Epilogo

_**Epílogo**_

Dos meses después.

Kate respiró profundamente y dejó que la brisa que soplaba aquella tarde inundara sus pulmones. Apoyó los brazos en el balcón y sus ojos se posaron en la sortija que llevaba en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

Se había convertido en la señora Castle tres días atrás y todavía le parecía estar viviendo un sueño, después de haber estado inmersa en una pesadilla que había durado más de cuatro años. Aquellos dos meses habían pasado demasiado rápido y, en ese momento, apenas podía detenerse a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido.

Rick había pasado casi dos semanas en el hospital recuperándose de la herida en su abdomen. Todavía se le helaba la sangre cada vez que recordaba los momentos que habían pasado en aquel edificio abandonado.

Por fortuna, la policía y los paramédicos habían llegado rápido al lugar. Sonrió al recordar las reprimendas que había recibido Rick de su compañera sobre no haberle avisado de nada y haberse enfrentado a aquella situación él solo, arriesgando su propia vida. Rick había sabido calmarla con un apretón de manos y una de sus mejores sonrisas encantadoras.

Ese día, en el mismo momento en que Peter Franklin Massey caía el vacío, la pesadilla de Kate terminaba. Al menos la amenaza latente de la que había sido víctima había llegado a su fin. Después de aquella experiencia se despertaba por las noches bañada en un sudor frío. Estiraba la mano y, entonces, se daba cuenta de que Rick no estaba con ella porque estaba internado en el hospital. Siguió sus consejos y los de su hermano y volvió a las sesiones de terapia. Aquellas dos horas semanales, poco a poco, le fueron devolviendo la paz y el sosiego que su vida necesitaba. La terapia y Rick habían sido su motor para seguir adelante.

Cerró los ojos y pensó que, si algo malo le hubiese sucedido a él, ella no lo habría soportado. Rick había puesto su vida en peligro para salvarla. Sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias, había permitido que Peter lo hiciera partícipe de su juego. Le agradeció lo que había hecho por ella y fue a diario al hospital. Se quedaba durante todo el día y regresaba por las noches a casa, completamente agotada, para acostarse a dormir junto a _Boris_ y el pequeño _Otelo_ _II_.

Lo amaba y le debía la vida.

Abrió los ojos cuando percibió su presencia. Se quedó allí, quieta. Le gustaba que él la observara antes de acercarse.

Rick se recostó contra la puertaventana y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

Una brisa ligera echaba el cabello de Kate hacia atrás, y él pensó, una vez más, que era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido en su vida. La mujer que había comenzado a amar, casi sin darse cuenta, desde el primer encuentro: tan asustada y vulnerable. Su necesidad de protegerla poco a poco se había ido convirtiendo en algo más profundo, más grande. Tan profundo y tan grande como el amor que sentía por ella.

No le había importado poner en vilo su propia vida por salvar la de ella. Después de todo, si algo le hubiera sucedido a Kate, si la hubiese perdido en manos de aquel loco, el dolor habría sido insoportable y la vida ya no habría sido jamás la misma.

Kate había estado junto a él mientras se recuperaba de su herida, y sus cuidados y su devoción eran la mejor recompensa por tanta angustia.

Su último día en el hospital sería inolvidable para ambos. Acostado en aquella cama y con el rostro todavía algo pálido le había pedido oficialmente que se convirtiera en su esposa. Había contado con la complicidad de Jason que se había encargado de traerle un anillo a escondidas. Se estremeció al recordar la emoción en el rostro de Kate cuando le dio la pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro. Ni siquiera había habido necesidad de palabras, se habían mirado y eso había bastado. Ella lo había abrazado y, segundos después, la habitación del hospital se había llenado de gente. Estaban todos. Jason y Sarah que, para alegría de Kate, parecían estar más cerca que nunca. Se habían unido al festejo Jennie y Brandon, que se habían escapado un par de horas de la editorial para felicitarlos, y también habían llegado Susan y Phil, con una botella de champán y algunas copas.

Aquel momento había sido el más feliz de su vida y, sin embargo, la persona más querida no podía estar con él compartiendo su felicidad. Cuando salió del hospital, fue a visitar a su padre a la clínica con Kate. Ambos le dieron la noticia de que el caso del secuestro de Kate y de los crímenes del Asesino de las Flores finalmente se había cerrado. Ben Castle había llorado al oír las novedades y ambos lloraron con él.

«Ha terminado; todo ha terminado.» Las palabras de su padre se le quedaron grabadas durante días. Era así, costaba creerlo, pero sus vidas habían recobrado la calma que les había sido arrebatada como consecuencia de la enferma obsesión de un hombre.

Atravesó la terraza y se paró detrás de ella. Aspiró el aroma a gardenias que emanaba su cabello suelto y estiró la mano.

Le acarició el cuello y percibió cómo Kate se estremecía con aquel contacto. Se dio media vuelta y, cuando ella clavó sus ojos castaños en los suyos, el corazón comenzó a latirle furioso contra las costillas.

Él exhaló un lento suspiro.

—Estás más bella que de costumbre esta tarde —le susurró y se acercó a ella.

Kate le sonrió y le acarició el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Te he dicho últimamente lo mucho que te amo?

Él miró su reloj.

—No en las últimas tres horas —respondió y se hizo el ofendido.

Ella se pegó a su cuerpo y se puso puntillas para llegar a su oreja.

—Te amo, detective.

—Repítelo. —Sus manos comenzaron a descender por la espalda de Kate.

—Te amo. —Su voz se perdió en medio de los besos que él le daba.

De repente, ella lo separó y le puso ambas manos sobre el pecho.

—Todavía no hemos hablado de la luna de miel, detective —le reprochó y frunció el ceño.

Rick sabía que aquel había sido un asunto pendiente. Sobre todo, porque después de la boda improvisada, Kate se había tenido que ocupar de los preparativos del lanzamiento de «Art & Pleasure». El proyecto había terminado y había sido un éxito, y Kate solo había conseguido más proyectos que habían cargado su agenda casi por completo.

—Eso tiene solución —dijo con aire misterioso.

—Apuesto a que sí —respondió ella y bajó la mirada.

Su olfato policial le decía que Kate también le estaba ocultando algo.

—¿Qué te traes entre manos, Kate?

Ella le sonrió, lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la terraza.

—¿Adónde me llevas?

—Tú solo déjate llevar.

Salieron del _loft_ y subieron al piso superior. Rick sabía a dónde iban, pero no sabía lo que ella estaba planeando.

Entraron al taller a toda prisa y Rick no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, solo pinturas cubiertas y otras a medio terminar.

—¿Hay algo que yo debería ver? —preguntó intrigado.

Kate le tomó la mano y lo condujo hacia el bastidor que daba a la ventana.

—Cierra los ojos —le pidió.

Él sonrió, le estaba gustando aquel juego.

Dejó que ella lo condujera mientras él procuraba mantener sus ojos cerrados y no hacer trampa.

Cuando se detuvieron supo que estaba delante del lienzo en el que Kate había estado trabajando y que se había empeñado en ocultar.

—Puedes abrirlo.

Los párpados de Rick se alzaron lentamente y, poco a poco, la imagen que Kate había cuidado con tanto recelo durante aquellos meses ya no era un misterio para él.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó ella y se paró al lado del bastidor.

Rick no respondió. La emoción le había hecho un nudo en la garganta.

Era él. Era él y su barco.

—Supongo que no está bien que yo lo diga, pero —acarició el lienzo— es hermoso, Kate. —De repente, tuvo deseos de tomar su barco y perderse en el mar.

Ella se acercó a él y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

—Tú eres hermoso, Rick.

—Es bueno que ya no pintes esas flores —comentó y echó un vistazo a los demás lienzos.

Kate asintió.

—No sé cómo ni cuándo sucedió. —Lo miró directamente a los ojos—. Creo que fue en el mismo instante en que me di cuenta de que te amaba. De algún modo, necesitaba volcar lo que sentía por ti, y sabes que la pintura es una de mis mejores formas de expresarlo.

—Hay otra manera de expresar lo que sientes por mí que me fascina aun más —le dijo y la atrajo hacia sí.

—¡Ey! ¡No trates de evadir el tema! —Le apuntó con el dedo.

—¡Cierto! —Chasqueó los dedos—. ¡Nuestra postergada luna de miel!

—Así es.

—Como te he dicho, tengo la solución.

—Y yo tengo la mía.

—Como soy todo un caballero, dejaré que expongas la tuya primero —le dijo en tono solemne.

—Bien. Mira el cuadro y dime lo que ves.

Rick enarcó las cejas y puso cara de meditabundo.

—Un hombre guapo timoneando su barco —respondió y trató de contener la risa.

Kate intentó mantenerse paciente.

—¿Recuerdas que cuando me trajiste a vivir contigo me comentaste que te gustaría llevarme a navegar algún día?

Rick asintió.

—Pues quiero que pasemos nuestra luna de miel en tu barco y que me lleves a navegar hasta la bahía Suisun o hasta donde tú quieras llegar —le dijo finalmente.

Él tuvo ganas de abrazarla y besarla en ese mismo instante y no frenó sus impulsos.

—Todavía no has escuchado mi propuesta —comenzó a besarla en el cuello.

Ella se arqueó hacia atrás y le pasó los dedos por el pelo.

—Soy toda oídos —respondió, con la respiración entrecortada.

—Debemos regresar abajo —dijo de repente.

Kate protestó cuando él dejó de besarla.

—¿Es necesario? —Metió una mano por debajo de la ropa y la deslizó por su abdomen.

Él dio un respingo e hizo un esfuerzo enorme por no perder el control.

—Sí —logró balbucear.

Ella quitó la mano y puso fin a la tortura.

—Vayamos, entonces.

Caminó hacia la puerta y Rick se quedó un instante mientras recuperaba la compostura.

Cuando la alcanzó ya estaba entrando en la vivienda.

—¿Y bien? Ya estamos aquí —le dijo y se dejó caer en el sofá.

Rick comenzó a mirar por todos los rincones.

—¿Qué buscas?

—A _Boris_.

—Debe de estar en la cama.

Llamó al perro, que apareció unos segundos después todo somnoliento.

Kate observó a Rick agacharse y hablarle en voz baja a _Boris_.

—¿Ahora tienes secretos con él? —preguntó divertida.

 _Otelo_ _II_ había despertado también y ya había saltado al regazo de Kate. Ella le acarició el lomo y observó cómo _Boris_ regresaba a la habitación.

Rick se sentó a su lado y miraba impaciente en dirección a la puerta entreabierta por donde _Boris_ acababa de desaparecer.

—¡Rick! ¡No juegues con mi curiosidad! —protestó Kate y abrazó al gatito.

—Ten paciencia —le pidió.

Un instante después, _Boris_ apareció en el salón. Un sobre blanco colgaba de su hocico.

Rick le hizo señas de que se lo entregara a Kate.

—¿Qué significa esto?

— _Boris_ me ha ayudado a darte una sorpresa; eso es todo —respondió él mientras se deleitaba con la expresión de asombro en el rostro de Kate.

Kate dejó de acariciar a _Otelo_ _II_ y tomó el sobre que _Boris_ cargaba y que parecía estar destinado a ella. Estaba mojado con su baba pero no le importó. Se sentía ansiosa por descubrir aquel juego misterioso que Rick, y hasta el propio _Boris_ , habían tramado a sus espaldas.

Abrió el sobre y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando vio lo que aquel sobre escondía.

—¡Dos billetes de avión a Londres! —Lo miró a los ojos y buscó una explicación.

—Jason me contó tu sueño de viajar a Inglaterra y poder ver en persona los cuadros de tu bisabuelo.

Kate leyó los billetes una y otra vez; necesitaba creer y cerciorarse de que aquello estaba sucediendo realmente.

—¡Es maravilloso! —dijo entre sollozos.

—No llores —le pidió y apretó sus manos—. No quiero que mojes los billetes.

Ella intentó esbozar una sonrisa pero la emoción que sentía era más fuerte y su corazón parecía que, en cualquier momento, explotaría de felicidad.

—Cómo verás, estamos en un dilema —comentó él—. Será difícil decidir cuál de las dos opciones es la mejor.

Sabía que solo estaba bromeando y lo amó más todavía.

—Podemos hacer el viaje a Londres y luego pides una semana de vacaciones adelantadas para que podamos salir a navegar —comenzó a decir deprisa—. No creo que Phil tenga problemas si te alejas de la comisaría unos días más, además…

Él le cubrió la boca con los dedos.

—Me parece estupendo —le dijo con voz ronca—. Ahora, dejemos de hablar; hace tres días que estamos casados y tengo en mente otra cosa.

Kate colocó a _Otelo_ _II_ en el suelo, junto a la panza de _Boris_ que lo recibió con agrado. Se volvió hacia Rick y lo besó apasionadamente. Él se puso de pie y con un movimiento rápido la alzó en brazos.

Kate se aferró a su cuello y le susurró al oído lo mucho que lo amaba. Apoyó la cara en el hueco de su hombro y sonrió feliz.

Estaba entre los brazos del hombre que la había protegido y amado como nadie.

¿Qué más le podía pedir a la vida?

* * *

 **Sin dudas es una historia que te deja con ganas de más pero no tiene una segunda parte. Sin nada más que decir, quiero terminar agradeciéndoles a todos por sus comentarios, favoritos y follows. Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia tanto como yo.**

 **Adiós.**


	37. Nueva Novela

**Este no es otro capítulo de No me olvides, lamentablemente, pero sí una "invitación" para que visiten la nueva adaptación que he subido al sitio. La pueden buscar entrando a mi perfil, en donde están mis historias. Les dejo la sinopsis y los espero por allá:**

 _Un novio diferente_

 _SINOPSIS:_  
En otra ocasión el que un chico guapo la abordara en medio de la calle, hubiera halagado a Katherine Beckett.

Pero no en esa ocasión, ¿Quién le iba a decir que mientras paseaba iba a conocer a su novio? ¿Su novio? Bueno… eso decía él, y también le pedía que le siguiera el juego…

Ella no supo que hacer, así que por no dejarlo mal, le siguió el juego, y cuando se hubo dado cuenta, estaba metida en el asunto hasta el cuello.

Él le pedía ayuda, y allí estaba ella, su salvadora oficial, pero ¿Quién podría resistirse al encanto de Rick, quien irradiaba sensualidad por allá donde iba?

Kate no iba a ser menos, y ayudarlo un poco no le iba a hacer daño… ¿o si?


End file.
